Its a grey, grey world
by max333
Summary: Usagi makes a life changing agreement to help her father, however her new husband isn't anything to boast about. his focus is clear as day, work. her focus...helping him and trying to prevent herself from falling for his cousin. another problem...she's contracted to only be with her husband! what's a girl to do?
1. Usagi makes a deal with the devil

Okay this is the new story I was telling everyone about. I hope you all enjoy it. It is different from the normal fanfic I write but its been bouncing around in my head for two years off and on. Mind you the title is self-explanatory. Just means everything is not stamped in concrete nor in strictly black and white. There are grey areas that are in everything.

Read and review!

It's a grey, grey world ch.1

She checked off the things she had to get done at the beginning of the day with her favorite color pen, blue, as she did the legal paper work at her company. It was like any other day for Usagi Mizuno. Adopted by her late father's step brother whom kept his original last name she was sisters with her best friend Ami. Though the two were actually cousins and could easily be told apart the two had one another's backs.

But Usagi was very family oriented. She loved her adopted father very much and regardless of him being her uncle as well she always called Hatori – san, Hatori – papa. She would once a month go and visit him at work for lunch break. Something they did traditionally as a family since her own parents died. Her mother via a drunk driver when she was eight and her father when she was ten of cancer.

So every month she would go to see him at work as a bonding process they had started when she was fifteen. Her high school at that time being only a few blocks from his office. Now her work was granted a few miles but with the bus she took she got there in plenty of time for a nice little luncheon. This month however would be different. She didn't know why but she knew it would be, "What is up?" she mused, she just couldn't figure the feeling out.

Her co-worker Minako responded, "With what?" Usagi shook her head, "I've got a strange feeling about today. Something's gonna happen but I can't figure it out. Maybe Hatori – papa can help." She looked at the clock, "I'm leaving for lunch. Can you text me when I need to be back ten minutes prior?" She asked her blonde friend. "Hai. You do have a bad sense of timing when visiting your father." Minako murmured, offer her an amused smile. Usagi nodded knowing she was right.

Clocking out she took the bus to Hatori's work place in record time. Getting to the building at one o'clock sharp. She knew she had a 30 second elevator ride before they got to the nearby bistro in five minutes. Only having a 30 minute lunch break she learned back when she first got the job how to schedule her time. She just needed the reminder from Minako to get back. "Mr. Mizuno will see you now."

The receptionist had called ahead for her though she already knew the sweet young blonde. It was well known for Mr. Mizuno to have lunch with his blonde daughter once a month. Whereas with Ami his daughter by birth they had a regularly scheduled dinner once a month. It started out to avoid any conflicts between them and turned into a monthly tradition. Getting up to the eight floor Usagi walked in to find Hatori speaking with a few associates.

More than likely just getting out of a meeting. Standing where she was for a moment she knew the elevator door behind her would ding as it closed signaling its arrived guest was safely there, "Ah Usagi – chan. Come here." She went forward as Hatori invited her in. She tried to avoid interrupting any business that he had knowing he was a very busy man. "Gentleman this is my daughter Mizuno, Usagi." she bowed out of politeness to the men there. But one man eyes seemed to linger a little bit longer.

"Pleasure." He remarked. The peculiar sensation she had earlier came back again. Being courteous she replied, "Arigato. Nice to meet you gentleman." The man spoke to her father, "Why have you not brought her here before?" she had to prevent herself from arching a brow at the question and bit her lip to avoid automatically talking about their lunch events. She didn't want these men to see her father as weak for caring for his daughters the way he did. After his brother's death he made sure to take his responsibility as a father more seriously.

He stopped going on multiple business trips in favor of staying in one city with his family. His wife was only out of town on 'pro-Bono' work. "She comes to see me here once a month for our annual luncheon – which we should be getting to." he looked to his phone. "I see. Perhaps we could join you, I am famished myself." The man asked in a sense of 'Are you going to refuse a top boss to lunch?' Hatori wanted to protest she knew but saw the other business men and their 'let us come with' looks. Her father gave in.

"Hai, the more the merrier right." Usagi smiled out of politeness but secretly wished it was just only them. Once at the bistro she noticed that the gentleman who looked to her earlier was still giving her subtle, side long looks. Trying to ignore it politely she tried to engage everyone equally in conversation only to find herself looped into a business meeting between them all. Looking at the clock she got the text from Minako.

"Gomen, but I have to get back to work." her father knew he was at fault for not trying to argue but she understood and let it go. "I'll see you at home papa." She didn't dare give him a kiss on the cheek or a hug to avoid him looking sentimental or unprofessional in front of his bosses, "Till next time." the man remarked. She nodded before walking towards the bus station. Unknown to her the business man had seen everything he felt he needed to in order for the next statement to be made. He was after all a man of means.

"Mizuno – san." He spoke up, "Hai?" Hatori replied, "You have a beautiful daughter." Hatori smiled at the compliment. Usagi was a mirror image of her late mother Serenity. Only Serenity had more silver tones to her hair than Usagi does. "I see from your desktop photo's that she's easier on the eyes than the blunette one is." His comment had the other gentleman there pursing their lips in distain for the negativity but otherwise stated nothing.

The beloved father knew he had to choose his words carefully. He was not a fan of either of his girls being made fun of in any sense, "While I understand that Usagi – chan is a beautiful girl my Ami – chan has her own beauty." The man shrugged, not bothering to act as if the words made a difference to him. "I don't think you understand what I'm getting at Mr. Mizuno." He smiled indulgently, not willing to allow Hatori to play obtuse to his intentions. The father of two frowned feeling like he was in the dark, "What do you mean?"

"I explained earlier that I come from a multi-billion dollar company. The merge and partnership that your firm is looking for could use my help to keep you out of shark waters for at least 10 years to come." Hatori's bosses knew the truth of it but said nothing. "I right now am at a point where online or speed dating is ridiculous. I don't have time to go out and try to find a potential match from someone whose not a, to be a frank a 'money grubbing whore'."

Everyone at the table was uncomfortable with his wording but said nothing, "What are you asking?" Hatori asked. "It's quite simple. I want to test the waters with Usagi – chan. A date tonight. If she fits my quota for what I'm looking for then I'll propose a 'marriage' to merge the companies. If she does not then we will look into other strategies. But honestly I have no major interests in merging with a company ready to file for bankruptcy."

The bosses looked to him in shock while Mizuno darted a look to his bosses. He'd heard it himself via the secretaries up top sworn to secrecy but he'd hoped it was merely speculation. "I research everything gentleman." He stated disgruntled.

"So if she's a good date we will merge with the company's through a marriage of sorts?" one boss asked, "Not just that. IF she fills my 'quota' she will be giving a contract to sign as well. I would require a pre-nup of course."

Hatori spoke up, grasping for a means of escape for his daughter. He wanted her to marry alright but for the right reasons. He'd drilled it into both girls heads from young girls to the young women they were today. "What if she's seeing someone?" he looked pointedly at him, "I did a study of her body language. Everything about her reads single. But if she is seeing someone I will accept it with proof." He offered, with a terse nod.

The gentleman were not to happy but accepted his terms. "There is one last thing." he said. "Hai, Mr. Lemont?" Hatori asked, "I don't want her to know of this talk. I want her to be there as herself and not out trying to impress me. If I feel she has in anyway been told it's done with. I'll send the time, date to you via email. A limo will pick her up at her place when it's texted to me. Are we clear?" With his business concluded to his satisfaction, he merely rose from the table, passing each man a curt nod before taking his leave.

They nodded as he walked out, "I think I speak for all of us at this table when I saw 'we're fucked'." Hatori's one boss said. He was grumbling as his father had been the founding CEO of the company. "As much as I hate to admit to it your right." They were beyond caring about looks or subtlety now as no underlings were around to hear them speak. "Besides Mizuno your Usagi – chan is sweet but she's to sweet for him."

Hatori sighed knowing the truth of it but also knowing of Usagi's temper. It was fierce when she felt slighted, "How am I supposed to get her to go out with him?" He lamented. They didn't know how to respond, "Can't tell you. I don't have any kids." One said, "No girls. Just boys and their getting out of boarding school." The other said, with a shrug. "That helps." He tried hard to keep the sarcasm from his voice as he tried to come up with a solution.

"She will not like this." His bosses left shortly after as he contemplated what to do. He knew his daughter put up a sweet, polite pretense in front of them all due to his work but could she keep it up if Diamond Lemont came in and started in on her? If he tried to pry into her personal life he knew she'd clam up. She was a private person when it came to her love life. The few boyfriends she'd had over the years weren't to much and didn't last that long.

Later on that night he was a near wreck trying to figure it out. Ami was in her room reading another book while Usagi, he found placing a massager on her shoulders. Sitting at a computer half the day without the right support could tend to cause back aches. "Usagi – chan…" he came in after knocking, "Hai?" she asked. "Could you do me a huge favor? One time only and afterwards regardless, I'll take you to your favorite ice cream shop." Even at the age of 20 Usagi had a sweet tooth.

"Wow it must be something big for you to offer my favorite ice cream." She stopped the massager. "IneedyoutogooutwithLemont!" he rushed out. Usagi quirked an amused brow then laughed, "Very funny Hatori - papa. I just swore I heard you say… - your serious?!" she near snapped in shock as he huffed, "He wants to get to know you better. He liked you today. It would mean the world to me and my bosses. Just humor him." Hatori practically begged.

"I…papa he wasn't really my type. And I was only being polite trust me there were some things talked about that I had a word or two on but didn't." he nodded, "Hai, I know. Just one dinner date." She sighed, "Your lucky I love you Hatori – papa." She hugged him. "I'll send you the information on where and when." While she was in the transition to move out of her father's place he had been avidly trying to keep both daughters there for a little while longer.

He loved both girls but until his wife returned back from her overseas 'doctors aid' in a month he was a little reluctant to aid the girls in moving out. Or in finding a place just yet. He just needed to still feel his wife's presence in the form of their loving daughters even if one wasn't his by his own blood. Going downstairs he took out the brandy and poured himself a finger before taking a small sip, "Kami please let the evening for them go well."

But things would not go as planned. Usagi were very polite and courteous to Diamond but otherwise showed no signs of wanting anything more. He if anything seemed to be examining her from the time when she stepped outside the house to the moment she left his presence. As if judging everything about her. For Usagi she felt as if under a microscope. She didn't like it. It was as if she was his specimen to dissect.

She tried her hardest to engage him into conversation, politely of course. It wasn't until his phone went off that he looked to it immediately. "No I'm not busy what's going on?" was his response. She balked in shock and sat back in her seat. _Excuse me?_ He not only had his phone out but even pulled out a tablet from his coat pocket. "Didn't realize they made such expensive coats with that big of pockets." Her comment went unnoticed as he began to work on some diagram for work.

Looking around she found that there were several couples enjoying one another's times. She may not have been interested in the guy but he could at least be polite when on a dinner that that HE insisted she come on. "What was the point of me being here?" she grumbled. When the waitress came by he waived her off, "Could you please I'm trying to get some work done." The waitress put her hands up in warding him off and walked away. Usagi was digging her nails into her palm to resist yelling at him for his rudeness.

"Be calm….be calm…" she tried to talk to herself to calm herself down. "Mr. Lemont…" she tried. No words just a waive of his hands to indicate he was busy, "No its fine this is important." He looked to her as if she was a nuisance. "I don't need this." Getting up she decided on getting some fresh air but decided instead on going to the bathroom. Finding the waitress on the way she stopped her, "Gomen, for his rudeness, but for our table can I get a chicken salad and a wine spritzer?" the waitress nodded as she walked away.

She went into the bathroom and splashed some water over her face to cool her temper down, "Maybe he'll be done by the time I get back." She tried. With nothing much to fix up she walked back outside to find his eyes hadn't left his tablet and his ear was still on his phone, "Does he even know I left the table?" she questioned in curious frustration, walking back. True to form he didn't even notice.

"I could have done this at home with more important things to do." She stated having had enough. He barely passed her a glance as the call was finally ended on his end, "Business I have found that trumps many things in life." She resisted the urge to snort, "Yeah I see that. You invite me out here, insist on it only to conduct business for…" she looks to her own phone, "Oh I say 85% of it." The waitress came by and gave Usagi her order, "Where is my order? Did you not tell Chef Mador I was here?"

She looked back and forth and even Usagi was clueless, "Gomen I - " Usagi stood up, "Don't apologize, my 'date' tonight is just being exceptionally rude and needs some lessons in manners." The waitress thanked her and walked away, "And what was that?" he demanded. By this point Usagi had had enough. She dabbled a bit into waiting on tables when she was younger and that was just rude of him.

She felt for the girl and had been unable to hold her tongue. Her statement of, "Considering how rude you were to not only me but her as well I don't think she should have to apologize to you." He balked at her, "Yeah. You invite me out here for a date, don't pay me any attention, even the simple common courtesy of small talk or acknowledging I've been here this whole time waiting on you." She quirked her head to the side, "Or is it that your so used to being waited on that the slightest bit that you wait on someone else is a foreign concept."

Not bothering to wait for a response she grabbed her purse, "And FYI, she did come out and try to take your order but you 'waived' her off as if she was interrupting your business while you are on a 'date' with me. You really need to learn how to not be so focused on business that you loose out on other important events in life. But you know what just do me a favor, drop the idea of you and me cause there is none."

She had nearly stomped out and placed her bills for the food gently on the table before excusing herself. She refused to leave out of there with him under the impression that since he bought her anything she owed him anything. She didn't care that the restaurant was a third of her paycheck, her pride was worth more. Plus in that moment she felt higher and better than him. However she failed to see his growing smirk at her words as she left.

As she walked out of the expensive restaurant she avoided the limo and after walking around the corner she pulled her phone out and called Minako for a ride home. It took 20 minutes and ducking Diamond once he left to get Minako around the corner where she was. Getting into the car she indicated where to go for home to avoid the limo spotting her. She didn't want Diamond inside to spot her inside of Minako's car.

Once away from the restaurant she explained what happened through the dinner to Minako. Her blonde friend cheered her on after her 15 minute overview and gave her a 'power to the working class girl' high five. When they got to her father's place she felt the weight of her words on her shoulders. "Crap. Hatori - papa still needs to deal with him. Maybe I shouldn't have said what I did and kept my mouth shut." Usagi stated.

Now she sighed as she thought of how her words might affect her father's work. "He was just so irritating and had a higher than thou attitude of superiority. I just...!" She defended. "Usagi – chan he's a grown man. Both of them are. This isn't two kids fighting on the playground. They'll be adults about it. So you let your temper get the better of you. Be glad it was you and not me." Minako began. "That wine would have been in his face for his comment." Usagi laughed and bid Minako a good night.

Going into the house she slipped her moderately sized heels off and found her father in front of the t.v. his attention now on her. "So how was the night?" he asked when she got inside. "It was an experience…that won't be happening again." she said the last part specifically so that he wouldn't think he'd be able to talk her into it again, "Hai. Arigato, Usagi – chan. You really did me a favor tonight." He said. She went to her room for the night.

The next day at work Hatori felt like he was sweating bullets when he went into the meeting room. It was only Diamond Lemont in there at the moment. Sipping on a cup of coffee as the secretary left a coffee pot with several mugs next to it on a small table against the door. Hatori already had his own preferred coffee from home so he never bothered. "I must say your daughter was a charming person." Diamond told him.

"Arigato." Hatori said. His bosses came in before shutting the door. "So how did things go?" the question was asked after a few moments of silence. "I like her. Plain and simple. And judging from our conversation last night I would even say she's not afraid to speak her mind. I'd like to test her out in a social setting. At my place tomorrow I'm having a party. She's to be there. If I like how she is consider this merger in effect. If not…" he left it in the wind.

"I…I think she might be busy that night." Hatori tried, "She'll be free that night." Diamond politely insisted. His tone indicating not to argue. But the bosses, sans Diamond, knew Mizuno was no pushover especially when it came to his daughters, "Gomen, sir, but I cannot make her go out. She's expressed no interest in seeing anyone right now. Busy with work." Hatori tried, "She has a nine to five, yes?" Diamond asked. "Hai." He responded.

"Then I don't see the problem. She has no extracurricular activities that would take her away so unless she declines my offer herself then I will have to insist she comes." Hatori saw the warning in his eyes. "I will present the offer to her but like I said I cannot force her to go." Diamond only smiled, "I'm sure you'll figure it out." Diamond merely smiled before going onto the next subject matter. "Oh by the way, I'll leave a dress for her to wear. It's a high profile event." Hatori had no choice but to accept it.

Usagi was now pacing her room as Hatori told her what happened. "Okay so when he gets here I will politely decline." But things are never that easy. Diamond arrived there even as Usagi and Ami were in the living room watching a movie. Hatori let him in as a curtesy. Usagi saw him but didn't let his presence affect her. "Mr. Lemont, pleasure to see you. I see my father has given you my response of deciding not to go." Diamond caught the hint, "Hai, he has. However I have a counter offer for you." He indicated to follow him outside.

She acknowledged and walked outside with him. Closing the outside door he asked her, "What will it take to get you to go?" she folded her arms across her chest. "What will it take to get you to let it go?" she answered. He smiled, "You may act sweet but you're a viper aren't you?" she merely smiled, "Let's try this again…" he got into her personal space. She straightened up and refused to back down or move.

As an act of intimidation he placed his hand on her left side, against the door. She merely smiled at it. She wasn't easily intimidated. In her line of work she had clients try to get in her face verbally all the time. This was a piece of cake to her. Not to mention she had no reason to pull back on her words. She didn't work for him. Plus he couldn't fault her father for her words. She was a grown woman. Despite her earlier thoughts.

"I need a lovely piece of arm candy tonight, someone whose not a rich stuck up snob. Someone who can go for longer than 15 minutes without looking at her own reflection, and someone who knows what a 'Bicentennial' is." The last part was nearly snipped out recalling a date of his that thought it was a movie reference. She made him look ridiculous at the event and made her herself out to be a true 'two brain-celled organism'. The sex was her own redeeming feature and the next morning he had ensured she knew she wouldn't be staying.

"The company has been around for two hundred years?" She asked without thought. "Not your fathers but mine has. A family run company for that long. I'm the last heir to run it…well until I find a woman who can provide an heir for me and my empire." The way he looked at her had her arching a brow before laughing, "You might as well stop right there. I'm not interested in being your 'baby momma'. I'm not some debutant that's looking for an island sized ring nor someone who's going to make moon eyes at you. Not my style."

He smiled, "Good." She internally stumbled at that, "Excuse me?" she asked, "Scratch that good but there is one thing you would get regardless. The island sized diamond ring." She looked at him with bored eyes. "Nice try. But all you're looking for is a preening rich bimbette and I don't fit your profile. At my job I actually get my hands dirty. I like to hang out with my friends, I like to take martial arts and I like to be with my family. And if I were to have my own family someday it would be with someone I love."

He smiled, "I love it." She frowned, "Listen if you go out tonight with me, I will ensure your father is given a very nice bonus at work. Christmas is in a few months right?" she lowered her gaze. She knew he was bribing her. "So he gets that and you get me out for an event for the night. Nothing else?!" she demanded. "Only if you want to." she rolled her eyes, "Give me ten." She went back inside as he smirked, "Another win." he whispered smugly.

He pushed the dress box he had in the other hand into her arms for her to put on. She took it but went inside. When she came back out it wasn't in his dress. She handed it to him, "If I'm going to this thing it will be as me, not some eye candy on your arm." It was a stunning black dress. It had barely two inch straps held it up with her chest held in a form fitting built in bra in a cross design that highlighted her form. The length of it went to just above her knees. He was sure if she sat down another five inches would rise up due to the fabric's bunching design.

That paired with four inch zip up pumps that were a color shading of blue that made the dress pop. Diamond was wondering why he shouldn't make the journey to the party extra long…oh right it was at his house…where he had multiple rooms. Shaking his head of those thoughts he reminded himself of his work. This was all business for them and he would keep it that way. It was easy for him to now look at it from a professional stand point.

Work was his life. She was a means to an end just as his own mother was to his father. Now with that in mind he held no problem with his next words, "It'll do." Usagi smirked as she walked with him to his car. Having only tossed a comb through her long hair and a borrowed blue hair clip from Ami she completed her look. With her phone tucked away in the small purse next the necessary credit cards she was riding in style to his place.

"So this is where tax payer's money goes to." she grumbled at seeing the estate. "It's a nice little home for me. But it is nice when I have the help around. They keep it lively. Maybe if I can get the right woman it can get noisier." She looked to him, "You can do that yourself." She got out of the car before he could get out. Walking up she didn't care she had people looking at her. She knew she had lookers. Some in disgust over her choice of her short dress and others in curiosity on who she was.

When Diamond came around her he escorted her inside. She was in awe of the size of the place, "Okay wow!" she had to admit. She avoided touching anything as it looked to expensive. He greeted her to a few people and in no time she put on her charm. Finding that maybe if she made him look more charming he could get more business and therefore a possible bigger bonus for her father.

Her sales structure worked over the higher class of gentleman and ladies. She somehow knew exactly what to say. A few times Diamond came in and she made him out to be a great man when internally she felt she was to sickeningly sweet. But everyone ate it up. She even went as far as picking things out on the ladies to compliment and open up conversations so that when Diamond came in the lady would introduce her husband.

On one particular case she got an oil heiress to speak with Diamond about expanding interests in foreign markets. "I don't know how you do it." Diamond stated, truly stunned. The oil heiress always gave off an air of being unapproachable. "You have to find something to compliment them about. Plus you have to be sincere. If you're not then they will see it and hear it. If they feel it's fake they'll kindly walk away." He nodded. "Your father's bonus has been approved." She smiled, "Arigato."

"Now for my proposal." She looked to him now, "Say what?"

"I could use a woman of your skills at these events." She smiled politely, "So what you want me to attend all of these events with you? That's a LOT of bonus money." She giggled as if knowing he wouldn't do such a thing. "Your right…but what about a company move so drastic it would keep your fathers company out of bankruptcy?" Her smile falter, as she turned serious.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, her tone showing a hint of worry. "Your fathers company is months away from going bankrupt. Everyone there will be without jobs within a year. Without my company coming in and merging with it." She looked to him, "And you're going to base this off of me?" she kept up a smile on her face but her voice was clearly with some distain. "Not entirely. This event tonight provide to me that you can aid in making me money." She felt her stomach turning.

"This was a test." She stated. "Hai." She almost dropped her smile, her throat starting to constrict as she grabbed a glass of wine from a passing waiter and gulped it down. "You tricked me." she told him with distain. "Nothing of the sort. I bribed you here." She resisted the urge to roll her eyes as he smiled charmingly. "So because I have a good salesmanship you're going to go with me. Tonight could have been a fluke." She tried. "I'd believe that better if I hadn't seen you out there for my own eyes."

He turned to her, "You're good at your job. More importantly I need your skills and truthfully I do find you attractive enough to tolerate you for more than a few nights." She rolled her eyes on that one, "Yeah but can I?" She asked. "Perhaps…or perhaps this company your father works for can survive on its own. Or perhaps your sales skills really are a fluke. Or perhaps you have a talent for charming people. Or perhaps you care about your fathers company and would want to help in saving it."

She pursed her lips, "So it's just my skills you need?" She wanted to clarify. "Skills yes but also your charm. I'm afraid I don't possess the skill set you do." He looked almost miffed. "People feel as if I'm to cold, calculating…unapproachable." He nearly scoffed. "But you, you're not like me and that personality trait is what I need by my side. Take my offer and not only will I guarantee your father his job for the next ten years and a nice salary but also guarantee you the satisfaction of knowing thousands of people kept their jobs."

She hated to admit to it but he was right. "IF and I'm not saying for a second that I am but IF I take your offer I presume you want more than an eye candy on your arm." He smiled, "True. I require an heir. To at least be pregnant within the first year of marriage. Oh and ah…" he smiled, "There is to be NO outside aid in that department." He took her chin in his hand in a gently manner, "I don't cheat. Not how I was raised." She stiffly stated.

"I was told a few years back that I have to have the right caliber of woman in the bedroom to produce a child. It wasn't hard to get a hold of your medical records." She looked to him with righteous anger, "How dare you!" she seethed lowly. He pulled her in closer, "Now darling don't frown so darkly." She wanted to smash her fist into his face, "You went through my personal information how can I not want to ram my stiletto up your high and mighty ass?" she stated low but sickeningly sweet, a smile on her pretty face.

He smiled but internally knew if given the chance, party or no party she would. Ignoring it he went on, "You have a very fertile body. It will aid well in me being a father within the year. And with that even more of a client list for partnerships. After all good, honest family values sell like hotcakes." She had a chuckle on her face, "Good, honest family? God you're so full of it." He released her face.

"Let me have the next 24 hours to think it over. It's not every day I get a proposal in the form of a business contract." She bargained sarcastically needing to wrap her head around it. He motioned an acceptance of her question in before stating, "You've got till noon tomorrow. No longer." With that he took her hand, brought it up and kissed it, "I'll have the limo waiting outside for you." She looked around.

"As far as people will think you had to leave early due to work in the morning. Think wisely on your decision." She agreed and left. She still was sorely tempted to take off her heel and ram it either down his throat up or his ass anyways but wanted to leave with her head high and hands not in cuffs. "Pompous prick." She muttered under her breath, ensuring no one heard her as she left the estate. She took a parting look at the gargantuan monster of a house before getting into the limo.

It was the conversation she had with her father upon arrival that had her wanting to hit things, "So it's true?" She demanded. "The company is facing bankruptcy. Why didn't you tell us? Ami and I could have moved out sooner or have been paying you more rent." Ami came down stairs on this one, "Nani?" She asked. "Papa's company is in the dog house." The bluenette knew it was serious when Usagi didn't say 'Hatori – papa'.

"It was my problem not yours." He defended. He would not get yelled at like a child by his own kids, no matter how right they were. "Your family. That makes it our problem." Usagi snapped, "Does mama know?" Ami asked.

"I haven't had the chance to tell her. We were banking on this merger to take care of everything and ensure our future for the next ten years." Hatori confessed.

"So the lives of thousands of people rely on my next decision." Usagi snapped louder.

"Nani?" Ami asked. Hatori looked down, "You knew didn't you." It was more statement than question.

"I…he told me not to say anything." He stated deflated. "I get that he's your boss but I'm your daughter. Stuff like this you're supposed to be honest with me first." He nodded knowing she was right, "Gomen." He answered. "What does he want from you?" Ami asked, "My partnership in the form of a wife." Usagi nearly chocked out. Ami's eyes widened, "You can't…he can't make you do that!" Ami may not have been the type to be romantic but she still believed in marrying for love as their parents did.

"No he can't but he can make Hatori – papa's life hell and Maria – mama's life difficult to." Usagi groused. Ami didn't want to agree but knew the truth of it, "If papa looses his job then mama will have to pick up the slack." Usagi nodded her head, "Did the company have any other back up plans?" The golden blonde asked. "No I'm afraid not. The bosses there were trying to avoid even admitting to needing help in the last few years. Their pride got in the way of getting alternatives that could have helped sooner." She nodded.

"So I'm it." He nodded solemnly at her increasing look. "I need to think on this." She walked to her room upstairs and locked the door. She needed to mull things over before going to bed. Life still went on tomorrow morning, work still happened and she had to make a call. "Usagi – chan." Ami asked, knocking on her door. "Hai." She opened it. "Listen I know this is a bad situation but you do have a different perspective to see things from." The blonde looked to her sister.

"Such as?" Ami sat on the bed with her, "You know papa has been trying to turn the company around for the last few years. You know of his ideas. If you went through with this you could have this Lemont guy place him in a higher position to get these things done in. No more grey area. He could make it happen and in the process give more people new jobs." Understanding her sister she nodded, "I guess I just thought I'd get to meet the man of my dreams before I got married." She laughed.

"Who knows maybe through Lemont you will." Ami joked, "I can't." Usagi cried in dismay. Ami looked at her in question, "Lemont already made it obvious that he's the only guy I'm to be with. I guess he doesn't want anything to sour things up. Or maybe it's to avoid 'polluting' the gene pool." Usagi stated in distain. "Either way if I do this I pick business over love." Ami took her hand, "No you pick saving the lives of over thousands of people to be become jobless, it's noble." Usagi couldn't keep the happy smile on.

"I know but why doesn't it feel like that? Why doesn't it feel even a little bit like that?" Ami had no words. She could only pull her sister into her arms as Usagi began breaking down. The stress and emotions coming to the forefront begging to be released. "You're going to make the right decision Usagi." she nodded, "In some ways I feel like I owe it to Hatori – papa. He took me in as a kid and never looked back. He never treated me as adopted." Ami felt her move up. "You don't owe anything to papa." The bluenette sister replied adamantly.

"I know…but I feel like if I do this I can save his future the way he saved mine." Even though it had only been a possibility Usagi knew that if Hatori had said no she would have been in the foster care system. Lost for good from her remaining family. "So it's not for the riches?" Ami asked in a joking manner. Usagi laughed, "No but his place was huge." Ami laughed, "Really?" Usagi nodded and began describing the place.

"Wow…and you'll be living there…" the blonde nodded, "It will suck though. The commutes further away from work by a half an hour." Her sister smiled, "Maybe he'll buy you a new car." Usagi was against that. "No. I'm don't want to owe Diamond anything. Anything he gives me money wise I'll put it into savings so that way when this marriage is over with…whenever that is I can give it all back. I don't want him to use anything against me." Ami smiled proudly at her sister, "Good. Not going to give Diamond any ammo."

Usagi agreed as they both chatted the night away before going to bed. The next day rose different issues as her boss was there at work. He only came for two visits a month but when he did more than that it made her nervous. He made himself seem lively but push come to shove if you did something to piss him off or upset him he'd lose his cool fast. She'd been on the receiving end of his verbal warfare on more than one account. Of course it didn't help that he pushed her buttons and she couldn't help but have sarcastic remarks to him.

Today however she didn't need it and already felt the pressure of Diamond's visit today. She had since the start refused to give him her phone number so he'd communicated to her via her father's. However she had recalled giving him her work information not thinking anything of it at the time. "Good Usagi – chan I need - " she hadn't even clocked in yet and already her boss was asking things of her to do.

Her mood today was not into simply keeping her mouth shut, "Can I clock in first?" the sarcasm coming out. He waived it off as he sometimes did as she went to the computer. However before she could a white haired man came in and she froze. She thought she'd have more time. "Mr. Lemont." She answered. Her boss looked up and inserted himself into the situation without pause, "I came here to see her." Diamond ignored the proffered hand and kept his eyes on Usagi, "Of course she'll be happy to help you."

Usagi pursed her lips at the wording as Diamond smiled. She knew what he wanted to know, "May I speak with you outside the office." Her boss jumped back in, "Whoa what's going on?" she needed him gone. This wasn't work related. "I will only be taking up a few moments of her time so if you could give her five that would be great." Diamond walked out the door before her boss could say anything. Usagi followed him, avoiding her bosses questions.

"So what's your answer?" he asked. She gathered her nerves, "Last I checked I was given till noon but since you're insisting I'll do it on two conditions, one since this is a sham I will share it with close people and have them keep it secret but I need some people to talk to about it." He nodded but not in agreement, more as in 'I'm listening', "I'm being serious." He rolled his eyes but indicated for her to continue.

"Secondly I want my father in a higher position to get things pushed through that have otherwise been put aside. He has good ideas and I know that he can make the company more money." Diamond pretended to think on it before smiling, "I can work with that. Here are your conditions." Usagi stood tall.

"During our partnership, you will share your body with no one else, for no other reason. I can't risk anyone seeing anything and having it ruin my reputation or my company. Lastly if your father's ideas don't pan out within a year he will be demoted back to where he is now." She agreed as much as she wanted to deny it. "Deal." He smiled before extending his hand. Shocked but grateful he didn't try to kiss her, she took his hand. "This is a business venture Miss. Mizuno. I will make preparations for the wedding in a month."

She nodded her head as he left for his car. Her mind in shock over the agreement that just took place. She stayed outside for a moment letting the cool air surround her giving her breathing room. It was so much to deal with in such a short amount of time. Taking a few deep breathes she walk back inside, greeted her boss again only to look up after clocking in and slap her forehead in shock, "A MONTH?!"


	2. wedding blues

**Guest (1)**: glad to hear it.

**pikachugirl1992**: glad you do.

**silverfaerie91**: good.

**partyangel91**: soon she meets him soon.

Only 4 reviews but I know it'll build up. Let me know what you think of this one. Not much on the knowledge of wedding stuff so if there's inconsistencies ignore.

It's a grey, grey world ch.2

Usagi was not thrilled even a little at the situation she was in. she disliked Diamond a great deal and had to pretend to be falling in love with him. Three weeks had passed by since his telling her that the wedding would be in a month. She wanted to scratch his eyes out but instead tried to use every trick in the book to get him to slow it down. His excuse to the board members and her alike was simple, "I've fallen madly in love with her."

She rolled her eyes at it as he smiled, "The only people who truly know won't tell a soul." She clenched her fists every time he said that. Here it was at the third week and she was back at her father's company. She and Diamond had the 'contract to sign'. And the pre-nup that she was only to happy to sign. She only put one stipulation in there. If he cheats she gets half. If she cheats she gets nothing. He would have said half but they both knew she had nothing to begin with. A fact he smirked at.

He caught up with her before she left and snagged her arm in the elevator going down, "Why don't we go to lunch together, the more public appearances the better." She frowned but otherwise said nothing. Diamond had already sent out invites and made the company wide announcement of his pending wedding to the innocent Usagi. The only woman who wasn't to thrilled was Emmie. A secretary of his that Usagi could tell wanted him badly.

She was so close on numerous times to tell her of the façade but she was bound by the confidentiality clause from telling her. Everyone else was happy as could be. The board members of her father's company were especially happy now that they didn't have to admit to their failure to the company. They would never admit it out loud but her saying yes saved them from pending bankruptcy. She knew it thought.

She and Diamond had just gotten done with the caterer's when she went bridal dress shopping. "I will go get the dress and you can go – what are you doing?" he walked in with her. "Surely you don't think that something as silly as tradition stand in the way of ensuring my bride to be will only have the best of the best on her wedding day. Besides the wedding store for this will be down there, this area is for a more lower expense dress area." She huffed having wanted to go to the lower one.

"I know but for my dress THAT is all that…" he indicated for her to follow him, "It's why I'm going in there to aid in selecting something out with you. I will be taking it off am I not?" he asked. She stated, "While that's true its tradition – hey!" he pulled her with him down to the dress shop. She texted Minako to meet her at the new dress shop with Ami. She had to admit that the dresses were stunning.

One was a Strapless Sweetheart Neckline with near flattened ruffles from mid-thigh down, the lacing on the back for entrance was from mid back to half way over the mannequin's butt. "Wow…" the one next to it was an A Line Sweetheart Appliqued Chiffon that had the light white fabric reach down to the end of the mannequin but not go to far and the ends reached at least three feet back. She found a mermaid style one that gathered at the right side and was strapless. She was looking at the gowns in awe as Minako and Ami came in.

"Wow Usagi – chan what are doing here. These dresses are way out of the price range you gave me!" Ami stated, "That's why I'm paying for it." Diamond stated. He picked out all the ones that Usagi had liked the most and insisted on her trying them on. That flooded into an argument with Minako and Ami who tried very politely to get him away from the viewing area for traditional purposes. He made it obvious he wouldn't be moving and sat down on a chair in front of the fitting room door.

After whispering something in Usagi's ear Minako went to stand next to him as Usagi went into the fitting room, "We know everything." He merely glanced at her, "Then me seeing this shouldn't be a big deal." He retorted, "We're trying to keep at least something normal and traditional here for her. She deserves that much. You're throwing her into this brand new world without any preamble." he smiled, "Your protectiveness is kind but she's an adult and take care of herself."

She looked down to him, "She has a good heart. What my worry is will you treat it kindly or will you let it rot." It was more of a statement than a question as Usagi called for help in the room. It was Minako to go to her while Ami stayed outside, "I know you think you're giving her the world but it's not a world of her own design. It's been preset for her and all the rules that she's used to will change in a matter of a few weeks. When you get back form the honey moon - " Diamond laughed at that.

"We will not be gone for a few weeks. No I have business to attend to. It will be a weekend trip. I was even thinking of gaining some new clients where we will be at." Ami was shocked and now felt bad for her sister. "Did you hear nothing of Minako – chan's words?!" he looked to her upset face, "Your point being?" he then ignored her. Ami could tell now that this man would care nothing for her sister's heart in all of this.

"Oh Usagi – chan." She sighed, "This is all business. Usagi knows this." Now Ami felt miffed by him. He didn't even use honorifics when it came to her sister. Before she could reprimand him for it Usagi came out, "The first one works best." Minako came out right behind her. She could tell Diamond was not happy that they snuck the dresses all on without his notice. "I have to admit your sneaky clever." He stood up, "Let's go pay shall we. I have a meeting in 20 minutes." He went to the counter where Usagi rolled her eyes at.

"Let's hope things get better." Minako smiled but said nothing, "He doesn't even use honorifics when referring to Usagi – chan." Ami pouted crossing her arms over her chest. "I doubt he will, he doesn't care for her only what she brings to the table. She is aware of that to a certain degree but what does he think will happen when he can't get her pregnant." Ami balked at her, "There are less chances of pregnancy if one partner doesn't come right?" Minako asked.

"Hai, there is." Ami confirmed, "With his way of anything regarding Usagi – chan I hold no doubt that their wedding night and any night of love making will be even less romantic than a night with a prostitute." Ami looked at Minako in shock, "Think about it." She tried, "Diamond does not care for her only the business aspects, the sex would probably be just enough to get himself off then hope that she delivers a healthy baby." Ami nodded to Minako's summary of Usagi's future.

"I couldn't do it." Ami confessed. Minako looked to her, "If it were me instead. I couldn't." she looked to the other blonde, "Does that make me bad?" Minako smiled, "No it doesn't." she touched the bluenettes shoulder, "It just makes it tougher on Usagi – chan in believing love will come her way. Cause it sure as hell isn't Diamond." The blonde blew her bangs from her face in a huff as Usagi plastered her fake smile on for the sales lady and came back to them. "Let's go before Diamond tried to choose the bridesmaids gowns."

The girls hurriedly left out only to find Diamond waiting for them, "How does he do that?" Ami asked. "I don't know…its flippin' annoying. Diamond moves fast. For him time is money." Usagi answered. Unfortunately they weren't able to get rid of him for the bridesmaid's dresses either. "I think the only decision I've made regarding this wedding is my dress, your dresses and the fact that I get to have my family and friends there. Everything else is Diamond centered." The girls agreed with Usagi.

They were now at a bistro where Diamond had left them on his business meeting. He had asked them to wait on his since it would only be an hour. They didn't mind as they needed some girl chat time anyways. "Oh I know, you got to choose on your bridesmaid's and maid of honor." Minako smiled, figuring she had come up with something good about it all. Ami smiled in agreement, "She only had us to choose from." They both giggled.

"Actually…" Usagi began, "He choose another bridesmaid for me." the girls were now baffled as they both stood up and nearly screamed, "WHO?!" they both demanded, "Ami – chan is maid of honor, you are my first brides maid, Emmie is now my second bridesmaid." The girls looked almost catatonic as they sat back in their seats at the table. "Her…? Doesn't she like…hate you?" Minako asked, a look of 'what the fuck?' across her face.

"Yup, and if that wasn't enough she's already got a dress. Apparently Diamond has tried to do such a merger before but the bride to be backed out for whatever reason why. Emmie got stuck with the expensive gown. Though…" Usagi leaned in on the table to speak near conspiratorially to them, "Hai?" they asked, "Rumor is she bought a dress that looks very 'bride like' hoping Diamond would ditch the bride to be. So it's even funnier that the bride to be left him and he STILL declined her." The girls laughed.

"Oh my kami! I needed that laugh!" Minako slapped her thigh at the story. "Where did you hear this touching tale?" Ami asked laughing as well. "Emmie is not very well liked at the job. Never has been. She must have been shocked that Diamond decided to marry me even if it was out of business and had me come to the company where he brought her to witness the contract being signed. Though you couldn't tell anything she was highly professional the whole time. I had to give her that."

The girls nodded, "I wonder if she is hoping the dress will outshine yours." Ami stated, "I doubt it. The person whom told me the twisted tale sent me this photo." The girls looked at the off white dress that went to mid-thigh on Emmie. "She will get noticed that's for sure." Minako stated. "Yeah but not in a good way. The dress for the event will only get people to look at her in disgust. She won't outshine you." Usagi had to smile at her sister, "I kinda wish she would." Ami looked to her.

"I don't feel like being the center of attention when I have to pretend to be madly in love with Diamond." The girls nodded in understanding. "Maybe Diamond has a brother or a cousin that you could fall for and be secretly in love with." Minako day dreamed, "Can't." Usagi stated, "Diamond made it pretty clear and it's even in the contract NOT to cheat. He can't either and honestly I don't think he will." Minako looked to her.

"He's to work focused to cheat. He's married first and foremost to his work. I'm the baby provider and the sales lady for the product per say." Ami grunted but otherwise gave no comment. She disliked how Diamond would be with her sister but knew she couldn't have handled it. Her sister was doing something she had no will to do. "Just think in one week you'll be Mrs. Diamond Lemont." Minako stated.

"Don't remind me. I had to fight with him to let me make it 'Mizuno – Lemont'." Ami looked to her, "I'm not letting go of our family's name. I lost the first one I refuse to loose ours." Ami smiled at her sister. "Adopted or not you are my sister." Usagi nodded as Diamond came back, "And here comes back the eternal pain in my ass." The girls stood up as Diamond gave Usagi a peck on the lips before leaving with her. The girls said their goodbyes and got on the nearest bus back to their respective places.

After all of that when Usagi was dropped off at home hours later once Diamond finished with his last meeting she walked into the house to find Maria there. "Maria – mama! Your back." She went to hug her mother, "I heard about this situation with Diamond." Usagi slumped, "Can I go one day without hearing about this?" she asked in a defeated tone. Maria patted her on the head in a childlike manner.

"Oh my little golden ball of sunshine. I would ask why but your father explained it all. I don't agree with it but I understand why." Usagi nodded. "Arigato. I just wish that I had more time. I was only given a month now it's only a week till I'm married. I still have to change my status at work with my boss. He probably won't get it done till next year." she grumbled. Once her boss found out about the marriage he went into a near two hour long speech on the importance of marriage between two people in love.

She got stuck at work an extra hour over because of that. Not that she minded she got an hour's worth of extra pay but still. She got a lecture and it wasn't even work related. She had wondered if he had a Red Bull prior to her speech since it seemed like he barely took breath or shut up. "I just it's a lot on me right now and I would like to go one day without hearing it or talking about it." She explained.

"Hai, its fine. How about I make your favorite for dessert." Usagi smiled big, "Homemade Apple pie!" she still got the kid in the candy store look on her favorite dessert. She could never figure it out, but whenever Maria made her the dessert it was sinfully delicious. She could devour a whole pie in two days if given the chance. Ami laughed with everyone as this past month for Usagi to give a genuine laugh with recent events it was rare.

They sat down at the dinner table together recounting al the events that had happened to Maria overseas. Everyone thankfully avoided the topic of Diamond as food was passed around. An hour later dessert was served to everyone. As much as Usagi wanted to devour her slice with gusto she also wanted more than anything to savor the treat. It had been months since she's had it. The flavor hit her taste buds and she moaned in longing for the sweet apple within, "I love this so much."

Everyone agreed. The remaining evening was spent together as a family. They watched a movie, something none romantic and none dramatic. Usagi enjoyed the time and thankfully the night was a long one as the next day would prove to be tough. Diamond had decided to go to her work that day and look around the premises. Usagi's boss wasn't to crazy about it but hearing he was a big tycoon he was hoping it meant that he was looking to do business with them. Usagi was hoping not.

When Diamond walked back into the office and got off his phone he commented, "This place has a lot of blind spots. Your camera's don't cover the offices backdoor, nor the whole office area, and only your parking lot is half covered." Usagi closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Please stop." She grumbled under her breath. Her boss on the other hand felt the need to defend the office. He went into a whole speech about the benefits of the office.

Usagi wanted to die even as she tried to interrupt he kept going unaware that Diamond was looking at him with 'are you serious?' eyes. She didn't know Diamond that well and even she could see that. She nearly snorted recalling some of the things Diamond had first stated to her. "I can't believe but he's got a point." she stated under her breath. It wasn't heard at all. "I notice body language and decipher it more easily than he can." She looked up. Her boss was acting easy going but he was tense.

"I think he gets the point." she stated in acute frustration. Her boss looked upset for being interrupted, "Hai, I did ten minutes ago." Diamond stated bored. "But I guess that it'll be okay for you for now." Now Usagi was curious, "Meaning?" "Meaning as long as things are okay here I find it acceptable for you to work here." He arched a brow at his statement before he went to her, gave her a quick kiss to her lips before leaving out.

Her boss was none to happy. "What the hell was that?" he asked, "My fiancé…soon to be husband." She stated in a gruff. Instead of letting him get into a tirade she got his mind on other subjects before the end of the work day. It was now the day before the wedding and Usagi was nervous. Pulling everything out she had only a few more pieces that were needed. "Okay so I have something borrowed…" She pulled the comb out that Maria had leant to her, "Something blue…" she pulled the blue cell phone cover out and put it on her phone.

"That can go discretely in the dress." She pulled the sisters forever necklace that was just bought for her to wear with the gown. "That's something new…" before she had a chance to think on what else she needed Maria came into the room, "It's a shame you couldn't do this the way a daughter is meant to." she sighed, "I'm lucky I got to invite you and Hatori – papa. Diamond filled the invites with business exec's from all over. I wonder if he even has any family." She muttered the last part.

"I think he has a cousin that's coming in for the wedding. Apparently he's looking for a job and Diamond is thinking of security detail at the office." Usagi looked to Maria. "Security? For what? His brief case?!" she snorted in laughter, "Your husband to be is a very powerful man. He's developed enemies over the years. Even your father's bosses have a small security detail." Usagi looked back, "I didn't know that."

"Just please watch your back and be careful." Maria warned her. Usagi hugged the woman before looking at her room, "Diamond insists we share a bedroom. He doesn't want the help that isn't full trusted to know the truth of matters. Rumors I guess spread fast in the world of power and money." Maria nodded, "I agree. Rumors spread fast and without the right support the person that the rumors are spread about fall hard." Usagi looked to her in acceptance, "I guess I prefer to still be in ignorant bliss on certain things."

She took one last look at her bedroom before walking out, "You come back any time you want." Maria said to her. "I will. But I need to stick this out before I come running home like a scared little girl." The blonde told her. "When did you grow up into this beautiful strong woman?" she asked her, "Same time Ami – chan did. She following in your footsteps you know. Wants to be a doctor. Her studies in neurology are keeping her up at night. But I know she doesn't care." Maria hugged Usagi before she left out the door.

The blonde knew it was tradition to stay home the night before the wedding but Diamond had insisted everything go according to plan. That included her schedule from the night before. He had planned out everything to the last detail so he could arrange every person in the right area for the wedding. He insisted she be there to aid in keeping certain people together at the right tables while others separated.

She arrived via Diamond's limo at his estate. She looked around as it was growing dark outside, "I guess it's a good thing it's the weekend and I've taken the next week off work." she hadn't known Diamond would only have himself off for a few days so she would bask in the extra few days to be alone and hear nothing of the business deal…she hoped. Getting inside was different this time. It was prepped up for the wedding party already. The colors were shockingly nice. She couldn't help but smell the flowers.

"Lilies, roses, and sunflowers…odd combination but very pretty." She remarked. "Glad you like." Diamond stated walking in, "I trust your things have been packed up." He remarked. It was then that the driver along with two others pulled in bags of hers that she had spent her free time packing her clothes and other items in. "Put them in my room. She can go through them later on." He ordered.

"Its fine I can get them in there." But Diamond stopped her. "First thing to learn, it's their job." She pursed her lips and looked over. The butler was a kind looking old man but also looked haggard from the work load lately. She made a mental note to thank him. Diamond lead her around the big house, "All this room?!" she was stunned. "I don't understand…" she began, "You have room enough to fit a huge family and their friends yet you live here on your own." She looked to him in near accusation.

They reached the doors to the backyard where it was seen that his security was circling the premises. Stepping outside she inhaled the fresh air. "There are certain members of my staff that live here. It's a part of my security here. I'm not exactly a beloved man in Japan. I cannot be held accountable for every person." Usagi bit her lip to avoid saying something smart. He instead choose the latter.

"I guess it's good that I'm a formidable opponent in martial arts. I could probably kick circles around your rent a cop security." He smiled at her. Luckily the security wasn't to close to hear her words. She'd admit later on that they were uncalled for. "Hai. Or I would have made sure you could protect yourself. But no matter. If the situation calls for it I will have personal detail on you as well." she huffed, "I can take care of myself."

He walked the four feet to her and tilted her chin up to look at him. She tried to move her head but he held firmly, "You're not awake 24/7. You're not on your guard I the shower or bathroom I presume. I do have your standard security around here but if it needs to be I will have extra security called into place." She finally got her chin from his grasp, "So what you have a few guards posted around?" She asked.

"I have two guards and sensors 30 feet outside the premises. No one could get past one without alerting the other." Usagi rolled her eyes, "I doubt there would be a need for any of this but I won't say anything. This is your house after all." She wondered now on his response. She would be his wife tomorrow, in a sense making this their home not his house. There was a difference and it wasn't whose name was on the residence. A home is where you love that person and grow with a family, a house is just a place to live in.

"Your right this is my house. And you will abide by my rules. I like things in a certain manner and I expect you to abide by them." She laughed. He frowned, "I'm sorry but that's not how this works. When you're in an arrangement of sorts like this one you still take the time to get to know that person. Which means you learn to live with them and how they live. You compromise. One doesn't - its equal you understand?"

He didn't nod only walked back inside, "Did he even hear me or did he ignore me?" she asked herself. "He heard you." Usagi had to fight not to have a mini heart attack as her defensive reflexes went automatically into attack mode. Her right foot came straight up and nearly kicked him in the face. He caught her foot, "Whoa! I'm Diamond's cousin." She couldn't make out his face very well.

She knew he had to be in order for him to be this close to the house and not trip the security or Diamond as he was standing by her moments before. "What are you doing out here?" she'd heard he would be coming in just not so soon. Maria had just told her. "Walking. Diamond can be a bit much to handle at times." She snorted in agreement, "My guess is you're aware of things?" she asked.

"Aware my cousin's a cold two bit jackass that made a business deal to get into your pants and get you knocked up the good old fashioned route? Yeah I am." She looked away, "He had a good offer for the people of the company." she retorted. "My cousin has never wanted or needed for anything that was green and paper." She sighed, "I get that. But it kind of makes this easier." She heard him shift his stance in the evening.

The outside backyard where she and Diamond had stepped to was to dark to make out his face at all. "How so?" he asked. His voice soothed her nerves as odd as that was. "I don't have to try to love him. It's all fake. I will do what he asks of me. I will not betray him if that's what you're thinking. It's not the way I was raised." His shifting stopped, "I understand." He replied. His voice was nice and she felt the need to talk to him longer.

"No I don't think you do. I was raised to be a good girl, to respect and be loyal and that's what I will do." Though she couldn't see it outside she felt him nod his head. _Weird._ "You should get back inside." He spoke. "I like it out here. Fresh air." _Plus it keeps me away from reality just a little while longer. Away from thinking of the wedding._ "No it's not the air your stalling." She narrowed her eyes at him, "Who asked you?" she snapped.

"I mean no offense I do understand but if you don't go back inside he will just come back out here." She huffed. "Gomen, it's just been a long month!" she pouted. "I can only imagine. I'll see you at the wedding tomorrow." He walked away before she could respond. Sure enough Diamond came back outside to 'escort' her inside. They ate dinner in silence as she looked around the house. "You can explore later on you have unpacking to do." He stated. She knew she had stalled as long as possible.

Going up the stairs she watched him show her how the shower worked when she needed to use it and where her drawers were along with her closet space. Seeing how tense she was when it came to the giant California King sized bed he sighed, "If you like I will sleep in another room tonight but only tonight." She loosened up a little bit, "Arigato." She knew that's as far as he'd be willing to go.

Once he left she locked the door behind her and sat on the big bed. Any other girl who had been married off the rich man like him would have been bouncing off the walls happy as anything. "I won't be." The house was beautifully designed but it mere masked the truth about it now, "I'm just in a fancy prison aren't I?" she muttered to herself. For the first time since it happened she couldn't help but let the flood gates go. She cried at what she gave up. For a company. For shareholders. For her family.

She cried into the bed for the next half hour before washing the evidence from her face and began unpacking. She worked everything into the shelves and closet she was given nicely and arranged it in a manner that she could get into a routine with while waking up for work. "I can do this." She told herself. "You done?" Diamond asked her through the door. "Hai, hai. I'm done." She opened the door to him and found the little trinkets she brought with her and put in place around the room.

"Can you do me one favor…" he asked, she looked at him, "The pictures of your family and friends, shift them so their not facing the bed." She eyed him oddly. "I don't fancy feeling like I've got them watching me as we consummate our marriage when the time comes." Understanding that she shifted them over. "Anything else?" she asked. He walked over to her and pulled her chin into his hand again, "One last thing…" she inhaled, "Tomorrow night I expect for you to be willing."

He then looked at her attire. "And prepared." She gulped but not enough for him to notice, "We will continue to copulate on the nights I am free until your pregnant." She nodded her head and wished feverishly for a moment that she was still on birth control pills. She had been off them for only two months now due to a lapse in prescription but now if she were to have a child with him she knew she wouldn't be able to get it renewed any time soon.

But in hindsight she also knew that women who had been on it for a while needed time for the drug to be out of the system and for the system's hormones to re-adjust to being without the preventive chemicals that would normally stop a pregnancy. She just hoped it stopped soon so she could get pregnant. As much has she disliked Diamond she didn't want to have to keep sleeping with him just to get pregnant. "Hai." She answered. He left the room. She closed it behind her and hoped she would get used to things.

That night was a restless sleep as she tossed and turned in the big bed. Her worries over the wedding prevented her from getting anything more than three hours in full of sleep. Her dreams had her running away and into the arms of a dark shadow that had a nice alluring voice. Upon waking up she had no idea where that came from and forgot about it as she prepared for the day, "Mistress please let's get you going. Your wedding is in five hours." A maid scuttled into her rooms and got her prepped up.

She was fussed over primped and order to take a nice hot relaxing bath. The oils were supposed to calm her spirits but all they did was make her sleepy. She fell asleep for nearly an hour in the tub. It was only the maid that came back that woke her up. She felt a little bit better but not by much. At one point she asked for coffee to wake her up but by the time she got it she was already awake and the person helping her get dressed, due to the back design, didn't want any coffee to get on the dress.

Feeling all of the effects of the jewelry pieces on her she looked in the mirror. Her dress was gorgeous, her make up flawless, her nails primed and done, her shoes, a set of four inch pumps with straps that wrapped half way up her legs. Then there was the jewelry. The pieces borrowed and the ones that were presented as a gift from her new husband to be. The rings she normally wore were placed by her in her bra. She wanted at least something normal to be on her. She looked and saw a beautiful woman.

But she didn't see herself. She saw someone else. Diamond's wife. Her lips painted red instead of pink. It had such a shade to it that it matched her make up perfectly. It was sultry without being to sexy. Her long hair was done up with curls wrapped around flowers that had been strategically placed to make her look like a princess. She felt like one but she didn't feel like the little princess she would dress up as when she was a child.

Those flowers were small sunflowers. These were beautiful lilies that she adored. She just didn't feel like herself. Looking at her reflection she was a stunning bride. No doubt. She looked every bit the bride she would have dressed up as but she didn't feel one bit like a happy bride. She felt like she would be walking to her doom. "Is she ready?" a voice came from behind the door, "Hai, she will be down soon you can tell them to start everything up." A maid told the voice, "He sounds familiar." Usagi said.

"No use fretting about we need to get you downstairs. Now careful, no tripping." The maid ushered her down. Her nerves were wreaking havoc on her now. She saw her family in attendance as the music cued up. Hatori came to her side to escort her down the isle. "You look stunning. Your parents would have been proud." It made her feel a little bit better, "I want to make everyone proud. Papa." Hatori let out a little tear. "You will always be my daughter." She smiled and looked to her adopted father.

"I'm lucky to have you and mama here. Ami is a good sister and will follow mama proudly in her footsteps." Hatori got chocked up, "If Diamond does anything…" it was a warning, "He won't get away with it. I promise." Hatori had insisted she take self-defense classes years ago and was happy she did. She got up to Diamond and saw him, her sights taken away from his best man as the priest began.

In all honesty the wedding was beautiful, Usagi couldn't complain or fuss at all. However she still felt like her walk down to Diamond had been like a walk down to the guillotine. Hatori sat next to Maria as the priest read through his scripture. It was when he read, "Please speak now or forever how your peace." She had honestly wanted to protest the wedding herself. But knew she couldn't_…Don't say it – DON'T!_ She told herself.

She didn't and in time the two shred their very first kiss in front of hundreds of guests. It felt cold and wrong, it felt to Usagi like an obligation rather than a start to something new. Everyone cheered for the new couple. Somehow throughout the event Usagi would up acting as a host to everyone in some sense or another while Diamond was getting his back patted in congrats with promises of meetings over partnerships and businesses.

It was when they got called to the dance floor for their wedding song that Usagi sighed. She'd been on her feet in four inch heels for the last four hours. She took Diamonds hand as they began their dance. She had her smile plastered on for their guests. They danced for a little bit before the rest of the guests joined in. she felt on display like a zoo exhibit. It was Diamond's unexpected kiss that brought her back.

"Careful Usagi, lest your eyes betray your mood. She sighed, "It's been a long day." He agreed, "Shall we exit the party?" he asked. Wanting to delay a little longer she declined, "No, I haven't had my dance with Hatori – papa yet." He nodded in acceptance. Walking to the band announcer he signaled them to give her the father and daughter song number. They both began to dance as very few people on the floor got up. Much like her dance with Diamond.

"Be strong Usagi – chan." Her father told her, as he lead her around the dance floor. He wasn't to skilled but enough to give his adopted daughter the chance to have the dance she should have with him. "Its thanks to you and Maria – mama." She stated as the song came to a close. It was as Usagi was going to sit that a tall dark haired man asked, "May I interest the bride in one last dance for the event?" she knew that voice. She looked to him and finally was able to put a face to the voice.

"Hai." She replied. He swept her off her feet fluidly. Luckily for her most of the guests by this point how to much to drink to make out or be coherent enough to see the unguarded look she was giving the dark haired man. The attraction would have been spotted in a heartbeat. It was however spotted by him, "Gomen…" she apologized knowing that he saw her look. She was embarrassed as it was her wedding with his cousin. "Don't." his voice was low with unlinking tones, "I honestly haven't ever seen a more stunning bride." she blushed.

"Helps to have a crew work on you." She tried to downplay, "I don't think so." His voice sounded so soothing yet sensual. He bent his head in closer then shifted for his lips to be by her ear, "I must admit I'm envious of Diamond now. I hope he treats you right." Her eyes widened in time for him to leave and for Diamond to come in. "I see you've met my cousin." Diamond stated, drinking the remains of some wine.

"He was pleasant." She stated as Diamond pulled her from the dance floor gracefully. Realizing she would have to deal with the remaining part of the wedding she swallowed her anxiety and stood tall as he took her to their room. They didn't get as far as liked as a man yelled out, "Diamond!" Usagi turned around to find a red headed man pissed as all hell, "Rubeus how the hell did you get in here?!" Diamond demanded. "You really show have put more details on your security." he laughed.

"I told you I'd make you pay!" he yelled clearly upset. "Calm down Rubeus!" Diamond tried, "No, you fucked me over royally now I'm gonna do the same to you!" Rubeus pulled a small hand gun out and took a shot at Diamond before anyone could think. Diamond took a bullet in the arm, Usagi was in shock as she went to aid him. "I cannot believe you had the gull to shot me!" Diamond yelled upset. "You think you can come into my wedding and try to kill me?" his tempter boiling over.

Usagi was stunned, "Wedding?! Your marriage to the blonde bimbette is a shame!" Usagi turned her anger onto him, "Hey I'm not some dumb blonde binbette you asshole!" Rubeus looked at her, "You're prettier than the last one he tried to marry. Reilyne was it?" he looked to Diamond, "I tried to get you to listen to me over a year ago and I think I've proven my point. You're not truly safe are you Diamond?" Rubeus ranted.

He raised his gun again only to get tackled by the dark haired man Usagi had danced with earlier and two other security members, "Take him away. Let the police handle him." The two guards nodded as the dark haired man looked to Diamond, "Make sure the rotations are doubled. I'm not dealing with any more unwanted surprises." The man nodded at him, "Mamoru – san." The dark haired Mamoru looked to him, "Stay nearby just in case." Mamoru merely nodded as he spared Usagi a glance before walking away.

_Mamoru is his name…_ "The red head who is he?" she asked, "Disgruntled former employee." He huffed and pulled her into the room, a little more forcefully than before. He locked the doors. "He used to work security at the company till he tried to get me to let him open up his own security firm but I saw flaws in his plans and in the ideas that he didn't want to admit to. He became violent and didn't want to admit that I was right. The investors for the project pulled out long before I did." _So he at least tried to hear Rubeus out._

She nodded. "So he wanted to make his own business and obviously money to do so." He nodded, "Hai, but he didn't understand that there was more investment than profit so we cut him loose." She agreed. "My guess is he didn't take it to well." "That's putting things lightly." He remarked. "The pieces on the bed are for you to wear for me. Get ready and I will be waiting for you." She saw the skimpy piece and took it to the bathroom. Taking a few minutes to figure out how to put it on and wash a few things up she came out.

"Do I meet expectations?" she asked. He looked to her from his computer, "You are very beautiful." He stated. She heard his tone though. It was as if he was looking more at a painting of a woman than his wife. She sat on the bed, one leg bent beneath her butt. "So how do you want to do this?" she may not have been very well versed in the art of sex but she knew enough and had had a few boyfriends over the years to know how to get a man going. Or so she thought. "I trust this is something good." She tried.

Leaning over to garner his attention he seemed more focused on the computer in front of him, "I will tend to you in a minute. Just give me a few." She shrank back a bit and sat where she was for a few moments before adjusting herself to sit on her sit with her back to the pillow. She looked at the clock on the side of the bed. The nightstand giving its red letters a good view of the last fifteen minutes she sat there.

She knew she should be in joy over this. He wasn't trying to force her into anything, he wasn't being unkind, but he also wasn't responding to her at all. She always thought you put a half naked woman in front of a man and he looks up and decides 'fuck work, I'd rather fuck her' but apparently Diamond wasn't like that. Thirty minutes later she was drifting off to sleep when he put his computer down. "There now let's see what I've got." She looked over to him. He only had on some boxers as he moved over her.

Pulling her down by her legs to be under him he spread her own legs apart and saw her center via the crotch-less panties she had on. "Good, your actually very pretty looking." She smiled as he slipped himself through the slit in his boxers. "Diamond…" she thought maybe foreplay would be coming to get her at least somewhat ready but no. He thrust himself inside of her. She gasped in pain more so than anything.

She hide it as he began his rhythm inside of her. His face buried now inside of her neck not doing anything but breathing and huffing loudly as his member rubbed against her walls. She wasn't even close to wet and she knew she'd have to fix it or else she wouldn't be able to do this again for a while. Not without always hurting. So she tried to think of something to make her wet, anything really.

But the rhythm of his thrusts kept distracting her. As if something hit her she saw in her mind the dark head of hair that had bestowed a simple compliment on her in the sensual voice. She heard Diamond grunting. Her arms wrapped around him as she did something she never believed or thought she'd have to do. She always believed that if you're in bed with that person they should be all you think about. That everything was so good that they **were** all you could think about. But that wasn't the case here.

She wasn't sure if she felt betrayal when she imagined it was Mamoru she was in bed with, or guilt she felt when she became wet with need at the thought of the dark haired man. All she knew was she didn't feel the pain of Diamond within her anymore. She gasped as she imagined Mamoru above her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Not Diamond's length rubbing her walls as he grunted before coming. He pulled off of her before she could come. "Diamond I didn't…" he turned over, "Go to sleep Usagi." he remarked.

She sighed and felt she deserved it. She did after all image another man with her while in bed with Diamond. _This must be my punishment. Okay I can accept that. I shouldn't have imagined his cousin when I'm married to him._ She told herself. However Mamoru would haunt her dreams that night. Making her wish it had been him she had been bedded by. It wasn't until after five a.m. that she came to the realization_…how am I supposed to get pregnant if I can barely tolerate sex with him? _she feverishly wished she already was.


	3. of water fountains & purple objects

**Eluluu12**: hopefully you like the rest of it.

**Guest (1):** it's a work in progress.

Only 2 reviews, well it is just starting out so please let me know what you think. Review please!

It's a grey, grey world ch.3

The next morning she woke up alone. Tried and true but in all honesty she didn't care to much she'd prefer it. She shed her clothes and showered to rid herself of the feel and scent of her husband from her body. She knew she had no need to but he made her feel_…kami what's the word for it…? Not dirty. No it was used, he made me feel used._ Coming out once the water went luke warm she left to find her 'dear husband'.

She found the office door open. He was inside behind his desk with none other than the dark haired Mamoru in there with him standing in front of the desk. He must have heard her footfalls coming close to them to have known of her approach. "Usagi good you're here." She walked inside, her house shoes barely making a sound on the carpeted floor inside the polished office. It looked to be half the size of their bedroom.

She wore her jeans and tank top with a hoodie her apparel for the day. "Yeah…?" she'd been tempted to respond with 'what's good about it?' but thought better on it. "After yesterday's run in with Rubeus I decided to double security around here." Usagi still didn't get why it was good she was there, "Okay." She responded. She understood why since he did take a shot at Diamond, security around the house would be necessary if the man was still out there.

Why Diamond didn't press charges on the gun wielding man and only had him thrown out was a mystery to her. However unfortunate she wasn't in a position to care to much or to make a big stink about it. She cared hardly at all for Diamond even though she was trying to a degree at least to be a supportive wife. He looked up from his work, "Which means I will have a security detail on you as well."

She resisted the automatic urge to decline with a tough chick attitude that she might have gotten away with had she been speaking with her boss whom she knew was more inclined to laugh it off as her trying to throw attitude his way but not take it seriously rather than her husband whom knew not of her in that way. She rolled her eyes, "Not that I don't appreciate the gesture but I don't need one. Reason being Rubeus went after you not me."

She knew how it came out sounding but didn't care. Diamond continued talking as if she hadn't spoken a word, "I'm going to have Mamoru here be your security." she balked, then hide away the secret need of desire and excitement at the idea. "Like I said I don't need it. I'll pass." She looked to Mamoru. His conveyed things he wanted to say but didn't, "Besides where I work at I have security cameras. No need."

Diamond spoke up, "Not enough. You're married to one of the wealthiest men in Japan. Once that wedding commenced you put a target on your back to from my competitors and enemies." Usagi was pissed off, "Not that I can't handle myself but you might have mentioned that before I agreed to marry you!" Mamoru spoke up, "I will be present with you wherever you go. As your security detail I will monitor any potential threats."

Usagi folded her arms and pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's as if I'm not even being heard around here." She huffed in indignation. The two men went on as if to prove her point. "Again dear gentleman…" then she soon realized they weren't listening to her anymore. It was useless to argue as the two men seemed to have already decided for her, "So essentially I'm stuck with a permanent babysitter until the threat dies down?" she almost stated.

Mamoru looked to her almost sharply, "I do not babysit as you put it, I protect. Your life would be in my hands." She refrained from letting her mind and thoughts wander down a road she knew she couldn't entertain. It was bad enough she imagined him above her last night during sex with her husband anything further could only lead to bad things. Things that could severe a contract and put a lot of people without a job.

"While I'm sure you're a capable man…" she began, "I do know several different types of martial arts. I'm full able to - " she was cut off, "Hai, I know of your training in that area. It's not very fitting of a debutant." She looked to Diamond at his words, "I don't care. I'm not stopping." She then got into his face, well as close as she could get over his desk without climbing on top of it, "I may be legally yours and physically…" she had to force the shudder of that memory from her body before Diamond caught onto it.

Unbeknownst to her Mamoru did catch it. His eyes narrowed a fraction between his cousin whom he owed a small debt to for giving him the security job to the woman he found himself becoming increasingly attracted to. He in his mind's eye had gone to far flirting with her during their dance but he had definitely saw the spark of attraction in her eyes to him. He knew about the ruse of a wedding. The fact that regardless of the legality there was no love between them which made him suspicious of things when she regarded their sex life.

"But that does not mean that my will nor my life is yours to control or rule over." Recalling Mamoru behind her she said, "And if I may speak so freely…" Diamond nodded, "Do remember that this is a business deal. Nothing more. I will keep my end of the bargain as long as you do." he smiled at her, "Mamoru it seems you have a big job on your hands." Usagi balked back in response, "Diamond?" he asked.

Diamond looked up to him then to her, "If you try to ditch him in any way your martial arts gets ditched to." Usagi was fuming. Not that she was thinking of doing that but damn! "You can't do that!" she tried to keep her voice low. Acting out like a pouting child would only give him more ammo to use against her at a later date. "On the contrary." He began, cool, assured and confident in what he was saying.

"As per in the agreement I will protect you in every way possible, that includes my men that protect you and if you ditch them in anyways it will constitute a punishment. Or would you rather you're disobeying the contract rules end with the contract being null and void?" she closed her eyes knowing the underlying threat in his statement. She was positively fuming at him, "No." She bite her lip from says 'sir'.

"Okay then. When I leave out in two days time for a business venture I expect for you to be ready and packed up to go to." Usagi was stunned, "People from all over are expecting you to be on honeymoon for the next two weeks. And your leaving two day into it?" she asked. He looked back down, "I hold no care to be away from work to long. Besides…" he looked up, "Last night's copulation should have gotten you pregnant."

Mamoru had stiffened up unconsciously at the statement made. He put a stamp down on his own reasoning why. It wasn't his business that they 'copulated'. He'd heard it for himself the other night. He'd thrown his headphones on to avoid hearing his cousin though he was curious on why he never heard her. _Don't women moan out in pleasure?_ "And if it didn't?" Usagi asked, wondering herself if she in fact got pregnant so fast.

She highly hoped she had just so she could avoid sex with the white haired husband of hers. It had been a bit more painful than she had liked and wished she could have at least come from it to. "Simple. We will copulate any time I'm not to busy with work till you are." Usagi felt a cold front coming from her husband. _Copulate? He can't even say sex. Is there any part of him that feels anything?_

"And when is the next time you are free to 'copulate' in case I'm not with child?" She asked, her tone devoid of emotion. Mamoru caught on but not Diamond. He wanted to do something to put her emotions at ease but found himself bound from doing so. "Check tomorrow morning for a pregnancy first." She accepted that then said, "Fine." she looked to Mamoru whom had an unreadable expression on his face, "When does the 'protection' start?" she asked.

He shifted his stance in her direction but Diamond beat him to the punch, "Tonight. I have a dinner meeting with client from overseas whom has just gone through a nasty divorce. Your services won't be required for the event. I will even be taking precautions to ensure topic avoidance." Usagi only understood that when he removed his wedding band and placed it with other watches that she figured were high expensive to him.

His message though was obviously directed as Usagi, "Understandable. No need to pour salt on the wounds." She couldn't argue with that. It was perfectly logical to avoid shoving a new marriage under the nose of someone recently divorced. Ruse or not. Diamond was happy she agreed. "I leave at two in the afternoon." He stood up and left his office but not before waiting for them to exit as well.

She huffed in near laughter, "I guess that's makes you my new best friend." He looked down to her. "I ah…hai?" he responded not to sure on what she meant. She laughed, "It's a joke. Mamoru – san you need to lighten up more." She playfully tapped his shoulder before walking away. She needed to get away before she said something stupid. She missed his hand reaching halfway up to stop her before getting ahold of himself once more. _Cool it bud! She's your cousin's wife! Ruse or not she's legally taken!_ He told himself.

Time passed slowly for two occupants in the house before Diamond left. Usagi for her part while as distant as she wanted to be tried to act the part of a good wife. She tried to be affectionate with him. It resulted in him looking at her in a foreign manner before she gave up for the day as he left the house. Hours later and in the need to blow some steam off she went into the hardly used gym that Diamond had to work out in.

Getting on a big blue ball used for stretching and sit ups she used it to stretch out first. Releasing tension in her back. She felt a few pops as her whole body was bent out over it. In nothing but her sports bra and thin work out shorts she had her hair thrown up in buns as she began then on the punching bag. She took her ring off not wanting to damage the expensive piece of jewelry and lost herself in the punches, jabs and high kicks to the 100 pound bag. Getting her aggression out in the span of 30 minutes she found herself to be sweating.

Knowing it was only a few hours till she would go to sleep for the night she left out grabbing her rings to shower, "I know your there." She commented into the evening. Mamoru came out of his hiding spot. "My apologies Usagi but Diamond was very clear that I cannot leave your side." She laughed and without further thought stated, "Does that mean you'll be sleeping with me tonight?" she saw the shocked look in his eyes before covering, "Gomen, it's a joke. Mamoru – san, a very poor one at that." She stated.

She didn't know that he used the shock to cover another emotion in him at her words. The desire he felt at the possibility of sleeping with her. He shook it off though. She wasn't his. He repeated that phrase to himself before finally leaving out. She went to her rooms leaving the door open as she was prone to do even at home. Her father never walked in unless she gave the okay regardless of open door or not and as far as she saw it there wasn't a maid or butler anywhere near her at this time of the evening.

She stripped on the way to the bathroom they had inside of the room and only closed the bathroom door. She took a nice long hot shower. Staying in there so long Mamoru not to far away near his own room feared she'd taken off on him. In reality he knew it wasn't a possibility since she was on the second floor. The estate was bigger than the average house making it highly improbable for her to use it as a means of escape when there was nothing to really break her fall, not even a trellis.

It was at the end of this thought process that she came out in nothing but her towel. He himself was standing at the front of her room by her door. Only one of the double doors leading in was open. The towel she wore that barely covered her shapely bum as she walked out from the steam filled room. Thankfully he was not directly in front of her or else she would have seen him looking at her.

He was practically foaming at the mouth. Her long blonde hair looked like spun gold when wet as she was using a smaller towel to scrunch dry it even as it leaking water in from the shower all the way to wherever she walked. His mouth began to literally water at the sight. He'd never seen hair as long as hers was. He so wanted to reach out and touch it, run his fingers through it. Smell her hair.

Feel it beneath his hands as he felt her beneath him – clenching his fists together he sucked in the surrounding air to calm himself down before swallowing any saliva from falling only to get a whiff of the body wash she had used. It worked in distracting him for her body but lured him into her sweet scent. "Vanilla and honey with cherries mixed in." he muttered able to pick the scents out of the air distinctively. It made him want to lick her soft skin to see if she tasted as good as she smelled.

Plus it didn't stop him from following her with his eyes to her balcony where she opened one of the doors to it. The burst of air from the door opening made her skin shiver. For a moment he wondered why she was in front of the balcony looking out when he saw a mischievous grin on her face. She pulled the towel off. _I've always wanted to do something so bold and daring!_ She thought to herself. He caught the barest glimpse of her bum not covered due to her long golden hair as her arms position prevented him from seeing her full breasts.

However the small side breast that he saw, that made him want to feel, touch, lick and suck was enough to get him alert to the situation he was currently in. Staring at his cousin's wife as she bared all in front of the balcony. But he couldn't make himself care at the moment. Even as her long legs still shiny from the water looked toned and gave him the view of a goddess. He was rapidly forgetting why he shouldn't be looking.

As if realizing she had a voyeur she turned her head to her left and spotted his perusal of her body. As if by an act to hide her modesty the wind blew in creating a chill in her forcing her to cover up even as it was enough to slowly make the bedroom door close. She was grateful it shut though. She gasped in embarrassment at knowing he had seen her casual treatment of the privacy she thought she'd had. Her hands covered her face even as her body was still bare to the air in the cool room formulating goose bumps.

It didn't seem to matter anymore as she threw on undergarments before shoving her body into a long pair of PJ bottoms that mimicked the look of sweat pants and a one inch thick strapped tank top that only went to a few inches below her breast line. Dressed in the pink and black ensemble she walked outside with her hair freshly combed though still wet in her bed time bunny slippers, "Gomen." His voice as she walked out shocked her.

"I hadn't meant to see that I just worried since you were in there for so long." He apologized to her. His form in remorse even though his body nor any other part of him was. "Little tip for you Mamoru – san…" he looked to her, "Women tend to take a while in the showers cause we like to feel the warm spray hitting our bodies. It's a comfort we take pleasure in. It aids in easing stress we don't even know we have." She explained. He merely nodded taking in the simple pleasure of her beauty without any make up on.

She was stunning and with her flat stomach on display and arms out he gulped and shifted his stance to avoid letting his thoughts run away with him, "Hai." He was able to get out past the other words that wanted to come out. Words that would tease and entice her into doing things a married woman should not do unless she was with her husband. _She's your cousin's wife! When is that going to sink in?_

She smiled, "How about this to avoid further embarrassment whenever I'm in the bathroom for whatever reason stay at least ten feet away at all times. IF you feel I'm in danger which I doubt you will knock three times. If you feel danger around that you can't speak about only knock twice." He raised a brow at her orders. "Hatori – papa always made sure I understood safety in all circumstances."

Then she huffed in near laughter, "Then again he was a fan of all the 'cold war spy stuff'." Mamoru smiled, "You have a loving father. Why do you call him Hatori – papa though?" she smiled up to him, "He adopted me as a child when my parents died. When I was younger I felt it was an insult to call him straight 'papa' since I did already have a father. These days I'm so used to it I hardly ever call him papa." He nodded in understanding.

"I should go get dinner, late as it is I should." He gestured her to go on ahead of him as he walked with her. _She has that body and Diamond is indifferent to her when it comes to sex? I don't understand?_ He watched a she went to go get some pork from the kitchen and made them both up meals. Even though he declined she argued 'How can you protect me if you're focused on a rumbling stomach?' It won him over.

Over the next few weeks he watched her and Diamond as they drew in more clients. She would wow them, charm them as he would lead them in the business aspect of it all. But every once in a while he would catch her when no one else saw admiring him. Looking at him near longingly before she forced herself to look away and forget the temptation. He himself was having a hard time looking away and caught himself before anyone else could. Diamond never noticed, to focused on business to do so.

He half expected to hear them going at it at night at least on some nights but even after she found out she wasn't pregnant nothing happened. He saw her every chance she got when it seemed Diamond wasn't busy to try to 'copulate' once more. Diamond only had time once more in those passing weeks and that was it. Even then nothing came from it. Mamoru was silently glad that Diamond wasn't trying to bed his wife.

Even though he saw that it was starting to emotionally tear at Usagi he was glad. He already saw how lonely she was becoming. Due to her living out with him now she was further from her friends so they manly only talked on the phone. She avoided any topic related to himself and any topic Diamond related always ended the same 'oh he's busy with work…again'. Her work she had gone back to in the two days. He had watched her at work via his post and kept out of her way so as not to interfere with her clients.

Through those few weeks he saw her vibrant in only a few parts of life. She was animated talking to her friends on the phone and even with some of her long term clients who knew her well, he knew he couldn't help but see in her what he knew Diamond should have seen. He was seeing her love and her compassion. She was only able to express herself as a saleswoman to his clients and while at her own work.

She was being stifled otherwise and he could not just see it but feel it. It would be a step towards a budding friendship he decided if he took her someplace to relax. He knew she needed to feel secure and not like a monkey at the zoo. Something she wouldn't be feeling like she was on display with. Something that perhaps was already on display as she got to admire instead of it being her all the time.

He knocked on her door, Diamond already gone for another business dinner with the divorced client of his. His ring once more in his jewelry box. He figured news had by now reached the divorced person but Diamond still removed his ring. He at one point wondered about Diamond's commitment to Usagi but already knew it to be true. Diamond made himself to busy to carry on an affair.

"Usagi – chan?" he called for. Once he noticed that Diamond nor he were using proper suffixes around Usagi and she was he changed his speech like that around her, "In a minute." She opened the door 30 seconds later to reveal a light tan sweater. It went just past her hips and had two slits going up her sides for about five inches. The neck line was cowl like giving allure to her breasts without showing the off in a literal stance.

On her lower half was another set of jeans, peaking out were her bare feet. He couldn't help but like her dark brown toe nail polish against the off-set pale coloring of her skin. He doubted his cousin notice. It seemed he noticed more things on her than his cousin did regarding her. Work just controlled his life and Usagi took a back seat to it, "How would you like to take a visit to the local museum?" he asked. For her she smiled. She'd grown to like his friendship over the past few weeks.

Though her mind and body wanted more she forced herself to be silent about it since she was contracted to do so. However her heart always had a say in the matter and her heart was tired of being neglected. Diamond seemed more concerned with work and his clients than her. She understood he was business driven but even a man has the most basic human needs. Basic _male_ needs. And unless she was horribly mistaken men enjoyed frequent sex.

It seemed Diamond during the first few weeks here treated her attempts to seduce him as an annoying distraction rather than a free ride. Any man in his position, well any straight man, would have had her bent over his office desk a few times by now. Diamond had never even looked at her in that manner. She was beginning to wonder if the man was even attracted to women. _It would explain a LOT!_

She gave up on trying for a while when he shot her a look of pure annoyance of her presence in his office. Feeling she'd over stayed her welcome she'd left his office and hadn't returned since, preferring instead to talk herself into being grateful he wasn't trying to bed her. For her it was nothing to do with being attracted to him or falling for him, hardly that. No for her it was wondering what she was doing wrong.

Was there some reason he wasn't responding to some of her best seduction techniques? She'd had a few boyfriends prior and none of them failed to not get it up or to not have a desire to want her legs open. Not that she opened them to everyone but she wasn't a stranger to sexual activities. But he seriously had her curious on what she was doing wrong. If he wasn't attracted to her then why state that he needed a child from the union?

It wasn't as if he had made any great efforts so far to be with her. she had to initiate quite a lot and to make matters worse each time they were together he didn't seem to care for her own needs. Even their bedroom had practically turned into another office. His laptop and Ipad had more of a permanent spot in the room that any family effects he had. It made her wonder if he even cared for his own family.

"I would love to. Let me get my new boots." She pulled out a pair of white socks before grabbing her new tan colored heels. He had to laugh. "Maybe we can also go to the mall to. I know they might have some sales. I'm sure Diamond wouldn't mind letting his credit card get a few charges." With their new recent friendship he figured a little teasing was okay until he saw her face. It shifted from a smile to borderline 'thanks but no thanks'.

"Nothing personal and all Mamoru - san but I will not be spending your cousin's money. I've had boyfriends before whom act as if you use their money for something and you owe them and they will argue the issue till they get paid back in full." Her voice was laced with distain at the unneeded arguments she had been in and choose not to get into. He raised his brows, "A gift should not have strings attached." he nodded.

"Your right." She smiled, "So I will say no to the mall but yes to the museum." He smiled, "Shall we?" he offered, "Hai." She put the heels on by the time she got to the door of the large estate. The maids and butlers were fully aware that Mamoru was there to keep a permanent eye on her for safety reasons but one couldn't help but notice the linger in his eyes at her or her subtle shifting to enhance her feminine form.

It wasn't a lot but if one paid attention, which Diamond didn't, one would see how she arched her body. A subtle gesture of 'look at how I can bend.' While Mamoru's eyes were nearly glazing over with admiration and need. He admired and liked her already for what she was doing for the people of her father's company and couldn't also help but to have a need to have her to himself. To wish he were his cousin to show her how he would treat her if he were her husband instead of Diamond.

The maids said nothing though as they knew their boss Diamond cared little for his wife and even less on his cousin. Diamond only let Mamoru be on detail from what they'd heard due to his aunt bothering him nonstop and even going as far as threatening to visit more often if he didn't. If one thing Diamond was not was a family man. Her last visit seemed to drive him so batty the maids swore he was ready to hire someone to take her out. But he didn't and she left fine. These days all she had to do was threaten it and she got her way.

So when Mamoru and Usagi walked out of the house and drove off the estate they acted as if everything was normal. The drive for the two was relatively long but filled with them talking about anything and everything not involving Diamond. Neither wanting a reminder of how they met or what kept them from asking the other out. Instead they focused on the positive. The museum once inside was grand and gloriously huge.

Usagi felt like a kid again. For once she saw everything on display and didn't have to pretend to do anything. She just enjoyed herself and the company she had. She grabbed his hand and dragged Mamoru everywhere she could. He laughed at her childish antics but enjoyed himself with her. But his senses were always on alert for anything suspicious in the area. He was always aware of his protective need for her. Upon watching her admire an ancient mammoth he whispered to himself, "Even if I wasn't hired to I'd still protect you."

They walked outside to the flower gardens nearby. Usagi looked at them all as he found the area soothing himself. He watched her walk around then look at him mischievous look to her eyes before she took off. At first he panicked thinking she was taking off but she made sure to always be within his sights. He knew now that she was playing cat and mouse with him. He smirked and gave into the chase.

Even with her long legs his were longer and her running in her heels wasn't aiding her on the preset pathways. After passing a few more flower gardens he caught up with her by the small water fountain inside of a green house. A cherub was in the center as his flute trickled water out of it. Usagi spun on Mamoru to avoid his catching her but instead wouldn't up catching a crack in the cement beneath her heels. Before she could take a nose plant into the cement she felt strong bands of steel wrap around her form.

Not fully back on her feet she felt herself being near fully righted back up as he looked down at her. She looked up and saw the unguarded look on his face. He had trouble releasing her from his hold for a few minutes. Eventually he loosened but didn't fully release her. Instead she turned around in his embrace. Not one of them dared to speak and destroy the tense and delicate atmosphere they had somehow fallen into.

Her hands reached up and gently touched his chest. An effort for her in putting mental distance between them. She only succeeding however in feeling the need to touch more of him. The tense was incredibly thick and if one didn't know the situation anyone around would have been begging the couple to kiss one another. To let loose the sexual air that was hanging heavily around them.

As if he felt it to his arms tightened around her. His hands digging into her sides to prevent himself from touching her elsewhere. As it was Diamond would see this hold for this long as to intimate for understanding reasons. Thoughts of his cousin cleared his clouded judgment but not before he looked down and saw the raw need her eyes displayed for him. It took all of his will power to not lower his head all the way and take her tempting lips into his own. Instead he gave clarity to them both.

He leaned his head in, touched their foreheads but resisted the urge to kiss her lips. The glossy shine temptation alone and he knew he needed to break the moment before it became a legal issue for her to deal with. He couldn't put that on her nor could he hurt his cousin financially, as it was he wasn't sure if his cousin would care about an affair only for the fact that he wouldn't want any bad publicity on his personal life nor on his business name.

Simply put he needed to stop it before it began. He'd already seen to much and was willing to bet her form as he'd seen it would keep him in jerking need for a long time coming. But that would be all he would be afforded. "You're my cousin's wife." His words penetrated the atmosphere and effectively destroyed the moment they were in. She didn't react physically, only looked at him with resolve.

Almost as if she were aware of his internal struggle as if it were her own, and perhaps in a way it was to a certain degree. "I know. And I'm bound by contract to not allow another man to 'pollute the gene pool' so to speak." He sighed in understanding and she rolled her eyes at the notion, "I wouldn't ever cheat on my husband…I just wish he would at least act like he was one at some point during this arrangement." His hands flexing.

"I guess this will be more difficult than originally thought to be." she looked up to him with the eyes of someone who wanted only him. And for a moment he allowed himself to not just look but let her see it in his as well before shutting his own eyes, "We can only be friends. Usagi – chan." He said in a low voice. "Hai, I know…doesn't make it any easier, especially on how Diamond is." He looked into her eyes, so close to his own.

As if it helped at all she continued on, "Your cousin and I hold no love for one another. I'm not even sure he likes me. He loves my showmanship and how I attract new clients to him and how I improve his business. For me myself he cares nothing for." She stated per fact. He spoke up to, "I know…I'm not his favorite cousin but I needed a job and he gave me one. Not to mention living in a nice big house and not a 'run-down' apartment has its perks." Usagi laughed then stopped herself.

"I'm not sure how but we'll make this work out as friends would." She stepped back as he did, the tension so thick it could have been cut with a steak knife. "The things I want to…" she stopped herself as he bite his own lip, "Friends." he held his hand out. It hurt but they both agreed to it. Leaving out he wondered if he left behind a trail that he should have taken. "Or perhaps a later time." he muttered to himself.

Getting back to the house the staff could feel the tension between the two but were unclear as to what happened. Neither said anything to one another nor made any attempts to sneak around. If anything other than what he had been hired to do Mamoru made no further attempts to be around her. If only they knew it in an effort not to do something Diamond would catch him at or get fired for later on.

That night Diamond came back home and in an attempt while in bed to forget about the man that she wanted to be with instead tried to be intimate with her husband. In desperation she, while he was on his Ipad, started to fondle his package. She knew he had to be feeling it so she pulled him out of his pants. She got as far as wrapping her mouth around his flaccid length when she heard snores coming from him.

Looking up and pulling the electronic device away she found Diamond asleep. Feeling stupid for trying so hard to blow him when he honestly had no desire to do so she curled up on her side of the bed only to get up with a start and brush her teeth before gargling. She wanted to rid his taste from her mouth and badly. She was beginning to feel more like a used prostitute each day that they were alone.

Only time she didn't feel like that was when she was working in front of his clients. She'd already helped settle four major business endeavors that she knew brought her husband millions more to his company. She walked back in to find him rousing awake once more, "That felt nice, why'd you stop?" he asked. She arched a brow and couldn't help but smart off, "If not for your breathing one would think I was performed fellatio on a dead man."

He smiled, "Come back here." Hoping to rid herself of thoughts of Mamoru, a man she knew she couldn't have, she followed suit only to find herself once more on her back and him inside of her dry depths. She whimpered in pain but Diamond either ignored it or didn't hear it as he slid himself repeatedly inside of her. With his face buried in the crease of her neck she had no need to hide her discomfort. The creases in her face only increasing as his pace increased inside of her depths. She whimpered low again.

She tried for a few more minutes once again to enjoy it, to find a need for him inside of her. She tried to focus on him and what he was doing to her but once more found that only thoughts of Mamoru making love to her got her wet. Sighing she let go of reality, closed her eyes and let herself think of him as Diamond pumped himself inside of her. In her mind's eye things by the fountain went a lot more different.

Mamoru tenderly kissed her before they both got lost in their passions for one another. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He whispered 'kami you're beautiful' before clothes flew off, and the hard muscled chest she hadn't let herself think on earlier was nude before her mind's eye. She imagined it was his length slamming into her as Diamond grunted on top of her.

She imagined it was his face in her neck leaving a sloppy trail of – _never mind._ She thought. She had a sneaking suspicion that Mamoru would never be sloppy in anything he did. It was once more that Diamond came inside of her and collapsed before removing himself before she had even come…again. She tried to talk once more, let him know so he could finish her off but he was sound asleep.

Instead she slipped form their shared bed and rummage through her bathroom belongings, shut the bathroom door and pulled a very purple looking dildo from its secret place. Laying on the bathroom mat she pushed it inside of herself and let her imagination once again take hold as the object moved in and out of her to a rhythm of her choosing. She bite her lip in the end to stop herself from moaning Mamoru's name out loud. When she was done she quickly cleaned up and put it all away before slipping back into bed.

Mamoru for himself heard the noises once again only still heard his cousin. He wondered why he never heard her. A woman cries out in pleasure. So why didn't she? He was truly baffled and was tempted to look inside but knew the stupidity of that. Diamond kept the bedroom doors closed at night. So why did he have a need to go check in on her? To go see if she was okay. "I could do a security check." He surmised.

But Diamond never stated for him to do such a thing, "I could…" he sighed. _Do nothing. _He resigned._ She was probably just not used to sharing her bed with a man and didn't like to make noise._ One part of him reasoned. _Still…_he couldn't help but argue back. Having her in his arms even though nothing physical happened something emotional happened and he wished he had done something but knew he did the right thing by not doing anything.

Needing to get some air and unable to sleep he left his room and went for a stroll. He walked by and looked at their bedroom only to walk away from it. He went into his cousin's office but found it sparse of any family pictures. He then took a look around the whole house and found it sparse of anything familial. Deciding that his cursory check was completed he walked back to his room only to look at their bedroom door once again. He struggled with himself to not knock on the door.

His answer was decided when she peaked her head outside and saw him, "Gomen I didn't mean to disturb you." He said, "Nonsense. You're doing your job right." He nodded, "Hai." He couldn't help but look her over from what he could see of her that is. Curious about her state of disheveled look he figured she was just quite during their love sessions. Not wanting to think about her with his cousin he turned his head.

Realizing how it must have looked and not wanting him to gain the wrong impression she stepped away from the door to avoid Diamond in his sleeping state hearing her. Closing the door she wrapped herself up a bit tighter in the robe. "Don't be mistaken." He looked to her not understanding what she meant. It had been obvious she had been recently intimate. The faint smells were a dead giveaway.

"I had to finish this off myself." She indicated her state of appearance. "It's not my business." He stated, but was secretly pleased that while Diamond and her were intimate it wasn't anything that she liked. "I just…never mind." she closed herself off feeling foolish for telling him such a thing. He looked her over and wished he could tell her 'if you were mine you wouldn't be able to sit for a week. I'd never leave my woman unpleased.' But he could not.

It was when she went back to her room that she whispered, "Thank you." The glint in her eyes told him he had said it out loud but still to low for Diamond to hear. And that she wished for it to. He cursed himself a few times but still couldn't help the need to smile at her response. _Stop that train of thought buddy. It can't happen._ He walked back to his room to get some semblance of control over himself.


	4. an irritated & conflicted blonde

**Serenity**: really wasn't thinking '50 shades of grey' but thanks. As for making my own if I did it would probably by titled '50 shades of chiba'. Lol but seriously…let me think on that one cause I've only seen the first movie, never read the books which might be a good thing so I wouldn't take to many elements but I've already taken certain characters elements into account so let me mull it over. I already have a small request fic whose plot I'm currently figuring out.

**SakuraTezuka**: thank you.

**Menel1986**: thanks, I purposely wanted her to be not some rich anything so that when certain elements happen later on she's not dependent on things. She's more self-sufficient and her street smart ways help her out where Diamond can't. As for the honorifics they will in some areas be dropped but not all.

**Lady Kaalia**: I totally agree. I have been there with those types of guys and they really don't see it from any other POV but their own. Ego's over rule their logic. Diamond while he is a douche bag he's a good business man but he'll learn soon that without the element of being human and caring for others even if it doesn't affect him is going to sting him in the end. He sees her as a tool to use…and use he does. When its useful to him.

**Guest (1)**: let me get this small fic request done and I'll get started on one.

**Lady Jane**: ok I guess its in demand! lol

It's a grey, grey world ch.4

Usagi woke up next to the empty bed once more as she got ready for work. Grateful that she still had her regular job. It was the only normal thing she had currently. Other than seeing her family every so often. Her boss was visiting there today making her oddly happy to see him. She never thought she'd be happy to see him. Who wants to see their boss? But she sees the reminder of her life in the parking lot.

Mamoru. The man she cannot forget. The one that makes her actually able to bear sex with her husband. Not that he knew that. As if he can sense it Diamond calls her up. Seeing her boss busy on his phone she answers her own. "Hai?" "I need to you be ready after work for a party tonight." She quirked her brow. "Dress in the purple number you have." Not to this she frowns, "Nani? I don't have a purple number."

"You have several new dresses for such events. I picked out several dresses for you to wear for the events were scheduled for." To this she was stunned. "So you can find time to pick out clothes for me but not to – you know what never mind." she bit her lip from snapping at him. She didn't need to explain her marital issues with her boss. He would press her about it if she gave any insight or leeway. Thankfully he was still to busy with his own phone call to care about the subject of hers.

"When do I need to be ready by?" she asked, "Seven. On the dot." She pursed her lips together, "Okay but I'll warn you it'll just be long enough to throw the dress on and put some make up on." He paused before speaking, "You'll shower prior. I don't need you smelling like work to the clients. I'll extend it fifteen minutes if that helps." She looked at her phone as if she were looking at him, "You do realize I am a female right?" if she could see it she's see him rolling his eyes at her words.

"Hai, hence me buying you several thousands in dresses. I'll see you at home." He hung up even as her jaw dropped at his parting words, "Thousands?" her hand flew to her mouth as the conversation for her boss ended. "Everything okay?" he asked. "Hai. In a manner of speaking…" it was all she could get out. Diamond was slowly changing her. Or at least trying to. She got through her day, even dealt with a few clients of her own that were pressing on certain issues that she was grateful her boss was there on.

She didn't like to deal with the ones who refused to accept her words at face value only to find her boss saying the same thing and getting pouty face about it. At the end of the day she watched as Mamoru followed her back home unaware that any time a client got to loud he stepped away from his vehicle and hovered over the area. He was good at not being noticed when he wanted to be. He was good on his promise.

It was back at the estate that Usagi went into a shower. She grabbed a cookie to eat from the kitchen as fast as humanly possible to have something on her stomach. Who knew if the party had food that she would like. The last one she had been to had crab legs, shrimp, and some oddly smelling concoction that she was biting back the bile on. She'd lost her taste for sea food years ago thanks to some bad salmon. She hated that cause prior to it she loved fish. Beer battered fish had been her favorite.

She had ended up feigning a headache since the scent was doing a number on her stomach. She tried to explain that she wasn't pregnant but Diamond had her checked out the next morning. "I told you." She told him. He then had looked at the doc and asked why she wasn't. He gave him the same thing she had said. "If she just recently got off birth control it might take a while. Just keep trying."

She had nearly huffed at that. They had sex maybe three times since they'd been married and on none of those occasions had she ever come from it. But that's off subject. She was in need of food but knew she had a limited amount of time in the shower. Jumping in she didn't fully close the door to the bathroom. Diamond being to busy himself again sent Mamoru to go hurry her up, "Demo, what if she'd not ready?" Mamoru tried. Not sure how it would appear if she were fresh out of the shower…again.

Diamond looked up at him, "I gave her plenty of time. Go now." Before Mamoru could explain why it was bad for him to go Diamond had shut the door in his face to his office. "Kuso." He muttered hoping she was dressed. He knocked on the door to her and Diamonds room but no answer. He tried the system again. Nothing. He walked in seeing the bathroom door ajar and the shower still running.

He was trying to be good about it by calling out for her but it was clear either he wasn't loud enough or the shower was to loud to be heard over. Rolling his eyes he cursed again and stepped forward four feet only to find her walking out of the bathroom not even sporting a towel. Unless you counted the one she was using to dry her hair out with. It was her rambling that he deducted was the reason she hadn't heard him.

"Don't know what it is about that moronic ass that thinks that a woman with my extensively long hair can take a shower in 15 minutes completely. Only able to wash my body - if that dick says something, husband or not he's going to get my stilettoes up his ass." She'd been so into her rant she hadn't seen Mamoru till it was to late. To stunned to move she failed to realized her breasts were on display for him to see. The towel she held still absorbing the last of the water from her follicles and due to the length of hair her arms were only bent to her stomach.

Mamoru for his part rose to attention faster than any had him his whole life. The door decided to close on its own as if to give them privacy from any intruders. Mamoru was cursing and thanking his cousin and his stupidity internally. His eyes swept over her like a starved man and it took all of his effort not to pin her against some hard and flat and sate both of the needs. "Umm." He had to say something. His throat was closing up and he felt all of a sudden high uncomfortable. He went to adjust his tie to give him some more breath.

She felt utterly humiliated for a few brief moments. When did he knock? Was she so in her own hating world of Diamond she didn't hear anything? However the humiliation died down when she saw the primal lust and need in his eyes. For her. Diamond never looked at her that way. Not even during sex. When he went to adjust his tie she saw his eye directionality. Her standing at attention breasts.

She would have felt more humiliated if she didn't feel an overwhelming sense of pride knowing that she still made a man's mouth water. Diamond was making her feel very self-conscious about her ability to seduce or even pleasure a man. So for Mamoru to show obvious signs of lust made her feel better about herself in just that small amount of time. "So are you going to stand there or give me my dress?" she stated with a knowing smirk.

He barely managed to tear his eyes away from her half naked form, the parts that he could see, and looked down to find the purple number on the bed. It was a below the knee length dress with a swooping side slit. The neck line wasn't plunging but did show off feminine curves. The heels were ones she had picked out. Black suede five inch heeled boots. "You'll look stunning in it." He choked out. Looking up he found her still with towel in hand walk forward two feet to claim the dress.

He picked it up and found the matching bra and panty set beneath it. The lace of the bra had his mouth drying up while the high cut in the butt and low cut in the waist had the panties giving off just the right amount of flesh. He suddenly wanted to see her in it just so he could tear it from her body. Being that most of her hair was off to the side in the towel she took the proffered clothes that he didn't even remember picking up and turned around to carry them to the bathroom. He about died at seeing her perfectly shaped ass.

"Oh kami." He muttered. His cleared his throat as he swore she sashayed it back and forth before the bathroom door closed up. He needed to get rid of his new problem now. The erection that now wanted to have a happy time with her. The thoughts of her being married to his cousin did not work. However said cousin walking inside did make it deflate. "Is she ready?" he asked in a bored tone, "Getting her dress on in the bathroom." He answered. Diamond ignored his cousin's state presuming he was just uncomfortable being in his room.

"She's a pretty sight isn't she?" Diamond asked. Mamoru treaded lightly. "Hai." He answered, "I must say I actually envy her. She has a presence about her that I don't." Diamond from what Mamoru could tell looked on kind of miffed. "I suppose do." He mildly agreed. "No she does. It bothers me that she's more liked in my own social circles than I am to some of our clients. I work hard all my life. Yet she gets these invites." That made Mamoru perk up, "Excuse me?" he saw his cousin pace about the room before standing in front of him.

"These recent party invites are ones I've been trying to get for months. Hell a few even for years." He started, "Yet she comes along and all of a sudden I have more people wanting to meet with me only because of her." Mamoru had to bit back a smirk. He was jealous of her. Diamond was jealous of Usagi. "Maybe their just happy to see you happy." He tried, "I was happy. Working and making money makes me happy. Now don't get me wrong sex with Usagi is nice but I'd prefer to work."

Mamoru about went wide eyed at his cousin's words and bit out in regret what he said next, "I can't believe you. You have a stunning woman in there and yet you'd rather work that make her yours every night?" Diamond looked at him strangely, "Let me guess that's what you'd do?" he didn't reply back. So Diamond leaned forward, "She's mine to do with what I please or don't please. It's not about her at the end of the day it's about me. So if I want to fuck her I will. If I want to work then I will."

Mamoru grit his teeth together, "Now to be honest yeah she's a nice sight but at the end of the day my business matters more to be than some girl who's in my bed at the end of the night. My first priority is work. Second is work, and third if I'm not to busy is making sure she'd taken care of health wise. Can't have people thinking I don't care for my wife do I? So do remember that just because she's pretty means she's worth more than a multi-million dollar company. She's really not." Mamoru felt insulted for her.

"Of course not. Business is everything." He made himself sound convincing enough for Diamond, "Good." He patted him on the back. Usagi came out and Mamoru knew she'd heard it all. But she didn't let it reflect on her face. She walked out strong and proud. "Shall we?" she asked. She took Diamond's arm as they walked out. Her eyes shown gratitude towards him in their depths.

Once at the party she turned her charm on and marveled people. She had large groups that would surround her to listen to her. it wasn't till at one point an army vet in the area made a statement regarding different classes of people that she couldn't help but voice her opinion on that gain her even more class and standing recognition. "So more authority, based on what might I ask? Based on where you are born or what you're born with?" several people stopped to stare at her.

Her presence filled with maturity that these vet's felt she had. Enough to be in deep conversation with them. To them it was intriguing to have a young woman whom actually had an opinion on something she knew and a passion to express it and not just ride on her husband's coat tails, "You not really trying to comprehend society as a whole from your perch on your figurative thrones here are you?"

One even wanted to smirk but didn't. He wanted to see how she would approach the issue and not slander anyone in the process. "I would think a different approach or a large perspective needs to be in order to do such a degree of judgment on any form of society." The retired vet remarked, "We're trying to do so." She smiled but not in a smirk formation but in a way to make them understand.

"People every day of the lives think of ways of changing the world to make it a better place, but never think on how to do so of themselves. We as a whole need to think of every angle out there to make the world a better place, not just for us but for the future of our children and the grandchildren as well." They all agreed and Mamoru saw that while Diamond was smiling he was envious of her internally. Diamond walked away to discuss more business while she stood at the punch bowel.

"You have a gift of words. Might I even go as far as to say that Diamond almost looked envious." She smiled, "I heard you both earlier." He stood straighter. "I meant it." He said. "I know. Arigato. It means a lot. It's a lot more than anything Diamond has ever said to me. I have to keep remembering I'm the trophy with a brain that he needs to gain more clients. That right there was a test from those older gentleman. Think I passed?" Mamoru watched them talking to Diamond now, his expression a charming smile.

Judging by Diamond trying not to frown at the thought that you made an impression that he did not…hai." Usagi smiled. "Arigato. Having you here makes this a bit easier to bear." He stood next to her only close enough to cover his hand comforting hers that supported her leaning on the table slightly. "I'll always be here for you." He told her. "I know." _I just wish it was you in bed with me at night to._

But she kept her thoughts to herself. "If I may…" he stated in lower tones, "Hai." She wondered if he was going to comment on seeing her earlier, "Your breathtaking." The words rolled over her and coated her in waves of sensuality and comfort. "Arigato." Diamond had never expressed truly anything beyond convenience pretty to her. "No need. If anything I should be thanking you for allowing me to be partied even if by mistake in your beauty. Diamonds an extreme baka. If you weren't married I wouldn't have been able to contain myself."

He saw her words written in her eyes. _I wish you hadn't regardless._ He bowed his head and walked a few feet away as Diamond came up to speak with her. She covered the feelings in her eyes and put on a mask of indifference to Diamond. "SO it seems you've made some new friends tonight." Usagi heard the hint of glee mixed with jealousy in his voice. She cast a look in his direction and saw him sipping his wine.

"Sometimes a woman's touch is needed more for situations." He looked to her, "Men are sometimes just seem as greedy and dominant. Only wanting for themselves. Woman are sometimes more or less seen as docile creatures. Some people like to play on that. See how far they can be pushed. Others want to see if they even have a brain in their heads." He bit his lip as if in debate.

"I have work to do tonight. When we get back I'll get started on it. I can write up a few new contracts. This could become a great partnership with us. The company your father works for is thriving with the recent developments. If this sticks for the next few years we could become internationally a multibillion dollar business." He turned to her, a gleam of near devious evil with greedy underlining his eyes.

His hand pulling her face in to hold it. Mamoru tightened his body as he saw her body postures reaction. He knew no one else spotted it but if Diamond knew her at all the way he had begun to know her even as a friend he'd see how tense she was getting. How she didn't like what position she'd been put into nor how Diamond was talking to her. He was unfortunately close enough to get bits and pieces of the conversation. He averted his eyes to avoid letting them betray what he was thinking outwardly.

She merely looked at Diamond, wishing to jerk out of his grip only to reach up and give him a small kiss, "Don't for a second think I'm fooled by your rose colored words. I'm nothing more than a trophy wife with a brain. You use me to gain business for yourself and use why I agreed to this against me. If not for my father's job and everyone else's I wouldn't be here." Her words were said with venom but only let a smile reach out.

No one would suspect a thing unless within a two foot radius of hearing. "So let's get one thing straight you may own half of Tokyo but you don't own me. You rule my body when it fits your schedule and my 'charm' when it's convenient but otherwise you don't rule over who I am or what I do. So tread lightly from now on, on your words with me cause to be honest with you I'm not afraid of you." she said in a smile and walked off.

Mamoru nodded as Diamond signaled for him to be on guard duty for her before walking to Usagi. He drove her home in his car as the limo for Diamond would be staying there along with the driver till he left. "So I get the night to myself…again. I guess I should just get used to this." Usagi said. "Gomen asai Usagi – chan." Mamoru told her, truly feeling for her since his cousin was not even remotely acting as a husband.

One would think she was more the mistress on the side and work was his real wife than anything, "It's not your fault. The man is married to his work first and foremost. When he has time for me it's only so he can try to procreate. If I were to be completely honest I wish I was already pregnant." Mamoru looked at her in partial shock and mild anger. "Why?" he managed to avoid biting out.

The thought of her being pregnant with Diamond's child over hi – _I did not just think that!_ He slammed the door shut on thinking like that. She wasn't his. "That way I wouldn't have to worry about him having sex with me. I could - I wouldn't have to worry about it." She explained. "Not that I worry about it every night but on the nights that I do…it would just be nice to be able to avoid it." Mamoru understood her to an extent.

"Pardon me for asking but what's the problem?" she looked to him, "You really wanna know?" he nodded, "Like if I tell you it stays between us and you don't tell a soul I told you?" he nodded again, "You have my word Usagi – chan. My cousin may have hired me but you are my protection detail, you're MY first priority. I won't betray your trust." She smiled and he averted his eyes to the level of happiness he saw in her depths.

"Sex with him is almost painful." He shot her a look. One that read and asked if Diamond was forcing himself on her. "It's my duty as wife to let him have sex with me." she stated dryly. "I just wish that I didn't have to resort to thinking of other things just to get me in the mood. So to speak." He looked over at her, "Meaning?" he asked, a small part of him hoping that maybe he entered her thoughts. "I have to visualize someone else to even get wet. He just slides in and rides. He doesn't even try to get me going."

Mamoru was stunned, "Nothing?" she pouted, "I get off more from my toys than I could with ten sessions with him. Thankfully I haven't had ten sessions though. Hence the hope I get pregnant soon part." He was stunned but in understanding now. They got up to the house, "Please don't mention this even in front of the servants. I feel bad enough as it is. I honestly don't know what it is about me that he doesn't desire but I know its all work based." He sighed, "If you promise to keep what I'm about to say between us it might help you."

"Nani?" she asked, "IF I had you not a woman that looked like you but you yourself, I don't think anything could stop me from taking you in my arms every night and showing you how I felt. How much I desire you. How you make me want to jump you sometimes, and protect you at others. How I envy my cousin for getting to be married to you. How I even get a bit jealous when he touches you. I wish I was him at times." She felt truly touched deep down inside. "This is horrible." She told him.

He felt crushed at her words, "I - !" he was stunned when she leaned in and kissed him soundly on the lips. It was nothing more than a push of her lips into his own but he felt a spark there. So when she separated she continued on, "I wish you were there at night, holding me, showing me…" he saw her chest rising with her breaths as if imagining it, "Making me want to jump you and having you in me." he was breathing hard now to. "But I'm bound by contract and your bound by family." The ice water hit them both.

"I know you said lets be friends but maybe if we set up boundaries we can be friends still and still have some part of what we want." He looked to her curiously. "Let me think on it for a bit so I can see if its possible." He nodded and kissed her forehead this time. "I'd love nothing more than to kiss you again but if we don't get out soon the maids will start to talk." She giggled and got out.

He followed as they went inside. She left for her room having forgotten all about eating temporarily as she shed her clothes and slipped her PJ's on. She kissed him. She didn't know she had lost control of her wants and desires till it was to late. But she knew he felt the same way. He just couldn't express it without breaking that family bond. It was a hell of a lot stronger than her partnership with Diamond.

That night after she slept on it she figured as long as the touches were kept friendly, not intrusive and even only a hint of flirtation she could get away with still gaining affection even without Diamond. She couldn't be stripped completely from feeling anything. Just to ensure she wasn't doing something wrong she got her sister and friend together to discuss things in details the following night after work.

"So how's your new hubby treating you?" Minako asked, sipping on a diet pepsi. Ami looked at her, "You do know that pepsi can be used as a cleaning agent right? Due to all the acids in it." Minako had taken a big gulp only to look down at her lips wrapped around the straw and let it slid back through the straw, "Okay fruit drink then." She got up to get another drink. "You're like a dictionary of weird information sometimes." Usagi told her. Ami smiled, "Truth." Her remark was met by Usagi's smile.

"There's something I'm trying to figure out how to do but only if I can get the consensus from you two." Minako came back to sit. "Okay so what's going on?" Usagi relayed all the information to the girls. Minako was sipping on her new drink while Ami looked to be computing everything. "So what do you think?" Wow…is he really hot?" Usagi's forehead hit the table they were at. "Hai. But that is so not the point." Usagi swiped the drink from her to sip herself, "Hey get your own." She swiped back.

"You knew this would be a marriage of partnership so wouldn't think technically count as cheating?" Ami asked, "See that's the whole thing. If were not actually kissing lip to lip…" _except for that kiss I the car that I initiated…_ "Or doing anything intimate at all how is it cheating?" Ami looked on the crossed her arms over her chest before putting her forefinger from her right hand to her lip as if figuring the solution out. "So I'm thinking as long as it stays as forehead kisses, holding and incredibly light flirting if that then it could work."

Ami and Minako both were looking to one another now, "Do you really think it will stay that way for that long?" Minako asked, sounding serious. "Men came become as jealous as we women do. He could want more and decide kissing your forehead isn't enough." Usagi sighed, "Minako – chan's right. I want you to be happy but what if Diamond catches something even as simple as holding and gets the wrong impression?"

Usagi scoffed, "I'm not even sure he'd care. Any other man yeah but not Mamoru – san. I don't even think he sees Mamoru – san as a potential anything other than body guard." Ami frowned, "I think he would care. He would see it as an infringement against his business. As if you two were going behind his back. And Usagi – chan even if it wasn't an intimate relationship it would develop into an emotional one. That's still cheating." Minako put her two cents in, "Hai, evne if his dick isn't in you, his heart is and that's the same."

Both Ami and Usagi blushed at her words. "Okay so how's this. We do this 'friendship' thing and if its get to be to much we end it before it can become something deeper." Ami sighed, "You really like him don't you?" Usagi was taken back, "I guess so." "Follow your heart and gut on it then." Minako said. Usagi looked to her, "Ask him on how he feels about it. It's clear that he wants you but does he actually just like you? Figure that out before you put your emotions out there as friends."

"For all you know Mamoru – san is looking to get even with his cousin for something and uses you in the process. You need to keep your guard up and see how this friendship goes." Usagi wanted to protest that Mamoru would do such a thing but knew she couldn't. She didn't know Mamoru that well. Only a little bit. It would be wise to expand on this friendship and make sure she wasn't being placed in the middle for a family feud.

Getting back to the house she saw that Diamond was at work and Mamoru whom had been watching her at the mall where she and her friends were but had kept himself far enough away to let her have some girl time was now walking in behind her. "Arigato. For keeping yourself hidden. For a while there I felt like it was just us three girls." He nodded. "Can we talk?" he looked around before escorting her forward. Once behind the closed doors of her room she spoke up, "IF you're comfortable with this I'd like to expand on our friendship."

"I am. Question is how do you plan on expanding?" she began rattling off the list of rules that they would abide to that way they weren't doing anything wrong. "By my calculations we won't be doing anything against the contract and I wouldn't be ruining anything between you and your cousin." She explained. He looked at her, "Its workable." He walked forward and wrapped her in his arms. The feeling already settling her down and making her feel good. "How about we seal it with a kiss?"

She looked up at him and nodded, "That's acceptable." She naively thought it would be a forehead kiss but hoped it to be a lip lock. To her utter relief he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, "Since I won't be getting to do so again I figured to get it in while I could." She laughed, "Right now then…" she looked down unsure as what to do. She had mostly females friends for a long time, guy friends weren't a big thing.

She looked back up, "Which do you prefer, boxers or briefs?" he furrowed his brows at her before the both of them began all out laughing. His hold on her broke as they laughed to hard to keep it together. Even the servants outside were stunned but the laughter inside. "It's the first time I've heard the misses laugh." One maid whispered to another. "Not what I thought would be going on in there." The other said before both walked away. "So…" Mamoru got himself back together, "Let's go see a movie. A comedy." She agreed.


	5. banquets & thunderstorms

**Nath08**: thanks.

**Guest (1)**: I was in debate over that for a while but now I know. You will find out eventually, just not now.

**Guest (2)**: I hope you enjoy this update. Thanks for thinking of this one as your favorite.

**Silver Star Argenteum Sidus**: sorry with the difficulty with the story. I have it in third POV since trying to put it into first person seems to be off for me writing this. Don't know why just is. I hope you stay with it.

**OrientalDanceGirl**: I didn't want him to be obsessed with her in such fashions since as much as I like them it's not needed for this one. He is a flaming douche bag but there is reason to the madness. She didn't put a clause in since she figured she'd get pregnant once the birth control was out of her system. Diamond isn't infertile but having sex with someone whose been on birth-control for a long period of time needs for that drug to leave the system to regulate back on cycle. She tries to tell him this but he's insisting on not listening to her or anything she has to say.

Okay only 5 reviews but it is building up. Let's see what you think of this one.

It's a grey, grey world ch.5

For the next month things were lifting back up. Usagi hung out with Mamoru on a strictly platonic level. She still did her parties with Diamond, appearing the ever charming self with his cronies and even getting them invited to places he had previously been 'un-accept' at. He soon realized money didn't buy one everything. There was a 'black and white' party lined up for the following evening for a few out of country entrepreneurs. Diamond once again picked out how she would be looking on his arm.

The black wide length suede pants matched the cowl neck halter top she owned nicely. She had it sitting in the closet in plastic to avoid wrinkles while the shoes for the evening were unfindable, "I know I had them in here." She grunted in distaste, wanting to wear her sparkly silver wedges, "They were sitting right here!" she exclaimed. She had been enjoying her day off arranging the closet so she could make it easier to access party clothes versus work clothes.

Unfortunately Diamonds infinite amount of dull shirts and ties were clogging it up. They were currently sitting out on the bed, waiting to be placed back inside. "Did the closet explode?" a deep voice asked with mirth in it. Usagi perked up for only a second before frowning again, "Did you happen to see what happened to my silver wedges? I know I had them in here." Upon further inspection she noticed a few other missing pieces, "Come to think of it…" she stood up and looked around.

"I have four sets of heels missing. The silver wedges, the suede five inch heels, the 95% studded all over tan five inch heels, and the black Velcro ones with the clear wedges." Mamoru looked out the door, "I think I might know where they are." She looked at him before he gave her a directionality point to where Diamond was. She stomped as her best to where her husband was, "If he thinks he's gonna do this and NOT pay for the damages he's SO mistaken." Not missing a beat she watched as he sipped his coffee and watched the garbage truck leave.

"If you value your life you'll tell me my hells are not in the truck." Her voice full of anger and venom, though in no way would she ever kill him. Make him pay yes, kill no. "The trashy heels that I feel are an embarrassment? Hai." She turned a highly offended glare onto him, "Excuse me? Those were Zigi Girl! Fucking expensive as all hell. I had to save up for months to afford those heels!" she snapped.

Diamond was only saved from getting bitch slapped by Mamoru who came out and gently pulled her arms away. In an effort to feel her in his arms or to stop her from hurting Diamond he wasn't sure…maybe both. "So use the credit card and go buy some new ones. In fact Mamoru – san go with her so she doesn't purchase repeat offenders. This is going to be a family esc environment, not spread 'em corporation." She looked livid and two seconds after Diamond turned his back Usagi jumped to attack only to get caught by Mamoru.

He gripped her firmly around her waist and held her at bay as Diamond merely smirked at her 'tantrum'. She fought like a hell cat for a few seconds till Mamoru calmed her down, "Just relax he did say you could replace them. Just get a combination of what you like and what he would find acceptable." He then whispered closer in her ear, "You can even model them for me." it was the small flirtations that they allowed one another that somehow helped to ease things. She calmed down but pouted.

"Fine. But you're driving. My car's running low on gas." He looked at her oddly, "Listen everyone else may use HIS money but I won't let him use it against me. He can't if I don't so I won't." he sighed. He wondered if this marriage was doomed from the start or if it would ever pick up pace. Granted things got better this last month but if anything it was only due to her being more like herself and not pushing Diamond for sex.

True she was just trying to keep par with her side of the deal but Diamond made himself to busy, it was a wonder to 90% of the house staff if he was avoiding her or not. At one point they wondered if she was mean or just not good but she had gotten to know their names and was very friendly to everyone there. Plus she did try to sleep with him and on the few occasions they did have sex no one honestly heard anything coming from her.

Otherwise things were getting better. Her work was going well and she and Diamond had fallen into a routine of things. Two nights out of the week she'd go to either a party or banquet for him and charm more people and the rest of the nights she'd ether hang with her girls, her family on occasion to keep them posted or Mamoru. He was called upon a few times to stay back so she could have some quality family time with her parents and sister but he still kept a watchful eye on her.

He envied her family life. He saw that it really helped her out a lot. She got to for just a few hours pretend that her situation with Diamond didn't exist before 10pm struck and she had to leave again. What he didn't envy was her struggle to play the part of a perfect wife in front of the other rich and elitists out there. He found it sad and wished he could do something for her. So he concocted a plan that was fool proof and wouldn't break their rules on cheating.

They usually choose the night after a party she had to go with Diamond on to hang out. That way it was something for them both to look forward to. For her it meant having a day off and spending time with someone she was truly coming to care about. She knew now that he wasn't trying to use her. The few times he had gotten on to the topic of Diamond it always ended the same. Diamond was family that was it. No love lost between them.

Apparently Diamond's father's brother couldn't help himself around the help and got his maid pregnant. The dark haired gave birth to Mamoru nine months later but fell ill due to poor living conditions and without proper care passed away. The father, Diamond's uncle had needed a son to carry on his name and claimed him as his own when he found his actual wife to have run off on him with a gardener. Kids with her was out the window so Mamoru was it.

He didn't mind it, rather he took full advantage and even got the best schools out of the father. It was only when his father introduced him to his cousin Diamond that things went downhill. It seemed that even as a child Diamond was cool, stony and uncaring about those around him in such manners. Diamond didn't feel the need to spend time with someone he considered 'black sheep'. Things changed though.

When Mamoru's father remarried to his current wife, Diamond's aunt Diamond was forced to spend time with him. His new aunt insisted on it. The two hardly squabbled but hardly ever spoke either. This playing guard bit was a favor to her. He'd much rather have someone he wasn't family with but then it oddly sort of felt nice for him. Family would have a difficult time doing something dumb enough to get fired…or so he thought.

Hours later Usagi dragged Mamoru to the mall for shoe shopping. It was one of the few rare occasions she told herself it was acceptable for her to use Diamond's money. He tossed hers out in a sense so why not refurbish what he took and add the interest of her pain and loss of it. Zigi Girl was expensive! Mamoru's long legs were the only reason why he was able to keep up with the rabbit like woman darting about the mall like a woman on the hunt.

Many guys who admired her gave him the thumbs up for such a hot woman while the women nearly sneered at her. Mostly for bumping into them accidentally. When she got inside he knew she had been there before when the sales ladies seemed to recognize her. Thankfully for Diamonds wallet there was a nice sale going on. Not that he should care but some of the prices had Mamoru wincing.

"Why does a pair of boots resembling hooker wear be 40,000 yen?" he saw another that was 20,000 yen. He looked away from the area, "As cutie at those boots are their one, to expensive, and secondly…" she took a look at them, "Definitely only something to be worn when your with your man for bed. Like that and nothing else." Mamoru smiled and laughed. He kept the 'I wouldn't mind seeing you in them' to himself. That would be to forward and flirty. More like boyfriend talk than friendly talk.

He took a look and saw the boots that she had on. He liked them but Diamond would not approve, "Hot or not?" she asked, admiring them in the mirror, "I like them but he won't." she huffed. "Okay let's make this easy. You pick something that he would prefer or come comes to preferring and I'll see if it's to my tastes." He agreed. That was an hour ago and she'd only settled for two pairs of the four pairs that needed replacing.

He felt bored as anything but used his time to keep her guarded as she found two more pairs that he said Diamond would like online and had them shipped there for pick up since they didn't have it in the store. Once out he felt relieved. She laughed and looped her arm into his while dragging him into more sales stores. The clothes were fine for him, though he couldn't help but look at the small bra and panty sets they sold and picture her in them. He release some air from his tie and shifted the bags of her shoes in his hands.

It was when she found a store that looked very much like a Victoria's Secret that he felt highly uncomfortable. She was so excited about their sale she dragged him in with her without a care in the world. He was getting red unable to stop himself from envisioning her in every erotic sexy piece that they had in display. He shifted the bags in front of him to hide his growing erection, "Hey what do you think?" he looked over and found her with an emerald high thigh number, "Its stunning." His lower head did some thinking of its own.

"You should model it for me." she looked up to him curiously wondering if he was being serious or not before saying, "As tempting as that is, I don't think that I could do so." He understood to an extent. But not completely for her reasons. She was trying to avoid breaking the contract, and sex with her body guard would be breaking that. No matter how much she wanted to. She had to keep a firm will of not giving into her feelings.

For sex or anything else. She went to try it and some others on while he waited for her. A few of the sets really felt amazing on her body but the emerald number was her favorite. Spaghetti strap with white lace around the breast line in a V dip in the front. The material formed nicely around her as it ended just below her butt. She turned and bent over smiling as it revealed a good amount of her ass to the mirror. "Maybe this'll get him going." She wanted to get pregnant so she wouldn't have to sleep with Diamond anymore.

She was beginning to wonder if he was infertile. She shot her head up. "Is he?" could he have kids of his own? Or did he just assume he did and not both to look? _He had to have right?_ "It's probably just the birth control still in my system." She conceded. Wishing it was out already, "I want this to be done with." Getting redressed she bought them all on Diamond's card and left the store. Mamoru was highly interested in seeing her in the emerald number but threw himself into metaphorical cold water at the thought of Diamond.

He drove her back to the estate where Diamond was talking business over with Emmie in his office. Usagi didn't seem to care or notice anything extra it there was. Emmie was dressed as her usual 'come hither' type. It pissed Usagi off as she had to get all new shoes and Emmie didn't have to, "So she gets to wear the shoes you deem to 'slutty' for me but she gets to wear them?" She demanded.

Diamond didn't bother looking up, "She's not my wife you are. You're supposed to look respectable. Not cheap." Emmie looked at him in offense. Usagi saw the face she made, "Yeah same look I had when he tossed my Zigi Girls into the trash!" the blonde explained. Emmie now looked at Diamond, "You didn't?" not in a happy way but in a 'please tell me you didn't?' "Their trashy." She scoffed and walked out. "Well I got some new ones Mamoru – san helped me." she almost seemed to trying to be throwing it in his face, "Good." He looked up.

"Now run along and get ready we have a banquet to get to in an hour." She quirked a brow. "Another one?" he smiled at her inquire, "It's for the divorced client. She's looking for husband material. I was thinking Mamoru's been single as of late." It put a pound of lead deep in her gut to hear that. "Usually body guards are single so that they can be on their charge 24/7. Dedication right?" she tried.

He looked to her, "She still require him all the time? Rebues hasn't made any more attempts." He reasoned. "No but it's going to be that catch that he'll come when he thinks or knows I'm all along. Then he'll strike." He muttered something that sounded like okay before waving his hand in a dismissive gesture. She walked out and to their shared room only to realize she stole a chance Mamoru might have had at happiness just so she could have their running play fantasy together, "Oh kami."

She knew she had to tell him, "After the banquet. Tonight." She confirmed to herself. Getting ready she found Diamond done and Mamoru done as well. Slipping on some of her new heels Diamond looked down at them, "They will do." She fumed at him as Mamoru once Diamond's back was turned calmed her down. At the banquet it became a very quiet affair that soon turned bad when the ex of the divorcee decided to come in and disturb the whole thing.

Usagi was barely able to calm the event down and even then it was only a small group. Others decided to leave and set up another banquet at a later date with Usagi as the host and to limit the guest list. Something she was stunned by as Diamond accepted for her, despite her widening eyes and gentle rib poking that thankfully no one noticed. She merely smiled in thanks before shooting her husband a fake smile.

She couldn't even get with said hubby for the acceptance through sex because she was the only one who tried to make that alive and not just hump, pump, done. Not that that ever worked out so she couldn't threaten to withhold that and hope that he said she couldn't do it. She figured he would see it as an opportunity for himself. Make himself look good. She huffed in the car as they drove home.

She did though look out the window and see the storm clouds rolling in. She wasn't to fond of thunderstorms. Small rains and excessive rainstorms she could work with but not the others. The noise created a deafening noise in her ears that created a fearful response she could not control, she felt quite childish when it came to it at times but was unable to help it. "Were in a higher rise area, the storm won't hit us." Diamond had said.

She was mildly thankful that Diamond saw the worry on her face over it. She looked in the rear view mirror to find Mamoru's vehicle right behind them. "Good. I'm not fond of them." She was grateful that where she worked at was so insulated you could hardly hear anything. She found comfort mainly in hiding under the covers and listening with ear muffs on the buffer any external sounds, to classical music to help her.

When they got home she immediately left to go grab a bit to eat. Due to the drama episode at the banquet she hadn't gotten more than two bites into her food before she had to ditch it. Grabbing some left over chicken she munched on it before sipping some water and leaving for their room with the chunk of chicken and bottled water still in her hands. Getting inside she found nothing of Diamond's inside from the evening so after finishing off the chicken and showering she slipped into clothes more suited for at home.

Putting the emerald number on she placed a well tied bathrobe over it and went to Diamond's office. He sat there looking haggard. Sighing she tried once more in a wifely manner to ease his stress. She may not know how to be a wife but Diamond sure as hell didn't seem to care to much on his role in their marriage. Business or not how did he think this would work without even trying? "Here let me." she took his shoulders and tried to work the kinks out.

He pushed her hands from him and even motioned for her to leave out from behind him. "Nice try but I have more important things to do." She rolled her eyes. _At least I'm actually putting in effort to do that! You just acting like everything will be alright as long as your company comes first, second and third._ She wanted to say that but knew he'd waive it off. "I'm not trying for that you dick I'm just trying to help you relax."

"In order for me to relax I need to get this all done. Preferably without distractions." He showed her all the paperwork that had to be done. "Most of these papers aren't needed for weeks. Two of them for months." She pointed out. "I do them now that way when those weeks and months go by I can accomplish more." He smiled at his own reasoning. "Is this how your father was with you?" he looked to her.

She now wondered if his actions were the result of an absent father himself. Did he even know how to be anything but a workaholic? Had he been a drinker instead he'd have no function-ability outside of the bottle and would probably be dead in a year. "Cause if you plan on having children with me you do know that being a father requires time." it was her indication to his papers that caught him.

"Time away from work. Away from business. Being a parent it's not a part time or even a seasonal job. It's a full time job. You can't place your work ahead of everything in life." She warned him, "I'll hire a male nanny if needed for that stuff. Now if you're going to continue to pester me on this I'll have to leave." She opened her mouth to retort and he gathered his things up and left. She grumbled when he left the office, "Mamoru – san would be a better father than you any day."

"Arigato." He said. She looked up to find him standing out there, "He didn't hear it but I did." She sighed, "He doesn't even have any interest in raising any kids we have. All he cares about is work. That's not how life works. If you have kids it's a full time responsibility. You don't get to take time off, no sick days, kids and how to provide for them should be a parent's number one priority. Yeah kids cost money but you can't raise a child with it. Hire a nanny. Seriously?" he nodded his head I agreement.

"He learned it from his father before him. No one changed his mind about it either. Diamond I think first started out trying to be in the business to appease his father and to get closer, but his father held no interest in being a father so he adopt the same trait. Probably to avoid hurt or confusion on the matter. Now neither does he." _Doesn't excuse it._ She crossed her arms over her chest in a pout.

Her mental thoughts were taken away when he suggested she turn in for the night. Agreeing with him she left for her bed. Snuggling into the covers she started to sleep soundly. It was around two a.m. when the storm hit the house. It woke her up so fast she felt like having a panic attack, "Kami I hate these things." She muttered. The cell phone she had for her music was only at 20% charged and would die out before she could fall back asleep. And the covers over her head were not enough.

She knew the next move she made would be colossal but was to terrified right now to care. She got out of her bed and slipped down the halls very carefully to avoid being seen by anyone inside of Mamoru's room. She gently woke him up and prepared her two second speech, "I know this is asking a lot but I'm terrified of thunderstorms and my usual methods of easing it aren't available can I sleep in here? If I can't I understand?" she suddenly felt very stupid.

Asking the one man she was attracted to not to mention genuinely cared for as more than a friend to let her share his bed, despite her literal and legitimate reasons why not, held doubts for her. He could say no. "Usagi – chan…" he began. She didn't want to face his decline, "I knew it was stupid of me to ask, gomen." She began to turn around when the lightening light the room up. Her body tensed and froze in fear.

She was trying to get her form to move to avoid seeming hopeful to him. As if by magic she felt the tension begin to leave her body when Mamoru sat up and took her left hand in his own. She began breathing back to normal. She hadn't even realized she wasn't breathing properly until he had touched their hands together. If only he knew how much power he held over her with a simple touch.

"It's okay. Lay down." She knew she should leave. Hell she shouldn't have come in but the storm outside was raging harder than she's heard before. _Must be the area I'm living in now_… "You sure?" she asked. Her voice trying to sound calm but still the fear was present. As if he could sense it he gently pulled her in as an assurance. He did not want her to have to fear anything. She nodded her head and laid in bed with him.

Her breathing eventually slowed down and became evened out when she lay slayed against Mamoru's bare chest. She didn't happen to notice this until she was calmed down enough to listen to the quite breathing her heart was no longer pounding as hard as before. In a technical sense she knew she should leave now but the storm wasn't past yet. Now under the covers she felt him in only his boxers and her only in the emerald number.

Her blush grew along with her longing for him. She closed her eyes picturing Diamond in her mind's eye instead but was unable to conjure his face up. Mamoru's kept coming up though. She spoke up, "Arigato. I feel so silly about this. I just can't seem to shake how badly I get when thunderstorms hit." It's was the truth and as she used the excuse it seemed to also help calm her hormones to. Only a little.

"Hai, it's okay. Some people just never grow out of it. It's a psychological thing. Kind of like a fear of spiders." He began. She looked up to him, her hair making tickling trails up his chest. He relished it, tightening his hold only a little. Savoring the simple contact of her in his arms. "I hate and fear spiders to though." He chuckled, "I'll kill them for you." She nodded and rested her head on his chest. He smiled and kissed her head of hair. "So some people never get over it?" she asked upon hearing another bout of thunder.

"Hai, nope they don't. Makes life just a tad bit difficult but its manageable." He assured her, "Now get some sleep." He coaxed. She honestly tried to. Told herself she'd need the rest that she had work in the morning. Her phone that was still charging was set for the alarm to wake her up for work. "I should go." She didn't want to. He held her tighter in her arms, "Stay." It was said so softly she wasn't sure she'd heard it.

"My phone with my alarm is in my room. Sides I think the storm has passed." True the storm was mostly passed by now. They had laid together for a while now, but neither could bring the will power to let her leave the bed or force her to leave it. Granted if he really did kick her out she would leave understandably but truth is he wouldn't…he couldn't. Instead she heard him say clearly though said very lowly, "This is wrong. You're married to my cousin."

Granted his cousin was a dick that bargained her into marrying him so he could get more business in and have an heir to take over the company one day but still she was married to a member of his family. She could feel the pull she had to him as well. His lips were all she could think about. "I am." Both truths of parts of their lives that were somehow no longer important for them to stay apart, "It would be breaking the contract he and I have."

She tried to tell herself that it was wrong. She kept weighing the pro's and con's but did the possibility of real love outweigh the con's there were? He'd been there for her. Diamond wasn't the type to care enough. He'd protect her regardless. Diamond would hire someone i.e. him to do it for him. They could both fall happily in love and never regret a minute of it, spend their lives if possible together. The contract would be null and voided out. Diamond would ensure it. _Only if he finds out._ Her mind whispered.

It was a selfish want and desire. But Diamond truly did not care for her. How many times had she tried to be with him? To even just be his friend? To be his wife? His lover? His only true thought process was business. He would never know any kids he had. They would only know her, the household staff and Mamoru. Would Diamond even care that Mamoru would probably act as more of a father figure than himself? And the business? Wouldn't this be betraying all the people in the company?

Her thoughts were conflicting in her mind as his were in his own mind. "I can keep a secret if you can." He whispered it so low that even in the room of no sound, other than the outside, you could barely hear it. She knew then what she felt. The guilt. She felt guilty not for betraying Diamond but for compromising the contract. She was lost the moment she walked into his room and to be perfectly honest with herself she was lost the moment he danced with her at her wedding party.

Her attempt failed as did his own words, "It would also be us passing that breaking point of no return. I'd have to deal with him knowing you as intimately as I want to. Kissing you, touching you, making love to you." she made a choice, one for her heart. The first one in a long time. She knew it was wrong. Not in the act of the vows she took but in the act of that paperwork she signed. But she couldn't deny her heart's desire any more than she wanted to deny herself breath._ Forgive me._ She pleaded.

"Trust me when I say he doesn't know me as intimately as you can and will. His kisses are stiff, his touches are forced, and he doesn't make love. He just humps me till he comes then rolls over. I get nothing from it." She straddled his lap as he held onto her form. "When you touch me I feel vibrant. Loved. Wanted. Needed." He nodded and moved his arms and hands to reach up and frame her face, pulling her into his own.

"Kami…Usa…I…" they met in a heated embrace. Their lips claiming territory in a fierce match, neither willing to let up. New to them both as their first kiss was a mere touch of lips. His hands felt the item she had on, "This is it isn't it? I wish I could see you." He groaned. As if granting him the vision he sought the moon light came out through the window of his room and bathed her in its light.

He saw her form on top of his own, no bra, he could tell, and the panties…he reached down, watching her facial reactions for any signs of backing out and cupped her bum over the material before slipping it under and watching her face. She looked at him dead on and felt his hands explore her body. Stroking her soft flesh. Her breathing hitched at the sensations but her eyes told him he was fine.

He felt the barely there panties covering her butt and squeezed in need. He had so longed to do that it was groan worthy. She moaned. "I haven't felt that in so long. Just to feel and be felt. To be wanted like this." She stated. He saw her reaction and felt a surge of pride and happiness knowing he could elicit this response but Diamond, even if he tried, couldn't. He smiled near grin like at it.

He slipped his hands underneath even her panties and firmly massaged her flesh. She moaned and cupped his face as she kissed him with passion. "I didn't figure you for an ass man." She giggled, "I'm both." He replied as his hands left her rear to reach up over the silk piece, barely touching the material as he felt over her soft body. His hands traveled up her arms and over her shoulders to the straps.

He lightly guide each strap down, watching her face still as he ensured to himself and her that this was okay. He wanted confirmation in all areas before going any further. He didn't want have her shy off on him or regret her actions. Baring her to him she felt her breath hitch in need. A part of her hoped she had pleased him. Upon Diamond first seeing his 'wife' she didn't get the reaction she expected. She got cool aloofness.

She was seriously wondering if she was even attractive to the opposite sex other than men old enough to be her papa hitting on her. This for her would prove that she was still attractive, something Diamond had her feeling she lacked in with his nonexistent attention on her. "Please." She whispered to herself. Hoping that she was enough for him. His hands gently molded her full breasts before reaching forward and drawing a nipple into his mouth.

She felt herself begin to pool with desire. Dampening the panties she wore. Wanting to give as good as she was getting she began to kiss down his neck only to have him stop her, "Hey, hey no." he looked at her face, "This is for you." She looked into his eyes, "I want to feel you in pleasure before anything happens with me. I want this for you." She felt her lips tremble before he shifted them so she was underneath him.

She felt his weight on top of her and relished it. She traced his biceps, felt his strength as she wanted to savor the sensation. _Kami of having him merely on top of me does this then what will happen when we make love?_ She looked up into his midnight blue eyes with passion and something akin to falling. She saw it in his eyes to. She knew it wasn't love. No not yet. To soon for that. But it was on the way there. For months she was stuck giving and giving and now she was receiving.

"I want to feel you to though." Thinking on it he smiled and made her breasts his mouths new best friend while his one hand held her legs apart. He began grinding them together. Still with their night attire on slowly grinded them both in bliss. It was so sweet and did not take long at all for either to reach their climax. Both were a little stunned at the results that came sooner than expected. To be honest he was glad she couldn't see his full expression. Grinding into her alone had him coming much faster than usual, he felt a little embarrassed by it.

"Wow. I guess all that time not getting any made me really…" she blushed in response at seeing his expression shift in the night. She had been unable to tell what it previously was but saw it shifting, "Trust me I know. I usually last a lot longer than that." He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "I guess that's the problem when you start falling for your cousin's wife. You desire no other."

She smiled, "Or falling for your husband's cousin." She whispered into his own. He kissed her neck lightly. "Go to sleep, you have work in the morning. We can figure out how to work this new development then." She accepted it and for the remainder on the night was fast asleep. He watched her sleep for the next hour before gently picking her up and after ensuring no one saw him dropped her off, securely under her own covers in his cousin's bed, "You're have no idea what you have Diamond. None."

It was the next morning when she woke up that she felt refreshed. Rejuvenated even. She smiled and got dressed for work, not caring that Diamond hadn't been there for her to wake up to. She was merely thankful that she worked weekends now. She thought previously it would have halted her relations with Diamond negatively but now felt more like she was getting a reprieve from him.

Going downstairs she was greeted by her husband and Mamoru in the dining room enjoying eggs, pancakes and bacon. Diamond was busy on his phone with emails while taking small bites of the bacon while Mamoru shot her a knowing glance. As much as she wanted to sit by him at the table it would raise questions she could not have asked. She passed him a small message to understand as she went to sit by Diamond. "How was your night last night?" Diamond asked out of the blue.

Both her and Mamoru looked to him. "Nani?" she asked, "I realize that I perhaps have been neglecting duties around here. However I know that you understand busy comes first." She looked to him oddly wondering where this was going, "In light of that if I am still in my studies past ten pm I would appreciate no more interruptions." She rolled her eyes but accepted it, "Not a problem." She told him. No snapping just simply agreed with him. "I have a new client coming in tonight to the house."

She looked at him, "I want him to feel at home." He now looked to her, "So put on that charm of yours cause if we manage to get him to want to be a part of this company, it could bring in more revenue to both companies. He represents a great deal in the east." Usagi remarked, "You do realize how that sounds?" he arched a brow at her, "You asking me your wife to charm a single man?" she was hoping he'd get it now.

Diamond understanding her words spoke, "I trust you to use you best judgment and not let things get out of hand. Try to not stab him with a stiletto. Besides Mamoru will be here. He can handle anything." He went back down to his coffee and phone as Mamoru sent her a re-assuring nod, "Hai. Whatever the boss-man wants." She stated without thinking. Mamoru and her both looked up as Diamond didn't respond to it. _Did he not hear her?_ "Good. I expect for him to be delighted to join us this evening." He left the table without further response.

"Did I just get pimped out?" she demanded in a low, upset voice, "I'm not entirely sure. It sounds just like he wants you to get the client to join the company without getting your white dress dirty." She arched a brow at the way he stated for her to keep her legs closed. "Trust me, those don't get opened up like that." She now felt a little bit ashamed as he had recently been between them, despite nothing sex wise actually happening. Knowing Diamond was gone and with no one else looking Mamoru reached his hand across.

"I trust you Usa…I know Diamond does to. I think he was just trying to clarify he doesn't want you to sleep with him just that he wants you to maybe at the most flirt with him." she still didn't like it. "Hai, I'll play the good wife role once more and hope that I don't have to ram a shoe up his ass. Besides I haven't met the guy yet. He could be sweet and nice." She saw the small tinge of jealousy in Mamoru's eyes. She liked it. It told her she was worth getting jealous over while Diamond was practically throwing her at someone.

"Don't worry, Mamo… Mamo – chan." He arched a brow at her nickname for him, "This new client is strictly business." He smiled, "Gotta bounce for work." she left the table with a pancake shoved in her mouth and two strips of bacon in her hands. He watched the woman he was falling for rush out before following her. "Girls got a strange way of eating on the go." He muttered. It was unknown to him though that the help heard his comment and agreed as they cleared the plates away.

Once Usagi got to work her boss was getting a visit form the bigger bosses that day. She never liked it when they came in to visit. Always nervous and wondering if she would screw up on nerves alone. She always had to tell herself to not care so she wouldn't mess up. That and hope that they left her to work on her own devices. Today she was not so lucky as they wanted to see how her work was going.

She was polite, courteous, and responded as professionally as she could. When just speaking with her boss at times he left her mouth run a bit as he did himself. However they had higher ups in there that they couldn't do that in front of. It was finally coming time for lunch when she saw Diamond walking in, "Why is he here?" she demanded to herself. Her boss heard her and looked to find him walking inside. Usagi went to try to usher him out only to find him looking at the office in a scrutinizing manner.

"This is your office?" she nodded, "Hai, Diamond – san please." She asked hoping he would get to the point and leave, "It's not bad but the office I have for you at my company is bigger…and better." Usagi widened her eyes before trying to get him out, "Diamond – san that's generous of you but I'm happy here. Now please if you will." She tried once more. "Diamond? As in Lemont, Diamond?" She cringed. Her bosses top boss, "Hai, I am." He didn't bother to shake hands with the other boss.

"I see your reputation precedes you." Usagi was wanting him gone. Mamoru must have sensed this due to his arrival. "Diamond your phone is buzzing off the hook." She sighed in relief, "Hai, since you like it here I guess you can stay. But I will hold that office for you when you decide to come to your senses. A business wife of your standards should work as she lives. High and in style. With a better job to talk about." She closed her eyes as he left out, "You'll have to forgive my husband. He can be a bit of a pill to swallow."

Her boss and the others agreed only for her to get a string of questions on how she became married to one of the richest men in Japan. If she were to be bluntly honest she would say 'I got conned into it via his using thousands of peoples including my father's jobs over my head' but that wouldn't come out sounding right. Once they left two hours later she sighed, "Great now I have a headache." She pinched the bridge of her nose, grabbed some Asprin from her purse and went back to work.


	6. dinner & stocks

**Menel1986**: diamond will find out on his own, but in subtle ways. I want him to start to loose it but still have who he is. As for the client its gonna be a funny!

**SerenityMorrison**: diamond let them be happy…ha! Lol I have no intention of abandoning this story.

**OrientalDanceGirl**: the other stories are okay but as long as they end up together I can work with it. Diamond just wants to make sure he's not leaving his company to tainted blood source, at least that's his reasoning.

**Silver** **Star** **Argenteum** **Sidus**: okay, it's something to work on.

Only 4 reviews, let's see where this one gets us. Read and review!

It's a grey, grey world ch.6

The very next evening was the dinner. Usagi watched as a man named Seiya came in greeting Diamond and nodding to Mamoru. He had dark hair much like Mamoru but was more outspoken on certain subjects. He came in with a nice suit and tie for the evening and even had a tiny pony tail. To that extent Usagi knew it had to be big money. It was rare if ever that a man wore a pony tail in the higher marketing business world.

Image was everything o some people and for them unless you had the bankroll you were still frowned upon for having any outrageous design flaws. It's one of the reasons Diamond threw Usagi's shoes out. Usagi had been unable to help dressing up a little more so than usual for the event. Wearing the dress she wore when she first went with Diamond, the little black one, she was styled even.

Her odangoes were made into one big bun on top of her head giving her a very mature, sexy look as the rest flowed down like two golden streamers, half going down her back the other half down her left shoulder. It made Mamoru turn his head but not Diamond. He scrutinized her before accepting the outfit. She knew Mamoru liked it. His subtle perusal of her body in it when no one was looking confirmed that for her.

Usagi didn't flirt outright with Mr. Kou but did what she normally did to gain interest in the client as he ate his dinner with everyone else. I.E. Mamoru and Diamond. But it seemed her usual tricks to gain attention and be still subtle weren't doing anything. Diamond almost looked at her as if wondering what was wrong that she couldn't gain Seiya's attention. She could have anyone eating out of her hands.

It was the subtle looks said client threw to Mamoru that had Usagi starting to see something in the atmosphere. Mamoru didn't see it though. She watched for the next hour as Seiya tried to actually engage the other dark haired man into conversation. He answered without thought to anything until Usagi smirked and giggled. He looked up to her and found her reaction to the questions on him curious.

Diamond looked at her annoyed as he gave her a look that told her to capture the client's attention again. She smiled, "Mr. Kou." He looked to her, "Care to join me for a walk." It was more of a 'let's go' rather than a 'can you come?' he nodded at her suggestion and walked out with her. His dish done with as he asked, "Will Mamoru – san be joining us? As your body guard." Diamond replied, "Hai." Mamoru nodded his head and followed the two outside as the three of them walked out.

Walking along the back yard, if you could call the two house sized back yard a back yard. "So how long?" Usagi asked. It was the knowing look in her eyes and the twinkle of mirth she had that had Seiya smiling in understanding, "I came out four years ago. My at the time husband knew even before I did." Mamoru perked up at the statement and started to put things together, "You weren't asking me things based off of professionalism." He stated.

"No, I wasn't." Mamoru kept to himself as Seiya looked him over. The subtle appreciation for the male body clear in his eyes. But Mamoru was a confident man. Seiya could tell that much as he walked with the two of them without fluttering or missing a beat. The man noticed everything it was why he had a brief hope that Mamoru played for his own team rather than chased after skirts and such.

"I have no problem with your orientation but I'm not one to go for that. I prefer females. Female. One." as Seiya turned his head to Usagi Mamoru couldn't help but do so himself. Not understanding Mamoru's complete meaning of 'female. One.' he took it merely as wanting to have one woman the rest of his life rather than in reference to the female that was currently married to his cousin.

Seiya however while batting for his own team did have an eye for feminine beauty. "The female gender can be remarkably beautiful on the eyes artfully so. The form itself can curve and create a timeless figure of beauty, grace and poise, men on the other hand I've seen can create strength and a domineering persona. So in a manner of spending the rest of my life with female to male…" Usagi looked to him.

"Its fine, I'm not your cup of tea. It's good cause honestly I'd go for Mamoru – san to." her clever way of disguising her want of Mamoru with a joke with Seiya had both of them laughing while Mamoru smiled at her whit. He had to admit she came up with a clever way of expressing her want of him out in the open without causing damage to her marriage. He nodded, "I prefer the three legged member of the species." He looked back to Mamoru before Usagi laughed at his uncomfortable expression.

"Gomen, I shouldn't laugh I just cannot help it. I can see your point. Mamoru – san is a fine specimen." She agreed. Making it sound like it was for Seiya but he saw the look she gave him, "Hai, he is." Mamoru smiled, "Arigato for the compliment. It's not every day you get told both sexes get attracted to you." Seiya smiled, "Any time you decide to change your mind." he waggled his brows.

Mamoru smiled a bit uncomfortably still but nodded while Usagi and Seiya literally talked about which t.v. and movie actors were the hottest. Mamoru felt odd hearing this but couldn't help but be happy that Seiya was gay. Less of a chance for him to literally hit on his Usagi. He still remembered that night. When she straddled him. The feel of her body against his own. How her breasts reacted to his touch, how her lips molded against his own.

He could help but lick his own lips in remembrance as he also recalled the taste of her flesh to, vanilla with a touch of honey. He wanted to taste more of her to be honest. He didn't understand how Diamond could ignore her presence to easily when he himself was entranced by her at times, he just didn't. He then heard giggling both female and male. He looked at them and heard, "Thinking about your favorite hot female?" Seiya asked.

He frowned not understanding the jib. Then he saw Seiya's line of eye sight and realized he was getting aroused off thoughts of yes his favorite hot female. If only Seiya knew. "Gomen." Now he was embarrassed. He shifted as the two stood up, "I should be going. I would like to start up a business venture tomorrow perhaps." He remarked, "Excellent. I'm sure Diamond – san would be very happy with that. We'd both love to see you again to."

As they walked back inside he took her hand and out of politeness kissed it. Diamond was definitely surprised to see the two of them laughing and talking like old friends rather than business partners. But he saw the kiss and found it irritating. Usagi had a light in her eyes that Diamond noted he never found directed at himself. It seemed it was never him. Not that he cared at all.

If anything Mamoru noted a tinge of jealousy in Diamond. He decided to let this play out and not say anything to figure out how powerful the reaction would be if he ever found out about them. He hoped it would never come to pass though, which he knew was stupid. Diamond would find out somehow some way. It was inevitable. It was just when, how and the reaction they would get from it.

It was when Seiya spoke to Diamond and told him he'd call him tomorrow and to not forget to bring his lovely wife during the business ventures that had Diamond happy and upset at the same time. to the actual meetings he needed for terms and paperwork he didn't feel that he needed her but Seiya insisted upon it. Once gone Diamond let more of his anger take over. "I didn't think you'd to grown so close." Usagi laughing still didn't catch the hard tone.

"You two have plans for later on to?" he asked, sarcasm in his tone. "No, why?" She asked, now seeing the glint in his eyes, "I thought I made myself clear on the details of the contract?" Now she was lost as he walked forward. She moved to the side to give him space in case he wanted to leave or stomp off like a child. A very mature, stoic child. "What are you talking about?" her brows furrowed as she tried to decipher her husband's upset mood.

"Don't play dumb with me wife. You're to smart for that Usagi - chan." He snapped, trying to maintain his cool composure. He hadn't heard her laughing ever in these wall, hardly ever did he hear her laugh during business venues or parties where she mostly talked or gave a small giggle at the most. He walked forward as Mamoru stood where he was. If Diamond so much as hurt a hair on her head he would knock Diamond to the ground.

Instead Diamond walked right up to her with the wall a barely there foot from her back as she had turned to allow Diamond to walk away. He slammed his hand against the wall behind her head. She barely flinched as he was merely an inch from her. The anger she saw radiating off of him in waves as he seemed to have trouble controlling his temper. His attempted use of height to intimidate her only pissed her off.

"I will not let you whore yourself around just to he - " she shot him a deadly look that had him back pedaling and stopping his response. Suddenly he felt like he was the one in the dog house and not the woman whom currently he was accusing of atrocities. Her eyes spoke volumes of her anger at him for daring to insinuate she was whoring herself out for profit. She was no hooker nor a prostitute.

"Listen to me right now." Her voice became deadly low as she seethed. Her eyes held fire in them that Diamond was wondering if he could control. However her anger at him was pissing him off. How dare she be upset with him when he caught her in such a display with another man, he was her husband damn it. "Lay one harmful finger on me and contract or not, not only am I out that door but I will also break that finger and anything else that harms me OFF!" he nearly snarled at her tone at him.

No one threatened him bodily harm. He didn't care, married or not. "You dare to threaten me when I saw you flirting with him in here and probably more so out there?! Letting him touch you!" he demanded, she rolled her eyes and found him grabbing her hair from the bun and pulling her back hard enough to slam her into the wall when she made to grapple him. Her instincts fully prepared to slam her knee into him once bending his cocky ass over.

However she didn't get the opportunity to. Mamoru reacted faster at seeing her in danger of harm and came over to grapple Diamond instead. The white haired man was beyond pissed that Mamoru was holding him off from exacting punishment on his own wife for her actions. As far as he saw it she had begun betraying him, she deserved it. "Diamond – san think very carefully on what you're doing." Mamoru warned him.

His voice a warning to Diamond. He was hard pressed to NOT cause further harm on his cousin for daring to harm Usagi. Even if he hadn't started anything with her he would have done the same thing. Protect her. At this point in time it was a natural instinct to do so. "And do recall dear 'cousin' whom you work for." He snarled and ripped himself from Mamoru's strong grasp, messing up his jacket in the process.

"She is my wife in case you haven't forgotten and as far as I see it she is cheating - " Usagi began laughing like a hyena. Diamond and Mamoru both looked to her as if she went crazy on them, "That's what you thought happened?" she howled in laughter, "Seiya – san is gay. If anything he was hitting on Mamoru – san." Diamond arched a brow but watched her react and looked at Mamoru. "Is this true?" he saw Mamoru look to him uncomfortably, "Hai. They were talking about hot movie and t.v. actors outside."

"Oh…oh…Pat wasn't short for Patricia." Diamond began, "It was probably short for Patrick." The blonde wife stated, now getting her giggles under control. Diamond made to walk away when he felt a slap to the back of his head, "Nani?" he asked looking to her. He saw the angered look on her face, "That was for thinking I'd cheat on you with Seiya – san." Mamoru held his tongue. So many things to say to that and he didn't want to make the situation worse.

She walked up to Diamond before kicking him in the shin. He howled in pain as the heels she wore connected painfully to his bone. He looker to her seeing her rage. The kick was the least of his worries, "And THAT was for attempting to 'punish me' for something I definitely didn't deserve. You come at me like that again and I'm gone. I don't tolerate abuse. Never have never will." He accepted the defeat and walked off as Usagi went from feeling like she got her just deserts to worry.

"He won't find out." Mamoru stated lowly. He lifted her chin up in his palm and looked around to ensure privacy before giving her a light kiss on her lips. "I know I just…" She tried to fix her hair. He pulled her hands away to ensure her, her hair was fine. "Don't worry over it." He gently assured her. "I get it I do. I just…" she looked around herself before saying in low tones, "I'd rather if my hairs gonna get pulled to be during a moment of pure pleasure."

Her eyes held a hint of mirth and need in them directed at him before walking off. Mamoru couldn't get the image of doing said thing out of his head. Pulling on her hair just the right way as she arched her back in pleasure as he suckled on her neck and plowed his member - "Kami that woman." He muttered shifting himself before leaving for his room. Trying to avoid getting rid of the image till he was alone where he could do something about it.

Usagi went into her shared room and got into the shower. She was thankful that Diamond never tried to sneak up on her in it. It was exiting out and finding Diamond siting on the bed waiting for her that had her startled, "I want you to take this test." It had been some time since their last sex bout but he was still looking for them to have a child. She grabbed it and after five long minutes was grateful that she wasn't pregnant. Now that she was beginning this thing with Mamoru she didn't want to have Diamonds child any longer.

However unfortunate she knew that since the test read negative Diamond would want to have sex with her. "Negative." She told him. He gestured her to the bed and for once she wasn't in the mood to deal with him in her. The sex was never any good and he never cared for her needs. He just want to get off on her and do HIS business. Things would never be for her, "Not tonight, it's been a long one and I'm tired." She made to get to her night clothes when he pulled her down onto the bed.

He rolled her partially naked body covered via the bathrobe under him, "You're contracted to do so. So unless it's that 'monthly' crap you're fulfilling your duties." He knew she wanted out of this though. The look of disgust was hard to miss. "Turn over." He demanded, "Why?" she asked as he aided in flipping her over. Pushing the robe out of the way he entered her wet from the shower core from behind.

She gasped in shock and whimpered a bit from pain at the force of entry. Dealing with it she lay submissive beneath him. To angry to think even about anything else she took the hits from behind. In some way she knew he was getting even with her for hitting his shin earlier. "You deserved it." She whispered, knowing he'd be to in to his own pleasure to hear her. Five minutes later and multiple thrusts he came inside of her and pulled out.

It had been a long work week, not to mention dealing with his work to. She wasn't in the mood to have him inside of her. She closed her eyes as he went to sleep. His cum still trailing between her legs. She got up wincing as she went to the bathroom to clean up. She looked in the mirror and saw herself. Was she still the same young woman that was beloved by her family, that had good friends and hopes of finding love. She snorted. Yeah she was. She just had to sleep with the wolves to do right by everyone else.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink." She remarked leaving the bathroom before leaving the bedroom. She didn't wait for a response. Getting a water bottle from the kitchen two minutes later she debated on going to Mamoru's room. _To risky._ She thought. She started to walk out when she ran into Mamoru. He saw the defeated look on her face, "You okay?" he asked, "Hai, Diamond just required another round to get me pregnant." She responded.

He shifted his stance. Dislike marred his features she knew. She pulled him in closer and whispered in his ear, "I don't want to but at the same time I still do. Just so I don't have to keep having sex with him." he nodded and wrapped his arms around her tightly, ensuring that she was okay. She winced a bit. He pulled back. She saw the look, "Diamond just got a little bit rough. It was nothing I couldn't handle. Besides I think he did it because I refused him." she muttered. He didn't like it.

"He still shouldn't push you to do something you don't want to do." He huffed stepping away from her. "Why did you come out here?" She asked, "I don't know…I just felt this need to see you but steered away from your room with him and came here. Coincidence I guess." He surmised, "Maybe…I should get going. Lest the staff here think we're having a rendezvous." She exhaled with a forced chuckle.

He didn't smile, "We'll talk more tomorrow, for now you should get back to bed." They wanted to kiss but both knew that it was to risky. A maid could be up and about to get some late night snack. "Good night. Sweet dreams." She told him, "I will." His smoldering look told her of who would be staring in them, "So will I." she re-cantered back. She walked back to her room, bottle of water still in hands. She didn't want to go inside but exhaled and opened the door to thankfully find him asleep, "There is a kami." She muttered.

The next morning after she went to work and Diamond went to the office he was informed of a charity fund raiser going on. At first he waived it off until he heard that the oil heiress would be there along with her newly appointed husband as the next in line to be CEO. He smirked before accepting the invite. Lucky the event would be held from eight pm to one am. Reading the invite he was given he read the 'open bar' that was elegantly typed up on the invite.

"More alcohol, more chances of people wasting more money for a so called good cause. Clever deception indeed." He remarked. He was already planning what they should wear to such an event as it would be another dress for her to wear. "Maybe wine red?" he asked himself. Sending her a text it read 'ensure you have something beautiful in your wardrobe, wine red in color'. She read the text at work and frowned.

"The hell?" she asked without thought. "Your hubby giving you grief?" Minako asked. "Hai, it's odd though. Honestly I have no idea. Do I have anything 'wine red' in my wardrobe?" she had a strong feeling she didn't. "OH!" she looked at Minako, "I have something that would look stunning on you. You're a small right?" Usagi gave her a 'what do you think?' look. "Good point. I have a red wine halter top with a cowl neck in the front. You can wear it with the black pants you have." Conceding her point Usagi texted back.

"I can drop it by your place. When do you need it?" Minako asked, "We leave the house at seven…tonight." Minako looked at her, "He springs these things an awful lot on you huh?" Usagi texted back to her hubby 'not a problem' before putting her phone away. "He thinks that things can be done whenever he needs it to be done. Unfortunately he has yet to learn the truth of 'the world does not revolve around you'." Both women laughed.

"So what's why the body guard?" Usagi looked at Mamoru in the corner of her office area. An overzealous client came in earlier prompting Mamoru to gently but effectively remove him from the premises until the client could come back in with a cool head. Minako had even fanned herself at him. Usagi had resisted the urge to hit her friends head for looking at him in such a way, "Diamond – san wants me to be safe. Some baka made an attempt at his life a while back so now he wants me to have him."

Mamoru looked to her and gave her a polite smile but nothing more. "Is he taken?" Minako asked. Knowing where this was going Usagi asked, "I thought you and Mr. 'take the edge off' were doing really well?" she was changing the subject. Minako huffed, "I found him in bed with Cassie from accounting." Usagi arched her brow, "Cassie – san? She's like a little mouse." She was in disbelief, "Hai, I know. But there was no mistaking that scene I walked in on." Usagi felt bad for her friend.

"So is he?" she eyed Mamoru up, "He is with someone. As far as I know. No name. Don't know much more. He likes to keep things private. Part of the job I guess." Usagi let out, "Figures. Does he have a brother?" she thought on it, "Nope. Only child." Minako slumped further. "Sucks to be me." Usagi rolled her eyes and considered her own life and how things became of it, "Yeah sucks to be you." She remarked.

Getting home that evening she checked the house for Diamond first only to encounter him at the dinner table, his work strewn about. "Good, your home early." He said, not bothering to look up, "Yeah, traffic was light. So the office is migrating to the dinner table now?" she asked, putting my purse down on the other end. Mamoru came in behind her. "Party is in a little bit, shower, dress and we can be on our way. Do you have the wine red number I asked you about?" She internally rolled her eyes.

"Minako – chan is bringing it over. She just has to get it from home as I don't have that color." she goes to walk away when he says, "That's the blonde one right?" she rolled her eyes, "Hai, you going to be taking up the dinner table to rest of the evening?" she asked. "Just until it's time to go. Work needs to be done and unlike you mine requires constant maintenance." she was aghast. "Excuse me?!" she began to go into the diner area to tell him off when Mamoru caught her before she could make it.

"Who's been talking to all your little 'croonies' for you? Who's been helping you make all these sweet little deals you got going on? Who's the one that's been by your side at every damned function building you up to the person you so NOT are?!" she screeched. Her voice reaching new decibels. _I think I stunned him. _He truly looked baffled, "Oh look, he formulates a response. My husband's not a battery operated robot who only sees work." she went to go snap her fingers in front of him when Mamoru picked her up over his shoulder.

She was to stunned to stop him, "I'll ensure she makes it to her room peacefully." He remarked and left the diner area. She was royally pissed off. "I cannot believe he was going to actually insinuate he does more work than ME!" she snapped, still over Mamoru's shoulder. They got to her shared rooms as Mamoru put her down on the bed. "I can't believe that sniveling, little - " her tirade gets cut off as Mamoru's lips meet her own. The door is closed and locked as he covers her lips. The anger leaves her. Evaporates.

"Gomen. I know it's risky but seeing you go off on Diamond like that, telling him off, did something to me." she smiled and kissed him back before he unlocks the door. "You should shower and get changed. When Minako – chan comes I'll let her in here." she smiles in confirmation before telling him, "Hai, arigato." He licks his lips, "No, Arigato." She bit hers as he walks out closing the door behind him.

Now recalling his words from earlier she decides to give him a taste of his own medicine. "If he does so much on his own then he can do all the talking tonight. I think I'll come down with a case of Laryngitis." She nearly cackled evilly as she went to shower. Getting out she found Minako laying on her stomach reading on her cell on the bed. Her feet swinging behind her shoeless in the air. The item in question sitting on the bed closer to the bathroom door. "I presume this is it." Usagi points out.

"Yup. This is a comfy bed. Wish I had one." she remarks laying on it. Her bare feet not even reaching the end. "Spend five paychecks, then you'll afford one." she frowned, "Your suck a party pooper. Which reminds me. Can I come with?" she pouted, "Looking for rich husband here." Usagi rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't want you to be within these people. They pride themselves on being snooty…its very rare to find the good down to earth ones." Minako merely smiled, "And yet you fit it."

"I wouldn't go that far." Usagi clarifies, stopping Minako in her thoughts. "I go in, I mingle, I talk Diamond – san up and make him the bell of the ball. I make him out to be the guy you wanna be best buds with, the guy you want to do business with. It's why he wanted me to marry him. to get him more business in. I have something he doesn't and he exploits it." Usagi went to go put some earrings on.

"But tonight after Diamond – san's little talk today I think I'll be unable to talk see how far her gets without me." she giggles, "What did he say?" Usagi explains the situation to her dear friend, "What an ass. He totally deserves to get this treatment from you. Just make sure not to do to much damage. You are under contract right?" Usagi nods, "Oh I won't. In fact, once he sees the error my sudden case of laryngitis will miraculously heal itself." Both women giggled.

Once dressed and shoes were ready they exited the bedroom. Diamond took a look at her and frowned, "I like the idea but something on underneath it. You have to much breast that could show." Usagi bit her lip before going back, tossing a black tank top on underneath and putting the halter back on. "Satisfied?" She snarked. He nodded. "Let us go." Usagi accepted then stated to Minako, "Minako – chan I'll bring the halter back to you at work tomorrow okay?" she nodded, "Have fun." Waving us off.

"Oh I'm sure we will." Usagi remarked. She sat pristine in the car on the way there. Barely talking to Diamond whom didn't seem to notice. Using the voice activated system in his phone to write out emails along the way there. The only thing he had to press was the email and the send button. Usagi once they were there stepped out from vehicle thanks to Diamond in her black five inch pumps, "Thought I got rid of your 'hooker' shoes?" he remarked lowly. "They were in the back of the closet." She smiled politely.

"You touch these and one of your precious computer devices dies a slow agonizing death and while yes you can replace them, it takes time to get all you information back from the previous one. Tell me have you backed ALL your files up?" he looked to her, his face in concern, "That's what I thought. Don't touch my shoes and we won't have any issues." She told him sweetly. He was not pleased.

However she was once more another hit at the place. And her five inch heels were the love of many conversations she had with people. It made her forget her laryngitis plan. It was when the oil heiress came by and gave her a passing drink that Usagi finally stopped moving around. She instead choose to sit down in a comfortable chair, crossing her legs the heiress plopped down herself, "So Usagi – chan…" The blonde looked to the woman.

"Hai, Nita – san?" Usagi placed her full attentions on the older woman. No more than 40 herself but definitely had some work done over the years. It's why she still looked nearly Usagi's young age, "I wanted to let you know of the annual retreat for your husband to go to. It's a time where they all get together for a week long excursion that your husband will love to go to. I know he's been trying to get there this past few years but he just always seems so…" Usagi had at this point long ago given up her laryngitis plan.

This trip though could give her a break from Diamond. It could also give her a chance to build a connection between her and Mamoru better. She wanted to formulate more than just a physical relationship. She wanted to build a life-long connection with him. Despite the obstacles in the way. "Hai, he would love that." She told her, "Great, I'll make sure to give the information to my husband. He'll send yours the dates to be gone for and the pick-up times." Usagi smiled at her as she thought of the benefits to it.

Getting up she excused herself to talk to Diamond. Politely taking him away from a gathering she took him to a more remote location, still within viewing distance for Mamoru, "You know what this annual meeting retreat thing is?" she asked him. "Hai, I've been trying to get invited for years." His voice was bitter. "Your invited thanks in part to 'moa' your 'wife'." He looked down to her.

"Are you serious?" he asked, "Hai, she said her husband will send you the information for the dates to leave between and the pick-up times." He smiled and gave her a genuine kiss quickly before saying, "Arigato." He didn't think of anything else as he seemed happier. She rose a brow at the reaction but acted no differently. She wanted him to be gone for a week. She needed a break from him.

It was well after midnight when they all gone back to the house. Usagi was tired, Mamoru was tired and Diamond was even starting to feel the dregs of it. Once more grabbing some snacks from the fridge Usagi headed to bed only to find Diamond not even changed having just fallen asleep on the bed. Eating her snack she changed into night clothes before slipping into bed. It was two minutes later than Mamoru texted her. 'sweet dreams.' She smiled, 'only when ur in 'em'. She replied.

Reality was he wanted to have her next to him in bed, rather than text her sweet dreams. But he would deal with what he had to. At least until the time was right. He had an odd feeling it would be very soon. And in a very unexpected way. He knew he was on dangerous ground but he did genuinely have deep feelings for her. Were they love? Possibly. Was he falling for her yes. Did he know how to make her his permanently…he was working on that.

'ur the only star in mine'. He replied back. She smiled then texted back, 'ditto.' He gave a small laugh before texting, 'go to sleep now my sleeping angel. U still have work in the morning &amp; so do I'. She swallowed her snicker before ending it with 'don't remind me. lol sleep well. My Mamo – chan.' He received it before sending one last text before falling into a slumber, 'u 2 my precious Usa. ;)'

The next day after both parties left the house to work Diamond went to his office and called in every board room member, "I propose that we give my wife, Lemont, Usagi, shares of the company." the members looked to him, "She has brought to us since our marriage, a quarter increase in stock market prices and sales increases." The account ant confirmed it. "How much do you propose?" one man asked. "At least 21%. It was will be taken from a portion of everyone here who volunteers this, myself included."

Many members didn't look on to happily, "That's a large number considering how long we've been here compared to how long she's been here." An elderly gentleman pointed out, "True, but her skills and salesmanship has brought in more than enough to qualify her for such a share. I myself will be giving up at least 5%." Diamond replied, "Why not just give her all of the 21% from your own?" another asked.

Diamond resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Because this is a joint group effort that we ALL accept her contributions to this company. She's made everyone here a little bit more wealthy these past few months." A few didn't look happy still but one stated, "I will give only 3%. No more." A few sighs were heard, "I'll give 4%." Another stated, "3%.", "2%.", "3%.". they had reached only 20% when the elderly man stated, "I will give her 1%." It was met with a grumble for having given the lowest.

"Much oblige. I will be handling the shares exchange with the department within the hour. Now then…business at hand." They went over sales figures that had increased over the past few months before concluding the meeting. For the next two hours Diamond and four others went over the stocks and signatures needed to give Usagi the correct 21% that she had dutifully earned as a technical worker there.

Although he had made the stipulations of why she was there he didn't know how much she would bring in. He felt it was only fair to give her a portion of the company. Small but still, she had earned it. Signing the last file he placed everything in the brief case and sent the assistants to each board member for their approved signatures. He was sent a text an hour later, nearly at 4pm when everyone was getting ready to leave. He smiled knowing everything was in place. "Now just to drop it off so that it can be legalized."

As he left out of the office the assistant of his, Emmie came up to him. She herself was disappointed that Diamond's marriage seemed to be going so well so she decided to say something that she knew would put a dent in it. She threw his ego into the grinder, "You know it's a good thing you married Mizuno – san's daughter." He looked to her, "Or over half of those deals you've been trying to close lately wouldn't have happened at all."

She knew his ego would take a brutal hit from her words. Diamond prided himself on having brought his families company so far when no one thought it would go to places. Now he owned half of Tokyo and was expanding his control over other major parts of Japan. And now with Usagi's aid he was expanding overseas. It seemed he was getting a lot of expansion due to her aid and knowing it was Usagi and NOT him getting it finally hit him hard.

He thought over all the times she had used her charm to persuade clients that he hadn't been able to get into deep conversations with while she with her strategy gained popularity and friendly heiresses to help to do business with. He'd been so happy that he'd gotten invited to the 'resort' that he knew happened once a year every year, that he hadn't even thought about how until now, it was only due to her.

On one hand he was delirious with excitement. The yearly meeting was something he had been working his ass off towards getting invited to. But he never got one invite. In the six years he'd heard about it, never once did he get an invite. Usagi comes into his life and it's her they want to talk to. It's her that gets him an invite to such an exclusive event. He was once told that only the best, brightest and the most rich were invited to the event. So he worked his ass off yearly to bring his companies numbers up to get the invite.

If you got it then you were considered a 'made' man. An invite meant a whole new world of possibilities were at your finger-tips. When Usagi told him he was invited he gave her a genuine happy kiss of thanks. Now though with Emmie's words in his head he began to see things his money loving eyes previously made him blind to. Usagi was making him rich and more accepted in the circles but it was her most people talked to. True he knew he wasn't personable but the MOMENT she enters his life he gets everything he wants?

Everything except for the credit. The respect that he wanted for being the best out there. No instead she laughed and charmed her way into the hearts of a lot of people. She always managed to get the subject off of her work life and onto the client she was talking to. Almost as if trying to have one small section of her life from their eyes. As far as people saw it, she was a happy newlywed and Diamond her ever present love.

Truth was he married her charm, and got her taking what he wanted most. Respect and love. It didn't occur to him until now. He wanted their respect for all the hard work he had done. Not once taking into consideration that he had a whole team of executives and board members that aided him and helped out. Not once taking into account that if she hadn't entered into his life, granting through his own persistence, that he would still be where he was. He wanted more than money, he wanted recognition.

He wanted what she had. It stunned him that with everything he had, power over his company, money, a large manor, estate really, but he wanted what she gained by nature, the ability to gain control of a room with her natural charm. He was to cold to do so. There had been several functions were he watched her in envy. The people he worked for months she worked them in a few hours.

It also didn't help matters that she had yet to get pregnant with his offspring. He ignored the fact that she had been trying to bed him for months. That even after she had explained to him that due to her length of time on birth control it might take a while for it to exit fully from her body and allow her body to accept the sperm for what it was. He also placed ignorance on the fact that he swindled her into this marriage to begin with.

No he over looked it all so he could have a reason to be upset with her. A reason to resent her. A reason to not see the truth of it, of his own concoction. That she had a different salesmanship than he did. That it worked better. That she was preferred to talk to, to engage in conversation with. She wormed her way into his world and sat down on the sofa's or seats of high powered places like she owned them.

He got the stink eye for it on occasion if he sat down. It had been considered him being to arrogant or rude even if the other party hadn't sat down first. The invite he got thanks to her he would take and use to his advantage to show people he was the better person to be there. She couldn't show him up, up there. He could show off his own skills and show them that he was better than her.

He would prove that she wasn't the bell of the ball…he was. He was better than her and this would give him his chance. He was smiling at the thought of it. She would do her duty as his wife, and provide an heir in due time. He would be seen as a family man and hold his head high as he was meant to. He left his building and went to his 50 grand car before leaving with a smirk on his face.


	7. resorts' & shower time

**Lady Kaalia**: lol I'm glad he's generating some emotions. He's got some back round in this but just to explain a little bit more into who he is.

**Menel1986**: I almost had seiya as competition but decided against it as it was to many things to go back and forth on. As for true feelings develop, later on maybe buts its not in a regular sense.

**Em**: oddly enough I almost did that! Lol but decided I it wouldn't be long enough nor would have enough dynamic if I did. Diamond is always scheming but in some cases its for the benefit of Usagi without her knowledge. When I read the seiya and diamond bit I laughed, thanks for that.

**Shortie630**: thank you!

**OrientalDanceGirl**: it did touch on the consensual part a bit and that's what I wanted to do. For people in arrangements like that. Diamonds plan will not go as planned but due to other circumstances. Ones that he's not prepared for.

5 reviews okay lets see where this one takes us. Read and review!

It's a grey, grey world ch.7

Time flew by as the week to have Diamond gone came up. He had everything pre-packed and ready to go as his two suit cases were ready. Usagi was waiting patiently for him to leave. For her having him gone for a week was a blessing in disguise. She wanted to take the time to see her family, something she needed to do, her friends since she had been neglecting them, but also to explore her relationship with Mamoru more.

She still felt guilty but couldn't help but feel it a lot less the more times they spent together. It seemed that he made her feel cared for in a way that went beyond that of a bodyguard. She knew it was morally wrong but couldn't get herself to think to much on it. She figured she could tell her closest friends someday when it had progressed to that point but until then she wanted to see where this would go.

Mamoru for his own part was trying to rid the knowledge of what his mind's eye was telling him. He was having serious issues with not trying to rush his cousin. All he kept thinking was 'your cousins leaving his wife, the woman you've been dreaming of for the past several MONTHS, alone with you for a week! Cool it so he doesn't suspect!' he had been having a hard time being around her for this week, no pun intended, without making an error. It was by sheer force of will that he didn't do something stupid.

Just the other evening at dinner he looked over at her eating a sausage of all things. Diamond was ignorant to it but he wasn't. at one point she had looked up with innocent doey eyes only to realize how it must have looked and stole a glance from Diamond before tossing him a seductive 'come and get it' look that she realized immediately afterwards was a bad idea. She knew she was being to careless and made sure to apologize for teasing him in such a manner.

Currently Diamond was walking out of their manor bidding Usagi a farewell. He walked up to her form and gave her a simple kiss that one would give to an ailing relative rather than a loving wife. She smiled in a polite manner but otherwise did nothing, "Have a safe trip." She told him, genuinely hoping he would be safe. She may not have liked him but she did care enough about the man to want him to be safe.

She wasn't heartless. The kiss anyone could tell was meek at best against her lips. Mamoru flexed a muscle in his jaw but otherwise didn't show any sign of caring. Internally he wondered how Diamond could NOT try to give such a beautiful woman a loving kiss when they were leaving for a week. Diamond smiled, "Arigato, my lovely wife." He said it more I the form of 'I win' rather than an actual thank you.

It had the blonde confused for but a moment before he got in to his car. Hitting the button the window rolled down. He motioned for his cousin to come over. Mamoru bent down to hear his cousin's words, "Keep her guarded at all times." Mamoru had to bite his lip to prevent the grin from reaching his face, "Hai, cousin." He stated in a low tone. He made sure to make his face as agreeable and neutral as possible.

"While I trust her to make the right calls regarding her safety Rubeus is still out there and I do not trust him. I will have a cop hire by weeks end to ensure everything with him looks quiet. If all is still well when I get back you might be able to live your life again." knowing what that meant Mamoru stated, "Regardless Diamond – san I will protect her with my life. I will always be there for her."

Not catching the double meaning at that moment Diamond nodded then rolled up his windows as he left out. Usagi knew she shouldn't be elated but couldn't help the smile, "I think I'll go make plans with the girls. It's been a minute since I've seen them and I want to know what's going on. Besides, with the weekend starting I can actually go and hang out." He smiled to, "Wouldn't do you any good to go without your trusty bodyguard."

If anything she was glad the trip started on a Saturday and ended a week from that date. The trip for him would really be a nice vacation. She could have the bed to herself. It would be nice. She looked up and saw his own features. Without speaking, only a mere smiled she walked back inside the house to grab her own purse, "Think we should tell them we know?" one maid asked the other.

"Na, let them have their fun. If Diamond – san had any common sense when it came to those two he would have seen this coming. Besides it's the closest thing to a live drama as we'll get." The two maids giggled as the butler rolled his eyes, "This will prove to be an interesting week." He muttered. He closed the doors to the estate hearing the maids still chit chatting away. It was whirlwind known as Usagi that flew by him with her body guard following not to far behind, "At least he does do his job." He stated dryly.

If one thing could be said for Mamoru was that he was true to his goal. Everyone could tell how protective he was over the blonde beauty. There was no question, hired or not he would take a bullet for her if need be. The butler watched them drive off in her car to what he presumed was a pre-scheduled meet up with her friends. He briefly wondered if the other blonde that had been her would be there. "That one was bubbly." Rather than looking curious he looked more exhausted at recalling her friend.

The girl had walked in, looking at everything in marvel before demanding to know where her friend was. He was so stunned he merely pointed. She had only gotten ten feet when he managed to yell out, "Shoes!" as he knew Diamond would not want heel marks on his Persian rug that he owned down that area. But either she ignored or didn't hear since she didn't take them off in his presence. She was a trifling one.

An hour later Usagi was talking with her friends while Mamoru was sitting close to the group, still watching out for others that came by. He'd heard from a contact that Rubues had decidedly left the area a week ago realizing that Diamond was well protected and would be senseless to try and attack once more. When inquired about Usagi and if Rubeus intended on harming her his contact told him Rubues's goal was simple. It was to go after Diamond. In a sense he found out that his services weren't needed.

He looked to his Usagi as she chatted animatedly with her friends he knew this information would have to stay with him if he was to prolong his presence around her. As long as possible that is. He'd figure out later on how to be around her as much. "So handsome you bored here with us girls?" Minako flirted. He saw Usagi's reaction to her friends flirt. Polite but neck muscles twitched.

"No not at all. Honestly I was handling work so I didn't hear anything." He stated with honesty, "Usagi – chan says you got someone." She dug. He smiled realizing Usagi was keeping him off the market. "Hai, I do." He couldn't help but sneak a look to Usagi as Minako frowned, "She's a lucky girl to have such a hot looking man to herself." he only grinned, "I'm the lucky one." he told her, fully aware Usagi could hear him.

"Oh my Kami!" Minako stated standing up as if Mamoru was old news, "NANI?" Ami asked looking around to see what got their friends attention, "Semi – Annual sale at Vicky S's!" Minako screeched before grabbing her purse and made a dash to the store putting its signs up in the windows. Ami and Usagi arched a brow before slowly gathering their own things and starting to walk not to subtly to the store. "Come on Mamoru – san." Usagi stated.

She looked back and found him right behind her. "No worries, I don't care where you are, I'm right there." He whispered against her neck. "I don't think you can do so in the changing rooms." She retorted back. He smirked thinking how that would go down. _While the aspect is appealing, the thought of getting caught in the act an adrenaline rush, the knowledge that Usagi would be half naked again in my arms tempting, I knew it would never happen. Especially not with her friends in the store._

"Not with it being full of customers either." He muttered seeing the dozens of women in the store. Very few men. He began to feel a bit uncomfortable but it wasn't nearly as high as his need to keep his girl safe. "Minako – chan check it out." he couldn't help but see the stringy number she held up, "Sexy." Minako remarked regarding the bra and pantie number Usagi held up. "Wow." his voice thankfully was low enough to not be heard.

The bra was a full cup but the back was pulled in by the same thin black bands that held the front of the panties together and formed the thong in the back. His mind instant put the piece on Usagi, "This must be embarrassing for you." Ami stated shyly to him. He shook the thoughts from his mind, "Not really paying attention to that. If I don't see anything threat wise in a few I'll just wait outside." He remarked.

Truthfully if Usagi kept putting anything more that was like the first number in front of him against her body or tossed on her arm for her to try on later he would need to leave regardless, "Lest I lose it and push her into the nearest stall." He muttered under his breath, "Excuse me?" Ami had asked. He looked down to her seeing her expression. She had heard him clearly, "Gomen." He said and left out.

Meanwhile Diamond was getting to the second transport for the event when the car came up with the gentlemen in question. "Diamond its time you knew what this event is all 'bout." Judging by the way he forgot honorifics and began to slur Diamond was already glad he wasn't the driver. He got into the front seat as Diamond placed himself in the back with his luggage safely tucked away in the trunk, "I can't wait."

He was finally getting to go. Realizing they had missed the turn to the retreat place Diamond frowned, "I believe we took a wrong turn. It's showing in the map that it's a half a mile back that way." He stated. He heard snickering from one of the men as he looked in the rear view mirror to try and see what was going on. The gentlemen only smiled, "Nope we didn't." for a moment he began to feel punked until he saw the large beach house in front of them.

Its size was grand and no doubt luxurious. Diamond was in awe of it. He made enough to afford another beach place to but declined on it since he never would use it. He ended up selling the one that he had a few years back for a nice fortune when he saw that it sat empty for well over a year, he was rich but not stupid. The couple who bought it still resided there. This one however was way larger than his own.

Letting him out he took his luggage up to the room provided for him, "Set this stuff down then get comfortable. We have only one meeting to get to before the fun begins." His new comrade said, "Must be drinks or something." He figured. Getting out his most comfortable pair of work pants and shirt he went downstairs in only his socks, aware of the rudeness to walk around in someone else's home with his shoes on.

Avoiding the rugs he walked over to where they first of many he presumed meetings were at. It was when he noticed that there was only alcohol there that he started to suspect things. The meeting itself ran from 1pm, a half hour after they arrived to 5pm when they served food. He ended up doing budget reports and found that the meeting was more on a global scale. He was grateful that he brought a recorder with him to ensure he could put the findings in his own reports and document it all.

It was the only portion of the event that was like it for the first day. At least accord to a new friend he gained. He set everything back up in his room as did many others so when they came back down the food was being served. He noticed the servers were wearing some very odd looking ensembles but choose not to comment on it. Finally 6pm hit as everyone had eaten and was now patting full bellies and loosening up belts. Diamond had to admit he was stuffed beyond anything he had lately.

"What the wife doesn't cook for you?" one member asked. He laughed, "I have a private chef making anything I want. Had her long before Usagi." he remarked. The gentleman whom he'd found out was Mr. Takachi had several business up and down the west coast. He was looking forward to doing more business with him. He was about to praise himself on working the gentleman over when the host spoke up, "For all of our new comers they will get first picks of the entertainment this evening."

Diamond found that there were two other men that were new comers other than himself. "Now I will go over the rules as follows." Diamond focused again, curious as to why there were rules, "Rule one, no one speaks about anything that happens here. Everything that happens here stays here. Consider tis like that Vegas montage." Diamond looked around seeing the many happy faces, as if waiting for the main event to start.

"Rule two, you speak of anything here anywhere else outside of here and you're banned for life." Diamond now wondered what was so bad about this now. If there were drugs he was out and would sneak out if need be. He couldn't risk ruining his reputation or his career for drug use or even association, "Rule three, do NOT see any of these girls here outside of this estate. They are not your mistresses or girlfriends to have on the sides."

Diamond was caught off guard by the remark and almost spoke up when he continued, "We don't care if you do have girlfriends or mistresses on the side. That's in YOUR private life, but THIS needs to be kept in the dark." No one responded, but all of them nodded. "Let's get the party started." He'd been so much into trying to figure out about the rules that he was blind to the girls until one stepped in front of him, "You like?" the host asked him.

She was wearing a highly revealing blue dress that looked more like a rippable piece to have as a stage dress rather than a suitable piece to wear for such an event. But now considering the event he was at he knew it would be appropriate wear. He didn't want to say anything that would create a fuss or others to look at him as the odd man out so he simply nodded his head in mutual agreement. "Looks like our newbies have picked. Let's have some fun."

In the span it took for Diamond to realize she was the entertainment the lights changed to that of a mood change. He looked around and saw a dozen of the guys talking very animatedly with women that were NOT their wives or fiancés and holding them pretty close. Very confused his companion stated, "Let me guess you had no idea about the entertainment." He looked to her. The red head he noticed was beautiful but everything on her was fake.

"I should go." He began, she pinned him to the seat he was in, "Many of these guys go home to their wives already having had several nights with us. Don't worry, no one will tell." He looked to her in shock before she began undoing the buttons on his shirt. He looked about and saw a few members waiting to see his response. He plastered on a fake smile, "At least allow me to use the rest room. Had a lot to eat." He excused himself politely before going to the nearest restroom. He splashed some cool water on his face.

"You like her?" the host asked. He looked up to see him. An expecting look on his face, "She was unexpected but yes very pretty." He stated politely. "She'll give you a good night. Most of the men here either have a very small sex life with their wives or don't have one at all. These women will do anything you desire." He walked out with the parting words of, "I've paid them enough to do so." Diamond was stunned.

He had no idea that there were hookers here. On one hand it was expected of him to partake in the events entertainment. On the other hand if he cheated and it got back to Usagi she would get half of everything he owned. After using the bathroom for good reason he left out and to his bedroom. If anyone asked he'd claim headache and figure out the rest of the week's excuses to avoid the entertainment.

However upon entering his room was the red head. She was dancing sexily in his room, her dress being slowly stripped off and revealing darker red lace bra and panty set. Crawling on the bed he was taken back to when Usagi had been trying to get him into bed and he had been so focused on work that he had ignored her attempts. The women went to the edge of the bed and pulled him on top of her, closer to her.

"Don't worry I'll make you forget all about the little wife back home. Pretend she doesn't exist." She cooed. Diamond was torn. He may not have loved his wife but he loved what he owned and his money, "If word gets back to her I lose everything." He began to back away. She pulled on his tie, "Listen." He looked to her, "The moment anyone here talks about anything from here back home it ruins it for the rest of everyone else. No one will say anything because they risk exposure themselves."

Her logic he knew made sense. "You do this often?" he asked. "Hai, kinda my job." She was a high end hooker. "So you a hooker or a - " she cut him off, "I'm an escort. If all you need is a stunning date that's all I am. If you want a good fuck for the night it costs more. All of the girls are paid here this week for the specials that we have. Anything you want is already paid for." She laid back on the bed but not before undoing her bra and tossing it to the side.

He looks down at her breasts and starts to wonder what he did to deserve this, "I ah…" he was conflicted at best. "I've never been with anyone other than my wife." Which was true…after he married her. "It's fine." She stated and took one of his hands and placed it over her breast. He felt arousal as any hot blooded male would with a hot female practically naked beneath him, "I'll show you the time of your life." She told him.

Back with Usagi, Mamoru watched as she had a good time with her friends before leaving off to go see her family with Ami. He saw her interact with them, having a moment and even excused himself for a while so she could have more time alone with them. He checked the area around Mr. Mizuno's home before coming back in. "Good your back." Usagi said, taking him into the family room as everyone was busy in there.

"So Mamoru – kun ours daughter is very praising on your protective skills. Where did you do your training at?" Mr. Mizuno asked. Mamoru sat next to Usagi, trying to keep a respective distance from her to avoid suspicion. "My training was done mostly in Kyoto. They have some rough neighborhoods and I lived in them for a while. Figured I would need to know how to protect myself. Been doing protective details for the last few years as my source of income." He explained to them.

Mr. Mizuno nodded, "Hey if it helps protect our daughter I'm glad. Though I thought she mentioned to Mr. Lemont of her own training?" he asked. Mamoru didn't see the question in his eyes as to why Mamoru was her body guard. He'd paid for enough mixed martial arts classes back when she was in high school as well as in her college days to know she could handle herself in a fight.

"She did but Diamond, my cousin is highly work focused. I doubt that unless she gave him an actual demonstration he would have let the issue be. If I recall she tried protesting it but he didn't seem to give her much say in the matter." He looked over to her. Usagi seemed to almost be in her own little world when she spoke up, "Yeah but I'm pretty sure Diamond would need all of his teeth for work the next day." Her joke was not lost on her family on what she meant, "It would have been interesting though…for a demo that is."

Even Mamoru had to chuckle, "He kinda does. Not going to go over well if he goes into the office and has to get a few pearly whites replaced. But it would be interesting, Diamond versus Usagi…" he made it sound as if it were a wrestling match. Ami giggled, "I can just see it now, he blocks her with a laptop and she punches him through it." Maria their mother light tapped Ami's arm for a scolding but couldn't help but laugh herself.

Mamoru took a look at his phone, "It's already nine pm. We should get you back home." He rose to stand up as he shook hands with her father, "It was great to meet you." Mr. Mizuno shook his hand but couldn't shake a feeling he had. "Like wise." As they left the house Usagi's father looked out the window to watch them. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was something else going on.

Pulling the curtains to the side enough he watched the two joke outside on something before Usagi got into the vehicle. He saw the way Mamoru admired her before closing the door. He then made his way around and slowly pulled off. "What is it?" Maria came up to her husband, wrapping her arms around him from behind, "I get the feeling that their hiding something from us." He explained. Turning around he hugged his wife, "I just don't know what it is yet." She smiled, "I have a feel to." she looked out the window.

Seeing the night time on them she stated, "Call it a mother's intuition. But something is going on and I have a strange feel Mr. Lemont is to blind right now to see it." She then sent a cautious look out the window in the direction Mamoru took with their Usagi, "But he won't be blind for long. A man never is." She pulled back, "Let's go see Ami off before we settle in." Hatori agreed and walked with his wife.

When Mamoru and Usagi got back to the manor things felt strange. Diamond wasn't there, wouldn't be there for the rest of the week yet it still felt the same in some regards. "It's like everything and nothing has changed all at once." Usagi stated. She walked to her shared rooms with a Mamoru right behind her. Unknown to her and to himself he had been unconsciously mimicking a simple fantasy of his.

To simply come home with his wife and get ready for bed together. He got a far as his jacket and cufflinks before stopping, "What am I doing?" he picked his jacket up but realized he lost a cufflink. Searching the ground for it he was at a loose, "Must be somewhere down the hallway." He surmised before placing his jacket back on. Unawares that the object in question was under the bed. Sitting innocently on the carpet right beneath where Diamond slept. As if a part of him was now subconsciously replacing Diamond in her life and in their bed.

Usagi came back out in nothing but a robe, "I'll be showering now so you're fine to grab us something for dessert." She told him, "Or I could join you." He offered, wondering what was beneath the robe. He couldn't help but leer obviously at her. The robe was only to her waist and last he checked she didn't own anything shorter other than panties, "As temping as that is…" she walked forward and traced a finger down his chest.

He caught his breath then her temping digit. Grasping her hand he held it close before kissing the digit then the rest before angling her hand to kiss the palm. Her breath hitched at the simple act of tenderness. She didn't stop him when he kissed the inside of her wrist, nor her arm as she had subconsciously looped her arms now around his neck. Their lips meet in a passionate display of hope, new found love and need.

They lost a semblance of control as he pulled her body close to him. Hauled her up against his own body and maneuvered his hands all over her body. They traveled over her back, hips, touched her face, cupping her chin for a better angle to kiss her by before grasping her bum in his hands. She gasped giving him opportunity to deepen the kiss. His tongue licked at her own lips as they parted. Driving in with ferocity his tongue mapped her mouth out better than any previous man had.

Her tongue raged a war with his as they both got lost to their passions. Without any more thought to their current situation he bend down to grab her butt, hauling her up in the air before pulling her legs apart and wrapping them around his waist. He pushed her against the nearest object and hit the dresser. It created a gasp of pleasure and pain form her mouth. Both just laughed before he tried re-directing them. He didn't want her to be in pain with him.

Tripping over a shoe they fell to the bed where she laid with Diamond he began kissing her once more as the bump into the dresser had dislodged them from one another. Lost to one another he trailed a string of heated kisses down her face to her neck, unable to help the need to place a mark on her that she hissed at. His hands took to their own routes. One grasped hers and held it down underneath the pillow. His hold on her hand was secure, unwilling to let go.

The other currently digging into her butt and the bone of her hip creating tiny finger shaped bruises before letting up and taking a firm hold of her hair. Not let down he took a large hand full and pulled it against her scalp to the side, "Mamo – chan!" she gasped in pleasure. The slight pain of her hair being pulled nothing compared to the pleasure that he induced from the act. He had his hand up to his wrist wrapped in with her head as he angled it all around to kiss and lick at her throat.

Both forgetting where they were didn't pay any mind to anything else. She whimpered as he traced from one end to the other with his tongue before digging in with his teeth on the right side of her neck. "Please!" she wasn't sure what she was begging for. All she knew was she was getting more turned on through a make out session than Diamond actually having sex with her in the very bed they were in.

With that thought in mind her clouded head was coming back down to earth. Well it was until Mamoru's hand left her hair to trace down her body. It sent shivers throughout her body as she felt them creep beneath the robe. His fingers found that her panties were no barrier contest to by -pass when it came to her soft, hot center. The wetness already having been soaked through them by the time he got there.

She gasped as he began to slowly move his fingers out of her. Previous thoughts of Diamond swept away by the power of his fingers. She grasped onto him only to find his head moving away and pulling her robe away from her chest with his teeth. He exposed her right breast finding it bra less. Her nipples hard as a rock as he flicked it with his tongue. Making her head fall back.

He sucked as much as he could into his mouth before feeling her inner muscle contract around his invading fingers. "Usa…oh kami…" he looked up to see her pleasure induced face as he gave her something Diamond couldn't…wouldn't give her. he plunged his fingers deeper inside of her, wishing it were his rock hard cock but knew it wasn't tie for that yet. He had plans for their first time together and it would go very well.

Biting gently into her nipple earned him a moan that he grimaced on. He didn't want the rest of the house to know what they were doing. But then he saw her swollen nipple form what he did to her as it popped from his mouth. Marked as was her neck and hips. It begged for more as she whimpered for more. He enveloped it once more as he began a faster pace inside of her. She began breathing faster before her muscle clenched in a spasm that made him groan. He twisted her clit gently and knew what his reward would be.

But he couldn't afford her shocked scream of pleasure reverberating around the house so instead he abandon her nipple and swallowed her vocal cries of pleasure. His tongue darting inside and muffling her even more even as she curved her mouth and kissed him in return. Her orgasm now subsided he removed his fingers and licked them clean before finding her hand grabbing ahold of his. She licked over his own saliva to taste herself.

He felt himself now painfully hard over her watching her taste herself. The feeling however was removed when footsteps were heard outside of her room. Realizing what they had just done in a houseful of maids and butlers he removed himself from her as a maid came in. Unfortunately Usagi's breast was still in the open air. The maid looked back and forth to the two wondering what excuse they would concoct up.

"I…he…" Usagi had nothing as she pulled her robe back on over her. She hoped it wasn't obvious that he had just made her come. Her soaked panties now getting uncomfortable on her, "I heard a sound. Went inside to check on her. Unfortunately she was leaving and after some tripping over objects fell." He looked to her, "My apologies." He turned to Usagi, as if it were all his fault. "It's fine. I should have been watching where I was going." She responded. The maid put on a false look of 'right' before dropping off a few towels.

"As the lady of the house asked for." She stated, wondering what would be said next, "Right, thanks." Usagi replied. The maid left the two. "Really should have remembered that. Or at least learn where the laundry room is to do my own." She stated. Mamoru chuckled, "Diamond would probably find it beneath you." The two were silent before Usagi got up from the bed, "Next time we'll be more careful." Before she smiled at him and went to shower.

Already aware of the maid probably still close by slipped outside of the room. She in fact was down the hall by that time, ready to spill the juicy gossip to the rest of the staff. Mamoru got back to his room and licked his fingers once more still tasting her on them, "Kami Usako…" he muttered to himself. Later on that night he felt someone creep into his room. He was ready to do battle when said intruder crawled her lithe body over his own.

"Usako?" he asked, "Hai, I just wanted to sleep with you tonight." He smiled though she couldn't see it very well, "Of course." He felt her curl into his left side and toss a leg over his own. A sigh of possessiveness he knew and smiled at even wider. His arms wrapped around her in a protective manner, "What did you want to do tomorrow?" He asked, "I have work." he lowered his gaze, "Right."

"How about we see a movie after wards though?" She suggested. He agreed, "We'll get more details planned out tomorrow, get some sleep." He surmised and closed his eyes. When she curled up further and fell into a dreamless sleep his lips uttered words beyond both of their comprehension that sounded loving and tender. When she woke up the next morning she was back in her bed. Confusion on her mind before she remembered her phone with the alarms on it, "He remembered." She smiled and got ready for work.

It was an uneventful work day, she and Minako goofed off just a wee bit since the day was slow but not enough to get work still done. It was when she went to the parking garage to get to her car that she ran into a seething Emmie. Diamond's secretary, "Don't think I don't know what you're doing." Usagi clearly confused tried to side step the secretary. "I don't know nor care what you're talking about." Emmie slapped her keys from her hand.

Feeling Mamoru close by she took things into her own hands, "What do you want?" she demanded, "You think I don't know your scamming Diamond – san. He thinks so highly of you out in the field. I would do better. So bitch you better watch your back." Emmie flung her hair over her head in a customary 'I'm better than you' fashion'. "Is that a threat?" Usagi asked. It was Emmie's mistake to react next.

Mamoru still far enough away saw what was happening but wasn't able to get to it in time, not that he needed to. Usagi caught Emmie's swinging hit, twisted her arm around her back before shoving her none to gently into the Buick that was in front of them. Luckily the model didn't start blaring with any type of car alarm, "You ever try to threatening me again and you'll be hanging by your ankles three stories up. That's where your office is right?" Usagi asked tightening her hold.

"So here's what going to happen, you're going to leave me alone, be a professional and do your job right. So take your threats and your cheesy acrylic nails and figure out your own life instead of trying to make others feel as miserable as you do. Understand?" She demanded. She tightened her hold, "Okay, okay I understand." Emmie said. Usagi released her then smiled knowing she'd won, "Don't work yourself to hard now." She left off leaving the seething and now highly pissed off Emmie behind.

Going to the area where there was a stair well she got passed the door when out of nowhere she heard, "Remind me not to get on your bad side." from Mamoru. So stunned from the recent encounter Usagi near screeched and brought her now fisting hands up in defense nearly punching Mamoru in the nose as he brought his own hands up in self-defense. Against the wall she looked and finally saw him. "Mamoru?!" she managed to get out in a near 'ep'. As he looked to her oddly, "What the hell?" he demanded.

Anger at his scare she grabbed her purse and hit him with it repeatedly, "What's wrong with you scaring me like that?!" she looked like a flailing anime character as her purse turned into a blurring weapon of choice against the man that scared the begeeb's from her. He couldn't help but laugh and cry out at the hits he took in from her purse. His form having no choice but to stay in one place otherwise he would be going down the stairs. _Serious what do women carry in those things?_ He thought to himself.

"Usagi!" he finally cried out. One particular hit left him grasping the railing as he nearly tumbled down the stairwell. She finally stopped as she realized she was out of breath. Usagi was not one to take being scared lying down. She had the uncontrollable urge to hit said person or screech at them. Sometimes both. It was one reason why a lot of her friends and family had stopped trying to scare her years ago.

"If I buy you dinner will you forgive me?" he asked, still with his one hand in the air for self-defense. He hadn't wanted to restrain her. As tempting as it would be to have her lush body against his own in a familiar position someone could easily see them in the stairwells and as a publically married woman Usagi couldn't afford to be seen in a stairwell happily pinned to her body guard.

Thinking on it Usagi shrugged before saying, "I vote Chinese food." Before going down the stairs and leaving a confused Mamoru in his wake, "I don't get women." He muttered before walking with her. Her mood had done a near 360 spin as he was left trying to figure out the blonde woman before catching up to her. Getting to her car she drove off and left for him to follow her to the Chinese place of her choosing.

After a meal consisting of fish chips, rice bowls and beef with vegies they left off with left overs to the manor. Getting back she shed her shoes at the door before walking to her room to change into something more comfortable. Walking back out she went into the living room to watch some t.v.. Not finding anything she liked on she went to the movie channel to find something to occupy her mind from Mamoru.

She realized she drifted off when he kissed her softly on the lips, "Sorry I took so long. Had to shower." he explained. She looked around, "I gave the staff the evening off. The only ones working tonight are the extra guards outside but I think Diamond has reduced that down even to just the regular two." She nodded. The reminder of Diamond making her emotionally sober up, "I know this feels right but I can't but feel the guilt still." She admitted. He enveloped her in his arms as he spoke.

"Diamond doesn't love you. Contract or not you're free to love whom you want. He didn't write that in there." She looked up to him, "Love?" she was a little shocked to say the least. It had been a developing relationship for months now. Four…five now…or more? "Hai, love. You don't feel like your falling in love?" he asked. His tone turning almost worrisome. "I just…" she looked away, "You get these notions in your head of what things should be or how long they should mathematically or scientifically or logically take."

"In my head I've always thought that falling in love takes at least a year. Just to get to know that person. Then once you're in love you spend the next few years getting to know that person on a level of absolute trust and commitment. Then…" she rounded off her statement with an attempt at humor, "comes marriage with the baby in the carriage thing." he looked to want to smile but didn't, "Your logic is based on what?" he asked.

"I ah…" truthfully she had no real reasoning, "I guess Hatori – papa had it so integrated into my head as a growing teen that love isn't something that happens over night I took it to heart." He pulled her chin up to see her face, "Love can happen in an instant, it could take years to develop, it could start from a near life-long friendship, or develop with someone you meet on the street and your gut just tells you. It just depends on the person. You can't help what you feel or who you fall for. All you can control is how you handle it."

His logic made a certain sense to her. "Arigato…I know I feel a deep connection to you but I don't know if its love right now. I don't know all there is to know just like you don't know me in every aspect." He chuckled, "Usa…well spend the rest of our lives getting to know one another. I for one have a deep gut feeling this between us is just getting started. It's not a fling. It's deeper and I've been waiting for 'deeper' for a long time." she smiled at his words as they shared a sweet serene kiss.


	8. cookie dough licks & gifts

**that1reviewer**: the cuff link was actually an idea from a co-worker of mine. He suggested it.

**Em**: no not gay, just a douche bag when it comes to women…Usagi.

**OrientalDanceGirl**: I don't know how I could make that work but I'm sure I could figure it out. As for the red head, who says he slept with her? lol

Only 3 huh…well let see where this one gets me? please read and review!

It's a grey, grey world ch.8

The next day at work things went well, fast even. Usagi and Minako had a good lunch as Hatori went to a conference out of town for a couple of days. "So how long will Hatori and Diamond be out of town?" Minako asked, eating a strawberry. "Diamond will be gone the rest of the week and not be back until Sunday – thankfully - whereas Hatori – papa will be back in two days. The conference is working on an expansion."

Minako nodded, "Something you did?" She asked biting down on the sweet juicy confection, "Hai, some of the 'clients' I worked over at the party I re-directed them to Hatori – papa's company instead. Figured since the companies are now tied to one another via the merger and it's been made publically known it's the same difference." Usagi explained, "Is that money leaving Diamond's pocket then?" Minako asked, dipping her last berry into the chocolate, "Not as far as I can tell." Usagi explained.

"So how are things going for you with your body guard?" Minako asked looking at the dark haired man on his phone. He had been attached to it since Usagi clocked in for work this morning. She was just thankful that she had been busy with clients in her office so that when she took lunch it would come to her faster. It had been a while since she and Minako had one together. Hatori was not out of town to often.

Usagi looked from his form to her friend across the table in the back, "We talk a lot. I know more about him than I do my own 'husband'. How twisted is that?" Usagi asked, sarcasm evident in her tone, "I think he likes you." Minako stated, looking back as Usagi. The lighter blonde twitched almost, "Nani?" she began to feel a near cold sweat. _There's no way she could tell! Could she?! _Usagi questioned herself.

"Hai, you two seem to becoming good friends. It must be nice since it could be reversed. You could be sick and tired of his constant presence." Minako summed up. Usagi inwardly sighed at the other blondes thoughts. Thankful that she hadn't been discovered, "Nah, if anything at first I was annoyed by it but I think that was due to Diamond's ignorance to my rebuttal to have one at first. But he makes up for it." Minako gave her a look.

It was one that read 'oh did he now?'. It gave Usagi the near wrong response of over reacting before she came to her senses and calmed the response down to avoid causing suspicion. It was the last thing she needed. "Not like that." Usagi smiled_…not at first anyways._ "He's been there for me 'emotionally' when Diamond hasn't…which is all the time now a days." Usagi groaned in true annoyance.

Minako turned back to her, "How about we have a movie night with cookies?" Usagi smiled, "Yeah I think that would be good. We can do it at my place. Its time I used that kitchen for once." She giggled. "Diamond doesn't let you cook?" Minako asked, "Nah." Then she acted out a high and mighty image of 'better than thou' by placing her hand dramatically over her heart and arching her head up high.

It was a comic relief that was needed for the moment and had Minako giggling like a school girl with the ever present berries. "He has his own private cook for his meals." Both girls laughed at the joke. "But tonight I'll give her the night off so it'll be us, the movie, cookies!" the two high fived, "We should get back else wise your body guard might think somethings wrong." Minako joked, "Hai." Usagi giggled back before finishing their meal and getting back to work.

As Minako had her car for work she drove home to go get some of the cookie ingredients to make them up and get changed. Once Usagi got to her place and kicked off her shoes and went to go change. By the time Mamoru got back and changed to something more comfortable himself he found her in the kitchen. He quite liked the image of her with house shoes, in the kitchen, a domestic sort of surrounding.

It filled him with a sense if happiness. As if she were making dinner for them as a couple. A married couple. He lowered his gaze down remembering their situation and made a vow that she would be his one day like that. Smirking at the image she made he snuck up behind her, "Making dinner for two?" he asked smoothly in her ear. She gasped and giggled before he saw the butter and sugar, "What kind of dinner is this?" he asked.

He noted that it looked closer to a dessert than dinner. With arms wrapped around her he peaked over her shoulder, "Not dinner, cookies. By the time we get done making them the dinner will be ready and by the time dinner is eaten cookies will be ready." She surmised. "We?" he asked, "Hai, Minako – chan and I." She answered. The doorbell rang. "That'll be her. Be right back." She ghosted from his arms fast. He had been hoping to have her for himself tonight.

He had even made sure there were no calendar events scheduled for her to be at while Diamond was gone. Turns out Diamond didn't want her to go to any events without his presence there. He wondered why but figured it was a business thing. She was the bait to the lure that his cousin was. Diamond's use of her was financial only. The man would drain her emotionally of anything she cared for and not even wink in her direction if something happened.

Only if it effected himself would he lift a finger to aid her. Just at the wedding. He only had him set up as her bod guard not for just her safety but due to how it would make Diamond look if he didn't try to protect his loving wife. He needed to act the image of a caring and loving husband when he was anything but. Usagi on the other hand at least tried to put effort into her craft at being a good wife.

However Diamond held no care and Usagi saw that now. Which he knew was why she gave in to them. It was why he was putting so much effort into making this work. But no she had made plans while at work, he should have asked earlier but was busy trying to setup dinner plans for them. "I guess it's a good thing that the restaurant was booked." He muttered to himself. He then heard two giggling women before Usagi came back alone, "She'll get everything started. Movie and the dinner."

He looked lost, "She had meat buns at her place and brought the over. Just needs heating. At least once she's done prepping the movie. Or rather figuring out Diamond's entertainment system. Seriously who needs three remotes?" Usagi explained then laughed at the end. "Right." He watched her for a minute as she grabbed the ingredients that Minako had brought in and added it to the cookie mix.

Grabbing the spoon when the chips were in, she took a small portion of the mixed sweet treat from the metal object and tasted it. Even to the point of teeth hitting the spoon, "So good and sweet." Tossing the spoon into the sink to avoid putting a saliva coated spoon back into the mix she went to get another when her finger snuck out and took a second sample from the end of the bowl, "Another won't hurt."

Before she could snake it into her mouth Mamoru caught the hand and pulled it to his own mouth. Putting the digit into his mouth he sucked the confection from her finger and licked all around it. Making sure to keep eye contact with her as he slowly let the appendage leave his mouth, "Your right." His voice dropped a few octaves bringing Usagi in closer to the dark haired man, "Sweet and good."

She felt like she was getting sucked into another world where only they existed. Everything fell away till it was only them. With her hand still clasped firmly in his own he took one last long lick to her finger taking up any remains of the sugary treat. Neither heard Minako's pitter pattering footsteps coming towards them. Her bare feet against the floor creating far less noise than a pair of heels. The two were to caught up in the intimate moment.

He kissed the other remaining digits tip by finger-tip before returning back to her wet finger and nibbling on it. His teeth scraping gently against her skin creating a small flame deep inside of her. The air was now thick with the sexual tension. It would have to have been cut with a knife as Minako came around the corner and saw the tail end of the moment. Arching a brow at the scene before her the looks thrown each was were to distinguishable for her not to see the flames between them.

She decided to stay silent and watch the exchange before her. She would ask her good friend the burning questions later, "You think so? Not to sweet?" Usagi asked. Her voice somehow darker than before. She couldn't help but gulp as his own eyes darkened by the tone of her voice. As if it affected him on a primal level, "Hai, just sweet enough." For him he was having trouble recalling why he shouldn't just take her in the kitchen.

He stepped closer to her, breathing her air, his head leaning down without thought to their current surroundings. As much as Minako was getting her own private dramatic movie moment she knew Usagi and knew this couldn't be the first time. The emotions emanating from their faces were to deep. To tangible. To…intense to be a first time. No this was a repeat. Usagi was in something deep here. Minako knew it now, "Gomen." Her one word had them bolting apart like each other were hot coals.

Had it been any other time and moment it would have been hilarious to see them bolting from one another. It was a near blur for them both. Minako still stifled a laugh, "Meat buns just need heating. Remember?" she mocked. Usagi felt panic and humiliation. She only hoped and prayed that Minako didn't breathe a word of this to anyone that wasn't in their circle. If word got back to Diamond she was screwed!

"Minako – chan it's not…I…he was just sampling the cookie dough." Usagi tried to explain. It was weak at best. Her blonde friend simply smiled, "I see nothing, hear nothing, and say nothing evil. Or in this case 'juicy'." Usagi felt a panicky sweat drop coming on. "Point is as long as I get an explanation later on I will give you two a few moments to finish this…" she pointed between them with her finger as an indication, "Off. Don't keep her to long." she teased.

The two were silent for a minute, staring in Minako's direction once she walked out. Both still in slight shock at the blonde's words. "Does that mean I have her approval on dating you?" He voiced seriously. Usagi shot him a shocked near glare. It read 'are you fucking kidding me?' before she left it at slapping him upside the head. "Ow! Nani?" he asked stumped. "That's what you say to that?" she demanded. Grabbing the spoon as a weapon if he said something stupid once again.

"AH…" _okay think if I say 'yeah' I will get hit, if I say 'no' I have to come up with a real explanation._ He thought to himself. "What I meant was…" he gathered his thoughts as she waived it threateningly at him, "She seems okay with it and doesn't at all seem to be the gossiping type…she's not is she?" he double checked. Seeing the conflicting emotions pass through her eyes she settled on confidence.

"NO she wouldn't say anything." The spoon dropped back to the counter. Now just to get it out of arms-length of her as long as he was in distance of her rage. "I trust her as she would me." she stated. He nodded, "Alright. I better let you get to your sappy movie. I'll ah check the perimeter so if you need anything buzz me." he indicated his cell on his side. The flip open pouch had his phone nestled safe inside.

"Arigato. I have a feeling it will be a long night though." He agreed. Minako would give her the third and fourth degrees, "Yeah hence me going to do my job." He joked. She grabbed for her spoon but found he was out of sight by the time she grabbed it again, "Coward!" she yelled in anger. She knew he was leaving her to deal with 'Minako's inquisition'. Sighing she grabbed the meat buns that Minako left in the kitchen and placed them in the microwave for two minutes before pulling them out.

Minako was already propped in front of the t.v., her phone in hand. For a moment Usagi felt fear that Minako was posting something about what she was to her facebook page. Her current addiction other than following her favorite actor twitter accounts like mad. The only female ones she followed were the actresses she was 'aspiring to be'. Li Gong and Ziyi Zhang. Otherwise everything else was boy crazy.

"So…" she put her phone down and crossed her arms over her chest, "When did that start?" She asked. Usagi knew there was no evading this, "Would you believe me if I said just now?" Usagi asked. "Not for the intensity displayed. Nope." Her mouth popping on the P. Usagi sighed, "We've done nothing really inappropriate…really…" _at least not in view of others…_her mind supplied. "Usagi…" Minako got serious, "I get that Diamond is a dick…" she began, "But aren't you contracted to keep it in your pants?" She asked.

Usagi's face fell in her hands as she sat down on the couch and leaned forward, "Hai." She lifted her head up, "I am. Nothing has happened. We've never…" she demonstrated a very poor, lame version of the horizontal mambo with her hands, "We want to take things slow. I want to make sure on things." She clarified. Minako sighed, "You love him." he was a statement not a question, "I don't know him well enough or have known him long enough for it to be classified as love." Usagi stated.

As if love was ranged by a measure of time and knowledge of one person to another. Which in a sense is but isn't at the same time. "He loves you. You love him, but you're married. What about the contract? The company?" she pressed. Usagi feeling pressured boldly stated back, "I know all about that don't think it's not a constant presence on my mind." it was low and hard, "But I have tried EVERY fucking thing I can think of with Diamond." Usagi looked to Minako to show her how serious she was.

"There's no love. No caring. He fuck's me when it's convenient for him, IF he has the time. I do my duty as his wife and try at least. He rolls over on me and…" Usagi nearly broke, "He expects me to get pregnant off his jabbing into me a few times then rolling off to sleep. I have never once since being in this ever orgasmed from him. EVER." She told Minako. "Never once?" her blonde friend asked.

"Never once." Usagi confirmed. "It must be hard. But it's still not an excuse." Usaig looked to her, "You have thousands of people's jobs riding on this affair. If it gets exposed, which I won't say anything - " Minako assured, "But if this gets exposed it's over. That's it. It's a wrap. There's no coming back from that. Unless you have some miraculous backup plan to ensure the company's future." Minako shot to her.

"I have an idea. Mamo – chan and I are working the details out. It's still a work in progress. Besides…" she looked to her friend, "You think the company isn't hanging over my head like a dead weight? I feel on some days like I have a bounder ready to crush me. Mamo – chan is the ONLY thing that keeps me afloat in this world right now. He's the only one that see's who I really am. A regular girl that got thrown into a mess beyond her control."

Minako sighed, "And what does 'Mamo – chan' want out of this? Does he ever want to get married? Have kids? Does he care about the factor that you share a bed with his employer?" Usagi nodded, "Yeah I believe he wants all of that. And he knows about Diamond. He doesn't like it but he also knows Diamond and me don't have sex even close to regularly. It think it helps." Usagi tried to smile but only found a worrisome look on Minako's face. "I want you to be happy Usagi – chan but…" she seemed to be contemplating it.

"I don't want you to get hurt. If Diamond were to find out about this, he might hurt you. A man does not like it when his wife cheats. In love or not it's a huge hit to their male ego. To their manhood. It tells the world that their not enough to keep their woman. It ruins them. If he finds out he won't take it lying down. If he doesn't get physical he will get even in some form or another." Minako told her.

"I know…but that's why we've been careful. We don't let the staff see us. We're - " Minako cut her off, "Usagi – chan sometimes it's not about being caught in the act. It's about the messages sent to one another via gestures, looks. Your eyes convey a message his eyes will response. You can school your facial features but unless you've mastered the art of turning your eyes to stone on will alone he will figure it out. The staff will find out." Minako's warning was true. If they didn't start getting smarter about it she nor Mamoru would make a mistake.

"I'm only telling you because I care." Minako told her, "I know he does about you. I know you do about him. I just want you to be aware of the consequences. And if you decide to continue this course of action to just be smart about it. You may not be able to stop true love in the heart but physically Diamond could destroy it if he wanted to." Not wanting to get further into it Usagi hit play for the movie. Unfortunately it was a romance that provided little to no help for Usagi's current situation.

Mamoru came in half way in and seeing the love scene currently going on he retired to his room for the night. Usagi just wanted to wash the negativity from her mind so after the movie, meat buns, cookies and Minako's leaving she readied herself for bed. Getting lost in her thoughts she saw the cleaning lady come in, "No need Rosa. This bed doesn't need to get changed every week. It's barely been one. It can be fine for at least a month before changing." She quelled the maid. "Arigato."

The maid lingered, "Everything okay?" Usagi asked, "It's not my business really but…" Usagi motioned for her to continue, "Is everything okay between you and Mr. Lemont?" she asked, "It is what it is. I do my duty as his wife to the best of my ability. When it's convenient for him." she said the last part beneath her breath, "Why?" Usagi asked, "It's just…the maids talk and…" she closed the door really quickly, "They suspect you and Mamoru – san of an affair. But I don't see it."

The maid wanted to get more dirt from the blonde girl that now resided in the manor, "Mamoru – san and I are merely friends. Diamond – san is my husband." _When it's convenient._ She thought to herself. The maid just looked to her, "If I may…" the maid continued, "The person you fall for is not always the person you are married to out of obligation. We are under no false impression of you and Mr. Lemont. He makes himself clear in his endeavors." The maid stated with a refreshing honesty.

However Usagi had a disbelief in this maid, in the staff. She was nice to them but didn't know them well enough to confide like this. "Mamoru – san and I are friends. It's all we can be." She gave half-truth but whole lie to the maid as she prepared for sleep, dismissing her. The cleaning lady left off. Usagi set her alarms for work the next day. It was going on two am when Usagi found herself unable to sleep.

Grabbing her phone and charger she left for Mamoru's room. Unknown to her the maid from earlier saw this and smiled. She knew the truth as the rest of the staff but wanted for her to confide in her. She watched Usagi go into Mamoru's room. After hearing brief talk at the bedroom door she snuck outside and climbed the trellis to Mamoru's bedroom window. "I will get my gossip." The maid muttered to herself.

Looking in through the windows she found the two simply lying in bed asleep. Unaware of her spying on them. Mamoru with his arm around Usagi as she curled up into his side. Her phone lay charging on his night stand. The maid left and went back inside through a side door. The other elder maid caught her, "What were you doing outside?" She demanded of the younger maid, "Mistress Usagi is lying with Mamoru – san is bed." She explained, "Hai, we know." The younger maid looked at the elder maid stunned.

"Their known for it when Diamond is not at home." The elderly maid had seen a lot in her days, along with Diamond's father's treatment of his mother and Diamond himself. She held no loyalties to the family once Diamond's mother passed. She had thought that maybe Patricia's death, Diamond's mother, would have prompted his father to see how short life was and to use it wisely with his son.

If anything it gave him another excuse to bury himself further into work. so seeing that Usagi had started to fall down the same path as Patricia until things were revealed to them with Mamoru had the elderly maid worried for the poor girl, "Mamoru – san protects that girl with everything he has. I'd hate for what happened to Diamond's mother to happen to her as well." she spoke. "Nani?" the younger maid asked.

Never before had she heard of Diamond's mother, "Patricia. Lovely woman. Hair as fair as a dove's feathers…Diamond's father was like Diamond. Only focused on work. Patricia tried so hard to be a god wife. Tried so hard she fell for him when he gave her the slightest bit of attention. A cookie crumb and she was desperate for one." the young maid listened, "But once she gave birth to Diamond it was as if they both didn't exist to his father. He got what he wanted from her." the elderly maid sighed.

"What happened?" the young maid asked, "Patricia became recluse, tried to give all her love to her son. But he wanted to be like his father and in turn ignored her as well." the young maid felt for the now deceased woman, "She 'fell' from her bedrooms balcony and died on the impact." The young maid looked to her startled, "NO she wasn't pushed, no it was found out later on that she had brittle bone disease. Her bone broken on impact."

But the elderly maid had suspected her 'fall' was more based on suicide rather than a slip and fall, "It's why we have put a clamp down on the gossip from reaching Diamond. We don't want Usagi to fall down the same path as Patricia. We liked Patricia and we like Usagi. She's a breath of fresh air." The elderly maid said, "Arigato." The young maid said, "What for Amanda?" the elderly maid asked, "For setting me straight Mary." They nodded before leaving the side door to avoid suspicion.

The next day for Usagi at work she listened to their boss droning on and on regarding certain high profiled clients. Usagi sat and listened to him going off like a drill sergeant only with more happy spirits. Honestly she was confused, "Hey you do know that I deal with high profiled clients all the damned time now…right?" She clarified. Almost in a belligerent manner to her boss. "Ha, ha smarty pants." Usagi quirked a brow at him.

"I'm not being a 'smarty pants'…who says that?" she remarked the last part to herself, "What I mean is I know my job and I do it well. The only reason why 'he'…" she indicated to the last client she had, "Left out in a huff is because he was trying to pry in on my relations with my husband." A reporter. It had been the first time she had dealt with one. She'd been told she might but this was news to her. It took her a beat to figure it out though. She had honestly thought he was hitting on her.

She'd been two seconds away from telling the clearly married man off for getting so personal with her until she spotted his business card sticking out of his pocket. She recognized the 'news' on the end of the card and sighed in frustration before in a not so subtle polite gesture booted him to the door. He had protested but the brown haired reporter that she had named 'goggles' for his glasses ended up getting gently shoved out.

Her boss was 'nicely' yelling at her for being so rude to her clients. "If he was being to friendly we do have policies to prevent that." Her boss stated with sincerity. She looked to him with doubt, "Policy states that if things get to be 'physical' we can call security but otherwise to just report it. Anyone can say anything. It's why they call it 'he said she said'." Her boss looked to her with frustration.

"I know you do a good job here Usagi, I want you to continue doing good but for other members of staff to watch you push a client out the door is not the impression we want to leave." He tried, "Then YOU can tell him next time to stop being so personal. My private life is not up for public discussion. Despite my husband's public reputation for being so HIM." she stated in acute frustration over it.

"Just try to be calmer about it next time." he pleaded. "I can't guarantee you something if someone else decides to ask if I date outside of my marriage. That would be like someone assuming we were dating and repeatedly asking stupid questions regarding it." Unsure of how to respond to that her boss simply told her to work on her personalizing skills and to finish off her work load.

"What else am I going to do? Get it done with my charm?" She spat sarcastically. She then got a text from Mamoru. _How does dinner by candlelight sound?_ She smiled and texted back. _What time?_ Biting her lip she didn't see Minako's warm smile in her direction. The other blonde had an idea of why her friend was smiling but worried over her. The boss was becoming a bit more worried over things now that it was prominently know that Usagi was married to one of the wealthiest men in Japan.

The boss feared losing her as an asset or worrying that she would get a power trip from it by talking to people as if she were better. Usagi was to down to earth to do such a thing but he paced about nervously and lectured to keep his own sanity. Usagi knew he wasn't your average boss but he truly did not act like one at times unless he was placed under stress. Reprimanding her became a favored past time since she was the only one who listened before giving a retort of dryness or sarcastic proportions.

Others would listen half way and jump in unless he got in their faces which just prompted them to get more irate. Usagi had learned early on that her boss was just unable to at times to stay in one place so he paced. It irritated people to no end. She blamed it on the red bull. Others stated red bull and the need to get laid. It was highly suspected that if he didn't he might implode soon, "Also please file the Trimble reports." He stuck his head into her office one last time. She snapped, "Hey Nick!"

Her boss came back in, "Red bull called they want their energized wings back." She had half a mind to check for said wings but imagined they were attached to his feet as the man had a hard time staying in one place. Only when he was tied to his computer in the morning did he ever not start walking or pacing like flames were at his feet. "What?" he asked not getting it. Then the light bulb struck, "Oh, ha, ha…smarty pants." She rolled her eyes as he walked away from her desk, "Seriously who says that?"

Her phone vibrated again. She looked at the screen. _When you get home tonight put on that pink chiffon number._ She couldn't help but think naughty thoughts on that one. When she sat down the fabric rose up and almost showed off her lower butt. She had been tempted to give it away but seeing Mamoru's eyes when he saw it made her keep it. It had definitely become a 'fuck me' number._ But do I want that?_ She asked herself.

_Fuck yes!_ Her body answered. _Are WE ready for it yet?_ Her logic asked. She had no answer. She wasn't sure if they were ready to cross that point yet. Sure it had been months…but were they ready yet? "Just let it go naturally. No expectations only a dinner." She muttered to herself. It was only a dinner…so why did she feel like she was going to have the best thing ever happen to her tonight?

She couldn't answer only hope that what was naturally supposed to happen happened and that it was the right course to pursue. With sure fingers she began typing back only unable to find the right words so she instead hit the microphone button to record her words instead._ I'm yours…no that's to…is it to much? Pink it is. No sounds stupid._ During her inner thoughts she had voice out the possible choice of '_It's yours…along with my heart'._

She had been focused on trying to figure out if one of the others would be better that her thumb readjusted and onto the wrong button. "Maybe…oh…" she mouthed 'shit' making sure no one was paying attention as she saw the message she sent him, "It's not like it's not the truth but is he ready to hear it?" she was fiddling with her phone until a message that calmed her unawares racing heart._ You always had mine._

When Usagi got home that evening with Mamoru hot on her tail she got dressed with the pink number. Tossing it and some heels on she caught up with him at the car. He took her to a secluded restaurant where privacy was prided by the owner. People who wanted to keep their mistresses out of the public eye went there and were all given seclusion in the own private tables and always signed a confidentiality agreement. The place was highly discrete and definitely hard to get reservations to unless you knew where it was.

Taking Usagi in Mamoru was lead by the waiter up to the second floor where their secluded table was. As much as Usagi enjoyed the atmosphere she felt it was a bit cheapened by the fact that it was where private politicians in trapped marriages took their girlfriends or mistresses, "Nice place." She commented, "Despite its reputation this place is actually great. The cozy atmosphere is quiet, the look pretty and the food is to die for." Mamoru cheered. Usagi nodded and ordered her meal, "Chicken with baked potato."

Mamoru ordered himself a steak, medium rare with sautéed potatoes. "I have to admit this place has a certain charm to it." Usagi admitted. "Despite its clientele it's a very nice place to go to." he took her hand in his, "There's no need to worry on who might see or hear." He confirmed her doubts. She nodded, "I guess I just feel out of place." She told him, "Don't. You make this place feel more alive." He commented.

The food came faster than expected as the two enjoyed their food and talked about their pasts. A way of still getting to know one another. Usagi sipped on her wine sporadically but stuck mostly with her water. Mamoru did the same as he was the driver. "So tell me what did you and Minako – chan talk about yesterday?" he asked. "She just brought things to my attention." She explained, "She's good for that."

"You're not going to want out of our relationship here…are you?" he asked, mildly worried about that possibility. "No, I'm not. I just came to a few conclusions and if anything its strengthened my will and need to fight for this. Us. But she was right on several things. Ones that I will be working hard to create back up plans for." She took his hand again, "I will not lose you." She confided.

"You are the one true thing in my life connected empirically to this whole situation. I see that being a part of this world you and Diamond are from, born into, adopted into, doesn't have to be rose colored glass. I can be real with you. My friends and family their not connected to this in the way that we are. You're my support in this." She confessed. He looked to her with determination in his eyes, "I meant what I said…Usa…" he told her.

"I love you…I'm not just falling blindly I AM in love with you. I want you to be in my bed every night, to wake up to me every morning…" but they both knew the truth of it, "But unless things with Diamond end martially it won't ever happen." He stated out loud. It almost felt like he was saying he was giving up, "And as soon as I find a legal reason for that to happen I will make it happen." Mamoru stated. Authority in his voice.

Usagi smiled, "Finish eating so we can go home." Polishing off his steak and her to her chicken they left hand in hand from the restaurant. The waiter found his tip along with the cash for the meal tucked securely in the flap where the receipt rested. Once back at the manor it seemed as if time was stalling for the couple. That is until Mamoru held onto Usagi's hand and pulled her into his embrace.

They shared a sweet kiss as he pulled out a long velvet box from his pocket, "I wanted to give this to you at dinner but the topic wasn't ideal." She looked shocked at the box before he opened it revealing an emerald bracelet on the inside. She shot her eyes to his as she saw the love he held for her in their depths. "Mamo – chan this it's beautiful…but to much. I can't…" he pulled it from the box and grasped her wrist, "Yes you can." He stated lowly.

"It symbolizes our growing love and everything we will overcome to make us work." he told her. She nodded, "I love it. It just feels - " he stopped her, "It's a gift Usa…no strings attached. It's a gift from me to you a symbol of us." She nodded. "Okay…I…" she looked up and saw what she need to see and know in his depths. "I think I'm falling in love with you to." he smiled. It was enough for him.

He wrapped his arms around her once he secured the bracelet around her wrist and brought her into the kitchen, "I bought this for you but made sure you wouldn't find it." Pulling it from the back of the freezer sat two bars of Magnum ice cream. She giggled as they ate the decadent treats, "Wow." she exclaimed. "Belgium chocolate." He answered thinking that's what she was asking, "No I've never seen something so big in your mouth before." He froze and saw the look on her face before grinning.

"I can think of something bigger and much more delectable." He answered, dropping his now empty stick into the trash. She smiled and backed up against the counter, "Yeah, what's that?" she eating slower licked the last of the cream from the stick before tossing it herself. He walked up to her, caressed her face before skimming his hand down her neck, "Your stunning tonight." He told her.

His hand fell down to her shoulder and fingered the strap of her dress before subtly pulling it down her shoulder revealing more of her soft skin. The curve of her breast barely covered and concealed by her cream colored bra. The back of his knuckles grazed her collar bone on down to her upper chest. He did the same thing with the other side of her dress. Due to its fabric and form fittingness the torso portion stayed in place.

She held her breath at having him so close in such an intimate way. He hadn't kissed her yet, it was right now about sensation, about feeling. He then placed feather light kisses on her collar bone before kissing the area including her shoulder. Gentle kisses that belied the pace he honestly wanted to take. She was so sensuous and such a temptation but he wanted this to be right for the both of them.

Finally dipping his head lower enough his lips grazed over her breasts not covered by the bra, "Kami…" Usagi muttered. He smiled, leaning back up to see the look of need and want on her face. Deeper emotions swelled beneath the surface and he saw the need she had for loving him clear as day. It was hidden under fear and guilt. He kissed her soundly on the mouth before being brazen enough to pull the fabric from her right then left breast and feverishly attacking them with his mouth.

Unable to stop herself she grasped onto his head as he sucked, nipped and lightly bit at her nipples, her breasts. He hauled her to him and bent her over the kitchen table. No thoughts to where they were or if they got spotted. Her dress hiked up tremendously as her panties now were clearly showing. Mamoru massaged the area of her bum before roughly grabbing onto her panties and tried to tear them off.

"Mamo – chan…" her soft passionate voice ended up calming him down. He took a few deep breaths before looking up at her pleasure induced face. Diving back in he slowly pealed her panties off, gaining a bit of help from her as she lifted her butt to do so. Her panties flew somewhere not to be seen again. His fingers dipped into her soft center as she mewled with the need for more.

"I oh kami!" Usagi muttered, her voice starting to hit new notes as Mamoru played her well from below. He knew it would be explosive when her muscles began to undulate around his fingers, "I love you Usako…" he whispered it into her ear as she clutched him tightly and came around his fingers. He looked down with a primitive possessive look at seeing his marks upon her chest, "Mine." He growled.

In a shadowed area stood the elderly maid. She smiled at the couple, "Treat her well Mamoru - san. Your better than this family. You both are." She whispered feather soft to herself as she took up her residence in the corner for a moment more before walking away. "Now just to keep that nuisance of a cousin of yours out of the way. Can't have him doing to Usagi – chan what his father did to Patricia. She deserves better."


	9. first time & power move

**tryntee13** I'm actually writing that part out now. Lol thanks though for 'the writing in detail' part, I'm usually not to good with that.

**Guest (1)**: there is more coming up.

**Menel1986**: the maids show their more clear sides later on. As for Usa to Mamo, he loves her and she falling for him. She knows love takes time so she's just a page or two behind, that's all.

that1reviewer: they will come to play a slightly bigger role in this.

**Guest(2)**: the staff favor her over their douche of a boss.

**Guest(3)**: catch Diamond?

**Guest(4)**: thanks!

**Guest(5)**: mamoru is one of a kind.

**OrientalDanceGirl**: no worries you'll find out soon enough. I have a twist that'll snag everyone…I hope…

Nice 8 reviews…well hopefully that was 8 people and not just 4 with one person reviewing 5 chapters…whatever! lol see how you all like this one!

It's a grey, grey world ch.9

Usagi had been enjoying her remaining time during her week off from Diamond. Her father had come back home and she was currently talking to him on the phone while watching t.v. that evening with Mamoru. He had just gotten done with his rounds and was watching some show with her when she got done off the phone with her father. It was obvious however that neither were paying attention as they were to busy talking to one another, the t.v. a back-round noise to fill up the sounds of a near empty house.

Even the servants decided to give them some space. Though Mamoru was curious on that, "Where's all the housekeepers?" he asked. Usagi smiled, "I gave some the first half of the week off since it's just us and the others the other half of the week off. Didn't seem very fair to make everyone be on duty if everyone isn't here. Honestly Diamond doesn't need so many anyways but it's his house. Not mine." He didn't bother to correct her in that statement. It was her house just not in her name.

Married name yes but first name no. They curled up on the couch watching some shows and just generally giving their own commentary on the actresses or actors on it and how well they played the characters. "Come on that actress is so stale. I can name three other actresses that could do better." Usagi commented, "Could be just the character she's playing is the wrong type for her." Mamoru tried.

"So sweet Mamo – chan but no." she disagreed. "What about the leading man?" he asked, "He's I don't know…he's like a one line read guy. It's the same thing anytime he's on scene. There's no differentiation with his facial features, just the same boring look and tone." She stated, "So why do you want this then?" he asked stunned. She smiled, "To see how much worse this episode will be compared to last weeks." He rolled his eyes and let his head fall back on the couch as she laughed.

They went into the kitchen to make a late dinner since they both got back to the house pretty late due to work for her. A client kept her late and her boss looked to be begging for her to stay so he could go home to his dog. When Mamoru went to use the bathroom Usagi went to go make burgers up. Using a knife to break the packaging she put the patties with some seasoning in the skillet. Putting on some music she went to the state of the art music player under a cabinet. She found she could hook her phone up into it had play her favorite songs.

Once in place she hit play and turned up the volume. The house she figured could use a little music. She didn't get to much time lately to listen to her sound tracks. She began getting into the song 'the devil within' by the Digital Daggers while flipping the burgers over on the skillet. Her hips began to sway to the song a she put the cover over the top and let the heat cook the meat inside. It was thirty seconds into the song when she felt a male presence behind her.

Smiling at Mamoru's attempt to scare her she asked coyly, "Back so soon?" but when she turned her head slight to the right to catch his reflection in the small window of the kitchen that she found it was a real threat. A man dressed all in black. Either that or a very masculine formed woman. Knowing Mamoru would never do such a thing her defensive skills kicked in on the culprit inside.

She grabbed the spatula as her weapon of choice, mainly due to its close proximity, and flipped it upside down to jab the flat end towards her attacker. Not bothering to call out as her first instinct was to kick ass she back kicked out at her attacker instead. He hit the table pushing it back. "Who the - " he grabbed for the weapon only for her to kick him in the gut. He fell once again back at the table.

"Didn't expect that huh?" she asked as he went to attacker her. Only as she dodged him he became in area of the knife and grabbed it. "Great." She muttered. _Didn't think that one through…_she thought as the man in black tried taking multiple swipes at her. With the spatula in hand she brought it down by her wrist to aid in help blocking any blow he might try to use on her. _Fighting may not be his forte but breaking and entering here is._ A swipe got close to her lower leg before she kicked back out at him.

_Don't get cocky. _She warned herself. He tried a few more swipes with the knife. She deflected them all but knew she couldn't keep going on. _Need to break this pattern. It's going nowhere fast…_her thoughts then took on the pattern he was using. She waited till he had a two second gap between his third and four strike outs to grab onto his left arm, duck under it to place herself behind him and twist his wrist in such a fashion that would threaten to break the bone, "Not in my house asshole!"

Briefly wondering how he got in with security around she could only figure it was Rebues since he would have decent knowledge of the house layouts. "Listen Rebues right?" he stopped his struggles. "Little tip here, I've got your wrist in such a binding hold that if you move in any direction to break said hold I break your wrist. You listen and don't try anything stupid I don't break your wrist. You understand?" she demanded of him.

"Didn't think Diamond – san would marry someone who knew how to defend herself." he admitted. "Yeah well he wasn't to crazy about the debutant type. Debutants wear pearls, I use them as temporary brass knuckles for dickweed's that try something stupid. Much like you." He laughed near evilly at her, "I can't believe I nearly got beaten in by a fucking spatula." She couldn't help but smile.

"What can I say, everything can be used as a weapon." As if on cue I broke the flat end of the spatula off the handle and placed the other at his neck, "What in the hell are you doing in my house?" she nearly took her eyes completely off the man when she thought she heard footsteps approaching. "Hurting you hurts Diamond – san." He explained. She rolled her eye at his words, "Sorry to disappoint." Before he could respond to her odd statement Mamoru came back in with two guards.

"Took you long enough!" she couldn't help but snap a bit. "They alerted me to a possible breach, by the time we realized he was in the house…" Mamoru's words trailed off. "Your surrounded." He told the man. "This changes nothing." Rebues said. He took Usagi by surprise when he tossed her to the side and into Mamoru like a rag doll. The other two guards chased after him, "Hey!" she screeched. Upset at being tossed so easily.

"You okay?" Mamoru asked, all in business tone. She nodded, "Yeah, just shocked. How dare he toss me." she pouted angrily. He pulled out his phone dialing some numbers in fast, "Hai, police, I have a man on the premises at the Lemont estate. Body type muscular, height 5 '11', suspect is armed and considered dangerous. On site security team is in pursuit of man on foot. Need immediate back up."

He relayed it into the phone before grabbing her hand and hauling her out of the kitchen, leaving the stove on, down the hallway into her room before locking the door behind them. He pulled out a standard issue gun for his position from an ankle holster. "I guess that's why I've never seen nor felt that before." She commented, arching a brow at the sight he made. He looked very protective and god forbid her hormones right now…HOT!

_Would it be bad if I dropped my clothes and told him to fuck me? _She debated on the idea and the short lived fantasy of being taken against the bed before tossing it aside for now. _Probably not a god idea right now. _She reprimanded herself mentally. Then something clicked in her head, "Hey wait, I was cooking in there! The stove is still on!" she shouted. "Once the guards have cleared the perimeter you can go back to it." he didn't even look at her. His focus on ensuring her safety by checking the balcony.

God help her it was a turn on. She hadn't seen Mamoru in his business protective mode so this was a bit new to her. Once ten minutes had passed his phone rang, "Okay. Got it. Mrs. Lemont is safe. I will let her know." He answered, a small twitch to his mouth as he said 'Mrs'. "They have him in custody and have him down at the station now. You will press charges correct?" he confirmed, "Duh!" she snapped.

Sensing her mood he looked to be taken back by it, "Gomen, I just wasn't expecting a home invasion." She pouted. Slightly off put since she had been attacked in her own home. Even if it didn't feel like one to her. He sighed, "Hai, she will be down there to press the charges. It will be after work tomorrow." After a few more moments he hung up the phone. "Listen I know it's a shock. But we're here for you." He pulled her into his arms.

"Let's go eat. I'm hungry and we might just be able to salvage the burgers." She said, leaving his arms. She needed to get back into her routine to not let it get to her. The two wound up eating dinner in the living room and letting a maid clean up the kitchen. "Hey let me help them out since I did make most of the mess and I'll see you in your room." she suggested, "I've already doubled guards outside just in case he has someone else to try again as a fail-safe. I'll see you in 20 minutes." He suggested back.

"Hai." She stood up, "I'll ah go and get what you need from your room so you can come straight to mine." She nodded and went to the kitchen while Mamoru took a few minutes to admire her swaying ass in the tight jeans she wore. His eyes followed her hips as if memorized like a sailor to a mermaid until she turned the corner of the room and left his sights, "Man…that woman…" he rubbed his face in his hands while sitting back on the couch. Her swaying butt hadn't helped him to much.

He'd had a dream the night prior about hammering himself into her ass the night prior. He didn't even recall where they were only that she was bent over with her legs spread wide open to his and her pleasure filled needs. He had her hair in his hands as he was pulling her head back just enough to be between pleasure and a slight amount of pain before slamming his hard length into her repeatedly. Her wails of please and more almost had him coming in bed.

Waking up he had a massive hard on that took a cold shower and an image of Marget Thatcher naked to get rid of it. Just enough to not be walking around uncomfortable. Then agina an image of her was enough to kill any sane guy's erection off in seconds flat. He'd rather not envision his cousin due to the guilt mounting erection cut offs. At one point he'd tried to envision bloody things to kill it off. No go.

All it turned into was a fantasy of Usagi acting as his private nurse and him yanking her uniformed skirt high enough to pull her into his lap, find she was pantiless and ride him on the hospital bed as if he were a wild bronco. So the best solution he had come up with was a naked Margret Thatcher. Not the best but it helped a hell of a lot better than the alternatives that he came up with.

Turning the t.v. off he left for his room to take a shower at the least but not before going to her room and lifting a pajama set and her phone charger from it. Making sure no one saw him he took it to his room, left it on his bed before going into his bathroom. Usagi had ended up making a mess due to the fight on the kitchen. A chair was broken on one leg so replacement was needed. The kitchen table's movement thanks to her tossing the guy over her shoulder had scuffed up the floors pretty badly.

She insisted on helping the two maids out who had come in to see what the fuss was all about. "I think we've got it covered now." The maids were not used to having the people whom they worked for to work alongside them. It just wasn't heard of. The maids knew Usagi was different but this was something else new. One maid came from an aristocratic family. When the family pet died of a heart attack on a Persian rug the mother went ballistic.

She made the maid toss the pet as if it were a pile of garbage before crying out, "How is that stain going to get out?" the maid looked to her oddly as the kids, currently being raised by the nanny, were crying their little eyes out. It had been the family pet but all the mother seemed to be concerned with was her rug. She had only worked for an additional week more when the husband had hit on her in front of his wife and the wife blamed her for acting lustfully towards him. The maid was confused so before she could be fired she quit.

But now working for the Lemont's seemed be a whole new drama…for once not including herself in the mix. She liked Usagi. The blonde beauty was down to earth and had a genuine look of guilt for the mess she had made. Very few did. Even the older maid there she could tell liked Usagi. "We have the rest dear. Now you run along and enjoy your evening." The elderly maid had been tempted to give the girl condoms but thought better of it.

"You think they'll - " the elder maid cut her off, "I know something will happen tonight. But things are progressing. Mamoru – san is not like his cousin at all. He cares and loves her more than Mr. Lemont ever could." The younger maid looked back to the woman who gave her the details regarding Patricia, "What if he gets her pregnant?" she asked, "Mr. Lemont will think it's his…just as long as she has sex with him within the week after he gets back." She clarified, "But to be honest…"

The elder maid sighed, "I don't know how things would turn out for them. If she gets pregnant she'll pass it off as her husbands. Mamoru – san will be forced to sit by the sidelines while his child calls another daddy." The younger maid looked to her, "I don't think so." The elder maid looked back down at the maid scrubbing the last bits of scuff marks from the floor, "Why not?" she asked.

"Because. Mr. Lemont isn't there as it is for her. Any child she would have would hardly get to see him. Probably would see Mamoru – san more since he's her body guard. Unless Mr. Lemont comes to his senses and doesn't see work as 99% of his life he won't even know. The child, if, when she gets pregnant, could call Mamoru – san 'daddy' in front of him and he wouldn't pay any mind to it." It was a nice thought but the elder maid knew better.

"He will spot things if those two become to suspicious or can't keep themselves in check emotionally or otherwise around him." the younger maid finished with the scrubbed got off her knees. "I guess only time will tell." The both agreed and left the kitchen. Mamoru was finishing up in the shower went he felt a presence enter the room. Not the bathroom but there seemed to be a temperature change that he knew shouldn't be there.

He left the bathroom door open just enough to gauge for temperature changes made by own bedroom door opening up. Sliding the curtain open he felt it more pronounced. "That better be you Usa…" he growled. Done with his shower anyways he grabbed a towel to put around his waist and went outside the bathroom to find Usagi sitting very enticingly on the bed. His eyes drank her in as she wore a red and black see through lacy garment that barely stretched to below her bum.

"Kami…Usa…" he breathed. Whatever erection he'd had earlier was back in full swing. He looked to the door to find it locked. "No one will disturb us. Everyone is in the other end of the house for the rest of the night." Her words sounded like a caress and sent his nerve endings on fire. He let go of the towel. It fell revealing his erect manhood to her viewing pleasure. "It's nice to know the effect I have on you." She quipped. A smile on her face.

"You always do." He walked forward to the bed unabashed in his nudity. She backed up gently on the bed and spread her legs. He saw she had no panties on underneath. His heart rate speed up, "Are you trying to get fucked up a wall?" he near demanded her. Trying hard not to lose control, grab her, and simply fuck her recklessly when he wanted their first time to be more intimate. More loving.

"Hai, but not yet. Right now…" she said enticingly against his mouth when she climbed closer to his nude form, "Right now I want to feel every inch of you along every inch of me." not one to argue a demand like that, especially from her he took an exaggerated look at her view in the lacy bit she wore. She was a delicacy and honest he didn't know what sane man would turn her down for a night. He grabbed the lacy number and pulled it over her head.

She was nude as she laid back beneath his body now. Both nude and waiting for the next move to be made. For Usagi when she saw the lacy piece in her room she had a gut feeling about tonight, it was their night to have, to hold, and to make love on. She slipped it on then pulled her bathrobe on over it to avoid anyone seeing her, hence knowing where everyone was, before entering his room and tossing the robe to the floor.

"You need to be made love to properly. By a man that loves you and you in return." His voice certain and low. Her emotions were on display for him to see. "I know…it's why I'm here." He saw it in her eyes. She was afraid of the emotion due to its irrationality but she wouldn't let her fear of it consume her. "I know I'm falling in love with you Mamo – chan and I want this…" she indicated between the two of them.

"I want it to mark a commencement. The next stage in this relationship. You're the only man I will make love to from here on out." he seemed startled but understood what she meant. With Diamond it was merely sex. Sex she'd rather not deal with or have – and if he had it his way she wouldn't ever again – which was essentially him humping her till he came inside of her. No love making, not even fucking.

Mamoru breathed against her lips when he was nearly laying over top of her, "I'm going to make you unable to sit right for a week." Her body trembled in anticipation under his as he gave her a passionate yet soft kiss. "Your body will crave my touch, my taste…" she grinned on that, "The feel of my tongue gliding over your body…" she gasped as he stuck his tongue out half way and drew a line from her collar bone to her chin. "My lips…" he brushed against her own but barely, leaving her wanting more.

"Then when I'm moving inside of you…" she felt his hard cock fall onto her stomach once he lowered himself enough. "Pounding you, stretching your every muscle out…" his voice low, taunting. It sent shivers of anticipation down her spine. She wanted more but knew this meant a great deal for them both. He trailed kisses down her cheek, to her neck where he nipped at her fragile pulse point. She gasped at the sensation.

"But there's also what I will crave." She opened her eyes to look at him, unaware that she'd even closed them. "The feel of you in my bed, when I wake up, go to sleep." She smiled softly, "The feel of your lips…both sets…" she grinned as he teased, "Against my own lips, teeth and tongue." She inhaled, "The feel of your breasts filling my palms perfectly as I mold them and tease them into taunt peaks of ecstasy. Twisting the nipple gently in my hand before soothing it with my tongue."

He bite gently at her collar bone before trailing his tongue down the skin of her chest till he enveloped her heaving breast in his mouth. Her head shot back as he did as stated and teased her nipple then scraped it with his teeth before soothing it with his tongue and doing the same thing with the other breast. She began to feel dizzy. Smiling she felt him kiss each nipple one last time before leaving her mounds and trailing a wet path down to her center.

Looking down she saw him angle her legs over his shoulders to kiss just below her knee cap to trail the kisses up the insides of her thighs. He breathed over her moist center that he watched become wetter. His nose briefly touched it. "Please Mamo – chan." She begged. His lips, teeth and tongue nearly dove in to give her everything she desired. He loved tasting her sweet juices, to feel them trailing down his chin as she coated him with her honey.

She nearly orgasmed from that only for him to pull away. "Why did you stop?" she asked. Her teeth starting to feel numb from breathing in such a manner. Her insides were quivering with her pending release. He crawled back over her. Angled himself just right as he slid his hot and hard length into her moist cavern. He swore he heard sizzling from the heat that was between them as her legs wrapped around his hips firmly.

She wanted to keep him tied to her…forever. Looking into his eyes, seeing the love there she began tearing up. He thought he did something wrong and began to pull out. "No, please I'm sorry I just…" she felt stupid for crying but her emotions were running high, "I wish it was you that I married." Her words so soft had there been any other noises nearby he wouldn't have heard her. "Hey look at me." she met him, eye to eye.

He took her face in his hands, "We are married in spirit and souls. Our bodies are perfectly in tune with one another. You and I are intertwined for life. You're the other half of me as I am to you. That is more intimate and far more precious than some piece of paper can give someone. That paper gives financial security. Namesake stuff. A piece of paper can't give you love, devotion, loyalty, respect…" she nodded.

He finished off with, "That paper that currently has your signature on it obviously doesn't mean anything to two souls that have collided as ours have." He grasped her hand and kissed her inner wrist before kissing her inner elbow. "We are married far more intimately than you and Diamond ever could be. Ever were." He stated. She smiled, and brought his mouth to hers to kiss him. He moved forward and felt his cock fully inside of her as well. Her muscles adjusting to his large length, "Wow..." Usagi breathed.

He smiled, "Big enough?" he asked her. "I thought sizes like you were only in romance novels." She giggled before moaning in pleasure. _Wow I didn't know a guy could be this big. I feel like a virgin all over again._ She thought while reveling in the sensations him being inside of her provided. She had never felt something so big inside of her. Diamond wasn't this well-endowed ever. She had to make herself relax just to help ease the burning stretch of having Mamoru inside of her wet channel.

She deliberately clenched her inner muscles pulling a straining groan from his lips. It was as if he was between pleasure and pain. The best of both words as she retaliated back for stretching her so full of him. A retaliation she would get doubled back in full when he regained the usage of his mind and body. As it was, being inside of her was near painful in its ecstasy. He could never remember being with a woman that had such an effect on him to make him feel like he was losing his mind.

It was like an oven that he was purposely burning himself with. One that he would willing go into the bowels of hell just to taste and be in once more. "And I thought vice grip like muscles would only be for virgins." She laughed. "Make love to me Mamo – chan. Make me yours and yours alone." He caressed her hair. His wet fingers catching slightly in the strands, "I love you Usa...my Usako. It'll only ever be you." He stated with such sincerity that she had trouble with avoiding more tears falling.

"I'm only ever yours Mamo – chan…your my other half. The one I've been waiting my life to meet if that makes any sense." She felt like a blubbering fool but he only kissed her tears away and softly assured her, "It makes perfect sense. Cause its true." He linked their hands together, one into the other and firmly planted them on the bed to either side of her head, "Now it's time for me to show you love making." He promised.

He pulled out equally slowly. The motion of gliding out sending tingles throughout her nerve endings making everything tingle inside. She inhaled near brokenly and exhaled fast as he drove the breath from her on the next deep thrust. It began smoothly like that. A hard and fast thrust to a slow and smooth withdrawal. Letting her get used to his girth and length before letting go completely within her.

She clutched to his shoulders. It was as if she were a boat in the midst of a powerful tidal wave and he was the anchor that helped keep her focused. Kept her in-tuned and kept her sane. She briefly touched his face, the strokes on his skin were a balm to the rising tide of nerves he didn't know he had. It gave him control enough to give them both what they needed, the intimacy before the want of the savagery that their bodies craved. He looked at her with all the love he held for her, "Usako…" he breathed.

Her nails dug into his shoulder blades when he sped up his rhythm just a little bit. Testing to see how much she could handle before he gave into the want. He looked in her eyes and saw the same passionate need that he held within himself, "If it gets to be too much…" he warned. He wanted to make sure she would let him know, "It won't…but IF it does I promise I will." She conceded. He moved his arms to pull her legs closer to the backs of his arms then wrapped his hands and forearms under her shoulders.

His rhythmic pounding increased. His breathing along with hers also escalated. His body moving in a rhythm of their own design as they both experienced a pleasure new to them. The intensity of what they were sharing far deeper than anything he'd shared with any before her and her to anyone prior to him. Her muscles clenched strongly around his thick cock repeatedly as he thrust his girth deeper, faster and strongly into and against her inner walls that were strangling the life from him.

"Oh kami!" she squeaked. He for his part was still holding himself back, wanting to let her get used to things before he lost his control to make this last. The burning need to show her what hard love was also like scorched his soul. Could she handle his strength? His power? It was already something else that she was handling his cock. He'd been told that his size could be to much to bear for long stretches of time. Yet here Usagi was, no pain, no asking to slow down, only her eyes and body begging for more.

But he was having a hard time maintaining control over his need. Feeling her reach that point of pleasure, feeling her muscles undulate around his member much faster than he thought she would, he slowed his strokes down. Letting her orgasm pass over in a slow melting pot before finding himself on his back next to his pillows. "My turn." Her sultry voice melted his resolve and he watch her dumbfounded.

Then he became more turned on than anything before as she rode him like a wild stallion. His hips bucking up to and in time with her downward thrusts as she sprung her hips up before slamming herself down on his thick length, grinding her clit into the root of his erection. His hands finding her hips and leaving bruises behind as a mark of their time together. A small growl escaping his lips.

He finally snapped out of it once he realized she was riding him off harder than he ridden her. He was struck with a blinding need to conquer her flesh as she was conquering him. He saw her play with her chest, toy with her moist nipples above him. He hungered to suck on them again. He watched as she trailed a finger down between her curls where he was seated inside of her and rub her clit.

She moaned in pleasure, rubbing the nerve endings for a few moments before caressing the skin of his cock that was available. Then reaching back up she trailed the fluid around her nipple making his eyes widen in disbelief before finally reaching her own bruise kissed lips, something she wouldn't trade anything for and licked the remaining fluid from both of them from her finger. "FUCK!" he swore.

His head flew up along with his upper body and grabbed onto her upper chest, "You do want to be fucked into a wall." She smiled at his words. His control slipping, "I prefer to call it making hard love against a wall." Her words threw him over as he pulled himself from the bed and stood up before walking her over the wall beside his bathroom door. She became wetter with the anticipation of what he was going to do to her.

He felt her wetness dripping from her and onto him, "Usako…" he grit his teeth as he began slamming into her with hard, hot thrusts that left her begging for more. His rhythm kept going in that manner until she came once more in his arms. Her muscles clenching nearly stole the last bit of breath and resolve from him before he felt her smile, "Don't stop." It was all he needed to hear from her.

He resisted the urge to come wanting to feel her come once more before he left himself fall over the edge into oblivion. His member grinding into her bundle of nerves near raw as his mouth took the opportunity to make a home of her breasts. Licking their fluid from her nipple he sucked hungrily on it before moving to the next one. Her breathing increasing once more as he felt the heady aroma of the sex permeant the air around them.

He felt her wetness increasing, drenching his cock and balls as he reached down with one hand and played with her clit. His other hand on her ass rhythmically squeezing and molding while holding her up against him. Their breathing mingled and their bodies tangled they couldn't want anything more from the moment. He felt himself fill with his seed. He knew her body was still getting rid of the birth control but wondered if it was gone.

As if a light bulb came on he couldn't help the sudden need he had. _Fuck Diamond!_ As far as he saw it she was his. Diamond didn't care about her. Not in the way he should have. She wanted, needed and loved HIM…Mamoru! As if possessed he raised her right leg up to deepen the penetration and drive even more pleasure into her overloaded body. Her brain spun fireworks as she climaxed for a third time. He roared his pleasure to the heavens above as he smashed his hips into her, ground his cock so deeply into her, they were one person.

She felt the burst of seed inside of her. Felt his coming hard into her. Felt herself flood with an orgasm just as intensely as he had. Their breathing labored for several minutes until he let her down, pulling himself out only to pick her up bridal style and carry her to three feet to his bed and lay them both on it. Where he still had the strength to do so she didn't know. What she did know was he marked her irrevocably more than anyone else ever had or could.

They both fell into a soundless sleep after that. His seed gently pulsating still from his cock and a small matter of it still on her thighs. Her fluid mixed with it. He knew he had probably caused damage tonight but he really didn't care. If she became pregnant Diamond would be happy either way thinking it was his child. However Mamoru wasn't going to let it go down that way. He was formulating a plan. One that would guarantee his family with Usagi if she was pregnant.

If not he'd play the game he had to for a little while longer till the time came for things to change. After all his father did have shares in the company as well. Possibly even more than Diamond knew about. He smiled at his plan before falling into a sleep where he and Usagi were happy with their family. In it they had twin girls, and a little boy. No Diamond to stop them from spending their lives together.

Meanwhile Diamond himself was running out of funds. Convincing the escort that was given to him to NOT tell a soul they didn't bang the gong, she required money. To keep her mouth shut he paid her off every night. He would NOT let one woman be the thing that took what he earned from his father. He worked his ass off his whole life. He would NOT lose. So if he had to pretend to be fucking another woman other than his own wife, not that he'd had sex with her recently but still, he'd do it.

The red head in question was happy. Easy money. Even if she was being rejected every night. It sucked because she couldn't get laid at all. She was given to him to play with. Yet he just paid her to keep her mouth shut about his 'fidelity'. He wanted to be a 'team player'. As long as he paid her she didn't mind. However if he thought this ended here he had another thing coming, she saw a good thing when it was in front of her.

She would milk her money bags for as long as possible. Once this retreat was over with if he refused payment she'd simply tell him 'I get you were trying to be 'noble' and all but let's get things straight. I own you. As far as your co-workers know, we've been fucking on a nightly basis. I'll tell your wife, she'll ask you, you'll deny it but judging by the way you've been thinking about her, I don't think she'll believe you. Then you'll be outs millions'. It would guarantee her an easy life from escorting for money for a while.

She might even take a vacation. But first things first, "Diamond…" she tried. "Beryl…" he tried to do more work in his room. He shoved a hundred into her face to leave him alone. She took it and sat in a chair away from him. _Hai…easy money._ She looked to the work obsessed man and grinned. I might even get a kick out of this. Beryl wasn't one to waste a good option when she saw it.

If anything since she became an escort she became more driven to have sex for herself and not for money. However the money paid good. What paid better however was extortion. She had lived very nicely for a while off of a politician from China whom she blackmailed with photos of them together. He keeps her living nicely and she keeps the photos to herself. As long as payments are made that is.

He had to be careful about his wife finding out, or their kids for that matter. So she was a good little girl as long as she was feed. When payments stopped she demanded answers. He confessed to his wife what happened. The kids resented him and wife didn't trust him but they were currently rebuilding their marriage. The press ate it up when she made good on her threat, however she needed a new money source. Diamond was perfect. His company was large and owned other companies now.

He would be next greatest mark. Plus with her in a new country she could make a new start and get that house on the beach she always wanted. Still fuck any man she wanted and get paid thousands for next to nothing work. Blackmail wasn't easy to get into but sure easy to live with when the Benjamin's were enough to pay her luxurious life style. She just wish the politician hadn't wised up to tell his wife or she'd still be living in a luxury loft all to herself in China's biggest and most expensive city.

She loved that place but when the buildings landlord came to her for rent she had definitely been thrown through a loop. Confronted the older man only to find his wife there and knew what had happened. Beryl wanted to scream at Umino Gurio and his wife Naru, told her to get out of town before they turned her over to the police for extortion and black mail. She left of course not wanting him to follow through on the threat.

He already fell through on telling his wife, something she believed him to chicken shit to do seeing as how he didn't say anything for over eight months. So here she sat, by a desk, looking at her next target. The first night he begged her to let everyone think he was great in bed. She did her job well. She would just make sure it didn't end here. Having rifled through his wallet the night before when he slept she found no pictures of his wife in there nor of any family.

But she did find credit cards to companies that she personally knew had near 12 billion in yen to their credit limits so she knew he could afford her lavish life style. So she went online via her phone to look up her next bungalow. Only looking at the most expensive ones to live in. she would make sure she continued her lifestyle. It's how she thrived. She looked up to find Diamond asleep at his computer once more.

She pressed a finger to her lips, the red nail pressing into her upper lip. Crossing one leg over the other she smirked and felt at ease once more. _I think I'll like it here in Japan…_she perched her bare feet on to the wooden desk and felt on top of the world as her little plan was coming to fruition before looking back at his face, "Mark my words Diamond – san…your mine. I own you now." Her words conceited. Powerful. Diamond was fucked.


	10. ex-cop & dinner date

**Guest (1)**: glad you're liking this so far.

**Menel1986**: she is going to be a tipping point. Trust there will be more drama and schemes a coming!

**Guest (2)**: Usagi did have marital arts training, I wanted her to know how to protect herself to an extent. She is closer to the level of employment the maids are at than where Diamond is so she feels for the messes she makes. In this extent Beryl isn't a completely hated person…just wait and see for what I mean.

**OrientalDanceGirl**: essentially your last statement made, exactly how Diamond is. If he could he would.

Only 4 reviews…well hopefully this one will inspire more! Read and review!

It's a grey, grey world ch. 10

Usagi woke up that Saturday morning happy as could be. She and Mamoru finally made love and everything felt right in the world. He had embraced her in a beautiful manner and even brought her breakfast in bed. Having explained that the cooking staff was still off till tomorrow. She smiled and ate happily with him. The remaining of the morning consisted of him showing her how much he loved her.

First he drizzled honey from the tea he brought her on her stomach. Then on her breasts before dipping a small amount of it between her legs. He slowly licked up every morsel of it. Biting gently into her flesh to scrap it off as she held him close to her. "Mamo – chan." She sighed, feeling his mouth doing things to her body that she wished him to do more of. He muttered a response back.

When he hit between her legs her head shot up from the bed. She watched as he licked languorously up and down, barely touching her clit through the sticky substance before looking into her eyes and taking her lower lips and clit into his mouth and sucking…hard. Her head hit the pillow with a thud. He grinned before continuing to suck down on her honey filled hot center, "I oh I kami…" she muttered.

He slipped his tongue past her lower lips and fiddled her clit between his fore finger. She groaned and tried to get away. The onslaught of sensations to much for her at the moment. But he wasn't having it. Moving his hands he pinned her to the bed via her hips and wouldn't let her escape his grip. She whimpered as he continued his assault on her senses only to abandon her center when she was getting close.

Getting up he moved over her and kissed her bit-swollen lips before sheathing himself inside of her once more. She arched her neck back at the welcome intrusion as he dipped his head down to nip at her neck. He saw the previous bit mark on display and grinned near evilly at it before renewing the mark on her. His hips began a slow rhythm with her. It was early in the morning after all.

He began losing focus when she did something he didn't know she was aware of. She pulled both legs and swung them up over his shoulders. He looked to her wide eyed before changing the angle of his thrusts. Penetration deeper now he grabbed each leg into each hand and pulled them further apart changing the angle and penetration of his shaft inside of her body. She gasped in bliss as he kneeled on his knees and exerted more control over his length inside of her.

Not wanting to be out done she began spasmodically clenching her inner muscles around him only to find him slamming into her even harder than before. "HAI! Mamo – chan!" she screamed as his quickened pace seemed to toss her over the edge into an orgasm. She came clenching as he plowed through it. He held his breath to prevent himself from coming to fast only to find her grabbing onto his neck and pulling him down so she could sink her teeth into his neck. It seemed to do the trick as he lost his sense of control.

His rhythm gone, his need to go slow gone, he began a series of hard and fast thrusts that had them both on the edge of orgasm. Breathing now borderline difficult as they were trying to kiss one another still, they began to feel the muscles undulating and the fluid rising. He slammed once, twice…another four time into her before he felt her release once again. He tried to hold on, kept hammering himself into her, but he couldn't hold out anymore.

"I love you!" her words near changed the temperature in his body, warming him up even hotter than before. His rhythm stuttering as he gave her three hard, grinding thrusts that he knew he had hurt women in the past on before falling in to the abys of her eyes and saying, "I love you to." he wondered if he'd been too hard on her only to find her face not in pain but smiling in love and passion all for him.

When they left the room…hours later they decided to spend all day together. He took her many places that he knew would be safe from the prying public eyes. She was having the time of her life and didn't want it to end. They arrived back at the manor. "Come on lets go take a nice long hot bath." She suggested. He could think of a few bath time activities they could do. Getting through the front doors he said, "Why don't you go get the bath prepped up, I'll go do my rounds and come back in."

"That sounds good." Usagi rushed off to the bathroom. Mamoru watched her happily, "I'll do everything I can to make you happy." I promised to himself. Making his rounds around the house he went outside and spoke with the two guards outside. Honestly he had a suspicious feeling about them. How did a masked man get into the house past two trained ex-cop body guards that were out on patrols? Unless they were ex-cop's for a reason.

He didn't want to believe it but maybe incompetence was the reason behind Rebeus getting inside that night. Granted it's possible that Rebeus just figured out when there would be a blind spot to look for but still… "So how's our little party crasher doing?" he asked them. The one guard remarked, "Since the charges have been filed there won't be any chance of him getting out before the beginning of the new year."

Mamoru nodded, "Good. Any chance he was working with anyone, any evidence of that?" the other guard asked, "Not that we saw. Why do you think there's someone else?" Mamoru looked to him, "Because Usa-Mrs. Lemont was attacked last night and we need to be sure there are no more slip ups. It's only thanks to her own training in martial arts that he didn't harm her before we got there." He declared, nearly calling her by her first name in front of them. "No, no signs that we saw. In fact…"

The guard smirked at Mamoru, "The only person who had more access to 'Mrs. Lemont' was you." Mamoru straightened up, "Kind of hard to be in two different places at the same time boys." He defended. "Just strange that the moment you leave her she's attacked." Feeling defensive Mamoru stated to the primary ex-cop, "The kitchen is in the west section of the grounds, your perimeter to keep clear at all times to ensure nothing gets past. Mrs. Lemont if she had her way wouldn't even have a body guard."

The primary ex-cop body guard looked at Mamoru, "I was on the force for 10 years. I worked homicide and did private work for families before. Yet I didn't ever see any of my men nor myself working as closely with their protective details as you do." Mamoru kept his cool but inside he wanted to hit the man for his words, "Its Diamond's orders. She can't go anywhere without me. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go finish my own rounds before making sure the 'Mrs' is safe inside."

He left before the guy could say anything, "You think he's hiding something?" the partner asked him, "Hai, I think he's eating from Mr. Lemont's cake and doesn't think anyone will find out." he looked to his partner, "You've seen that blonde bombshell. She's hot!" his partner smiled, "Yeah she is. But Mr. Lemont is also possessive of his things. At least the assets that make him money." The ex-cop had to agree to that.

"Yeah he is…" then his partner spoke up again, "Besides we got no proof and those maids are protective of Mrs. Lemont." He had to admit to that to. They had a way of blocking views for certain things in the house and it aggravate the ex-cop. "Let's continue on our rounds. We're bound to see them slip up and show us what's really going on." He continued on. At one point he entertained the idea of lying to Diamond but figured this way while slow acting was a better show at the end of the day.

Mamoru got back inside and once in her bedroom found her already in the tub. "You didn't wait for me?" he asked. The bubbles covering the most vital parts of her body as he stripped, "It was to warm to resist. Plus the bubbles make my skin feel extra soft and silky." He smiled and slipped in behind her. He gently used the luffa to wash her skin as she sighed in the tub, "I'll do whatever is need to protect you Usako." He kissed her head.

"Hai, I know. What brought that up?" she asked, feeling his hands wrapping around her form, "Something one of the guards said out there. Just made me feel like I'm not doing my job to the fullest." He began, "I should have been in the kitchen last night." She sighed getting where this was coming from, "Let me ask you this. Am I a weakling?" he frowned, "No." "Am I in need of a 24/7 babysitter?" not getting it he said, "No."

She smiled, "Then last night was simply a home invasion that was quickly snuffed. What would have happened if you didn't come when you did? If you weren't assigned to my body guard? He would have tried more than he did. It's better late than never Mamo – chan." She tried, "Yeah but…" she cut him off, "I'm not an invalid Mamo – chan nor am I incapable of defensing myself." He saw she was getting upset.

"Usako - " he tried but she shifted gaining his attention, "Those guards are simply complaining to shift the attention away from the fact that someone found a blind spot in their system and got past them. It's an embarrassment for them. They needed a scape goat and grabbed the next logical person they could. You fill in that gap perfectly as a 'patsy' of sorts." He sighed, "Hai, I guess you right." She shifted back in place on him, "Of course I am. Now…" she turned her body completely around.

"Have you ever had sex in a tub?" she asked, straddling him, "I can't currently remember if I have or not." True to form when presented with a set of great breasts in their faces men of the skirt chasing variety have a hard time with recollection. Knowing this Usagi rubbed her hands up and down his own chest before finding that his hands made their way to her hips and began a slow rubbing pattern. "Well it'll be our first how's that?" he merely nodded as she felt his cock rising to the occasion.

"I'll say yes to that." His hands traveled up her sides to her breasts as they gently swayed in front of him. He circled her nipples before leaning forward and enveloping one in his mouth. His other hand wrapped around her back and pressed her forward, "Oh Mamo – chan." She moaned in delight at his ministrations, "Oh baby we have done anything yet." He grinned around her nipple before trailing kisses all over her chest till he enveloped her other breast in his mouth.

Maneuvering her over him he finds her opening in direct alignment with his member. She reaches down and encircles his hot and hard member in her hands. He struggles to maintain his composure and not simple ram into her before they've built up. As tempting as that would be for him. He wanted them both to enjoy this. "Usako." He gasped as she began pumping his up and down in a nice rhythm.

He began really getting into it and didn't see the look on her face when she gripped him tightly and produced a faster rhythm that had him nearly ready to explode right there. He grasped her had tightly in his palm. Fearing that one more jerk and she would make him come before he was ready to. He didn't want to come unless in it was inside of her. "Nani?" she asked, acting coy and oblivious to his inquire. He near laughed, trying to keep it together. "If you don't stop that now you'll ruin the party."

"But I want to feel you…" she pouted, "Taste you…" her hand came up but she merely smelled him instead, "I want to taste you not bubble bath sudd reside." He laughed, "Taste me next time, right now…" he pulled her in perfect alignment once more as the previous movement from her pulled her out of the placement she was in. "I want to know what our first 'bath-time' feels like." Agreeing with him she moved downward until she fully enveloped his length in her body. She flung her head back as he pulled his own up.

The sensations different due to the steaming heat of the bath. She braced herself on his shoulders as he slowly guided her hips as she began to gently thrust against his own steady rhythm in the tub. Not wanting to have a ton of water spilling out he made sure they never abandon their sweet rhythm. He didn't want to try to explain it if it did any damage to the floor. She however was beginning to lose control.

She wanted to feel him and what they could do. "Please." She begged. When he would not give way she tried to move off of him, to entice him to a better place to lose control but he wouldn't let her leave. Instead he held onto her, kept her straddled on top of him. He growled at her trying to get away from him and held fast as he changed the strokes. Giving her instead of smooth and slow he now gave her hard and easy. It was the receding that would be an easy pace to avoid spillage while the hard thrust downward would give them both what they needed.

"Hai, more." She gasped. Coming to an agreeable term for now he kept up with the demanding rhythm inside of her. Her breathing escalating but still sounding desperate. It was music to his ears when she fell over the cliffs edge. He felt it before she did as her muscles stole his control, "My Kami! Usako!" he grasped onto her body and nearly lost it as he went to try and deepen the thrusts. He found though that it wasn't going to work without the water issue. Looking up he found another solution.

He stood her and himself up before wrapping her legs around his waist, placing his feet within the tub at the back end and let the angle aid in powering his thrusts into her that way he had less chances of sliding with his feet going back. Instead he found that the angle while worked for him his penetration wasn't as deep. He growled as she whimpered. Making him put her down she dropped to bottom of the tub and unplugged it.

"When the water is gone we can continue." She said, as if it was the solution. "Yeah but what about in the – holy hell!" he near yelped. She took his hot and wet cock in her mouth. He braced his hands on the tile wall for support as he mouth worked wonders on him, "Oh fuck." He groaned. Keeping one hand to the wall, the other held her head in place. He couldn't help when on a particularly deep stroke he slammed his length down her throat. He nearly came off that alone but managed to hold back.

"Gomen." He said, knowing he held her there for a moment longer than he should have, "Its fine. I like it when you take over like that. It's kind of sexy." He reached around for her cheek, "Sexy huh?" he asked grinning. Seeing that the water was practically gone he hauled her back up to her feet. "How do you like this?" he asked. He pulled her back around his waist, "Hold yourself there." He did as asked.

He pinned her arms to the sides of her shoulders, "Let me know if this doesn't work out." he assured with her. She nodded, "I'm fine. I want this." He began a series of slow thrusts that gradually grew into long, hard and deep thrusts. She gripped his hips so tightly he began to get curious on blood flow to his legs. He gave up on keeping her arms pinned the way they were and settled on wrapping his arms under her own shoulders and giving into their desires.

He pistoned his hips into her near savagely as she absorbed them all. It made it that much more intense as he continued on. His hips not letting up even when she bit at his neck. The surprise sensation almost making him give in and come before her. Instead he let out a primal yell and left bruise marks upon her skin as his pace became harder and more brutal. She screamed in pleasure and a hint of pain but none the less didn't not loosen her grip on his hips. It was the only thing that kept him going.

His pace unmatched and his heart rate doubling by the minute Mamoru squeezed her closer and felt her muscles steal his resolve before coming hard around him. He felt her flood him with her essence before the heat of it triggered his own. He came like a lightning bolt and flooded her with his seed. His hips continued to grind into her even in the aftershocks of their orgasms, "I wow…" he managed, sliding down to his knees.

"Hai." She agreed. They stayed that way for a few minutes before he pulled from her and began to carry her tired body back to his bed. "Once you get dressed I want you to meet me in the dining room area." He grabbed and threw on some clothes knowing she would take a few minutes to get dressed and blow dry her long hair. "He's up to something." She just didn't know what it was. She wasn't sure if she liked it or not. She wasn't a fan of surprises but accepted them if they were good.

Tossing on a simple black dress she walked with her house shoes to the dining room area and found that the table was set. Candles, soft music, nice hot meal, and if she wasn't mistaken it was one of her favorites. Her mouth watered at the sight. "Wow…it looks so good." She saw his smile, "Good cause it took me a while to find the right pasta you like." She giggled and sat down at one end of the table.

They ate in silence and he found it simply nice to have this. It wasn't awkward now was it weird, it just felt right to be with her here. "Usako I wanted to use this night, our last night alone together for a while to give you this." He pulled out a long velvet box and gave it to her, "It's not a lot but I wanted to get you something that would represent us but would still be…" he didn't know a romantic term for 'concealment'.

He watched with a baited breath as she opened it. Her eyes widened and she nearly gasped loudly at the sight, "It's stunning." She pulled the bracelet out and admired it. "It must have cost a fortune." She was about to decline the gift, Mamoru could tell. "Usako please…" he captured her hand with his. "I want you to have this. Have something to remember me by when I'm not there. Diamond will eventually take me from being your guard and at least this way you can look at it know how much you mean to me, how much I love you."

She began to tear up. He moved from his seat to take the bracelet and place it around her left wrist. It felt perfectly. The emeralds and small sapphires within worked perfectly to bring out the color of her eyes and enchant him even more. "Dance with me." he asked. She took his pro-offered hand and they both began to dance slowly to a near waltz. "What's playing?" she asked him. "I don't know. It sounded good when I put the CD on." He chuckled.

He danced with her a bit before spinning her into a dip, "I love you my Usako…never forget that." She pulled his head in, gripped his hair in between her fingers and kissed him with all the love she held within her. He returned it just as passionately and held her lithe form to him as his tongue entered her mouth. "What about the help?" she asked once they parted. Breathing slightly off once the words were out.

This was going in only one direction if things worked out for them. "Different section of the house. Don't worry." She nodded and pulled him back in to continue their heated embrace. He walked her backwards and pinned her gently to the wall of the room and she once again found herself prey to this man and discovered that she absolutely loved it. They both found their hormones once again taking over. "Kami you insatiable."

He was internally wondering how Diamond didn't want her…unbelievable. How could he NOT want to be with her? She had a libido to rival his own. Her body was that of a goddess and she had a will that wouldn't quit. He laid kisses all along her neck nipping at the fragile pulse point she had. Her breathes became shorter due to lack of air. Her hands trying to unbutton the shirt he wore but his magical kisses were a distraction to her. He tried for the zipper but found the bloody thing to be evading his grasp.

He groaned in annoyance and pulled away from her tempting neck. She finally managed to get his shirt unbuttoned and yanked it off of his shoulders, near tearing the material. Something that Mamoru found tantalizing and erotic. He ripped it from his wrists, scattering a few buttons from the ends to the floor, not wanting to be parted from her for even a moment. He hiked her up, pulling on her thighs and wrapping her legs around his waist.

Her hands flew to wrap one around his neck and the other up over her head to try and grasp onto something. She found however that she had nothing to grasp. She rhythmically squeezed her legs around his hips and started a burning need within them both. He then aimed to pull her dress down by her straps only to find the top portion of the dress to be not cooperating with that particular idea.

Instead he let her down, somewhat forcefully, and kept her form pinned to the wall. "Mamo – chan…" she pleaded. Though for what other than to make them be one with each other he didn't know, so he guessed. "Screw it." and grasped the dress from either side before pulling, near yanking, the ends of the dress and lifted it up from her upper thighs and pulled it right over her whole body before pulled it over her head.

Exposing her goddess like body to his viewing pleasure. She looked astonished at what he had just done before darting her eyes all about to ensure they were alone. He watched her nude breasts rising up and down with her panting breathes form their excursions before looking down, passing her flat stomach to the thin scrap of panties covered her most sacred area. He gazed further down admiring her long toned legs before going back up.

His mouth watering at the sight he had before him. He looked memorized at her, as if she were a beautiful piece of art work that he had to take in or else risk never seeing it again. Then as if realizing he had been gawking at her nude form, she shoved him back into the dinner table at the edge and jumped on him. Straddling his form she said, "I like you like this." She teased, her breasts swaying in front of him, near hypnotizing him. He caressed her arms to her sides before briefly touching her breasts.

Kami how he wanted her. Once again he cursed his cousin's stupidity, and wondered on if the man had a libido, before getting his head back into the game as he flipped her back over. This time she was flat on her back. The dishes right next to them. He reached down and in keeping eye contact with her, pealed her panties off. He gained help from her in the process with her lifting her butt, tossing them in to a corner.

"You won't need these." He teased back. They began a series of kisses once more before he grasped onto her hair and used it to control the kiss more. She merely moaned at the knowledge of what he was doing to her. Completely naked she felt his member rising to the occasion before she reached down and undid his pants because no amount of shimming was going to get them undone without her help.

His pants fell around his ankles, his boxers slid down with the aid of her toes as she hooked her big toes into either side and pushed down. He groaned at the action. Something so small and it turned him on. Once those were down he looked into her eyes and positioned himself. Gently but fully he slid himself home. A grunt form him emanated from the impact. "Kami it's like a fucking wonder drug being in you every time." he breathed in her ear.

Her legs wrapped around his waist in need and in an effort to keep him from pulling out. It made it difficult for him to move to much but she was relishing having him inside of her, "Usako…" he moaned. "Hai?" she asked, clenching her muscles but mot letting up on her legs. It wasn't until he gripped her legs in such a place that stunned her that she loosened up and let him move freely about.

His kisses dipped into her neck and moved with a passionate need over her skin. Her breathing increased and she gripped him to her harder. Little bruises were starting to appear from his marks upon her body. It made him swell with possessive pride inside. "Mine." He sucked harder on the skin right under her ear before nipping at her chin and jaw line, "More." She asked. He began a series of slow and steady thrusts that did not last long.

She wouldn't allow it. Demanding a harder and faster pace that he could not deny her. He increased his pace to more arduous and severe thrusts that left her tittering on the edge of blinding pleasure and minute pain from the harshness of the impact. She took it all in and encourage him to give her more. "I love you!" she breathed against his ear. Her ankles locking together at his back preventing him from fully leaving her.

He pulled back on a thrust, till nearly all of him was out before reclaiming her body once more with his frantic pace. The love making was one of passion and igniting a flame that would never burn out. This would be their last chance to be together without Diamond's interference for a while. They were going to milk it for everything that they had. So Mamoru's pace increased even further, losing part of his rhythm before feeling his member swell within her.

As if feeling it to she increased her own rhythm and squeezed her muscles tighter around him in an effort to remain even a little bit in control but that was not to be. Her body began to shake uncontrollably as her orgasm took her by surprise. Before Mamoru could glower in power over her coming before he did his own came upon him faster than he thought it would. He stuttered over her before his rhythm disappeared.

His jerked his hips into her with a blinding need for her to have his seed. To take what he gave as his hips pistoned his seed into her deepest reaches. Spreading his seed far as they both shook from the impact of their orgasms. They didn't regain their normal breathing for several minutes, "Wow…" was all Usagi could get out. "Hai…" he agreed and laid his head on her chest. After a few more deep breaths he pulled out before picking her up.

He was heading towards his room for sleep with her when she stopped him, "As much as I want to Diamond comes home tomorrow. If he comes in the morning and I'm not in our bed he will wonder and then everything will have been for nothing." As much as Mamoru hated to admit to it she was right and he needed to have more time with her before Diamond found out. "Okay. Whatever you want." She pulled his face to hers as soon as he carried her sleepy body to her room with his cousin.

He stepped inside and laid her down on the bed. He wished he could lay next to her but he felt how tired they both were. There was no guarantee he would wake back up before Diamond got home. Seeing the look on his face she turned and cupped his cheek, "Hey listen to me. I don't want to I have to." he nodded and gave her a kiss good night. He walked over and with her cell turned on her alarms to wake her up, "Arigato." She murmured before falling to sleep.

He turned back to her and watched her for but a few moments before caressing her face. Her hair now moist from their recent coupling as he tenderly pushed it behind her ear. He loved her so deeply he was seriously having a hard time not staying there longer. Tempted as he was to sit by her, to lay next to her he knew he could not. Plus he honestly felt to 'stalkery' to watched her sleep the whole night.

Rolling his eyes at his actions he exited her room and shut it softly, "Soon Usako we will be together without Diamond getting in the way and destroying everything." He murmured to himself. He walked back to his room. He had some phone calls to make and his father would either be thrilled or none to please with this new development, he and Diamond didn't get along either but he respected him as a business man.

Meanwhile Diamond was trying hard to sneak out. He had already packed his belongings together, which wasn't much more than what he'd brought with him. He had planned to try to bring back a souvenir but thought better on it. He had already made several calls to have a cab come out there and pick him up without anyone seeing him leave but found that to be rude despite the excuse of work to be done.

However cell reception was not that great and the cab services that he'd called, none were for the area he described. He couldn't give an exact location as the venture had cheated him of that intel and his cells GPS when it was working properly also due to the location, was showing him a near blank spot in the middle of what could have passed as a forest area on the map with a lake next to it. He had tried for any mail that was laying around but the beach house that they were at held nothing of that nature around.

The other 'guests' were having to much fun getting drunk and fornicating with the escorts there to be of much help or assistance. Beryl his assigned 'escort' had been trying everything under the sun to get him into bed with her. But he loved money…dearly. Nearly as much as he loved the charm his wife had over others but he loved money more. Which was why he wished he could have used this venture to be better than her. For him it was a wasted trip and he honestly couldn't figure out how Usagi did it.

The others were to busy doing the women and drinking the drinks to care about him trying to talk business. He didn't get the point of fornication unless it was to reproduce. He had to admit he desired Usagi in the beginning, even started to feel for her, but in the end he felt she was nothing more than a distraction. One that he was glad his cousin was keeping from him. Her constant pestering's to try to be more 'wife' like and intimate were grating on his nerves.

He had even tried watching a porno one time and when he didn't get any rise from it within ten minutes he dumped it. "Why does it feel like my father had it easier?" he asked himself, "oh right…" he muttered as he recalled his mother died when he was still very young of heart problems. "She shouldn't have been so weak." He discarded. _Without work one is useless and cannot be a productive member of society._ He thought to himself.

Still he didn't not have any need for Usagi other than reproduction and her charms with his circle of higher class friends that seemed to like her more than he himself. "If they knew where she worked at or where she came from they wouldn't be so inclined to listen to her or pay her any mind." as much as the prospect to destroy his wife and be better than her was he would do it the right way. If not he would ruin his own reputation. "No I will do it but I will **prove** that I am better...just not right now." Safe to say he was not having any luck on any front.

So with him unable to leave early to avoid seeming rude, okay not seeming rude but actually being rude as he was an invited guest and had trying for years to get invited to said party. It was still annoying him to all hell that something that took him years Usagi got it FOR him in mere months. Add in the factor internet was not stable enough to even transmit, and thoughts of Usagi being better at talking and communicating to his higher echelon group of people, it was just another reason why he couldn't get a lot of work done and became distracted.

He couldn't even send it to his email to work from home when he traveled on the way back or got back on Sunday there to finish off the paperwork that he brought with him here. It had made the last three days for him become nerve racking. Not to mention Beryl was being obtuse to him wanting to avoid bodily contact with her. Attractive she may be but he'd still sooner fuck Usagi, married or not than to fuck this escort.

Usagi maybe have been blonde but she sure didn't act like one. She was fiery, had an attitude that wouldn't quit, knew how to get some of the most prominent people in his group to see his point of view on things. Tried her hardest even to be a good wife, something he knew he ignored on a regular basis, and even had his house staff liking her. A hell of a lot faster than the blonde bimbo he had in there prior to her. Diamond still regretted dealing with that whole fiasco. He muttered his dislike of her.

"And what have I done?" I asked himself. _Be jealous of her. Despise her for being better than him socially. Get him invited to exclusive events he'd been dying to get an invite to._ "And she's done everything I've asked of her…well except get pregnant." He packed the rest of his things including his laptop now as he saw the other guests getting ready to go. He really hoped he'd get the invite for next year to.

He counted down the days since she last was on birth control and since he'd last laid within her legs, "Hopefully long enough." He said to himself. _Time to knock my wife up and give everyone the fairy tale life they think we have. _He thought to himself getting into his ride._ Its time my wife and I become reacquainted and…_he smiled, "To plant my seed where there will be sure to be life within." He grinned and saw the other gentlemen packing their things into the vehicles.

"It's was good to have you with us Mr. Lemont." The top hat of the group told him, shaking his hand, "I had a great time. Same time next year?" Diamond asked to confirm. The other man nodded, "Wouldn't be the same without you." Just before Diamond got in the car the top hat of the group remarked, "Tell that wife of yours we said hello." Diamond shifted his head, "Pardon?" he didn't want to get any mixed signals directed at HIS wife. "Just a courtesy. After all, she was to main reason we invited you here."

Diamond felt a vein tick in his neck, "She was?" he asked, forced politeness that the top hat didn't hear. "Hai! Such a sweet young woman you have. Knows just how to talk to people, to make people feel comfortable. It's something very few of us are gifted with." It stung Diamond a lot. He could tell by the other man's words it were a direct insult onto him and his persona, "Be sure to bring her to the next party event. We love having her around." Diamond grit his teeth and resisted the urge to tell him to shove it.

_She's the preferred one?! Fucking seriously?!_ He yelled mentally. Shoving his suitcases into the truck of the car he slammed the trunk closed before opening the door to the backseat. As if it weren't enough of a slap in the face the man came back out with a gift basket. "Oh give this to her would you?" Diamond looked inside and found candy, flowers, and bath salts. He looked up to the top hat of the group, "Our wives would appreciate it if she could come to the next event. A week from today."

Diamond was waiting to hear more, "My wife will contact her on the details." Diamond couldn't help himself, "What shall we bring?" he asked. The man turned to Diamond, "She can bring anything. It's merely a small gathering, filled mostly with wives…very few husbands attend." He admonished. _Then why do I get the sense that I'm being shoved to the side so Usagi can have a bigger role in this?_ He thought in anger to himself.

"I'm sure she'll love it." he told him and got into the car leaving out. Once gone the top hat said to the last member before he left, 'Let's keep an eye on Diamond. Man has a twitchy eye and honestly he spent ALL of his free time with the escort." The other husbands only spent a few hours with theirs before sending them off. Beryl stayed the whole duration, "I didn't think he would jump so easily into bed with her." the other man nodded.

"Honestly if it weren't for his wife, he wouldn't be here." The other man huffed, "He's not much of a people pleaser. I'm not even a fan that we invited him this year." the top hat chuckled, "Me neither, and with that wife of his…" he smiled, "If she weren't married to him and me to my own wife I'd take a shot for her." both men laughed, "She is a looker." He admitted before both men ensured the beach house was cleared out and left.

Back with Usagi and Mamoru they were enjoying a movie that was making Mamoru extremely uncomfortable. Half way through the couple had already had multiple orgasms and he'd seen a lot more of another man than he wanted to but he did get a few ideas from the couple, "I love that he's so possessive of her." Usagi smirked. Completely engrossed in the movie. He looked once more at the movie box.

Fifty shades of grey was not a pick for him but the ideas from Christian had him curious when looking to Usagi. He looked back to the screen to find them engaging in light BDSM. He couldn't help it. Turning the t.v. to pause it via remote he engage Usagi in a heart stopping kiss, his hormones taking a possessive page and pinning Usagi to the couch. She pulled him in to deepen the kiss. When she began trailing kisses down his neck he readjusted them to him sitting on the couch again and her in his lap.

Getting hot and heavy he pulled her hair every which way and felt her griping his hair just the same. She snuggled closer to him. Grinding her now hot core against his own arousal as they began panting during their grinding session. "Fuck Usako." He muttered as he nearly tore her top from her body. She grinned and tossed his over the couch while his hands molded her ass, "I'm guessing someone liked the movie." She teased.

"It has its moments. You however…" he mashed their mouths together. He was in bliss right now and nothing could stop him from taking her right now. The maids were in another section of the house, Diamond wasn't due back for another hour. He could chance it with this. They were getting so caught up neither heard the sound of a car rolling up to the house. Or the sounds of a car door shutting. Or Diamond talking to his ride. It wasn't until Mamoru sunk his mouth into her neck did he THINK he heard the sounds of a key in the door.


	11. diamond suspects & stock party

**Lady Kaalia**: hmmm…diamonds trying to do a lot at the moment. As for the '50 shades of' idea, I am considering it but would have to change ideas and incorporate the BDSM. I didn't ever actually read the books only saw the movie. Since I am considering it ideas are welcome on how to change it around to not be directly alike it.

**SerenityMorrison**: it could be. Lol I'm not a chibi usa either…when I write her I try to make her close to character but somehow I end up emphasizing on certain negative characteristics…yeah…

**Guest (1)**: usagi is a likeable person. Someone who can be very loving and draw people to her, they see that.

**Guest (2)**: I hate them to yet I put them in there…go figure! Lol

**Menel1986**: lol thanks!

**LoveInTheBattleField**: thanks.

**OrientalDanceGirl**: I wanted the smut scene, the first one I wanted to be intense since it was a culmination of all that tension.

Nice 7 reviews, let's see where this one gets us! Read and review!

It's a grey, grey world ch. 11

Mamoru's eyes shot open and his head turned to heard very clearly the door opening. Diamond gave no standard greeting. No 'honey I'm home'. But it was heard clear as day. His expensive designer shoes making a distinguishable squeak as he walked in. "Usako." He pulled her from him before she could protest and tossed her, her shirt as he pulled his own back on as Diamond entered the living room.

Usagi realizing what was going on straightened out her hair as best she could as Diamond entered the living room. To any other man that cared about his wife. To any other man that loved his wife. And lastly to any other man that could read body language would know something had happened between the two. Something intimate. But Diamond was near completely obtuse to it, "Anything happen while I was gone?" he asked, tired and bored.

"No." Usagi stated near rushed. Diamond narrowed his eyes at it slightly but shrugged his shoulders before asking, "So what were you doing?" "Movie." Usagi answered. Grabbing the first movie they watched that morning, an Eastwood production Diamond waived them off and walked to his office, "I'll be busy till dinner time. Knock on my door when its ready." As if they were the staff and not family he ordered them.

When Diamond was gone and the door was heard to be closed Usagi remarked snidely, "I wonder if he would say the same thing if he saw us 'screwing'." Mamoru knew it was a poor attempt at humor but still, "Let's not chance it." he retorted seriously. He went to go shut the movie down when Usagi pouted. "You can be serious?" he stated in shock. She crossed her arms over her chest, "It's a good movie." She pouted more.

"It borders on being a porno with a plot line." He snapped. She looked to him, "You didn't seem to dislike it when it gave you **ideas**." She said low, under her breath. He looked away, "Not the point. We'll finish watching it another time." he bargained. She looked back as if to accept that, "Tonight?" she asked. He sighed, "Hai." She jumped up from the couch she'd sat on and hugged him. Diamond briefly stepped out to ask for a quick snack and saw the two hugging. Now this was a little more that he could grasp onto.

He narrowed his eyes at seeing the otherwise innocent display of affection. Like one might give a brother. Or sister. _She is by marriage his family now._ Diamond mused. However the loving looks that were caught had him doing a double take. _Maybe it's just due to the long trip._ He assured himself. For some reason though he couldn't help the burning need to snort like a raging bull at seeing how comfortable Usagi was STILL in Mamoru's arms.

He didn't step away from his position instead he stayed there hoping to see if there was more. It was unfortunate for him that the couple separated as she went their room and Mamoru went to his own after putting the movie stuff away. Diamond now wondered if that was friendly comfortable or more so. Choosing not to dwell on it any longer he went back into his office to work via his laptop.

However his mind was now focused on his dear cousin and his possibly two timing wife. "No she wouldn't. She's bound by contract." He washed the idea away and got back to work. He after all had things that needed to get done. _Frivolous matters._ He told himself. He just ignored the burning heat of anger at the possible betrayal and the anger at his cousin for possibly stealing away his wife.

Plus he highly disliked how jealous he felt of her in another's arms. Loyalty to him was high and she made it quite clear in the very beginning that being unfaithful was not how she was raised to be. He sighed. So why did the idea of her with another man hurt him more than he was willing to admit to? _Can't be jealousy._ He reasoned. Refusing to admit that he felt anything besides a need for her charming presence. Though he would also never admit that he was jealous of her. _So what could that feeling of rage be coming from?_ He asked himself.

Deciding to see how things progressed he sent out a text to both parties requiring their presence tonight at dinner. He would see if it was just his imagination earlier or not. "For HER sake it better have been." He muttered angrily. Refusing to accept the idea that he cared for her. That his nearly shunned cousin had won her over when he was married to her. _Granted for money making purposes…_he surmised.

Both other parties wondered about the request for dinner before dismissing any probable reasons and instead choose to talk about what parts of the movie they liked so far. Two hours later they all three arrived in the dining room for food being served. Usagi had the cook come back Sunday morning along with the rest of the staff as it was time for Diamond to come home. Though he hadn't been due for another hour so the rest of the staffed filled in and came in during his stay in the office he had.

So when Usagi, Mamoru and Diamond filled up the dining room table two thirds had to admit it was now odd considering what had developed, "So Diamond I'm curious to know how things went?" Usagi asked, acting very much interested in what went down. As it was Mamoru though honestly not as enthused was curious as well. "It was interesting." He stated. Trying to word himself carefully. He was not a fan of lying to anyone but he still felt the overwhelming need to lie about the majority of his time there.

"Bad cell reception." He spoke truthfully. Digging into his beef and noodles with gusto. He hadn't eaten on the way back and spent the last two hours working in his office. He was honestly hungry. "That's it?" Usagi and Mamoru were both looking at him oddly. "NO, we also had a meeting there regarding profits and budgets of what we can exclude and should include…" h began, trying to grab things that he COULD talk about and would be WILLING to talk about in front of his family.

"So more business?" Usagi asked, "We got massages to." he offered. Remembering the massages he'd seen other men get from the escorts. But he had declined after the first run with Beryl. "I got one." he mused. Usagi smiled, "That's good. You could use a little rest and relaxation in your life." She stated as if she was merely talking to a friend over dinner and not to her husband.

But then again…other than him screwing her at his convenience he didn't treat her like a wife either, at parties yes but otherwise…forget it. He ignored the friendly statement and merely smiled at his wife. Before taking another bite. He didn't however miss the brief glance she sent in his cousin's direction. Buckling down he looked at every nuance now, wanting to find what he believed he saw earlier.

However either both were good at covering or they were merely just friends. Needing to know for sure he called a friend of his in to aid in confirming. If anything had happened it wouldn't be in front of his eyes. And if so she would be out the door with his cousin and without any money and the jobs of the people for her father's company would be gone. He didn't believe she would but if she did there would be hell to pay. Then he wondered_…how to give them both, if it is true the worst payback possible…_

But that's only if he found proof. He was all about proof. It was then that he saw something that was odd to him. Usagi had on a piece of jewelry. Not just any piece but a very nice piece of jewelry. The bracelet was beautiful looking. Hell if he loved her as much as he knew a proper husband should he'd have bought it for her. But now it begged the question, "Nice bracelet. Where did it come from?" he knew what she earned. She couldn't afford gems of that magnitude, "Cause we both know you can't afford that."

She looked near panic before Mamoru spoke up, "It was a joint gift from her friends. A belated wedding present since they couldn't get anything for her at the time." the quick lie saved her as Diamond accepted it. For his it was reasonable that it took three girls putting their paychecks together to afford the trinket, "That was nice of them. Expensive gift but nice." He commented finishing his food.

He did catch however the thankful glance Usagi passed to Mamoru. He didn't like what he was starting to see but decided to go for his proof. Something he knew neither knew about and had been so busy with work that he hadn't looked at them in nearly a year. That was his own fault, one that he would correct now. "Excuse me. I have some business to attend to." he left and didn't even bother trying to peck Usagi who didn't seem to care.

Meanwhile Usagi and Mamoru were grateful that he didn't seem to believe whatever he was thinking on. "I thought we were done for." She stated, head in her hands. "I made some calls earlier." He stated, completely out of left field. "Nani?" she asked. "I spoke to my father. He knows about this." He said indicating to them. She looked ready to blow her stack, "Its fine he dislikes Diamond to." she calmed somewhat.

"So what was the topic about?" she asked. "Stocks." Now she was confused, "So?" stocks weren't really her thing. She didn't know a lot about them other than they were tied to money…and lots of it. "He wants me to have his shares…or at least majority of them." Now she was shocked, "Why?" she asked. Not that she was complaining. That could mean a lot, "Because he found out recently that he's incredibly sick. He doesn't want the stocks to go to Diamond whom would be the next share holder." He began.

"If Diamond were to get ahold of my father's 'portfolio' he would be majority shareholder and he would have more power with the company. He may run the company now but with my father's stocks he could have enough in his pocket to cripple other companies and ruin other lives." Usagi was stunned by this news, "I oh my kami…" she didn't know what else to say to the news.

"There's more." He left his seat to be close to her, "What more could there be?" she asked flabbergasted. Getting closer to her he said, "My father told me of a banquet the board was holding in your honor. It's going to be at the company headquarters. Usagi the only people allowed into the board room is shareholders, Diamond and the board of directors." And yet there's a banquet in her honor, "When is it?" she asked him. This news was coming as a shock to her. "Wednesday at seven." She breathed deeply.

"Does Diamond know?" she asked, "He will find out come Monday. The board is arranging it as a surprise for you." Oddly enough she was glad to be told. That way she could properly say her thanks for such an honor. Otherwise she'd be stuck as she is right now. Gapping fish syndrome would be their reaction. "I'm just so stunned. Why me?" she asked. He smiled, "I don't know, well find out Wednesday." She hugged him lightly before they separated off and went to their respective beds.

A few days later and the shareholders party was upon them. Usagi was still stunned by the news, "So a party?" she asked Diamond. Playing obtuse to his insistence that she go. He hadn't said anything to her yet. She was wondering if he knew know or if he was still in the dark about the reason for the event. "Hai, it's a reception party for the shareholders. A way to celebrate recent funds that have come into our possession." He remarked, a smile on his face.

He had to admit she looked lovely. A dark purple near velvet fabric dress. The sleeves were four inches wide providing modesty as the dip in her cleavage was bordering on decent and potential indecent. It went to six inches above the knee yet framed her body perfectly. The fabric composed mostly of a polyester and some spandex while the design had vertical lines that drew were her breasts were and the rest of it drew the lines going across her body. It looked sensuous and yet appropriate for the event.

And her hair, she pulled as much as possible into a twist in the middle of her head then let the rest fall into a long elegant pony tail down her back. With dangling diamond earrings and the bracelet she wore that brought out her eyes she was a stunning sight. He might even taste her tonight. Diamond had to admit she looked impressive but idly wondered where it came from, "Lovely dress." He commented.

She smiled, "Arigato." She didn't elaborate. She didn't want to explain the dress. Truthfully she didn't want him to know she knew about the purpose of the party. Just in case he didn't know just yet. It wouldn't do her any good anyways. However this was a dress she promised to wear to show off her 'power' in a sense if she ever made it big. Earning a nice share of stock portfolios in the company registered is pretty big to her.

"Shall we?" she asked, grabbing her purse. Her cell sitting comfortably inside. He nodded and they walked out. Mamoru dressed in a black bow tie ensemble as did Diamond as the three of them left out of the house and into their separate vehicles. It was still insisted that he follow behind them to ensure that if their vehicle was hit that he would not be disabled from protecting them by being jarred from any impact.

It took 45 minutes due to the party being held at the company's headquarters in the main city. It was a lovely evening as Usagi took in all of Tokyo's beautiful city lights. When they arrived it was almost as if she were walking up a red carpet. Scratch that she was. Stunned by the way they made the event look like, security guards lined the whole place as Diamond came in with her on his arm. Mamoru ignored the fact and focused instead on his job at hand. Protecting them both from a far.

As they got checked in Usagi, Diamond and Mamoru made their way inside the party. The reception area had been converted into where the general guests had been invited. Usagi walked in head held high in her high heels as Diamond pulled her into being on his arm. Making them look like the ever loving couple people thought they were. She accepted it gracefully and acted polite regarding it.

After some mild mingling with other guests and snacking on various foods that were there, taking note to only sip her Champaign and not gulp it down despite her need to for the nerves she had. The last thing she wanted however was to end up becoming sloshed at the party. People talked here as much as they did in Hollywood…unfortunately. Usagi didn't want that nor want it to affect how it reflect on her for any future parties.

Granted she was good with her liquor, getting smashed a few times out of the year to sleep her headache off and eat fries the next day to get rid of the nausea. She did it to let herself relax if she had a big event happened that was stressful. Luckily she hadn't had that happen…yet. She hoped to avoid stressing out with this tonight. She knew she wasn't supposed to know but was still expected to give a nice speech. Plus judging by her view on things Diamond did know about the stocks obviously but not the party.

If he did he had someone else plan this to bring in more support. Using her, his wife, to bring in more commerce to his company. After some more mingling people were ushered into their seats in the next room over. The board members had their own table to sit at. Perched in front of everyone with a podium behind them. The intent obvious. The podium was the center for the person who stood behind it to be viewed by everyone there.

The board members, both men and women, looked regal, powerful and prestigious. A favorable trait to the upper class society. Usagi nearly sat by Mamoru only to get pulled into the board members table with Diamond. She smiled, "Gomen." She said to Diamond discretely. "No worries." He assured her. She sat down neatly next to him and made sure her dress did not give off any illusions of NOT being lady like.

She glanced over at Mamoru. He for his part now was doing his job instead of focusing on the painful sight of her sitting next to Diamond. As if she belonged with him when Mamoru knew deep down inside she belonged only with himself. He did look her way though and smiled at how proud he was of her. He knew how hard she worked. Talking with the right people, getting Diamond accepted where he previously wasn't. She didn't want Diamond couldn't and he was getting the odd feeling that Diamond despised it as much as he envied her for it.

When one of the board members, someone whom Mamoru knew had nearly as much stock as Diamond did rose up he was attentive. He checked the entrances and exits as the man took the podium as did the other security guards on duty. They gave Mamoru the look that read 'you watch yours, well watch ours'. A 'don't piss in our pond' thing he was all to aware of. He would try to avoid doing so.

"Today we are marking a grand event. Thanks to an added party we have been able to raise our stock market prices and increase our revenue." It caught Mamoru's attention. It was better than his seeing Diamond put on false pretenses by grasping Usagi's hand in his and kissing her knuckles. Only those closest by saw it but word would travel. It's what his aim was for the event, all eyes and ears on him. Loving husband was what he wanted to portray.

"Thanks to her contributions we have already sailed over our last years goals." He remarked. He looked directly at Usagi who was trying very hard to act loving to Diamond even as he held her hand, ensuring its visibility. She bit her lip making herself look near timid rather than power hungry the way the other board members looked. It was a refreshing sight compared to them and it only encouraged the others attending the party. She only did it to prevent herself from rise her lips into a snarl to smack Diamond hand away.

"And this is why Mrs. Diamond Lemont has become a current shareholder of over 20% of our stocks." More people began clapping their hands to the news. Clapping, cheering. Suddenly the room felt to full to Usagi. She wanted out of there. But alas she could not duck and run for cover, she had to face this and act the proper lady about it to. The board members all looked to her, a silent hint to take the podium.

Looking to her husband she put on an air of thanks before cursing herself. Why did she say yes to helping her father? Oh right yeah… "Arigato." She began. On all honesty she hated public speaking. Talking to a few people in general was not so bad. Workable. But talking like this when every eye in the room was looking for an error. Whether it be in her appearance, body language or word choice she was a zoo exhibit. She hated it.

"I must say this comes as a shock to me." she looked up. Still genuinely stunned by the turn of events despite her being forewarned. Seeing Mamoru there helped ease her somewhat and gave her the courage to speak further, to quell the nerves she had. "I am however grateful for the love of a man. He had encouraged me and made me feel like anything was possible. For the future of this company. For our own future." Mamoru knew she was talking about himself but he saw that she was forced to turn her attentions to Diamond to avoid scandal.

"He has grated us all room for future exploration. His compassion and head strong support is the reason why this company has done so well. So thank you for allowing me to contribute to your first child." The mild joke at the end got people to laugh but in a sense it was nearly the complete truth. The company was Diamond's first child. It would mean a lot to him and in this case his first child would mean more to him than anything else in the world. On a deeper level Usagi was hurt by it.

She wouldn't let it get her down though and used the moment to praise her husband for his hard work and dedication. Which was true. He was implicitly dedicated to this company. Diamond smiled at her as if it were everyday that she praised him. Claps were heard all around and Mamoru had to give it to her. She knew how to work a crowd and get the attention thrown off of her. Who better than her attention loving husband.

Diamond soaked it up. This was his scene. He had to give it to Usagi, she knew how to make him look good even when it was an event for her she turned it around. Stepping away from the podium he made sure everyone saw their 'loving kiss'. A picture perfect view of what everyone believed to be a loving couple. None aware other than Mamoru of the undercurrents raging between them. One of envy and one of bile.

Photos were snapped and guests began once more to mingle once the next course was served. It was once again that Usagi found Diamond to be working. His cell attached to his hand like an extended organ. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and instead at seeing others see his exit played it off simply stating, "There goes my husband, what a dedicated man he is to his craft and the company." it earned her laughter all around. Once couples got up and began dancing around Usagi felt once more alone.

That is until Mamoru asked her to dance. Looking around she saw nothing wrong with it. She did dance with him at her wedding in front of people so she didn't see this as any different. Taking his hand she let him lead and twirl her all around the dance floor. It was almost as if only they existed. Off in their own little world she didn't see the other couples parting for them. Giving the entrancing couple on the floor space.

Several men envied Mamoru and smirked at the balls he had to dance with his boss's wife. The women envious that she had their eyes on her and not on them. Yet they couldn't fault her for it as she was the 'hot new thing'. The couple danced so well that soon everyone was watching them. Even a jealous and envious Diamond when he came back inside. At first he was merely trying to get through the crowd that formed only to find what the crowd was for.

Seeing his wife so easily dance with Mamoru had him once more questioning how close the two had become over time. The way Mamoru handled her in his arms s if he knew her body well yet still keeping his touches minimal to avoid causing a scene…well more like avoid causing a scandal. He didn't want Usagi to be publically ridiculed by having danced sensually at all with her body guard. He honesty did realize how swept away he would get by simply seeing her sitting there all alone.

He'd come up to ask her to dance without forethought and now rejoiced in holding her in some form even if it was just to merely dance. He spun her around in his arms and dipped her. A move that was very elegant and graceful. He made sure to keep their bodies far enough apart to avoid any confliction even though his body begged to be united with hers on such a note. He wanted nothing more than to tighten his hold and grind her into his body. Show her what this dancing did to him.

But he instead kept it clean. Kept her a safe distance away. Even if both of their bodies begged for more. They resisted knowing that they were at a dance floor with other guests. As if remembering that obvious fact the song came to an end. The couple parted softly though Mamoru couldn't resist one touch. A gentlemanly touch. Taking her hand he in a chivalrous move that caused other woman, married and not to giggle at the sight. Kissing the knuckles of her left hand he kissed her ring finger.

He let her see for just a moment the words his eyes conveyed before covering himself to their audience that they had gained. 'one day my love this finger will hold MY ring'. It was a look of intent and it made her heart swoon. Thankfully not visibly but she smiled in a move of acceptance and giggled herself before setting to leave his side only to come face to face with her husband. Diamond was not a happy camper at the seeing the couple.

He stood for only a few seconds and smiled politely while internally he was raging with when he had seen just moments before. His wife dancing so fluidly with his cousin that he saw the other board members looking on in awe. Men and women that so rarely let their true faces show in public showed their captivation at seeing her dancing with his cousin. Any other day he wouldn't care, but right now…it was once more HER that had their attention.

Once more it was something she did that captivated her audience even if she didn't know it. He shoved his cell into his jacket pocket and watched the couple. Had he merely been a third party viewer he'd have been entranced as well…but he wasn't. He was her husband and as such felt many different emotions that he did not care for. Envy. Jealousy. Rage. He wasn't the center focus. He would never admit to being a diva, but he was in a skillful way rather than in a dramatic way.

His envy of his wife for enchanting a room the way she did disgusted him. How had she taken over so easily when he had to work a room with everything he had. He made this agreement to make him look better, not to further herself. Granted this event was FOR her but that was besides the point for him. He walked forward with as much pride as he could and put on an air of arrogance as she smiled at him.

Hiding his anger at the situation he replied, "Such a beautiful dance." His compliment was met with many spectators clapping in agreement. Some however were not fooled by the wording. As it was Usagi's dance was very in tuned to Mamoru's moves. Diamond saw that and didn't appreciate that it would create speculation. He saw Usagi was hiding her blush as best as possible but still couldn't help a tint to her cheeks.

Seeing that they had accumulated a large audience she put on a pleasant show to appease them and her husband. "Arigato…my wonder husband." She added that on at the end for their audience. He smiled and took her hand before looking to Mamoru, "Allow me to take her off your hands." He then leaned in a little further to Mamoru. Close enough he remarked in low tones, "Wouldn't want you to be distracted."

Mamoru smiled, "Not a problem. After all a creature so beautiful should not be left alone for long." the underlying words making a nerve in Diamond tick before he covered and slapped Mamoru's arm good naturedly. Looping his arm in with Usagi's he escorted her back to the table to once more talk with the board members. "I must say Usagi – chan…" a female member began, "You dance so entrancingly. It was like I was watching two professionals. Tell me where you learned." Usagi looked to her smiling.

"I actually never learned. I always felt I had two left feet on the dance floor. Mamoru – san is an excellent lead." She neglected to tell the lady of her failed dance moves back in high school. She still didn't grasp why her body kept bending in such an unusual way when she had her first boyfriend. As if afraid to let their chest to waists touch. It took three times before he got her to relax. These days she was grateful for the mixed martial arts training. It allowed her to figure out steps for dancing a bit easier in her current years.

"I'll have to ask him." the lady left off. Usagi almost felt the need to ditch Diamond to go and stop the lady from getting a 'lesson' but she trusted Mamoru. She knew he'd be polite and either accept and be smooth about it to avoid trouble as he did with her, or decline the invitation. So instead she kept her focus on the conversations until Mamoru and the woman hit her view. She saw his trying to lead her and her trying to lead him elsewhere.

She rolled her eyes at the attempt before said ladies husband was given a gentle nudge, "So charming he is to give a lesson out." she spoke admirably. The husband in question chuckled a bit in humor before none to discretely moving to the dance floor to remove his wife from Mamoru's thankful arms. The husband must have spotted the 'thanks this really isn't my job' in the undertones of his body language as he didn't press the issue to hard.

Mamoru was grateful for the ladies husband. He really had no desire to dance with any other females that night. Having Usagi in his arms in such a way had been magical. He loved it. Even though he managed to keep a safe distance away his body still sung to be near her, to keep her close and not let her leave him. He had to fight against his own body to let his cousin take her away from him.

He took a glance over and found her acting the part of a loving, dotting wife. It hurt him to an extent but it didn't cloud his judgement nor the truth of the matter. Reality was she was his heart, body and soul as he was hers and he knew it. Of what little there was publically of Diamond and Usagi was nothing compared to what they shared together. Of what Diamond had had of her body she never gave him her love. He never made love to her. Only Mamoru ever had and he knew it.

He felt it in the intimacy on the dance floor. Their eyes spoke volumes for one another even though their body language couldn't be detected easily. The intimacy there on that floor was more intense than any intimacy that she and Diamond ever had in bed. Mamoru watched her charm her audience like a pretty pea cock. No wonder they gave her stocks. "Mamoru." He knew that voice.

As sick as his father was health wise he refused to miss a party. Being a shareholder and all. "I'm glad you could make it. Father." he greeted good naturedly. He could see how sick his father as becoming. His coloring was being filled in with make up to avoid him looking to sickly. He felt for his father but he never did LIKE the old man. "So there's the young Mrs. Lemont." His father remarked looking at Usagi. Mamoru only nodded. He really didn't want to get into a discussion related to his Usagi.

"So how long?" To that Mamoru was confused on. "Nani?" he asked. Truly confused. How long as she been married? How long have they been there? How long what? "You may be able to fool the money grubbing whores here tonight, even her oblivious to body chemistry husband, but you cannot fool me." Mamoru gulped. He blanched. He feigned ignorance. "I haven't got a clue as to what you're talking about." He retorted back to his father.

"You and that beauty Usagi." Mamoru felt his tie tighten on him even though he knew that was impossible. "Your body language wasn't as carefully hidden as you thought it was. And your eyes…" he near laughed. Mamoru did not appreciate. He looked to his father and saw the smirk, "They say the eyes are the window to the soul. Your eyes Mamoru…they betray you." The dark haired man looked away.

Mamoru had to give it to his old man. He wasn't a majority shareholder for nothing. He knew he'd get asked something for being interested in the stocks he held as of lately. The man's wife would already be receiving the house and all material belongings the stocks he hoped would go to him. "I love her." he dared to voice out. Keeping his tone low and clear. Boldly. "I can tell and she you." His father remarked. Mamoru breathed, not realizing he was holding his breath. His father took a gander at the couple.

"Diamond will not let her go easily." His father confided, "Anything that makes him money he keeps close to him. Her disappearance will not go by unnoticed." He warned. "I have a plan." The dark haired Adonis told him. He looked at the 30 years his senior replica of himself. It was startling how closely they resembled one another. "It will work. I have faith." He confided. His father merely smiled.

"For both your sakes I hope it does. As far as Diamond sees it she is a monetary investment, one that has been paying off handsomely. He will fight for her. He will keep her by his side until she is no longer useful. Not to mention now that she's made him look publically like a loving husband he's gained even more social access than before." Mamoru bit his cheek, "I have a plan." It was starting to sound rehearsed. Over played. Despite how true it was, "I'm just…" his father looked to him, "Concerned."

Mamoru rolled his eyes. Concerned is not a word he would use. "I'm beginning to see why you have the sudden interest in my stocks." Mamoru's eyes widened at the words. "Cause if I remember correctly prior to all of this you've been pretty 'hell bent' on avoiding accepting any financial aid from me. Mr. Independence." His father mocked him. Feeling like he was losing ground Mamoru stated, "It's not what you think!" he kept his voice low. Stubbornly. His father laughed lightly.

"Really Mamoru, I didn't know you could read minds." The dark haired man turned his head away at his father's response. The sarcasm was unneeded. "I didn't ask for **personal** monetary reasons. Father." Mamoru confided. His father looked to him, "So you AREN'T planning to run off with the blonde bombshell?" the words had Mamoru's mouth gaping momentarily like a fish, "I'm not blind son." His father grinned.

"I…" Mamoru began. Trying to find the right words that didn't sound clichéd. "It's not just that." He defended poorly. His father got a kick out of tormenting his son. Rarely did he get the chance to. Mamoru was so much like him that it was hard to find an opportunity to get under his skin as such. Yet now thanks to the blonde beauty that the elder had to admit made him look twice he had ammo to use.

"Then what?" the elder asked. "The stocks. Their for her father's company. I was planning to use them to ensure the company's future. The funds from the stocks will help to keep all the jobs that could – would be lost if this gets out." Mamoru explained. His father smiled, "You mean the romantic love affair you have with her? The one where you take her to heights of pleasure she obviously isn't getting from her husband." Mamoru pursed his lips in distain, "No need to be getting personal like that." He glared at the older man.

He may not have a great deal for the man but the older Mamoru look-a-like cared for his son and Mamoru knew it. "If she is to become my daughter in law…" he looked to Mamoru for confirmation. Seeing the resolve and need to be with her in his eyes he continued, "Then I see no reason why not." The question was there. Was it a quick stroll he was taking here for Mamoru or was he intending to do this for the long run. It was something that was uncommon for him and his father knew it.

"If you one day plan to marry her make sure all ties are severed with Diamond. I am still a part of this company. I can spin this good but only if done right." Mamoru looked to his father. "It nearly pains me that I can't show more towards her. The most I can even gift her with is that bracelet." The same one both men saw her fiddling with, "The one she tinkers with in near reassurance?" his father asked. "Hai." Mamoru admitted.

"What you do next with her will impact everything and everyone involved. Wait until things are finalized in the computers tomorrow before trying to run off." Mamoru looked to his father, "I know you son. You're like me. Whether to like it or not you are. If she truly loves you as you do to her then things will go over smoothly. You'll just need to lay low for a few weeks at best." The dark haired man nodded.

"Arigato." Mamoru murmured. His father replied back, "Don't thank me yet. She has to sign the acceptance papers before it hits the computers. That'll be the final step for tonight before the final round of drinks commences. I do have one condition for all of this though." Mamoru sighed, "Like I'm shocked to hear you say that." He should have known better than to think his father's help DIDN'T come without an expensive price tag.

"Diamond is a lover of the public eye as you can tell." The older look-a-like told him. The dark haired man agreed. "Let the public eye be his downfall. That my son is your price to pay." He answer him. Mamoru was not liking this, "Usagi is a part of that public eye. Father." he stated as if it explained everything. "You are her body guard no? Then just protect her. Sides I told you to lay low." As if that answered everything.

"I'm sure once it's done with you'll find a place that's far enough away to avoid the public view of things." The older man walked off before Mamoru could retort. Instead he watched as Usagi was now being escorted into a room to signed the necessary papers before it hit the computers tomorrow. Diamond right by her side, "I wish I could feel sorry for you cousin…but I do not." Mamoru spoke lowly.


	12. drunken nights & plan A

**Menel1986**: yes there is lots more drama coming up. Beryl will be coming with a tidal wave for diamond. In a sense he kinda does but it gets twisted.

**SerenityMorrison**: thank you and there's plenty of screwing diamond in this. lol

**Guest (1)**: it's not really stupidity their just getting caught up in the moments. As for the 50 shades I actually enjoyed that movie so if I did it would just be a matter of changing it around enough so I wouldn't be infringing on the original author. But I am thinking on it, I just haven't gotten the nitty gritty details in cause IF I did I don't think I'd want to do a 3 part series. To long.

**OrientalDanceGirl**: diamond was always smart but he's so pin point focused on work that he misses so much in life in regards to his wife. There's no smut to miss there is more to come.

Okay 4 reviews lets see what happens for this one, give me your thoughts and opinions, I do enjoy reading how you guys either like or love or even question things. Let me know on the 50 shades thing!

It's a grey, grey world ch. 12

It was hours later when Usagi, Diamond and Mamoru arrived back at the large estate. It was when Diamond directed Usagi back to their bedroom in a near haste that Mamoru frowned in worry. He was now concerned for his girl in her husband's hands. Diamond hadn't looked pleased once they got out of the car and it caught Mamoru's eye. He began to wonder if he should go after them.

Unable to deny his instincts to protect her he followed them until Diamond stopped him at the doors. Usagi still looking confused inside the room. "Your services are NOT required right now. Cousin." He shut the doors clean in Mamoru's face before he could protest the action. Feeling pressed to bang the door down he had no real reason to. _What reason could I come up with?_ He asked himself.

He mocked himself mentally when he thought out…I'm sure saying 'I'd appreciate you NOT having sex with my love, your wife ever again' would go over very well. And that's if that what he plans to do to her. So instead of barging in he stayed close to the door to ensure nothing that she wanted to happen happened to her. It was when voices got raised that he sensed a breach in the flow of things.

In the bedroom Diamond shoved Usagi none to gently inside. "The hell?" she demanded of his oddly rough treatment. He looked upset. The more he thought about the events of the night on the way back the more upset he became. The dance through his imaginative eyes thanks to a couple of drinks looked far to intimate for his liking. He'd barely been able to drink them home that night.

Images of Mamoru's hands in naughty places and of Usagi's moaning acceptance had him ready to hit something. The alcohol doing a number on his head. "Do you normally dance so provocatively?" he sneered in his demand. At first she was taken back before going over the simple dance in her head. It wasn't at all provocative. In her view point, so she rolled her eyes instead, "I didn't dance with him that way."

She prepared to strip down not seeing the gleam in his eyes at her actions, "Hell I wouldn't have been dancing with him at all had you stayed there. He was just being nice. You're the one that left. Choose to do business at a party no less. Who does that?" not really hearing her Diamond found even her dress that seemed fine the whole evening to sexy now as she stripped from it. So he roughly grabbed each shoulder, grabbed the material and forcibly dragged the dress from the top down off her body.

"Get on your back!" he demanded. Sounding slightly slurred and not all there. The alcohol hitting him hard now. She, frowning and tired didn't feel like dealing with his alcohol induced mood swing. Nor a romp with him. "Tomorrow Diamond I need a shower and a bed to sleep in tonight." But he ignored her words and pulled her back to him, "Do your duty…wife!" rage for her was in his eyes and visa versa in hers.

A defiance he knew. _How dare she defy me!_ He thought. He couldn't recall his mother ever defying hi father for anything. Usagi broke out of his grasp, "I'm going to shower before bed and don't you DARE follow me in!" her rage clear as day, "Your clearly not in your right mind tonight." _How dare he order me about like I'm staff around here!_ She thought upset. She turned to see him, "What's your problem anyways?" he didn't act upset at the party.

He tossed his tie on the bed. "My problem is I paid essentially for a wife. Not a common slut." The alcohol taking full control over his vocals now. Not to mention his rational side. Usagi was getting upset but managed to calm herself down. It wouldn't do for both of them to lose their cool over this. "Look Diamond." She tried to pacify. She needed for him to listen to her rather than get irate for nothing.

"You've had a lot to drink tonight and aren't thinking rationally. Let's talk this over in the morning when you're sober. Cause this isn't gonna happen." She told him. Indicating between them. He didn't want to listen though. He came forward and shoved her to the bed. He began to loosen the buttons on his shirt. "The pill should be out of your system now. You will fulfill your obligations." He demanded, trying to drunkenly strip.

In any other situation had she been a lesser woman she would have been scared and called for Mamoru to save her. Diamond did look pretty outraged at what had gone down tonight. But she wasn't a lesser woman. She knew how to protect herself. She very rarely had to use her defenses but that didn't mean that she didn't know how to. Getting upset and ready to leave to another guest bedroom she grabbed her charger to go with the rest of everything else she would need to spend away from him.

She looked to his clearly drunken form and now wondered how the hell he got them home. He was appearing more and more so sloshed._ Guess those shots finally got to him._ She mused to herself. She decided to give him a chance. One warning. After that he was on his own, "Don't do this. It's your only warning for tonight." She stated clear as day. Suddenly grateful that she didn't drink much more than her sex on the beach.

For whatever reason it wasn't well mixed and didn't taste as appealing to her. If you get a good mixed one their great, if not…blah. He tried to pull at her dress again. In a move that sent him careening over to his side of the room, he found himself on his butt on the floor. In his drunken state he had trouble getting back up. Usagi was able to get back up and regard her soon to be passed out husband.

"Make no mistake this is business between us but don't disregard this." She bent down to be near his level. She had to say this quick before he passed clean out, "If you ever force yourself on me again its OVER!" her words clear and she grabbed her essentials and moved to the door. "Don't bother to come to me tonight. I will turn your drunken ass away." Opening the door she stepped out before slamming it shut.

Mamoru escorted her to the guest bedroom closest to his own, "Got everything needed. I cannot believe him! Rat bastard!" she exclaimed. She didn't see the anger in Mamoru' eyes. He'd heard enough in there and had nearly come in on several notes but soon found each time that his girl had held her own against his cousin. "Did he hurt you?" He asked. She smirked. Unable to deny how good it felt to make Diamond look like a fool in his own room, "Nothing I couldn't handle on my own." She explained.

He looked back at the room she shared with his cousin. She noticed this and put a hand on his arm. An aim to prevent him from going in there and saying something stupid or worse doing something stupid that could ruin all of this, "He's a dick but he's probably passed out by now so please let it go." She knew if Mamoru went in and said something some part of Diamond might actually remember in the morning and they'd be screwed.

Instead he got her into the guest bedroom but not before clearing it out himself to ensure her safety. "Arigato." She thanked him before shutting the door. He understood her need to be alone at this point. Not only was it risky with Diamond close by passed out or not but she needed distance and time to herself for what Diamond tried on her. He was still tempted to act as a guard dog and spend his night by her door.

One might think over kill but if Diamond woke up and decided to come over…Mamoru would wait it out for a little bit. His cousin was sloshed but unless it was within the first hour or two he wouldn't be able to resist the temptation of sleep in his drunken state. Plus he had several guest bedrooms. If he did try to check them all the noise alone would wake them up to his intrusion into her room.

Plus as tempted as he was he didn't return to Diamond. Though at this point it didn't matter. The loathsome cousin of his was clearing passing out. Even his head began to lolling to the side. He hadn't realized how drunk he was until his wife had been able to drop on his ass so easily. It had been embarrassing but instead of laughing at his form Usagi merely warned him of what would happen if he tried it ever again.

Now he regretted the several 1800 shots he'd taken. _Oh yeah…_he grinned stupidly, his face now angled towards beneath the bed. _And the patron._ Recalling the shot he'd taken with the board members when Usagi had signed necessary papers. Usagi had been smart. She had baby sipped her 'sex on the beach' wanting to stay level headed. He had taken to drinking to avoid letting his temper over the dance cloud his judgement. He had begun to get upset as more and more people began talking about it.

He wanted to be supportive and calm but he was starting to get jealous that the focus was not on himself. He had hoped it would relax him enough to let it go. It only served to temper his own temper for the remainder of the evening with everyone. However his temper rose and with it the effects of the alcohol while he drove them home. The images angering him further without any sounds to keep him distracted from it. He realized to little to late in the evening that he'd made a wrong turn by attempting force on his wife.

Dazed and barely able to have his eyes focus on a single point he slurred out, "I'll make it up to her." it was the only intelligible thing to come out of his mouth before he dozed off. Still on the floor. He had been unable to get up without feeling like puking. Just before his eyes shut they saw a glint of shine under the bed. His head now beginning to pound to much he resigned himself to the floor to sleep off the alcohol induced headache. He should not have had that last drink. Plus he figured he did deserve it.

He had accused her, unaware of how accurate he was in his accusations, betrayal. He felt his floor time was justified. Though he was also if not more so chalk it up to being to nauseous and drunk to make it to the bed from the floor. He had no desire to make the bedroom spin any more than it already was so he closed his eyes. Now he knew baby sipping instead of near bottle would have been a better idea.

Meanwhile Usagi spent her night throwing up. Keeping the sounds as low as possible to not alert her guard at the door. "I don't get it…" she whispered to herself. _I know how to hold my liquor. I've had the same amount at college parties and did hurl chunks as easily as I am now. One drink has never gotten me that sick._ She thought to herself. Curious now she wondered and looked to her stomach. _Am I?_ She knew she never used protection with Mamoru…at least none that she remembered.

She had been on the ill for so long she'd never gotten pregnant by Diamond when they had slept together so why did figured did it matter with Mamoru? _Maybe the remnants of the pill is finally gone and I am. How long did the doc say the birth control would last even after I stopped using it?_ She asked herself. Unable to remember she remarked to herself, "Tomorrow I'll get a test then the doctors." She went to sleep with that in mind.

Meanwhile Mamoru left back for his own bedroom passing out himself from lack of sleep on choosing to guard her till two am. By that time he assumed his drunken cousin was completely passed out. Getting to his room he didn't even bother to change, only took his tie off and his shoes. He was to tired to do anything else. The conversation with his father proved to be mentally exhausting.

The next morning at 7 am found Diamond crawling over to the porcelain goddess from his position at the bed. He began hurling chunks into the toilet. After ten minutes of yacking his stomach contents he showered, re-dressed and headed to the dining room ordering breakfast from a passerby maid. She scurried off the alert the chef to Diamond's order. He still didn't look to good and food was sounding to good.

Ten minutes later found him digging into pancakes, bacon and sausage. His coffee helping a great deal in keeping him focused on the task at hand. He hated hangovers. Never dealt well with them. Usagi and Mamoru walked in seemingly one right after another. He ignored this in favor of ordering a maid to get him aspirin. His head was beginning to pound louder than Ricky Ricardo could on the conga drum. "Here you go sir." Just that simple phrasing made that tempo go up a beat.

Screw the conga leader, a jackhammer came in and began to do a rumba song on his pounding head. He waived the maid off hoping everyone would talk lower, "Gomen asai." He muttered in Usagi direction. "Apology accept." Then she looked to him in confirmation, one that looked like there would be no doubts, "So long as there's no repeats." She conditioned. He nodded in affirmation of her words. Afterwards everyone got to eating the rest of their breakfast. Usagi especially was chomping down on her sausages.

Something that made both men wince a bit. Mamoru simply looked away whereas Diamond stood up, "I need to go to work. Today the computer systems finalize you stocks. It'll be done at ten am when the stock market opens up." She smiled at him, "Arigato again." she murmured. He gave a half a smile then left the two to their own devices. Usagi choose to eat the rest of the sausages much to Mamoru's ire before heading to her guest room to gather her things before heading back into her share room with Diamond.

Once Diamond was out the door ten minutes later Mamoru went to her room and politely knocked letting her know he was there. However once he was there and greeted her she shoved him back none to gently and ran to the bathroom. Out of instinct she shut the door and locked it before releasing the contents of her stomach, sausage and all into the toilet. Worried Mamoru tried to open the door. Locked he was tempted to break it open when Usagi assured him she was fine. "Must be the sausage." She answered.

He didn't believe her but sat down on the bed to make sure she would be okay when she came back out. She grabbed a test once her stomach decided all it had left was bile and cleaned her face up before brushing her teeth and peeing on said test. Grabbing the test she read the instructions once more. Finishing the bathroom bit she gargled some minty fresh mouthwash to get rid of the smell of recycled from her stomach acid sausage from her breath.

For several agonizing minutes she waited for the results. She looked in the mirror to try and see if there was any difference in her facial appearance. If she looked rounder in the stomach. No real signs of pregnancy. She bent her body over to mimic the look of being pregnant and actually liked the image it gave off. Giggling to herself she looked at the time._ Here goes nothing._ She thought to herself.

When a large positive showed up she looked in the mirror. A number of things to say passed through her mind frame._ OMG! Oh fuck! Oh shit! When?!_ She knew the last one. Question that was best to be answered was_…is now the right time to have a child? Only one way to find out for sure._ She surmised. First off though letting Mamoru know he was going to be a father. Bracing herself she stepped out of the bathroom.

He stood up, worried still. "You okay?" he asked. Fear racing through her heart. _Would he accept it? Would he dismiss it? Would he_ – _would you just tell him?!_ She yelled to herself internally. She leaned back and tossed the test in the trash. No need to carry a pee stained test around. Her mouth opened to respond but her throat choose to clamp down with emotions that hit her harder than she thought they would. It was when Mamoru came to hold her that she realized the pressure of what she had to tell him made her nearly faint.

"I…" he looked to her. Clearly confused and hoping she was okay. Her nerves that previously abandon her in favor of passing out came back full force, "I – were pregnant." She blurted. She saw the wonder in his eyes, "It's not Diamond's…it's yours." She confirmed. The time frame only made sense that way. "How do you know?" he asked. Unsure of her logic. Time frame. "I ah would like to be sure though." He nodded in agreement.

Mamoru stopped her babbling, "Before you do anything know this…" she nodded, "I'm here for you. No matter what. No matter the outcome. I'm your guy." Usagi smiled at his words, "I know Mamoru…" she said with seriousness. "It's one of the reasons why I love you so much." She confided. He kissed her lips, "We're gonna be parents." He said low but cheerfully. "Hai, we are." She nodded.

"I need to call work. Tell them I'm to sick to be coming in. I hardly ever use my PTO anyways. I have a lot coming to me" She removed herself from his arms and went for her phone, "Then I'll go to the free clinic in the area. No appointment required." She told him. Rambling on. She saw the look on his face, "I need to know for me." she told him. Not to mention, pregnancy tests weren't 100% accurate all the time. "Let's go to the doctors now then." He offered. She agreed, the both left the house as she called her boss to call off.

He protested at first but when she told him that she had truly never used her PTO before he resigned and let it go. Three hours later sat them both in an office in a clinic. They had been waited for two of those hours. Free clinics were free for a reason. "Relax Usako…" he comforted her. She tried smiling but was still tense especially when her name was called. They both went in as the doctors gave them the orders of what to do and took blood samples from her. An hour later the doctor in question came back in.

She smiled at them, "Congratulations. You two are gonna be parents." To say that she was still stunned was an obvious statement. "When did I – we conceive?" she asked the doctors. Once the time frame was given she sighed a small relief. It was Mamoru's._ Thank kami!_ She thought in relief. Now just to figure out what to do. The time frame was to far away from the last time she and Diamond had slept together. She needed to come up with a plan and within the next few months before she began to show.

"Thank you, can you give us a few minutes." She asked. Trying to keep her voice from shaking, suspecting through an at home pregnancy test and a doctor give you pregnancy results can give a person mixed emotions. Once the door was closed Mamoru was hugging her. Pulling her to him and not letting go. "I don't think there's enough words to describe how happy I am." He told her before parting.

He saw her face, "Aren't you happy?" he asked. Now concerned. "Hai, I'm just…still in shock. I guess. This isn't exactly how I dreamed of finding out I was pregnant and yet… "She looked up to him, "I wouldn't change this moment for anything." He smiled and kissed her soundly, "Well start to plan how to get away from here. It would have to be within three months though." She agreed, "The stocks, wont Diamond take them away from me?" she asked.

"No I don't think he will. He had to go through a lot of convincing to get you those shares. To go back on that, they would want to know why. I don't believe he would risk the humiliation on his part." Mamoru confided. She nodded, "I'll have to notify my boss and the girls. They deserve to know, but we need to keep this from Diamond. It'll ruin everything if he finds out to soon." He shushed her. "It'll be fine. I have an idea to prevent him from ruining things either way." She looked to him shocked and confused.

"With your stocks and the ones my father is giving me we'll have 40% of the shares. We sell them to your father's company heads with a contract stating that it will fund the company to avoid anyone losing their jobs or going into bankruptcy, it will allow the company to live in a sense off of Diamond's company for as long as it's in business." She smiled, "This could actually work out then." He nodded, "I told you I'd have a plan." She kissed him soundly as the doctor came back in.

She gave them the prenatal vitamins and the dates to come in for check-ups. Usagi and Mamoru left out only to run into a red headed woman. Unbeknownst to either of them the red head had tailed them from the house not to subtly to the free clinic. Beryl was in luck. She could use this to her advantage but she wanted more than to just get rid of Diamond's wife. She wanted to guarantee herself in his life. What better way than to help the two love birds be able to run off together and blackmail Diamond?

Meanwhile Diamond came home early from work due to his bad headache. It had gotten to be to much while he was there and he was unable to keep concentrating. When he got there one of the ex-cop bodyguards came around to talk with him, "I believe I've spotted something in the cameras you put in the house. I also think it's a good thing that you didn't tell Mamoru – san about them." The ex-cop was resisting the urge to smile.

"Why?" Diamond asked. The ex-cop took him inside. For the past year he'd been waiting for a chance to show up Mamoru. With Diamond having had him go through the security feed and find out what he saw he was stunned and near giddy with glee. Sitting down in his chair the business man watched the security footage from when he was away during the 'trip'. He safe to say was stunned.

He didn't could at all on Mamoru screwing his wife. Watching them make love was harder than he thought it would be. He had tried very hard to keep a safe emotional distance away and go figure it back fired on him. He'd forgotten to tell Mamoru about the camera's and presumed Mamoru would ask eventually but he never did. Seeing her naked in the way, throwing her head back, acting so passionately…he was envious of his cousin now.

"From what I can tell this has been going on for a while now." The ex-cop said. Diamond formulated a temple of sorts with his hands together. Leaning his head in he sighed. "You were right things have been off." The ex-cop was hoping to get an acknowledgement from him but Diamond was like a dead duck. No response. "Sir?" he asked. "Let me go through more of this, in the meantime get back to your post." The ex-cop nodded. More than a little disappointed in Diamond's response.

Diamond knew it was a bit demented but he watched the footage over and over again. Heard their soft words of love directed at one another. They weren't just fucking they were having an actual love affair. "So dear cousin. You love her. She loves you…" for the first time in his life he felt like going postal. "How did I NOT see it?" he asked himself. Leaving the room he went to his rooms with Usagi. He needed to see what he missed.

He nearly tore the place apart. Pulled the bedding apart, the closet all out in the open. Still nothing. Then he remembered the most random thing. "What in the hell was that shiny thing under the bed?" looking under the bed frame he found it. Pulling it out he found it to be a cufflink. Examining it he found there to be a rose on it. "Since when do I have something like this?" he questioned.

Going through his own he found none. He began to take another sweep of the remaining bed items. Having only pulled a few pillows and comforter off. He went to grab the end of the elastic for the sheet when he flung Usagi's last pillow over his head. It was there that he found another one. Different but still. No match to his own. "So he's also been in my bed with her." he fumed, flinging the cuff links. Feeling like pulling his hair out he walked into the bathroom. Nothing in there that he could readily see he looked in the mirror.

"Why did she do this? I gave her EVERYTHING?! Fucking WHORE!" he kicked the trash can in retaliation. Once he sat on the toilet he tried to calm himself down. His gaze began to wander, not really focusing. Trying to figure out her motives for this when something odd caught his view. Standing up he brushed trash bits out of his way and found the pregnancy test…the positive pregnancy test.

"And she's pregnant…with his child." He flung it into the wall and began raging out against the room. Destroying her effects. Tossing pictures that she had of her family by the night stand against the wall. Shattering the glass. He ripped by hand as much of her clothing as he could before a maid came in. "Sir are you okay?" she asked and saw the room, "Get the FUCK out!" he raged at her. Not one to take any more punishment than necessary she bailed.

He barely cooled off after she left but did decide to formulate a plan to punish both parties for a long time to come. It took a few moments of careful planning but if she wanted to protect those workers and NOT get severed from the contract she would have no option. He would not let her screw him over then leave. She was stuck and for him, he would do what he needed to do to get the thing he wanted even if it meant destroying the thing she loved.

He left the room, but not before grabbing the cufflinks and the pregnancy test. Ordering a maid to clean up the mess he went to the ex-cop outside, "I need your help." He told him. The ex-cop smiled, "More than happy to sir." Diamond frowned, "When Mamoru gets back home with Usagi make sure they go directly to my office. I need to have some words with them. I'll be letting half the staff off before they get home. I don't want what's about to happen to be fodder for gossip."

Though the words were spoken Diamond now asked, "Do you think my staff knows about their betrayal of me?" the ex-cop didn't like the nosey staff, "I think they have an idea but unfortunately for me its mere speculation. I have no proof that they know. So I could be completely wrong." He admitted. "So only chances." Diamond confirmed. The ex-cop nodded, "Fine. Just make sure that they go into my office. Things just got real for the couple." Diamond stated, his voice menacing.

He walked back inside and back into his office. Pulling the video feeds up again he researched further into it. He wanted to know when it started. Finding out that they gradually fell in love hurt more than he was willing to admit to. _You did push her away. _His mind told him. _How come father never had these issues with mother?_ He demanded to his inner self. _Maybe because mother fell in love with him. You never gave Usagi head way to fall for you. You practically threw her at Mamoru! _His conscious was not helping.

It was an hour later when there was a knock at the door. He ignored it but found himself being disturbed anyways ten minutes later by a maid, "Gomen, on bothering you sir, but there is an agitated lady here that won't leave until she speaks with you. Says her name is 'Beryl'." That made Diamond's head shoot up. "Nani? Tell her to wait by the door I'll be there shortly." He looked around his office in mild shock. _What the hell is she doing here?_

Getting up he made his way to the front and found her. "You are dismissed." He told the maid who waited patiently there to avoid the woman sneaking further into the house, "Nice place." Beryl admired. He frowned, "What are you doing here?" he demanded. She smiled, "I thought that would be obvious." He frowned, "Again what are you doing here?" he didn't have time for her petty games.

"I'm here to make you an offer." She began to try and walk around, only to get him stopping her every time she made to take a further gander inside. She wasn't getting much further than five feet past the door. "Make it snappy Beryl I don't have all day." Truthfully he did thanks to his head ache that he was planning on sleeping off once he had a chance to think about the plan to make his wife suffer. Let's not forget his cousin for being stupid enough to take his wife from him…_baka!_

"You keep my bank accounts in check with plenty of escrow and I won't tell your wife about our time together at the 'retreat'." He frowned, "I thought you signed a confidentiality thing or something?" he asked. "Technically so…" she looked to him, "Demo…" she smiled, "Why worry about that when you can just have a never ending bank at your fingertips." He shrugged her hands off of trying to touch him. "We were never together." He shot back. "Not what the other men heard." He cursed internally.

"If I remember correctly you had me tell everyone that wanted to know about our 'rendezvous' even though there was none. Much to my disappointment." She declared. "I even threw out some fun facts about your body." He looked to her oddly, "You did go to sleep on some of those nights I was in there for." He grumbled. "As far as everyone knows you and I fucked each other brains out. If you don't deliver me what I want I spill the beans to your wife. She divorces you and takes half of everything." He hated this bitch.

"If you think that'll work your sadly mistaken." His words took on a sinister tone. "The fact is EVERYONE at that 'retreat' hooked up EXCEPT for ME!" she had expected this verbal lash back, "So if you dare to try and say anything they will back me up cause if it gets out for me it gets out for them." He smiled smugly back at her. Clearly she hadn't counted on this. _Fuck he's right! Why didn't I think of that?_ But she knew why. Her greed blinded her to the truth of it, she just didn't want to see it.

She snarled at his face, "I'll be back." Not original but it made him arch a brow and smirk at her retreating form, "You come here again I won't be as nice." He slammed the door into her face. It was her muttered words of, "Your gonna regret this." As she walked in her long heels to the car she drove in here with. Okay so first contact was a bust, "Plan B is still in effect. Just need to do some more 'watching'." She muttered and drove off.

Meanwhile Diamond devised the plan he deemed perfect to get even with them both. Once they arrived back home, early in Diamond's opinion they stuttered at seeing him, "Diamond your home early." Usagi noted. "Hai, may I see you both in my office." He didn't leave room for argument so both went into the office. "Everything okay?" Mamoru asked his cousin. Diamond shrugged noncommittally before asking, "Hai, just wanted your take on this. Security feed from in the house."

Mamoru visibly stiffened. Usagi's eyed widened before suppressing a gasp. He flicked on the monitors to the dinner night the two had and this time showed Mamoru and Usagi their forms in the security camera. Usagi blushed. Never before had she been caught on camera doing anything so sexual. There she was displayed in all of her glory. Then there was Mamoru, the raw love making that had occurred showed off his physic from behind.

On different angles that Mamoru moved at showed different angels of her own body. Her chest, her long legs that were on display. It was like watching a very grainy porno of one's self. To know that Diamond had seen this, there was no way to deny it in any sense. It was humiliating but worse she felt her world beginning to tilt on its access. This would ruin the contract. It was too soon for him to find out.

As for Mamoru he felt bad for betraying his cousin but only because he felt bound to love him as family. Otherwise the two were not close and he felt no remorse towards Diamond. He felt the need to outright defend Usagi and himself despite the overwhelming evidence against them in the video. They say a picture says a thousand words…so how many words per say does a video hold? Especially when its hours on the video could make said man who discovered it go off like an atom bomb.

Mamoru had no idea how Diamond would take this. When the man wrongfully thought Usagi had flirted with Seiya he had the gull to attempt an attack on her. Here though they were truly guilty…of loving each other and of making love. But get a court system to agree with that in an 'infidelity case' in which Diamond would win hands down. He looked to Diamond and saw a cruel smile on his face. He waited for the man to blow up.

Diamond for his part was waiting for the response to what they would say in regards to his 'punishment'. He took a while to think on it before loving the outcome of what could happen with it. Usagi would be stuck and Mamoru would be pushed fully out of their lives with his decision. He hadn't planned to be so cruel but he figured they brought it on themselves with their little torrid affair.

"Turns out I have a conniving little bitch living under my roof and sleeping in my bed, and my bastard cousin is banging her." He said it with such malice and casualness it was weird, confusing and downright unnerving. They didn't know how to deal with this Diamond. "Listen Diamond, I can explain." Mamoru tried, but his cousin didn't want to hear it. He put his hand up to shut Mamoru up.

He looked at his cousin with hate before shifting his gaze to Usagi. "Usagi, tell me was it worth it?" She looked to Mamoru then back to him. "Hai. I love him. I don't know when but I do. And he loves me. We didn't plan on it, we tried to avoid it, but we couldn't. Things happened and I may not be proud but I am also not in any regret." She tried to avoid swallowing her tongue, "So what happens now?" she asked.

She felt the weight of what they did hit her hard. She ruined everything. Destroyed people's lives and for what? Her own happiness? The guilt on her would be enough to crush her. "What happens…" Diamond paused to make them suffer just a little bit, "We tell people very happily that we're pregnant with our first child." Now Usagi shot her eyes to him. Shock and confusion married her features.

"Hai, I found your pregnancy test…" then he turned to his cousin, "And the cuff link under my bed." Mamoru gulped but faced his cousin. "I have to admit you have balls for stealing her. It just shows me you have more balls than brain's" Diamond laughed. Neither Mamoru nor Usagi was laughing. "So let me tell you this, I'll be taking them from you." Mamoru frowned, not sure where this was going.

"I will be the child's father." the realization sinking in. No one will ever know of your…" Diamond smirked, "Contribution." Mamoru felt a nerve in his jaw tick. "You'll be the voice that is never heard by your child. You'll be unable to raise your child as you see fit. You will hear him or her call me father, not you. And that's only if I let you visit here. You will be banned from the property." Mamoru grit his teeth, "And the next one that is born will be of my blood born. Oh and lastly…" Mamoru clenched his hand into fists.

"You will be relieved of your duties here in a few weeks. I have some places that I am scheduled to be at that do not require my whore of a wife." Usagi put her head down and Mamoru pursed his lips at the insult, "So take the time to say goodbye. Afterwards I'll have no need for a body guard that will fuck MY wife." Diamond turned his attentions to Usagi. He could tell she was ready to explode. "And regardless of anything you will do as I say or those jobs go up in flames." She truly exploded.

"You flaming dick! I know I did wrong but that is just cruel." She cried out. "You shouldn't have to make a child any child suffer under your parentage! Or lack there of!" he frowned having recalled her stupid little speech on being there for their child. "What they child lacks in love will be made up for in being second best to the child that we have together of OUR blood combined. I after all will NOT let HIS child run my company!" Diamond seethed. Now facing his cousin with utmost hatred.

"I wish it was Mamoru that I married and not you!" she shouted. Her anger levels getting up on the top of the charts due to the release of pregnancy hormones. Diamond looks ready to snap at her for her words only to find Mamoru backing her up, "I get that your pissed she cheated but it's not like you love her so why are you doing this?" Diamond shouted back, "That's not the point! She cheated on me!" Diamond declared.

"I know, and as much as I hate to say this I don't regret one moment of our time together." It made Diamond matter than the mad hatter. "She's to good for you…" before he could try to defend her further Diamond raged out against him, pushing him back into an opposing wall, "Don't you dare defend her! She's my FUCKING WIFE!" he saw the pain his words inflicted on Mamoru and dug deeper.

Mamoru got him shoved off of him only to hear the litany of things Diamond has to say, "She's MY wife! MY whore! MY bitch! MY ANY FUCKING THING I WANT HER TO BE!" he screamed the last part out. Startling a few maids that were listening in from the outside. "She's not your ANYTHING!" It hurt Mamoru as that is the role she played for his cousin. But he knew his words would hit him back just as hard if not harder. They were stated strongly and perhaps more effectively.

"Yeah, that maybe true…" he looked up to his cousin, letting him see the truth of his words in his eyes, "But it was my bed she yearned to be in. My love she wanted to have and has. And my seed that spilled and had now since formed a child that resides in her belly." Diamond's fists clenched. "She may have been those things for you but compared to what you actually got from her it's nothing compared to what we shared."

Diamond hated him. He was right. Mamoru could help but begin his own little tirade, "I made her laugh. I comforted her. I loved her. I made her actually come. I had her screaming MY name out in pleasure. I impregnated her. I'm going to spend - " he got cut off by a fist to the face that he barely saw coming. Though it was probably good that he was stopped by Diamond's fist to the face. He was about to tell him about his plans for the future. Of spending his life with her. He didn't think it would bode over to well for his future plans. Not this soon in the game.

So instead Mamoru punched him back, "She deserves better than your sorry ass." Both men were fuming now. Neither willing to back down verbally. "You're nothing but a fucking work obsessed, politically obsessed, controlling asshole that had the chance to have the love of an amazing, beautiful, intelligent woman and threw it away for MORE of the same work. THAT was your decision, NOT mine!" he was right again.

Diamond was about to lose it when he spotted something that he wished he hadn't seen before. It was something that confirmed what he didn't want to know. The compassion they held in their touches and looks. When she went to make sure Mamoru was okay. He even comforted her, pulled her into his arms. Diamond wanted to snarl at it and rip them apart for their betrayal…but he held his composure. He resisted the human desire to break the happy couple up because it would be him admitting to the emotional pain he wasn't ready to accept.

He tossed it away. He looked away. He tossed it and he had the nerve to yell at them when he practically shoved her into his cousin's arms. "That is how things will go. If you object your fathers company will suffer a major hit." She didn't nod but her form showed she understood, same as Mamoru's did. He walked out head held high. But he didn't feel high. He felt like shit, "I need a drink." But he didn't want to be at home with them. So he got into his car and drove to the closest bar.


	13. plan B & future ahead

**Moose**: yup. Yup. Yup. Yup. Lol maybe…

**Lady Kaalia**: honestly not even close yet!

**Eluluu12**: here's your update.

**Guest** **(1)**: there is. As for Beryl…hmmm….

**Menel1986**: yeah that line was almost altered but I kept it. diamond is going to go through some issues so be on the lookout. Lol I told you it'd be the hard way.

**askme75080**: glad this brings you to that point.

**OrientalDanceGirl**: he has those moments here and even in the anime. He tends to blend together the aspect of believing he's in love with her added with the darkness that sees her as an object to be owned. As for chapters written, I'm getting to writing the last scenes, so I want to round it out to under 20. As for the vamp/were wolf one I have thought on it so if I can come up with a plot to it then yes I will.

**LoveInTheBattleField**: thanks.

Nice 8 reviews, let's see what you all think of this one. Read and review! Beware there is smut in here!

It's a grey, grey world ch.13

Usagi and Mamoru went to his father's place the next day. Needing to make sure the stocks from his father got placed in Mamoru's name. For the first time Usagi met his father and found the men very much alike. Though Mamoru would NOT admit to it. "I can see why my son cares for you so." He remarked to her. She smiled, "I'm grateful to have him in my life. These last kami, it seems like a year now…" they both smiled, "Things would have gone much differently if he weren't in my life. I needed him more than I was willing to admit to."

He nodded at they sipped tea. "My son is risking a lot here." He told her, "Hai, as am I." she countered. She didn't want him to think she was using his son. "I understand. The choice you made to help your fathers company was a risky one." she wasn't sure if it was a compliment or not. "Make no mistake I did what I believed was right to protect thousands of jobs." She continued, "This happening was…" she was trying to phrase this right. "It wasn't supposed to happen but it did and I have no regrets." Her honesty was refreshing.

"So how did Diamond take it when he found out?" she lowered her head, "Not sure…" he frowned, "What I mean is I didn't have time to think on how he would take it, how to prepare myself." _He found out before he was supposed to._ She thought. "Was he upset?" his father seemed awfully interested. She looked to him suspiciously. "Why do you ask?" she questioned herself. He smiled. "His father and mine inherited company. Due to a falling out between my father and I, I was only given stocks and NOT a seat at the board."

Stunned she asked, "What was the fall out?" he took a drink. "I had Mamoru. He didn't like whom I chose as a 'companion' and demanded that I have Mamoru be…terminated." Usagi was stunned. "That's uncalled for." She responded. "Exactly what I said. But he refused to budge so in turn my father made Diamond's father the CEO of the company merely to spite me for my insolence against him. Then Diamond inherited from his father the seat."

"Thing is our father, he still wanted to have a family image, so he gave me stocks to make people believe we were tightly knit. Truth was I hated my father with a passion. He never let up on his beliefs of keeping the bloodline pure and I never stopped loving Mamoru's mother. So we never found any common ground. It does happen sometimes. Some parents choose their beliefs over their own children. An unfortunate way of the world for several hundred years that has not died out." He took another sip.

Usagi looked like she was reeling from the information given. "I could have cared less. I didn't want the company. I developed my own little firm as being a lawyer. Started working for a firm on my own since I didn't have the funds. Didn't get those till 'daddy died'." He smiled. "So I worked hard. Eventually got promoted until the head of the firm decided on me to continue to on in the event of his death. The man was in his 80's when he retired. A few months later he retired and gave leadership to me."

His words taught Usagi a lot more than she was expecting. He worked hard from the ground up to earn his keep and keep Mamoru, his son, whereas Diamond was born into the wealth of his father's gain and did as told to have that fabulous wealth. At least she knew now where's Mamoru's drive to be the best and take care of things came from. She looked over and smiled proudly at his form as he signed the last of the stocks. His father was only giving him three quarters to ensure he still had a safety net.

"However if I were to get Diamond distracted enough I could get the board to approve of subsidizing my firm. The values of the stocks would go even higher. Diamond has declined on such a thing due to his promise to his father whom made a promise to our father. I was to have no power. No more than what I was given upon his death. The stocks." Usagi nodded at the information given.

"Wow. Does Mamo – chan know?" she asked. Mamoru walked in, "I knew bits and pieces." He assured her. "Him finding out will definitely cause him to be distracted. The firm can do the company a great deal of money. And with father here giving me part of his stocks we can ensure your fathers company is in good hands to." she nodded, "I can sell mine to. With both of our portfolios together we can ensure my father's company and the jobs of all those people for the next ten years."

She knew it would end out that way. Diamond's company had to many subsidiaries for them to go bankrupt. At least for several more years…hopefully till the next generation had their own kids. "So what happens now?" she asked. "With Diamond distracted I will go to the company and implement the firm. They will agree for the profit aspects." She nodded, "Here's a synopsis, what about upon Diamond's death? Where does the company go from there?" both men looked to her oddly.

"I'm referring to long term here." She said in exasperation. _You'd think I was planning on killing the man. I may hate dislike him but I am looking out for the future interests of the companies here._ She thought. The elder looking Mamoru spoke, "They would vote on a new leader. Since my father is deceased now, IF something happens to Diamond before I die out I would get voted into office. If not then the next best person to handle to job would get voted in." he answered her before finishing his drink off. She nodded.

"I just wonder how the board will react when everything comes to light. Will it?" she asked Mamoru's father. "It could get out. But more or less only when you and Mamoru decide to take off. My suggestion would be to do so BEFORE the few weeks he's giving you is up." She understood the advice, "I agree but if I start to pack things he'll notice…wouldn't he?" she asked, "If he pays close enough attention which I presume he is now then it would be a problem." The elder stated.

However moving the back of everything out first then the front will buy you some time. That's if he starts to look through the drawers." She dipped her head in acknowledgement. "So what we go back home and start packing?" she looked to Mamoru, "I'll begin to look up two bedroom houses closer to Kyoto. More residential. Diamond wouldn't know where to begin if it was a house that looked every other house on the block." Everyone nodded.

"Plus I do have some funds saved up from my job as your body guard." Usagi looked to him, "I had free room and board, plus food. The only spending I did was on gas and a few gifts on you." She exhaled. "So your rolling." She laughed. "So are you. That house was his father's so his father has essentially paid for everything…still." She accepted that. "So it means we have some cash to put down a down payment on a place of our choosing." He nodded, "Let's go. We have house shopping to do."

On her parting words they both left as Mamoru father smiled at the retreating couple. "It's good to see you happy Mamoru." As much as he was looking forward to seeing Diamond tip over he still wondered one thing… "How did he react to their infidelity?" it was bugging him. He shook his head. _This is a huge step…I hope my boy is prepared for what will happen in the weeks to follow…Diamond if he's anything like his father might break._

Meanwhile that previous night when Diamond left the house, he went to a bar nearby. Ordering four fingers of bourbon he began sipping. "Long night pal?" the bartender asked. Diamond looked up, "You have no idea." He downed the rest in one hit, winced at the burn down his throat but ordered more, "I want to feel numb from this." He told the bartender, "You sure?" he was unsure of giving this man that much strong alcohol. Diamond watched as he brought the bottle over for more only to have Diamond grab it.

"Sir?!" he bartender grasped back for the bottle only to get a C note tossed in his face, "I want the fucking bottle and it's definitely not worth that so leave me alone." But the bartender refuted and tried again for the bottle, "Sir I don't need you to be walking out of here with blood alcohol poisoning. I have a responsibility to this bar. If something happens I'm liable. So sorry no can do." Especially not for a full bottle.

Diamond was fuming, "Make a deal. There's a motel a block down that way, you leave your keys here over night and sleep the alcohol off." But Diamond refused the offer. "You're joking? I leave my keys here and you take my car. Just like my cousin took my wife. That asshole!" the bartender appeared to have a near sweat mark on his forehead. "Sir?" Diamond got into his face, "She was supposed to be mine! And he was fucking her! Even in our bed!" his words were slurred but detailed enough for the man behind the counter to understand.

"Gomen." He told Diamond. "What's worse is they don't regret it. But I came up with a plan. I mean now that I know she's pregnant." _The odd and overly detailed stories I hear at night._ The bartender thought to himself. "So she's married to you but carrying his kid. That sucks." He agreed to Diamond. "So what's this master plan of yours?" he asked. "Make her stay. Then force him out of our lives. He'll never get to see his kid again unless I permit it." the bartender pursed his lips but said nothing.

It was when a busty red head came in that both got their attention diverted. Beryl came in with an outfit that would make most men beg to be her lap dogs. It would do her well for what she had planned tonight. "No worries." She looked to the bartender, "I'll keep an eye on him. After all we go way back." As if to practically confirm it Diamond muttered out, "Beryl?" to stunned to put venom in his words.

"The one and only." The bartender left at her words, feeling he was now safe to leave alone. "I don't get it. I kicked you out." he muttered. Feeling the strong drink hit him hard. He wasn't used to 60% proof. Vodka wasn't that proofed. "Of your house yes but not a bar. Let me get you to a motel. You can sleep this off and tell me all about it in the morning." To drunk to say no he demanded one last drink. "Barkeep!" he filled it with two fingers this time only to have the red head take it.

"This is your last drink for the night. No more after this." Diamond conceded her words only due to the factor that he was feeling completely tipsy now. Unaware that she slipped a little Mickey into his drink and swished it. The bartender on the other side tending to another customer. She watched Diamond take the drink and chug it down before slamming the shot glass down and tossing money on the counter. "Ja ne." he told the bartender whom still wondered on the man's motor function skills.

Once Beryl got Diamond to the motel a few blocks away she paid for their room and slowly stripped him down. "Comfort." was her reason. He was ready to pass out when she stripped herself. To drunk to think properly he accepted her in his arms and pulled her beneath him, "take me." she ordered him. His eyes were blurring the edges of reality and fantasy. In his mind's eye Beryl was now Usagi and she was begging him for more. Something she never did.

So he fucked Beryl hard. Enough that due to no build up it wasn't that pleasurable. She winced and looked at the time. Had she been wet for this it would have probably been good. She felt more like a common prostitute than ever. It was on his mounting climax that she finally felt relief. He yelled out, "Fuck you Usagi!" before he literally passed out on top of her. "Job's done now…" she managed to get herself out from beneath him.

Getting up and into the bathroom she wiped the remains of his semen from her thighs before getting back into bed. "Phase one of plan B completed." She smiled to herself. "In a few days I'll have my confirmed life of luxury. Plan A may have been a bust but now I've got it with this pregnancy now." she told herself. Not caring that Diamond was next to her. He was beyond passed out. Sleeping the night away next to her. The Micky had kicked in perfectly. Beryl rolled over next to him, sleeping peacefully.

The next morning he woke up with a pounding headache so bad that he felt his world shifting on its axis. "I don't recall drinking THAT much." The he lowered his head and looked over to find Beryl sleeping next to him. "I really don't remember drinking that much!" he groaned. Getting up from the bed only to fall back down again. His head spinning and his stomach rebelling against any sudden movements. Seeing that that both were nude he looked all over and found no condom anywhere.

"I cannot believe this!" he near shouted in anger. "All that fucking time trying with her and NOTHING but once with – HER?!" he nearly roared which woke the sleeping devil from her slumber. "Baby." She purred. Then she saw his face and doubted herself. He looked homicidal at the moment. She was beginning to wonder if her plan B pushed him to far. He began to get dressed ignoring her.

"Get rid of it before IT becomes something." He demanded. He didn't bother to look at her shocked face nor at her angry frown. He only focused on getting the hell out of the motel and getting back home. That's where his focus was. "I will NOT let this ruin me. Stupid whore of a cunt will NOT damage me!" he was pissed at the turn of events. He calmed himself down but barely. If he wasn't careful his anger could boil over.

The next few days for the trio were testy. Usagi and Mamoru stayed busy with one another, mostly regarding the stock issues while Diamond avoided them both at all costs. He wanted the issue with Beryl to be dealt with. It was still lingering in the back of his mind. He couldn't let news of this get out into the world. He wanted that family man image. It did so well for him financially. Who cared if it wasn't true?

Any time Mamoru did see his lousy cousin he would see the man nearly a low point before grasping back onto the realms of calmness. Mamoru wondered when the guy would snap with all the pressure he felt. "With the way his mood swings are you'd he was pregnant and not me." it was the blondes words that brought him back from his thoughts. Her chirped words made him sigh in response.

At the house Diamond spent all of his free tie in the office. Mamoru knew better though, "Something more than us has the man rattled. He already had his outburst at us this is something else. I just don't know what." The dark haired man explained. Usagi looked to be thinking, "Talk to him." it was so affirmative that had this not been the situation he would have gone in…but it was. "His sole focus on us is to hate us. Why would I?" he asked her. Wondering if the pregnancy was beginning to affect her logical thinking.

"Cause you're his cousin. Reason enough now go." She gently shoved him in the direction of his cousin's office. "Where does she get these ideas sometime? Must be a prego thing." he muttered, "NANI?" she demanded. He turned around, almost afraid at the tone she used. Seeing her arms crossed as she taped her foot. Like an irate wife waiting to see what he would say to get himself out of trouble.

"No – nothing. I'll go now." He was defeated. He loved the woman to much to irritate her. So he stepped into his cousins office to deal with his own mood swing. He began to wonder which one was going to be worse to deal with. Diamond looked up from his papers to see him walking in and closing the door behind him. He still had a highly intense head ache and didn't need his asshole of a cousin in there.

"Not now…this better be important as to why you've shown your face in my office considering how things went down the last time you were in here." Diamond demanded. He was tired and Mamoru could see it, however he wasn't convinced that it had all to do with his and Usagi's situation. "Listen regardless of 'deeds' done I am still your cousin. Something is bothering you - " before he could finish and say 'something more than what happen between Usako and I' Diamond cut him off.

YOU THINK?" the man snapped at Mamoru. Diamond found a convenient target to his current anger. Anger that was building slowly and would soon erupt, physicality a possibility. "I hired you out of the kindness of my heart to protect my wife, and what did you do? You FUCKED MY WIFE!" Mamoru pursed his lips and bit out, "She tried." He began. Diamond looked up but didn't want to hear it. To bad though cause Mamoru wasn't leaving.

"She tried so hard to be your wife. She tried to love you. She tried to be there for you. She did everything you asked her of. You never gave her anything she truly needed back. You didn't even give her friendship." Diamond scoffed at Mamoru's words, "Friendship is a trivial thing." Diamond waived it off. "Yet such a thing was not given to her even after everything she did for you and your company." Diamond rolled his eyes, not wanting to admit that his actions lead her down this path.

"You just don't get it." Mamoru stated, as if figuring something out. Diamond looked up, "Probably never will. Not unless it's in report by your board of directors." Mamoru watched his cousin ignore his words, "Getting back on track here I wasn't referring to Usako and myself I was referring to something else. Something just happen and it's bothering you greatly." The dark haired man pried.

Diamond was angered by this. Yes something greatly was bothering him but there was nothing that he could do anything about it. It was on Beryl now. He would check on her in a few days and demand proof that she took are of the problem. However Mamoru's words were not helping him. Knowing that his cousin had a nickname for his wife hurt him more than he was willing to admit to himself.

Somewhere along the way behind the envy and the jealousy he cared for her. Possibly more but his anger and other negative emotions were clouding that aspect. So hung up on not being weak he didn't see love or friendship as anything more than a weakness. Yet he had a moment of weakness and it had nothing to do with love or friendship yet it might have done more irreversible damage than their love had. At least with them they knew what they were getting into, he choose a foolish resort and might have ruined himself.

Feeling broken down and not wanting to deal with his cousins presence Diamond demanded in low tones, "Just leave Mamoru…you're not to step foot in this office again unless it's an emergency." Hearing the tone Mamoru let it go and left out. Once gone Diamond sunk into his chair and fisted his hands into his hair in frustration. He wouldn't admit many things to himself and number one was his own emotional issues. His father insisted they were nothing more than a distraction to what was important.

It was only sheer luck that Diamond mother had already been infatuated with his father before they were married. She fell in love with a fantasy and upon discovering the truth tried to continue on the fantasy despite it being shown to her. It was easier to live in her world, at least until the real world caught up with her. Her heart was unable to take how much she had put into a relationship that meant nothing to her husband when she put in so much time and effort into building such a strong foundation.

However it crumbled and not being strong enough to pick the pieces up she turned to her only son that turned out to be a mirror image not only in looks but in personality to her husband. It was then that she knew how alone she really was. She would never get to tell her son to stay true to his heart. To learn to love, something his father had been incapable of and lastly to find someone to cherish. Diamond knew he had had her is Usagi but he tossed her away just as Mamoru had known it and cherished her for them both.

"I never deserved her." the words were whispered and hollowed in the air. He barely heard them and they would never be heard again. He'd harden his heart once more and take care of things he could actually do something about. First and foremost make sure Beryl was dealt with. He doubted she would try blackmail again. He resumed she was a smart woman but unbeknownst to him she was but not in the way he was hoping for. So resolved in mind he refocused himself on the tasks.

"I don't need anyone." He grumbled. Ensuring that if he verbally heard it, it was true. "Just like my father didn't." deep down Diamond knew the man didn't belong on the pedestal he put him on but didn't want to bow down to admitting to wrong on that issue. He was as prideful as his father and could not let go of deeds, even if he was the reason deeds were done, done. He would not forgive nor forget.

Later on Mamoru returned to Usagi's side. Having already expressed to her to let the issue with Diamond go she resided. Still feeling a bit guilty on what had gone down he comforted her. Now she was thinking over the shares that she had in her name. She was to sign them over to her father's company. They had already come to schedule a meeting with the board come the next morning. She would be signing them over. Giving away millions to ensure the assurance of thousands of people's jobs.

It was ensure jobs and families being feed for at least the next ten years. She was thrilled for what was going to happen but at the same time scared. It was a LOT of money she was giving away. A fortune that could set her for life. She felt like being a little bit selfish and keep some of it. However it also felt a lot like money owed to her father's company. After what she had done she knew deep down and on the surface she owed it to them after her considerably treacherous actions with Mamoru.

She still hadn't even told her closest friends nor family about the pregnancy. She'd have to tell her boss and potentially ask for a transfer to another location if the place her and Mamoru picked to move was to far away. So many things to think about and so little time to get the important ones done with. "I can't wait until tomorrow." She told Mamoru, still in his comforting arms during her mental melt down. He looked down to her, curious on her words.

"I just want to get this stock business over with. I want to be free of this obligation. I want to be free to be with you." She explained. Holding him tightly in her arms as well. "You will be. I promise. He held onto her, both unaware of Diamond watching them from his office door. Seeing their forms sitting on the couch in the living room so cozy. Comforting one another, a comfort he would never get.

His eyes turned hateful, spiteful. "What's going down tomorrow?" he muttered to himself. Not wanting to get caught not let more emotion out he closed the door before they could see him standing there. He couldn't be weak. His father would be disapproving of him if the old man saw him in this state. Looking and his fathers' last picture with him he resolved himself but couldn't help the burning feeling deep down that something was about to happen that would alter his life forever…he just didn't know what it was.

Same time elsewhere at a free clinic miles away came out through a set of doors was a smiling red head. Her smile was near vicious at her results. "Let's see how you get out of this one." She would not be denied her luxurious life style. Even if she had to share it a little bit she would not be denied it. It was to extravagant not to. "Money is made to be spent." She muttered to herself as she put the papers into her Dolche and Gabana purse.

That evening Usagi and Mamoru were enjoying a movie on her laptop in his bedroom. No longer feeling the need to keep up formalities of not being together they hung out watching the rest of the movie he had to take down earlier. They just enjoyed the time spent with one another, reveling in the simplicity of it. "We will last and be forever." He murmured into her hair. "Hai, we will be. We all will be." She agreed and caressed her stomach. Looking down at her and seeing the rounding of belly starting he smiled.

It was just barely there. More like the skin began to round out, getting ready for the egg within the grown now that it was fertilized. Once the movie was done with Mamoru removed the laptop and instead moved himself only partially over Usagi. Her stomach now holding his head as he listened to the noises. She laughed, "I'm not far enough along yet for that." He smiled, "I want to be close to him or her. You can start as early as you want." He retorted. He wrapped his arms around her body.

"When we get our new place we're going to make sure you have your own little room close by for safety but far enough away to not hear your parents here knocking boots." Usagi hit the side of his head for that one, "Nani? I don't want to scare our child." He responded. "Or we could just soundproof the room." she suggested. He smiled, "Smart as that is I think you're a little to loud for soundproofing." She gave him a mock offensive look, "I am not. And if I am then it's your fault. Sides are you complaining?"

Her glance told him to answer wisely, "Hardly." He leaned up and kissed her soundly on the lips before pulling her boy down to his own. "I love you, my Usako." He told her before enveloping her into a more passionate kiss. Forgetting proprietaries with Diamond he began stripping her of her clothing. Her top went first, tossed into another section of the room. Then her button down jeans were pulled off her form.

She giggled before he skimmed his hands down her legs to peal her socks off then tracing his fingers back up her legs before getting up to cup her crotch through her panties. Her head arched back in anticipation. "You're not playing fair." She moaned in a near complaint. "Baby trust me when I say I don't play games with you." His reply was replaced with her moan as he slipped his fingers inside, brushed against her wetness only to pull her panties down her legs.

She lifted her butt to aid him in the process. His hands traced over her legs to her hips and grazed over her stomach before briefly kissing it. She smiled at the seductive yet sweet moment it created, "This is where our future begins Usako." He kissed her stomach one more time before trailing kisses down to her naval, through her pubic hair and in between her folds. He gently pulled apart her lower lips and nuzzled the hot, moist flesh below. She sighed at the feeling of him down there.

His nose inhaled her fragrance before slowly licking and suckling on her folds. She nearly hummed right off the bed at the sensation he was giving her. Her hips rose a little before he placed his hands on top of them to push them back down, making her feel the smooth yet rough glide of his tongue against the sensitive folds of her hot center. Liquid beginning to trail out of her and he merely lapped it up.

He kept her pinned as he pushed her through a slow growing orgasm. He felt so empowered to have impregnated her that he needed to do more. Show her more power. So he was relentless in his pursuit to achieve another mind bend orgasm before he slipped into her warmth. He greedily sucked at her lips before driving his tongue into her hot core. Her vocals on several times nearly caused him to silence her only for her to turn to his pillow for a buffer. Her legs spread obscenely wide for his need of her.

It was when she came under the pressure again did he finally relent. He didn't want to lose her to herself and with her pregnancy hormones now kicking in he'd have to learn when she'd be super horny or ready to pass out form the activities. On this note she could only do one more before he could note that she would be out for the count. Good cause he was built up for a nice round himself. As if by a new force she shoved him on his back and in a flipping sort of move that got past his attention she was now blowing him off.

Her mouth on his was like a god send. She hummed just enough to get a reaction out of him before pulling back to avoid him coming to soon. "Fucking vixen." He muttered. He meant it as a near insult as he didn't want to come down her throat but felt on the verge of it yet it came out as a compliment. "Yeah but I'm your vixen." She mouthed around his engorged cock. Having held it in check for her two previous orgasms he was having a hard time preventing himself from spilling into her willing mouth.

"That maybe but I – oh Kami Usako!" he grit his teeth as if in near pain when it was really Usagi's teeth gliding dangerously close to the pain cusp point that the pleasure was creating new veins to show through. He didn't want to come in her mouth but she was making it so easy and so god damned tempting for him. Not regular man would have thought that teeth was arousing yet she knew the fine line between the pleasure and pain of it.

If he were to be honest he loved it. He also had to get in control of himself before the pleasure became uncontrollable. As it much as he wanted to grab her head and slam her onto his hard as stone length as he sprayed her throat with his seed he wanted to come into her sweet, soft center more. Pulling her off was near painful but all the much sweeter when he saw a drop of his pre-cum on her face.

He was going to kill her. He was going to fuck this angel to death. Either that or she was going to give him a heart attack before this night was over with. _Hopefully I can do the first before the latter happens._ He thought to himself. She licked it off and savored his flavor. His cock was hard as granite now. Marble couldn't make him break or bend. So instead of letting his body act like a teenager he swept her beneath him and slid himself in home. He wanted to fuck her harder but also wanted to try and regain some of his composure.

However when she grabbed his ass he buried his head into her neck. She was not making things easy. "Do you want me to fuck you into oblivion? Cause I was trying to make love to you." He tried, his voice starting to shake from restraining himself. He was holding himself up now. His hands fisted at her sides and his head hung low. She clenched her muscles around him and he groaned low in his throat. Bad idea to have slipped in her so soon.

"Hai." She lamented, wanting to feel his pulsing power within her aching core. She felt on fire with his previous actions and he stopped now for control. Didn't he get that she needed this a much as he did? Hard? Fast? And NOW?! But he didn't move. At least not at the pace she wanted him to. He was going mediocre. Not necessarily slow but a leisurely enough pace to have her aching like a cat in heat.

Her center felt on fire with the need for him to speed it up. She tried to push him into it but his control was preventing that. So she used the only thing left in her arsenal that made sense in her sex induced brain. She pushed him completely off of her and landed him with his head over the edge of the bed. Stunned a new he looked up to find her straddling his hips. "Usako what the - " he inhaled with both lungs full as she slamming herself down on his wide and hot length. His moan could not be contained.

This was what was wanted and needed from him. She began a series of prolonged rises to get him whimpering for more and slammed herself down hard on each thrust. His hands glued to her hips to aid in her balance. Feeling himself coming faster than she was especially when she was twisting her hips in a way that had him seeing stars…either that or it was the fact that his head was lying off the bed…he stopped her movements completely and incidentally stopped her from moving back down on him.

"No more teasing." She demanded of him. Agreeing with her he grasped onto her shoulders and pulled her forward. Her hands stopped her from falling completely, landing on either side of his chest but it was all he needed. Using the momentum he rolled her over, breaking the hold she had to keep herself perched over him. Now she laid on her back, her head through was just on the edge thanks to her smaller height under his own.

Bending at the knees he sat up and pulled her legs more fully over his hips as he wrapped her legs around his waist, "Hold them there." He ordered. She smiled in acceptance as she locked her legs around his waist. He held the edges of her hips as he began a steady stream of thrusts that soon turned strong and hard with their strength. She breathed in deeply. Grasping at the bedspread beneath her for some semblance of control herself to not come on the spot. She wanted to enjoy this.

He angled his hips for a movement that was hit her spot right on the nose…so to speak. She clenched her muscles to try and stave off the effects of his plundering hips. She wanted this to last. But even with her heels and legs holding him in place she wasn't any real match for his grip and hold. He made sure he was able to slam into her with controlled force to avoid hurting her but still exerting the right amount of pleasure with a small amount of pain to add to the intensity in the love making.

He watched face as she fell into pleasure. Traced her features with his eyes as he took her in on every thrust. Her body moving with it. Keeping him close to her. He felt near dizzy with the passion he felt for her. The intensity of his love and lust towards her making him light headed as he sought to mark her once again. His hands now bruising her hips with the need to forever mark her as his cock was marking her insides with near bullying effect now.

She whimpered but cried out for more. Her hips returning the punishing rhythm in its intensity as he held onto her. "Hai! Mamoru!" she arched her back in pleasure as the orgasm tore through her near blindingly. He lost his vestige of sanity at seeing her lose herself in the pleasure they created for one another. He began rhythm that he had no control over. Slamming her with a blind pace that he felt nearly sorry unleashing on her.

Blind with lust and love he gave in to the hurricane of emotions and rammed into with a force unlike any other as he grunted and groaned. Like a wild animal his hips ground and pistoned themselves into her hips, his cock reaching her furthest depths before the hurricane carried him over the edge in an orgasm that consumed him. His seed sprayed into her depths, branding her like an iron on the inside. So hot was his seed that she felt as if he scorched her. She loved it. Her body came again on his orgasm.

He felt her muscles kept up their tight hold and so did he. Her gentle grunts of pleasure only evoked him to prolong the feeling for few moments before she was wiped out and he was now soft once more. Removing his grip he trailed his hands over her whole body. Feeling the soft and slick texture of her now damp skin he shushed her gently as he carefully carried her lithe body back over to her side of his bed.

Both felt it was a mute pint now not for her to share a bed with Diamond. He certainly didn't complain. Mamoru pulled her to his chest as she fell into a deep sleep fast. His body cocooning her with his own. It was due to the tiredness of his eyes and senses that he didn't notice the bedroom door now closing. The slight crack allowing just enough for an eye to see through to the couple on the bed and everything that had occurred.

Diamond left the area as easily as he'd been there. He felt even more betrayed…if that was even possible. Still while under his roof his cousin continued to be with her. He would say fuck her but that was clearly love making. Something he had never experienced before. He couldn't help but feel a little turned on by the display. _How come she never showed THAT level of passion with me?_ He wondered. He was upset and looking nearly at his own tipping point. He couldn't deal with this.

She was supposed to tell him she was sorry, beg him – something! But no. She didn't. She continued to sleep with Mamoru as if the betrayal she had done did not exist. As if she didn't throw away everything they had worked towards. In his mind's eye his charming wife would now ruin him in the circles. People would doubt his man hood. Doubt his leadership. It's why he told her how things would run. That she was be his regardless. So why does it still feel like he's losing the battle?

Reaching his own room from his walk back he was confused and conflicted by his feelings. He shouldn't care but he did. Her things were being removed from their room. He would make sure that she understood nothing would be changing about their living arrangements. Once his cousin was gone he would be the supreme alpha of the house again. Though if he were to admit it to himself, he never was. Just a little boy in his father's shadow that could never get the elder man to see more than just his own accomplishments. He sighed and went to bed.


	14. board room debate & a delirious moment

**OrientalDanceGirl**: ha, ha! Lol that was funny but no there is no supernatural aspects to this story.

**Menel1986**: your fine, lol I figured it out pretty fast. And yes in a sense he can be a peeping tom. He feels some regret yes but not enough to change things.

**LoveInTheBattleField**: thank you!

Only 3 reviews okay…well hopefully this one will garner more!

It's a grey, grey world ch. 14

The next day found Usagi and Mamoru in the board room of her father's company. She as nervous and hopeful that they would accept the stocks for the company along with the terms within the contract she had made up. Mamoru's father and lawyer had gone over it with a fine tooth comb. Regardless the employees would get a guarantee of protection for their jobs. She was happy with it. Usagi was no fool. With this guarantee it would help prevent the board from taking the 21% for themselves as bonuses.

"So why has this meeting been called?" one man asked. Usagi stood up from her seat that was by the door next to Mamoru's. She was in the most sophisticated, professional attire. She'd faced other elite board members before this was no different. Feeling in a position of power she started off, "What I hold right here is 21% of the Lemont's corporation. ENOUGH to assure this companies future for its workers." She told them. Taking the portfolio and the contract she placed both on the table for the members to see.

In disbelief another member asked, "But I thought your marriage to Lemont did that?" she would make sure her personal reasons stayed out of the matter. "Our contract only lasts a few years, this will last long after the contract is over with. Mr. Lemont has investments everywhere. His most recent investments, courtesy of myself, and contracts have given him more power." She looked all of them over.

They were all stunned…a few looked pensively at her. Disbelief mostly. Stunned to. "Within the new year he will own mostly all of Tokyo and Kyoto as well. He will have expanded interests in oil, water, and other subsidiaries. This…" she has to other executives pass the portfolio and the contract to the CEO of the company. The contract would legally prevent them from taking the stocks for themselves.

"So this ensures for the employees? It covers for what you contract between you and he cannot?" the CEO asked. He had been close to closing the company out and taking as much of the petty funds with him as possible before taking off. A flight to Tahiti if possible. He hadn't counted on his rival company to seek pity on him. He hadn't expected for Diamond to take an interest in Mizuno's daughter. Nor did he expect for her to say yes.

He to had a 'love'…the love of a trophy wife that loved to spend his hard earned cash. He gave her money she blew him. Simple as that. Would she go with him to Tahiti…no. Would he find some pretty little island girl to screw blind….yes. So Lemont taking the Mizuno girl as a wife to ensuring their future…not something he counted on. He was perplex and shocked by it but never the less took it. Funding for the company after all.

Then again his board had believed that their financial binds and strains were due to legitimate reasons, therefore they sought out help. He had however, under their noses been evading not only his personal taxes but also company taxes as well. For years he did this. Paid of the right IRS people to avoid suspicion. Then they got fired for taking said bribes. So he had to come up with the millions of yen to pay them off or face jail time. Lemont's offer came in right before he was set to leave the country.

He wasn't expecting to have his ass saved. Though if he flew the coop the company would have been plunged into a foreclosure faster than anything. The airlines couldn't fly faster than how fast the company would have gone down. He would have robbed them all of millions if he hadn't gotten caught. Now he was under a microscope within the IRS. He couldn't move right without an eye ball on him. So he played nice and avoided any unusual activity on his credit cards. He was being forced to do things legally. It sucked.

Which also meant he was being forced to play by the books. He couldn't alter the contract to fit his own needs. He was stuck on the straight and narrow. Didn't mean he couldn't trying to elicit a few more things from the blonde girl in front of him. His bleach blonde wife was nothing short of a walking talking blow up doll. She contributed only spending and sex with him. This blonde would be no different.

Plus she was giving away free money. With their lawyers there to verify the legality of it he was certain to not be able to get anything extra unless the lawyer approved. Even his lawyer was on the rocks due to him. He wouldn't let him get away with anything now. "Such an admiral thing to do…" he began, looking up to her, his tone bored. "But the contract is not going to happen." Doesn't hurt to try and forgo the guarantee to the employees.

His board members looked outraged at him. "The 21% will be receive by us generously." He bargained. Some agreed but others did not. His lawyer looked stunned and looked to wonder what game he was playing with her. "Sir we have a company to think about." One protested to him. "We work hard to do we not deserve it?" the CEO challenged. "The money isn't to fuel your private jets and limos." The blonde's dry voice caught his attention again. He purse his lips at her. He'll admire her for trying.

"Mrs. Lemont - " but shocked him by cutting him off. "The contract states that the stocks will be placed in funding the company to avoid bankruptcy. The lives of thousands of people would be thankful for the contribution. Don't you think?" She was convincing more of the board but not the CEO. He smiled admiring her stance. "I see why Mr. Lemont picked you." She didn't waiver at his words.

"But I'm afraid the lives of a few out weight the lives of the many. Sign them over to us and we'll accept or no deal." Usagi had to admit, she had not counted on such a selfish CEO to be running her father's company. "Fine, their off the table then." The other executives were not pleased by the turn of events. She knew they needed this. When her failed marriage went public they would be in serious trouble financially. She knew they needed this to go through. Hopefully the board would become majority for her favor.

"I'll be sure to let your employees know of your parting words. I'm sure they'll find it all very enlightening." He was physically un-phased but did laugh in her face. "Go ahead. There are thousands more willing to take their spots. Nice try though." over half the executives stood up unable to let such a bargain go because the CEO couldn't see a good deal where it was to save their company.

"We are not in agreement on this." The CEO was stunned. He hadn't counted on 70% of his board to disagree with him. A few maybe but not this many. Apparently they had been silently discussing it as the two went head to head. "Beg your pardon?" he asked the man in front of him, as if daring him to defy him even more. This would not go over well at all if they overruled him, he would be stuck…again.

He tried to stare the man down but he didn't budge. The CEO was not pleased. "21% of a near billion dollar company if what she says is true…" he looked to her. She confirmed it, "I assure you Mr. Lemont will have that. He already has 70% of it now. The contracts are set for the next several years, regardless of any other issues that may come around." that much she assured of at the time of the signing. He looked back to the CEO, "It would be foolish NOT to sign it." the others looked to him.

Many other agreed with the notion that he was personally rejecting, but he couldn't explain why not without getting sure fired 'hell nos' all around. "Not to mention if we don't sign she'll pull the stocks from the table." Before the man could keep commanding the table as the CEO was ignoring him on the CEO stated, "While I admit Mrs. Lemont's offer is genuine it does not meet the required amount of percentage needed to ensure we accept this proposal." His board was truly stunned.

He was asking for more. Worse yet! He was eliciting a bribe from her in front of his lawyer! Was he mad?! Many of them wondered if he was nutty for a certain cereal or just incredibly daring to ask for such a thing. Here he was the CEO asking for a bribe, something ILLIGAL for ANYONE in the world to do, and here he was doing it. His lawyer's face looked ready to toss in his professional towel and walk away from his deranged client before his client ruined his reputation and the lawyers.

In reality his head truly looked ready to fall into his bent arms as he read over the contract that his client refused to sign. Many board members were looking between their CEO and the blonde beauty wondering who would win the match while others were wondering if they would get whiplash from watching the two play verbal 'ping pong' with one another. Others were just watching the match with near excited interest, as if it were now a soap opera that they found on a lifetime channel and were secretly watching it from their wives.

Usagi decided to move forward until her legs were inches from the table. Her voice confident and sure as she said, "I trust you are all smart men. In all honestly I suggest you take the offer before it expires." Not only did a lot more board members agree to her proposal but her tone began to read 'don't mess with me or I will do as I said I would'. A warning for sure that many read. The CEO read it, he just didn't care.

He wouldn't let a child tell him what to do. Especially some blonde mouthy bimbo that sucked his competitor's balls at night just to get money as his own wife did with his. So she knew a few fancy words from college. Screw her. He was the head of this corporation. People did what HE told them to do! Not the other what around. If she thought she would be wining she'd get another thing coming. This was far from over and he would have her verbally speaking, bent over ready to receive him by the end of this.

Besides so what if he wanted to squirrel away more money, namely part of that 21%, for himself like a chipmunk with food for the winter who cared?! A look around the board confirmed who did. A LOT! So he made his bold stroke. "Gomen, but my decision is final." One of his successors, someone he had secretively hand-picked and was now currently regretting picking at all, stood up. A professional glare in his eyes directed at him.

"Actually, **sir**…" if the CEO didn't know any better it was said with a sneer in the man voice, something he didn't like. "By majority rule and vote we can legally accept this offer on your behalf." He looked over to his lawyer and saw the nod he gave him. He didn't like it. "Especially since over 70% of us are against your decision in this and the others not far behind." He hated getting cornered. His bold stroke turned into a bad business move as his hand was forced. "You don't have a choice…Donald."

Donald pursed his lips in disregard, "Need I remind you this is my business and I could FIRE you ALL?!" he threatened. "Next bunch you hire will say the same thing we are. We need to benefit the company. How else will the company you seem to hold dear to you, keep running for a generation to come?" Donald saw a small smirk coming from the blonde. He hated her now. "I – we will not let your greed imprison us all." He hated him to now.

This was not how the CEO wanted things to go. The bubbly blonde was supposed to bow down to him and his tactics and give in not stand her ground and win the fucking debate. He couldn't protest any further or else risking more curiosity as to why not. If he spoke more people would realize his reasoning and he'd end up with a good old fashioned mutiny on his hands. It was his company, and if he was stuck with it he'd make sure he was in charge of it. So he grumbled under his breath and planned on a new successor to his business.

Like she said paying for private jet fuel. "We have come to a consensus on the proposed portfolio." He felt like a child that had its toy taken away. "We will be signing the contract as it IS in our best interests to do so." He made a verbal note in his tone that they were doing it for the company and not for their pocket books. There was a place once the lawyer handed it over, to sign for everyone there including the lawyer to verify its legality.

Once it got to the CEO he made sure to pull the dick move and read every inch of the contract, trying to find a legal loop hole of sorts for taking it. He was in dismay when he found none, "Don't worry I've have the best attorneys around make that contract. Didn't want there to be any misunderstandings or confusion." She tempered. Her voice carrying with it a hint of 'na, na, na, bo, bo'.

It gave him the odd picture of her in a cutie little sexy bunny costume hopping away with his stolen money perched on the end of an arrow to give to the poor. As if robin-hood mated with a little blonde rabbit and had her. He had half a mind to reach out said to imaginary rabbit and grab his stolen money back. It was like briefly seeing an old cartoon he used to watch as a child. He was merely thankful that he had the contract in front of him.

As it was since he was stared off into space just over the contract, not that anyone could tell, and looked at her. he had been looking for so long it would have made others question his sanity. So he made an exaggerated show of reading the papers. "Sir it's a standard contract. You've read them before!" one execute grumbled loudly. Growing impatient by his greedy boss and his lack of professional care for this meeting so far. Donald finally signed them.

The lawyer notarized it before leaving to the copy machine in the room to make replicas for Usagi, the CEO himself and keeping a copy filed away for himself and on a flash drive to ensure things didn't get lost. It was basic protecting the company and its employee's crap that he wishfully muttered under his breath about. He would have protested more, but he didn't want to screw himself out of a job at his own family owned company so he kept his mouth shut and pretended to concede to the notion.

He just wish that the lawyer didn't make all those copies. Now he couldn't pull a sneak maneuver on it. He watched the girl accept her copies from his lawyer and look them over again before putting them away in her own briefcase. "Pleasure doing business with you gentleman. I trust things will hit the computers tomorrow for the stocks and you will see a significant lift in aid to the company." Usagi said standing up.

She looked to the CEO, "Donald, lovely to meet you." She smirked and walked out. He swore as she left that he saw a fuzzy looking cotton ball like tail wiggling back at him in mock 'na, na, na, bo, bo' from her perfectly swaying butt as she left the room. The doors closing in brought him back to reality. Blinking his eyes he looked back at his board to find them looking at him oddly, "Nani?" he asked.

It was later on the day that a voluptuous red head smirked at her plan as she walked to the front door of Diamond's estate. With Usagi and Mamoru still out it was a few household staff still there and his two body guards. They of course were on their rounds out back. So to catch sight of the woman that was forbad from coming back was not possible. Knocking on the door she was answered by a maid. "I'd like to speak to Diamond Lemont. Its urgent business." The maid let her in already remembering her from the last time.

Feeling up for some juicy gossip and a potential way to help her favorite couple against Diamond she let the woman in the front doors. "I'll get Mr. Lemont for you." Beryl smirked and admired the house. "This will be my best score yet. Possibly my last." She muttered to herself. Thinking of all the riches she could purchase. "First on the to do list is - " she was cut off from her muttering when Diamond angrily approached her. He grappled onto her arm and pulled her from the house.

"The fuck are you doing here?" he demanded once outside. No one was around and the maid's sight was now cut off. "To bring you this." She handed him the paper as proof. His eyes widened, "No…" he whispered. She smiled, "If you want THIS to be kept secret from your loving wife and the press then I want something in return." He looked up at her. Shock still in his eyes. He was beginning to lose his sanity.

"Nani?" he asked. However it was more directed at himself before he answered his own question. _How could I be so stupid as to let her take me to a hotel?! She – fucking bitch! _He roared internally. "I want security. A nice apartment. Paid for every month until the child is of age. And a credit card that I can use whenever and wherever I want. No limits in spending. Well not unless you want this to become public." She had a great black mail plan he had to admit but that was as far as it went.

"If not then I go to the press and tell them the truth. It'll create enough of a scandal to ruin your name. You don't want that do you?" she asked patronizingly. He tore the paper up. She laughed, "Doing that doesn't change the results. I'm still pregnant with your child. I have the proof in my body. And more paperwork where that came from. So do we have a deal?" She asked him. Sure now that she had won.

Diamond lost himself. First his wife sleeps with his cousin. Gets pregnant with his child instead, then secondly, his loses face with said cousin as he dances with his wife at the stocks party that made him look foolish for letting it happen. Third Beryl comes into his life and does this! He looks up at her smug face, "The other guests - " she cut him off, "Won't work. They'd rather sacrifice you than admit to the 'party' you all were at that weekend. They'll eat the own faster than you'd think." She told him.

His life was over. If he didn't do as she said she tell the world the truth and ruin him publically, the image he had built would be over with. The family man he 'supposedly was' would be on the front cover head-lines as a failure. 'Lemont can't keep it in his pants'. He could hear them whispering. He covered his ears as if warding away the whispers. But if he agreed to her blackmail she could ruin him financially.

His money would be used up within a few years. He knew her type. It's why he avoided getting married for such a long time. "Money grubbing whore." He muttered out loud. He couldn't stand it. He looked to find her smirking face and it grated on his last nerve. She would be his end either way. She would ask for more and more over the years and how was he going to stop Usagi from finding out? Granted she had an affair herself but he already made his deal with her to stay and be punished or else face the consequences.

If he tried to save face by telling Usagi then the board of what was happening, she would try to figure out who cheated on who first since the week long bit had happened around the same time her bit with his cousin began. That much he knew thanks to the security footage. Though technically she cheated first with the physical and emotional parts, with how Beryl would line her story they had romanced on the trip before Usagi and Mamoru got together.

He held no doubt that Beryl would win it since the guys that had invited him were under the impression that they slept together every night. Only a confirmed pregnancy paperwork would confirm the actual time frame and implicate Usagi, but by that time his reputation would already be in the garbage. Tabloids here he comes unless he paid Beryl up. She was a nasty piece of work. He was tempted to ask another member on if it happened to anyone else but didn't want to admit to fault.

Beryl was pregnant regardless. He would get told to pay her the money. He just didn't want to lose his fortune to the scheming bitch. "Well what's it going to be?" she asked. "Unless you want me to drag you through a long, messy public battle that I will win. In fact I might even also like a share of the company." she was asking for to much now. "How does ten percent of the company sound? In an off shore account." She smirked thinking she was getting away with so much now, she would be living richly till she died.

She could see it now. Prada, Lois Viton, the Zigi Girl collection, the best brands she would own and have. She owned HIM. He couldn't believe she'd ask for so much. Then again he really didn't know her at all. "Tell you what if I don't hear anything by tomorrow morning I'll call up every magazine and media outlet there is. I'm sure they'd love to hear on how you not only cheated but are avoiding taking care of the child you produced with me."

He couldn't let that happen. It would destroy him. His hard work with Usagi of being the great couple he tricked people into thinking they were would all be for nothing. He all of a sudden wished he'd never gone to the resort. Or at least never met Beryl. He should have done something different…he just didn't know what. And now his life was over. Unless he did something about it.

He went deathly silent before facing her. Rage now in his features. She stepped back, unsure if she made the right call on this move for money all of a sudden._ Maybe I shouldn't have said anything about off shore account…_she thought to herself. "I told you to get rid of **it**." he told her, pointing to her stomach. The reference the growth in her womb ticked her off. It's not like after she had the child she couldn't get 'lipo' to remove the excess fat.

She could still maintain her party lifestyle. She would just have to hire a nanny to well, do everything. Motherly type she was not but providing via Diamond the life a child could have with her she could do. She put on a brave face. "Not going to happen." She told him. Why get rid of her meal ticket? "I'm keeping him or her. And when they get old enough I'll tell them all about their powerful daddy."

He was beginning to hyperventilate. _This isn't happening!_ "The one that will make sure they are well taken care of their whole lives or risk losing everything he holds dear. Money. Power. Reputation." She sneered in his face. He couldn't do it. He couldn't let her or the growing garbage in her womb control his life for the next 18 plus years. He lost it. "You bitch!" he growled. She kept the smile on her face feeling that she was winning. She didn't see the growing need he had to kill her for her demands. _NO!_ He roared internally.

"I won't let this ruin me." he told her. His hands itching now. Delirium taking hold for but a moment in time allowing his subconscious to take hold. He felt the strong need to destroy the problem take over. It was in front of him. "So pay up then." She demanded, mistaking his words and their meaning. He grappled his hands around her neck. Tightly. In sheer panic she scratched at him but found herself falling to the ground behind her.

Her four inch heels provide no support or balance as he knocked her clean off her standing ground. One heel scuffed up horribly against the asphalt while the other got knocked off upon landing. Unable to stay on her foot due to the angle of impact. Her purse falling to the ground making the items inside, wallet, cell phone, keys and other essentials fall out with it. Her papers ripped into pieces fluttering about before landing themselves around her as her attacker lost his rational side.

"All you had to do was abort the parasite in you! Abort it!" he snarled at her, spittle coming out just a bit to her. She managed a weak look of 'no' in her eyes before he raged against her refusal of the option. Maybe then things would have gone differently for her. As it was she didn't know what to do. Not having been attacked before and not used to fighting at all she couldn't gain any ground to stop him.

Her legs were trapped beneath his, moving about frantically but unable to gain any momentum as he choked the very life from her. "You and that thing will NOT ruin me. You will not get my money! NEVER!" he growled. He had gained so much recently and he'd be damned if she took it from him. She choked on her own saliva, unable to stop him as he was breaking her wind pipe with his hands.

His hold on her was to great. His thumbs pressing into aorta seeking to break her. To stop the flow and kill her. Her arms and legs trying to kick out or hit him even as she tried to scream for help. That however was useless as she saw the murderous look in his eyes and regretted coming here without anyone. Then again she didn't have any friends, none that knew of how she got her fortune time and time again. She was all alone. Not even the knowledge that she was pregnant could help her, if anything it deterred her.

He increased the pressure until she found her expensive Lois Viton purse that had been knocked down with her fall. She grabbed it and hit him in the head with it. Barely managing to get away from his now murderous hands. _Bad idea! Bad idea! Crazy motherfucker! Such a bad idea! _She scrambled before he pulled her back again by her calf. Scraping her knee on the asphalt she tried to cry out.

It did no good as her throat was in pain. Dry screams that barely passed her lips were all that came out. Grabbing her purse he wrenched it from her hands and tossed it to the side before going back for her neck again. She had been unable to scream out more than a whisper due to the previous attack on her neck. No one would know she was in grave danger. She reverted to the tried and true method of damsel in distress.

She tried hitting him again, slaps, scratches. He took it in as he pressed harder into her neck. Her vision blurred, her eyes watered, her breathing slowing down. She felt something in her throat shift before breaking completely. It was the last thing she felt as her body went numb. Her arms fell from their hits, her legs stopped flailing. Panic preventing her from thinking to kick his groin to get him off. Her vision faded out completely.

In seconds her body stopped moving. Diamond didn't stop for another two minutes. He didn't want to take any chances she was faking. He had to save his reputation. His fortune. Not wanting the guards or house staff to see he pulled her body to her car. Grabbing the keys he opened the trunk and put her inside. Figuring on how to get rid of his problems with her all together and the parasite…well now the dead spawn, in her that would have been his further demise he called up a tow truck company.

Before it got there he made sure to break the lock on the trunk to avoid anyone being able to get in and find the reason for its demise. Jamming it in place he knew only a strong cutting saw would open the trunk. He didn't believe they would have need to get into it anyways. Not if he paid them enough. It took half an hour but the truck finally got there. Hooking the vehicle he gestured to up the truck driver.

He was a short burly man of 45 that had packed on some weight over the years. Before the driver could talk Diamond handed him the yen. "Here's $6000 yen, get rid of this car…" Diamond looked at his name stitched into the shirt, "Kenneth. It's an eyesore on my property. Oh and don't go into the trunk. Could never get a rotting stench out of there." Kenneth nodded his head and left out.

Regular tows like this were only $4,000 yen but if his customer wanted to pay more to avoid him going into the trunk due to a smell who was he to care? Fine by him as far as he was concerned regarding it. He left out unaware of the carcass now rotting away in the trunk. Diamond smiled at what he had done. He just murdered someone and would be getting away with it. Now just to go on with life as if she never entered it to begin with. Usagi was his only problem now and soon her punishment would begin.

He walked back into the house. He was grateful that the nearby windows were in such an alignment that it would have been impossible to see what had occurred. The guards came around the front to do the perimeter check. Diamond felt happy. It had been such a rush and release to kill the bitch. Could he do it again? Possibly. To Usagi. No. he needed her. He just needed Beryl gone and she was now.

He walked back to the monitors to ensure nothing had been caught on camera. Seeing the angle hide what he had done and the only thing visible had been the car he erased it. He didn't need the factor that even her car was there to arouse suspicion. He smiled. He felt slightly better about what was going on now. "Back to the original problem at hand." He surmised. Letting his anger cool off.

The next evening was when his life shifted around once more. Usagi had decided to leave that day. She took off work to pack the rest of her things as did Mamoru. He had found them a temporary place for the next few months so the whole bit of what was about to happen blew over. "You got everything packed?" Mamoru asked her. Peaking in he found boxes all over and her sitting on the bed resting.

"Gomen, I just got a little dizzy. Side effects of pregnancy I guess." She surmised. Her balance had become to be increasingly off. She had still worked on doing her cardio's to keep in shape but found she had to reroute a few of them to counter her balance issues. She refused to be a 'bon-bon eating, mother to be' who sat around doing nothing. Besides as Mamoru pointed out she had to much energy to do that.

So he helped her refocus her energy. He didn't want her to be stressing on the matters that were in the wind now. She could do nothing more now that to get her stuff ready to move. He had been able to find a place much faster than anticipated. He even got another job working security for a wealthy business man named Gaines. He got that thanks in part to his father who wanted to help in keeping them away from the public eye during the transition.

So once he found out that he'd start in a week he let Usagi know to pack up. He wanted to get her far from Diamond before the man decided to begin his punishment on them both. So he made sure she was pre-occupied with moving. But during the times when she didn't want to focus on moving he gave her other focal points. Grated mostly through sex that neither complained about and being her sparring partner during her cardio's.

He taught how to be more self-aware of her pregnant stomach just in case. He didn't want any harm to come to the woman he loved or his child in her womb. He also knew that she needed to do this to stay in shape. It was better for the baby and for her own health to be active during her pregnancy. He was more than happy to make sure she was fit and active, not just for the sex but for her health.

Which reminded him…looking at her he saw that her stomach was rounding out more. Barely able to honestly tell from a distance if she even was or not he held no doubt that she probably wouldn't start showing until she hit her fifth month. Her small frame would keep her looking small but he also knew that once she started to seriously look prego she would probably balloon out. Something he knew she was NOT going to be pleased with.

"What are you looking at?" She asked him seeing the look on his face. He smiled, "I'm looking at my pregnant girlfriend. You've already got the glow." He smiled. Walking forward he leaned over the bed to caress her stomach as she laid further back on the made bed. He crawled over to gain more access to her. "I love you Usako…" he kissed her lips, then her cheeks before trailing down to her chest and finally pulling her shirt off.

"What if someone comes in?" She asked breathlessly. Her need to worry over it still imbedded in her head through all of these months. "Who cares? Our secret is out to the one person that we were trying to keep it from. And come this time tomorrow we'll be settled in our new place. Our biggest worry will be waiting to see if it's a boy or a girl." She smiled at his words. He was right as it was with her father's company now having the stocks signed over the company was set for the next decade. The workers were saved from losing their jobs.

She also knew tomorrow she could tell her father everything. It would be a trial though. She knew it would hurt him to a degree but she needed to do so. She didn't like keeping secrets from him and for the past near year now she'd been keeping a LOT a secret from him. She just hoped he'd forgive her for the secrecy. As if by magic Mamoru's hands sent tingles of pleasure through her body. "Forget about your troubles for right now." He soothed. His hand slipping down her jeans, beneath her panties.

She trembled in anticipation as his fingers dipped into her soft center and had her whimpering in need. She began to get wet quickly as the speed of his hands drew quicker. "Just feel me." he whispered to her. She nodded her head before letting herself go. Getting closer to the edge she slapped his hand away. He was stunned, "If I'm coming I'm coming with you in me. Strip. Now." She ordered. He pulled her shirt off as she pulled at his pants. Getting the belt off she unbuttoned before unzipping and pulling his length out.

He groaned at the feeling of her hand encompassing his engorged member. He had begun to get off at getting her off but now with her hand wrapped around his member… "Kami Usako…" he moved his hips in time with her hand before she pulled him more directionally towards her. Like a parched man to water he followed her further up until he was close to her covered crotch. He looked down to her.

Growling he grasped at her jean covered hip and began none to gently pulling on the jeans. She giggled before unsnapping and unzipping them herself and felt him pull them much more quickly off of her body. Down her hips, down her thighs to her legs before he pulled them off her feet and tossed them by some boxes. Her underwear he grasped and ripped in two. She gasped at the sensation of the fabric leaving her body so violently. It was making her blood speed up. "Mamo – chan." She groaned.

He smelled her. His nose inhaling where her core was. He took a moment to kiss around her center before dragging an elongated tongue over her. She mewled like a cat in heat before he licked his lips and rose from her. He pulled her legs apart and saw her with her bra on still. "I think there's one more thing to get rid of." She looked confused at him but smiled as he ran his hands over her bra.

He leaned in just close enough to unhook from the back only to find the double clast was giving him problems. Grunting he said, "Don't worry I'll buy you a new one." confused she got a realization look before he ripped it open form the back and pulled it off of her. She shrieked in indignation before he plunged not only his tongue down her throat but also his cock into her folds. Her hands automatically went to clasp onto him for support.

He moved slowly inside of her, since his initial penetration had been a bit hard. Getting her whines for more he speed up his hips. His need for her grew as did his voracious appetite to never let her go. He wrapped his arms of steel around her back and lost a bit of his control by pillaging his hard cock into her soft trembling folds. She encouraged him and wrapped her legs around his waist.

This right now was just about feeling one another. Sex. He needed to feel her for the first time as his girlfriend. Out in the open soon for the whole world to see. He would protect her from any and all threats. Not just because it was his job but because now she was his everything. She was his world and he would protect her and his family with her now with his life. It made his needs for her that much more intense as he repeatedly strengthened the intensity. Unwrapping his arms from her he pulled her legs far apart from one another.

Her cutie little toes pointing in different directions as his fingers encircled her ankles. His cock plowing into her from a steeper angle. Her hands flew above her head brace herself against the headboard. He enjoyed the reaction he got from her, "You want this? You want more?" he asked her. "Please!" she called to him. Begging him to let her come. She should have let him finish her off earlier but she wanted so badly to have his hot thick mass inside of her. Stretching her muscles around him.

"I want you!" she breathed. He pulled her legs further from one another and was suddenly glad she was so flexible. The angle made her tighter around his girth. He flung his head back and was lost momentarily in the bliss of being in her. "Mamo – chan!" she called. He pulled his head back to see her. His rhythmic thrusts changing in their angle as he leaned forward and pushed her legs further apart. "More!" she demanded.

He shoved her legs over his shoulders and wrapped his arms around her back again. His girth now further inside of her. Reaching her deepest depths. She was constantly screaming now. He didn't bother to shut her up as he relished in the sounds. He drank them in and he hungry feasted on her flesh. Lick and biting gently at her neck until he felt her muscles clench sporadically. He felt them taking his control away and before he knew it she coated him in her fluids. The tightening of the muscles proved to be to much.

His length pounded out his finality into her warmth. He collapsed on top of her. Neither willing to move for anything right now. "I love you." Both said to the other. It was nearby that the maids were had heard them, "To bad they can't stay and Diamond leave." The younger maid remarked, "Hai, me to. However I have a feel a shift will come. I just don't know how or when." The elder maid countered. "Like what?" she asked her. "I don't know…I don't know." The elder maid didn't know what it was but something big was going to happen.


	15. rumors & kenneth

**tryntee13**: yep she pushed to far. His issues will come back to bit him in the ass though. Lol

**Guest (1)**: this is to the reviewer that I was unable to name, when I began this story I was already on the rocks due to its plot content and unsure of how my readers would take it. It was a different type compared to my usual work. Still I had this idea in my head that I needed to get out. Same thing when I wrote 'Usako', one of my first stories. Though that to go low reviews…when I get certain plots stuck in my head I write them out, if they sound good after I've written a few chapters I post it up in hopes other people like the vision as well. I'm aware I can't please everyone but I do hope that you read this till the end as it is coming to a close soon...like in a few chapters soon. As it is I am writing the ending and working on tying off the loose ends. I think one of the things that may have been problematic was the third person POV. Not easy to read and I did do ALL of my other stories in first POV. I tried a new story and hoped for the best. I know it wasn't going to appeal to everyone but they never do. However I will finish this off on a positive note and hope that you are there to. It is literally at its near end so I would hope that you see it through with everyone else. I appreciate the criticism you gave me but to be honest I felt a bit disheartened. I was already on the fence with this story and took a chance in posting it. This is not to make you feel bad but to let you know how I feel on the matter.

**TropicalRemix**: he's not losing stocks in his company, they ALL gave some of theirs to Usagi. Him to. As for him getting screwed, he essentially did it to himself when he refused to even try with Usagi. He pushed her away. She at least made an attempt to be with him even as a friend. To be his wife. He rejected her on a constant basis. He only wanted to even sleep with her when it was on his time.

**Menel1986**: diamond's a whole lotta things! Beryl was an add in that I wasn't planning on being in there for much longer so I made her the straw that broke diamond per say, it wasn't even in the bit for me to make her try to go for mamoru. Wasn't necessary. Though now that I think about it diamond could have tried to use her to break usagi and mamoru up but whatever. lol diamonds just a creep now.

**OrientalDanceGirl**: yes he did, and yes she is. Though sad as it is there were no witnesses. I wanted to avoid that as I thought it would be to coincidental. I really thought I was going to more of a reaction from the CEO's observance of her at the end but I guess not. Oh well.

Okay 5 reviews, were getting to the end here so stick with me!

On another note I will be posting up a 'medieval' type of story. A request if you will. Short chapters, but quite a few. I am looking to create another one in the realm of '50 shades of grey' but NOT a replica. I don't intend to do copyright infringement on anything. So far the only thing I have in my head for that one is characters and the roles they play. The plot is not ironed out yet, if anyone has any ideas let me know in your reviews!

It's a grey, grey world ch.15

It was when Diamond arrived home after a long day of work that what he discovered shocked him. As he walked through the house he didn't spot anything amiss. Then again nothing of Usagi's reached past their bedroom. He walked in to find it empty of her effects save for one box. He thought to himself_…I am in the right room…right?_ He was even tempted to check outside the room to make he had the right one as it had been a long work day. After checking and verifying this fact he searched the closet, the bathroom.

He was now furious with her. His plan would fail now without her there! The whole purpose of the plan was to have her stay and present the treacherous piece in her womb as his own making Mamoru suffer in the process. He knew Mamoru had a need for family where as he only had a need to LOOK the part. _Mamoru!_ He sought the other man's room to see if he to was gone. If so then he was screwed when it came to how the public would view him.

He was in shock. His cousin's room was baron. The only thing left was the furniture and sparse sheets. _They left?!_ He wondered in shock. He was beginning to panic. This wasn't good for him, he didn't have a strategy for this. He didn't count on them leaving. She had no money to support them. Not while living as she had. Nor did he AND what about the workers? He didn't think she'd abandon them.

Needing to see what happened he knew his maids were out and about today. Finding the elderly maid vacuuming he didn't care that the vacuum prevented her from hearing him right away. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. Caught un-awakes he grasped her arm and spun her around. The vacuum falling to the floor. The noise now louder due to the upheaved device. It also prevented any other maid or butler nearby from hearing the event.

"Where is my wife and where is that stain of a cousin of mine?!" still stunned the elderly lady only gasped. Not having the desired effect on her she remained 'mum' to his questioning. As it was she knew Usagi would be back for she left the box as it didn't fit. She just hoped the young blonde would come in and save her. Diamond had been acting unusual lately and it set off warning bells in her head. Fed up he kicked the vacuum and inadvertently shut it off. "Noisy piece of shit." He snapped.

"Tell me where they are?" he demanded. His voice lower. Before she could rattle off a lie she saw Usagi come in. She started to smile. Taking this as defiance Diamond raised his hand to hit her. Her eyes widened before his hand was caught by Usagi. Wrapping it around his back she pulled him back before kicking him away from her and the maid. The maid scurried off but kept within view in case Usagi needed help. "What the hell are you doing? You can't just go attacking people!" she huffed in agitation.

Feeling reprimanded like a child he growled, "Looking for you." he looked for the maid, partially still determined to give her a hit for disobeying him by NOT talking. "By hitting your hired help? That's abuse! They could sue you for that!" she talked down to him. Rightfully so, "She wouldn't talk!" he snapped back, not liking that he was being talked to like a child. Usagi was groaning in irritation at this point. "You probably scared her. She was to stunned to talk you pig headed mule." She retorted.

"What do you want anyways?" she asked, sounding tired. Now recalling why he had gotten upset he turned his anger onto her, "You and my cousin are running off?" he demanded. Getting into her face. For a moment through natural gut instinct she covered her pregnant stomach. It didn't phase Diamond. She didn't look pregnant just yet. He couldn't tell readily. "I just came back for a box." She stated instead. Preferring to not get into a discussion about it.

For an abnormal reason that she could figure out, she thought that if she got caught leaving he would do something to prevent that from happening. She didn't want to think or know why her body was suddenly having this reaction to him. It was as if her body knew something regarding him that she herself mentally didn't know. It unnerved her. He grasped her wrist, "We had a deal. You renag and it's over!" she pursed her lips at his words.

"Let me go." She demanded in low tones. She held a menacing tone to her that told him to defy her. It was a challenge. One he wasn't prepared to completely go up against. However due to his recent snap with Beryl he thought maybe…so he gripped her harder. "Answer me! Do you care so little for your family?" he demanded of her. Hoping the action mixed with his anger at her would cause her to falter.

Her flashing eyes sparkled with anger and rage and for a moment he faltered. _Damn it shouldn't be me giving in it should be her!_ He thought. She pulled forcefully her arm from its captor and spun attitude wise on him, "Unlike you my family matters to me. You have discarded my every attempt to have formed anything." He backed up. The venom in her voice was astounding. He looked at her angered face and wondered when the tables had turned. He was the victim here NOT her!

How dare she act as though she's got the right to yell at him! She got into his face, punctuating every point with a finger to his chest. "So do not attempt to get angry with me. Not for leaving you when we both know you care not for me but what I could do for you!" Poke. "Not for falling in love with Mamoru – san, cause you never gave me any sense of emotion on that front." Poke, he backed up a step, "Not for getting pregnant cause that while a mistake it was is something I will love and cherish. It gave us the push we needed to do this."

A nerve twitched in his forehead. "Hell I'm already taking the technical blame for our failed marriage by leaving! You can freaking ride the wave of sympathy you get from this to your next trophy wife! I'm done. I'm done playing the nice wife who acts like you're everything to her and more. I'm done making you out to be this great man when you're nothing to me but an asshole to me!" he tightened his fists. "You're a good worker. You're a hard one. But you are a failure as a husband and you would fail as a father to."

For some odd reason that hurt him, "I can be a good husband and father." he huffed, upset. She looked ready to blow her stack. "Are you joking? You blackmailed me into marrying you. You don't even try to do anything for me during sex. You look down at half of what I wear and at my friends. Then there's the matter of any children. You yourself said you'd have a nanny take the fatherly role on just so you could work more!" he couldn't argue with that. He knew what he had told her.

She poked him further in the chest. "You can't have a child in your life and NOT take on that parenting role. That child isn't to be there for you you're to be there for them! That's YOUR responsibility. To be there. To raise them. To teach them values. You would NEVER be there for any child you had." He hated that she was right. He pretty much told her so that evening she came into his office. "I'll change." He tried. She sighed, "No you won't." they both knew it to be true. "I need you." He said to her.

Preventing her from leaving again, "You're the one everyone knows is with me." he needed her, he didn't want to but he did. "No…" she replied as if to a child that didn't understand. "What you need is an actress. Someone who can play the good wife during the events. Be socially perfect and garner the right attention to you, while not caring or not needing your attention on her after the curtains fall. I can't be two different people." She began.

"I can't be cold and unfeeling in regards to my partner the way you are with me. I don't have it in me. It would slowly have drained me. Mamoru – san was the only one who kept me going. He made me feel where you didn't. I thought I could honestly do this with you for a while but I can't. This here…" she indicated between them, "Was never going to last. I…gomen asai." Her voice was sad but confident.

She walked away. He watched her figure disappear into the back room to go get her last box. He glanced to her in anger. His fists clenching. He really didn't think she'd leave him. If anything prat of him still believe she would return to him. For a moment before she disappeared he debated on adding her to the car Beryl was currently residing in over the junk yard. He cut off that thought as she rounded the corner. In the end even if he did entertain the idea he couldn't do that to her.

He was loathe to admit it but she was right. On all accounts. She had put him in his place more than once on different matters. She had tried so hard to be his wife. She did everything he asked for. He just didn't give her anything in return. Nothing that would keep her mind around him that is. Beryl however was a manipulating con artist. A dead one now but still she was a con artist and one that would be for him nothing more than a reminder of a mistake made.

For the next two weeks he went on with the as a near guest observer in not only his house but in his office and at the parties that happened. People at the parties would look at him oddly for not having her with him but accepted his reasoning why. He reassured couples that she was just sick and needed some time off. He contemplated these ponders in his office as a manila envelope got delivered to his desk. Waving his secretary off he accepted the envelope and looked at the sending address, "Who is Hanso, Hatori?" he questioned.

Grabbing a silver letter opener he ripped the small packaging envelope open. Puling the filing contents out he started to read it to find his own face went white. They were divorce papers. He was by far not a happy camper. They were already pre-signed by her and now only required his signature to complete the process. "What the fuck?!" he bellowed. His voice booming out and carrying past his office doors. His new secretary, the replacement for Emmie, didn't dare go into the office where her boss was.

She turned her head but didn't go in. she was well aware of his need to be alone. She was given strict orders to NOT go in unless he was screaming for help or ordered her to come in…which he never did either way. For him this was mind boggling. He didn't want to believe it. Usagi was gone and with his signature and delivery she would be gone from his legal life to. She would no longer be his. It was bad enough that she left him, he was going to try to get her back…somehow but this was bad.

It was going to destroy his happy family image. He still had absurd hopes in gaining that back somehow. He had conned himself these last few weeks into believing that he could make it all work out. He was slowly becoming deluded thanks to his snap moment with Beryl. It was making his mind with the situation unravel. As far as he was now seeing it what woman would give up wealth and power? Especially over something as trivial as love.

It's why he told people that she was merely ill with the flu rather than the truth. It solidified the reality that he was trying to keep and establish. Not the one that was really real where she left him for his cousin. These papers though were destroying his self-made fantasy. It was when his previous assistant Emmie came in that he knew something was up. "So I heard the news." Was her opening statement. She sat down in his opposing chair as if she belonged there.

For a brief moment he though to use her but didn't have any real logical way to do so without damaging his own reputation in the process. He valued his rep regardless. It was why he wanted to get Usagi back. She was a part of the world he created for the masses to see. She got him invited into other events. Granted one lead to Beryl but still. So using Emmie would be a pointless endeavor.

However her knowing was not a good thing. He'd been working to keep a lid on Usagi's leaving him from anyone else that could damage his reputation. Plus he still had a ridiculous hope of her returning to him. "News?" he acted indifferent. This was the same woman he let go from her position shortly after his marriage due to her mouthing off constantly. He had gotten tired of attitude and put a stop to it.

When he hired a new girl he let her find out the hard way. She had walked in to find the girl at her desk and before she could yell at her Diamond told her she was done working for him. He was done with her attitude and insubordination. She ended up waking out of the office in a huff, now the question that peaked his interest was how did she know? Or was it the news he thought she knew?

"Of the divorce or course." She laughed at her little joke. He rolled his eyes. Question is…how did she know? He himself just found out. He denied it. "This is news to me as I have no idea what you're talking about. What I would **like** to know is how did YOU get in?" he changed the subject, not wanting to discuss the issue at hand. She 'pished' at it. "I know people on both accounts. Plus…" she stood up to lean forward on his desk. He leaned back in his seat to avoid her getting uncomfortably close.

He honestly didn't see her allure. She wore purposely revealing clothes just enough to lure in her next trap but not enough to get her fired. She was suggestive to him constantly. He just ignored her. All around she was looking for a money man and he was NOT it. He saw her trying to push her breasts together, "I sleep with Mr. Hanso's secretary." New to the world of secretaries of other people he arched a brow.

"Didn't know you were bi." He commented. She certainly didn't seem the type. She laughed. He winced as her voice grated on his nerves. "You really don't pay attention to the staff. It's a male secretary. I don't swing both ways…" she leaned in further, "Just yours…" she let the words linger around but only grossed him out. He preferred Usagi trying to woe him. At least with her he could tell her to leave and she would.

"What do you want?" he asked. He wanted Emmie gone so he could toss the papers. As long as he didn't sign them Usagi was still legally married to him. She would be unable to marry his louse of a cousin. He refused. "An offer." She said. He blinked nearly forgetting their conversation to begin with. "Of what?" he asked. Tired of her presence already. Perhaps letting her join Beryl wasn't such a bad idea at this point…

"My offer is simple. Sign the papers and together we can ruin Usagi's reputation and be together ourselves. I know some part of you wants me. Like I want you." He frowned at the deluded woman and wondered how he ever gave her any impression that he was interested. He wracked his brain trying to come up with a reason why. "Listen her reputation started with me. She enhanced my own. She got me further than you or anyone else like you could." She frowned at him now.

"I'm not going to ruin her its ruin me. Your plan is absurd. It's self-centered and won't do anything but garner you a bad reputation yourself and gain me a tarnished one. Usagi is to beloved by the higher ups. You would treated as you were seen walking in with the way you dress. A paid for escort. Usagi looked the part of a loving wife. She played it up. She was good at it. She paid attention and cared. You care and only pay attention to yourself. So no your plan is only for yourself." He was done with her.

He was now more upset that security let her in. her ridiculous idea of ruining Usagi would do more harm to him than good. It was why he as trying to keep it under wraps. Buy himself some time. Plan B would be if he couldn't get her back to expose her for the cheater she was and do as she stated, ride the wave of sympathy to the next trophy wife. "She screwed you over…literally! Revenge is best!" and now he wanted her out of his office.

Hitting the security button he walked around the side of his desk and pulled her by the arm out of his office. His secretary pretending to pay little mind to the red head he was escorting out. She didn't recall seeing her when she went to go get coffee from the coffee maker in the break room a few moments before. She really hoped he didn't yell at her for not being able to keep the red head away when she went for coffee.

"Emmie your need for a personal vendetta, especially one so stupid, doesn't concern me. She is still legally my wife and will continue to be so until I agree to let go. I haven't and I won't. And if you or anyone else here so much as breaths a word of this to anyone you'll never find work again." he made the announcement clear. Everyone nodded. He turned back to Emmie, "As for you, leave now." He ordered.

She was mute with anger as she left out only to be gently shoved into the arms of the security guards. "She's not allowed through the front doors again if you want to keep your jobs. At least until I say so." They nodded and gently pulled the unwilling red head out of the office area and off the floor. "Suddenly very glad I fired her. Incompetent little rude thing she is." He mutter back to his office.

Walking back inside of his office he shut the door before going to his desk and grabbing the envelope and calling the lawyer on the papers he filtered through once he broke the packaging open via a letter opener. Not even paying any further attention to what they read as he only cared about the title of the divorce. Calling it up he had the secretary direct him straight to the lawyer, "Moshi, moshi." He greeted.

He felt more confident. Sure of himself in his next words and actions he began to shred the divorce documents. "Moshi, moshi this is Mr. Lemont, Diamond. Lemont, Usagi's husband." Diamond greeted the man over the phone. "Ah hai, I trust you received the divorce papers." Diamond smiled at his words, "Hai, I have." He replied shredding more. The lawyer was a little confused, "Was there anything that wasn't discernable?" he asked, "No there wasn't." the lawyer was more confused.

"I called because I'm not signing these documents. In fact my shredders having fun with them as we speak." The lawyer was stunned, "Mr. Lemont - " Diamond cut him off, "No listen to me here. I will not sign them. She is MY wife and she will remain as such." He replied._ At least legally. Not giving into what she wants so easily. She'll have to fight for this._ He thought. "I see well we do have more copies in any case and she does want this to go through. I would like to meet with you on figuring out a way to get you to sign." Diamond smiled.

"You don't understand. I'm not through with her yet. She won't get away from me so easily. She is my wife not his. Besides a far as I see t I have the power now and I'm not letting go." He hung up the phone. Shredding the last of the papers he remarked, "Now to weave a new story to the party goers till I get her back." As he concocted that scheme another schemer decided to get even with his treatment of her.

The next event came up sooner than expected. Diamond was all prepared for it. He honestly walked in feeling like a king. For a few brief moments he didn't see the odd looks. He didn't see the questioning glances. He didn't see the doubt in people's eyes to him. His newest grand plan was to tell people she was pregnant and that's why she had been sick lately. It would work perfectly in his favor. He would announce it and people would cheer for them. Then he would accept the congratulations on her behalf.

He smiled and walked by a waiter carrying champagne. He was sticking to light alcohol this time around. However he walked near this first group and saw their distasteful looks. Getting confused he looked around more. He saw more people staring at him in odd, questioning ways. It was as if he didn't belong there now. He wondered if something was on him. What was wrong with everyone? "Lemont." A board member who needed to lay off the appetizers came up to him. "What's going on?" Diamond asked.

Taking a sip from his champagne he looked around continuously. "There have been some rumblings." Diamond glanced to him. "Such as?" he demanded of the appetizer eater. "Turns out your former secretary has a big mouth…and knows how to use it." the board member put another bite into his mouth and chuckled at his innuendo. Diamond looked to him a brow arched at the comment made.

"Meaning?" he asked, he believed she would have listened to his threat. He warned her not to talk. "She spilled the beans of the contents in the divorce settlement. You did read the contents right?" he asked Diamond biting down and finishing off the entree. Diamond frowned at the hefty eater, "No point. I'm not going to sign it. She's my wife, I'm not letting go nor giving her up." Diamond told him flatly. "It refers in there to the baby." The CEO shifted his eyes in curiosity to him.

"And how do you know?" _How does everyone know things before me? I'm supposed to know all before everyone. Hello I'm the CEO!_ He yelled internally. Frustration with in mounting. "Like I said your former secretary has a big mouth." Diamond rolled his eyes, still not getting the innuendo joke. "Anyways Emmie came here for a little while via her security guard boy toy of the moment and turned into 'chatty cathy'. She spilled all of your state secrets related to your relationship with Usagi. Well at least the ones in the papers." He explained.

"So everyone knows about the divorce, and the baby." Diamond noticed Mamoru wasn't mentioned. "And that thief of a cousin of mine?" he demanded. "Nothing he isn't mentioned in it." the board member grabbed another entrée to eat off another passing waiter. This news grated on Diamond's nerves. "That bastard is the one who stole her from me!" his mild snap was heard from those closest to them. "He stole her from me, he did this to me! He took my wife and impregnated her! What am I supposed to do about that?!" Diamond snarled.

Taking a long swing of his drink. Trying to calm himself down with alcohol. "Have you tried talking with her?" the entrée eater asked. "Hai, she had the audacity to snap at me for leaving." He took a swig, "I'm tempted to put a missing persons report out on her to find out where she is." Diamond stated. Almost as if asking if that was a good idea. The member touched his shoulder, "Unless you want the police involved which would create more media centered around your personal life I wouldn't suggest it." he explained.

Diamond stiffened at the mention. More in panic than in realization. Diamond dint need the cops around his life digging in and such. Not after his own criminal activities lately. Lest they link Beryl's corpse and the brat that was formulating in her belly as his own. Hopefully no one would ever go looking in that car. "Right not a good idea." The board member noticed him stiffen but misjudged why. Diamond shook his head mildly to rid himself of the thoughts.

_Beryl is dead the brat in her belly is dead relax! You're fine and safe from persecution!_ He told himself. He just needed to fix his reputation. Settling himself he sat himself down at a table. To his discomfort he overheard to ladies gaggling like school girls over his problems. "Did you hear Mr. Lemont's wife, that sweet, charming woman left him?" he darted his eyes about to see if anyone could hear them. He didn't want people to hear the gossiping ladies that he was unfortunately hearing.

"No really? Why? They seemed so happy." _Well…_he thought to himself_…at least not everyone knew…_ "Yeah she ran off with the body guard to. Apparently there was than good dance moves between the two!" they giggled amongst themselves. "That bodyguard is so sweet. You could tell something was brewing." He gripped his glass so hard it began cracking. Releasing it the contents swirled around nearly swirling over the rim of the glass. A droplet making it onto his hand. He rubbed it on the table cloth before listening further.

The stress of their words impacting him hard. "But of course. Hell there's even rumor that she's pregnant. I have a feeling, a good feeling that it's the cutie body guards and not her husbands! Oh my, he must be livid!" the two women giggled like little school children. It grated on his nerves. He glanced over to find them looking over smugly. He wanted to react. Act out. However he was a man of pride and prideful men do NOT let others see their weaknesses. So he did what he did best.

Putting on a front of indifference. Covering his feelings. No one would ever see how he really felt. The lonely little boy who did everything to appease his father and never saw his father give him the recognition. The little boy who lost his mother at an early age and never fully understood the real reason why. He would keep it like that till he was six feet under and nothing but ashes to the rest of the world.

They giggled once more for effect. They did not care for his cool, unemotional demeanor. With Usagi they flourished and giggled around the young woman. Him though… "I'd appreciate it if you two cackling hens would top talking about business you know nothing about. It's my marriage and my private life you two are talking about as if its common fodder. It's not, so show a little respect." They were stunned by his words. Diamond wasn't one to lose his cool and though his words were to the point the tone behind them stunned them.

In retrospect most of the wives and husbands of the board members for his company, he gave off the impression of being cool, confident in control and unshakable. He was no longer any of these things. He saw how even his own board were looking at him differently. Not knowing how to handle the subtle yet complete different this new change in his personal life made. Usagi said he could ride the wave of sympathy but how does one do so.

Especially without letting people know you're hurt just not for the reasons they think you are but for the real ones? Selfish ones. Ones that they would look down on one for. He knew he was a cold person, having Usagi around was changing that and it honestly frightened him. It's why he pulled away more to his work than before. He wasn't used to someone trying to care for him. She tried to be there but he pushed away because she made him actually care.

Deciding to leave out he left his parting words of, "The amount of ridiculousness from these malicious rumors is breathtaking." From his mouth. Everyone grew tense. "Perhaps some written warnings on slander is necessary to properly motivate you to be more respectful!" he left the table, his drink nearly spilling I the process but being left forgotten where he sat. He was clearly upset by the tone of conversation.

"If it's merely a rumor and completely meaningless ones that he insists are false then why react so strongly to it?" one board member asked. The others wondered the same thing. It was highly unusual to react in such a manner for him. "Perhaps he was just tired of my wife and her friend talking about it so frankly." One member stated looking at his wife as if she had embarrassed him. "Not my fault he can't handle the truth. It was his former secretary who spilled the beans." She defended.

He groaned, "Exactly. Yeah she may have dirt on him but also she's pissed she got fired for not doing her job. She turned on him like that because he fired her so I'd be more on the lines of thinking these rumors have been blown out of proportion. You two probably didn't make it any better by acting like high school teenagers about it." she waved him off, "Fired or not she got the information from the lawyers assistant. Least that's what I heard. It's not false rumors." The wife insisted to her husband.

"I think it might be time to have Lemont take a much needed vacation. Just a small one to let these rumors go to rest. Let the populace forget about his marriage troubles. And when it's done and over with we'll ask him discretely what's going on so we can help assess the problem and move on from it." the members agreed before sending their spouses off for drinks. "Plus that lawyer I mentioned earlier is coming in this week. I want to get him in front of the board without Lemont in the room."

He didn't want it to be spread like a forest fire in terms of the rumor of it that could get back to Lemont. Man had an unhealthy obsession with keeping his father's legacy intact. He respected Lemont a great deal he just didn't see the need in ostracizing a potentially great investment due to family squabbling's. He knew the others were looking at him. "You mean Lemont's uncle?" one asked.

"Hai, his firm can greatly increase our stock prices. Diamond is only saying no due to his father's last wish before death." He appeared disgruntled, "Now I know that Diamond cared for his father but those brother were there when I was a youth…" he explained, "They never did care much for one another when Diamond's uncle left for personal reasons." The older member spoke, having been there since before Diamond was old enough to talk. "Diamond lived to be in his father's footsteps, even held the same grudges." He sighed.

"He's a good man, good intentions but when it came to his father's pleas whether it was morally right or wrong he followed. It's how he earned the cool, calm and collected title. His father was a good man…well for business. However like his old man before him he held a grudge against his brother and made his son and therefore Diamond hold the same grudge." He felt it was pitiful that the man developed only ever his father's opinions and not his own.

"It's unfortunate but when you have these mom and pop companies go into the millions of dollar, near billion dollar price range it can tear a family apart or keep them tightly knit." He explained further. "This company finds family to be a good thing to look upon as long as it suits their needs. Diamond and Usagi got married fast and it became a huge success on how other companies saw him. A family man." Others nodded.

"Diamond cares for her but I don't think he truly loves her for her. Actions do speak louder than words and as you pointed out earlier…" he indicated the other member's wife, "She did seem to have more a connection with Diamond's cousin rather than Diamond himself. As much as I hate to say it I think the rumors have truth to it but have been blown out of proportion. Media hypes things up along with speculations." He looked pointedly at the women. They looked about trying to not look uncomfortable.

The man speaking had been loyal to the company for over 40 years. Having been there since his early 20's. Now nearing retirement he wanted the company to be in the hands of someone who wouldn't run it into the ground. If Diamond let these rumors get to him he'd lose support within the board for any type of outlandish behavior. As it was nothing so far had happened. "While I do place some of the blame on Usagi I also feel that she would not have left if not given a reason." He stated.

Many looked to him, "Like what?" a member asked. "Diamond set up that body guard for her right after the wedding. He himself spent the same amount of time after work at work. I think she tried and he pushed her away. Otherwise did any of you notice him ever try to leave the office early? Try to set up special dinners for just the two of them? Try to spend more time with her?" no one said anything until another member spoke up, "I think he's married first to his work then to her." others agreed.

"This company is the most important thing to Diamond. My guess is Usagi figured it out and was emotionally hurt by it." the elder said, "And look who she ran to for comfort." The wife said, now getting a better understanding of it. The speculations now given seemed to make more sense than the gossip her friend and she did moments before. "So what happens now?" she asked them, clearly curious.

They all knew Diamond was stubborn, unfortunately and if he didn't address it even his competitor's would see his growing weakness. "He needs a vacation form all of this. Let all of it die down into nothing but cannon fodder. Then he can work again. He has earned it. I don't even recall him taking time off for a honey moon." The others nodded in agreement. "What about his uncle?" someone asked. "Well he is already a shareholder, we shouldn't deny him this when it can increase our profits." more nods around the table were seem.

They returned moments more to their meal having left it alone to talk. They just didn't realize how close Diamond was coming to losing it and leaving the reservation so to speak. Feeling he was facing knives at every turn now, Diamond was becoming increasingly more and more so paranoid about the effects of the rumors around them. That and the burden of Beryl was still there. He left to avoid more whispers in the evening.

Unable to deal with it he went back to his house to find everything cleared this time. He hoped she had forgotten a box but alas that was not the case. He couldn't figure out now how the affair had lasted for so long without his knowledge. "How was I so blind?" he demanded of himself, getting a scotch once within the confines of his office at home. Releasing his tie a little bit he drank until he sat down in his overly expensive seat.

"And Beryl, how could I forget that money grubbing whore." He muttered. Taking a prolonged sip of his scotch he grinned in the glass, "Not my worry anymore." just another piece of rotting flesh to be turned into dirt. He honestly felt no remorse for his actions. He wondered why he didn't but then didn't bother anymore. The less thoughts that went into it the easier it was to bear what he had done. The easier it was to forget the lives he had taken. Or prevented in this case from becoming something.

Meanwhile in a seldom used car lot where the parts were used from old vehicles to newer ones a worker who was checking the yard did his rotational rounds. Making sure that no one was trying to sleep in a car overnight. Bums mostly. The fences they had were high but not that high. So with a flashlight and a set of work attire for cars Kenneth did his rounds and fund the car Lemont had him take away.

Not every day you forget about a man that pays you that much extra. Curiosity getting to him he looked around the car and began to notice the funky scent. "The hell man? Something dead back there?" he questioned. His walkie came on from the other attendant working in the office, "Hey man boss is coming in tomorrow, said we need to make sure everything is in order." Kenneth sighed, "I got a bad feeling about this now." He said. "Why?" The man on the walkie responded, "Because there's a funky smell coming from that last car I picked up."

The walkie went silent for a minute, "As long as it's not a dead body of human variety we don't care. Don't need the hassle with the paperwork." he agreed but huffed out, "Even if I did find one we'd still need to report it or else get nailed ourselves for not telling. I'm opening the trunk." Hitting the lock with a tool it popped open with surprising ease. "Ah shit." He said. "Nani?" the other man asked.

He saw fresh as anything Beryl's rotting corpse. The stench was enough to make Kenneth back away as the flies began to slowly swarm around the body. Bugs having found their way in were crawling over her body and beneath the bit of clothing she had on her. Her eyes still wide open in fear even as a crawly thing ran over her exposed eye. Even her purse was inside. He got close enough to close the door and radioed in, "We'll have to do that paperwork. I have a body." He told his co-worker.

"Ha, ha very funny it almost sounded like you said body." He went silent. "Please tell me your joking?" the co-worker said. "Wish I was. We need the cops down here. Time to learn how to process that paperwork." He muttered. "Why would Lemont kill anyone? Isn't he like a really rich dude?" he muttered to himself. "This is not good…" then as if it struck him, "That's why he paid me extra not to open it!"

He felt as if he had been aiding and abetting a murderer all this time. The smell now having found a temporarily outlet source now seemed to find creases to escape from. He yacked his lunch on the yard and cleaned his mouth up, "I don't think I'll be eating out for a little while now." He uttered having lost his appetite. "Why this yard." He spat, "Any why on the night I was working?!" he shouted.

He peaked in again as his co-worker called the police. "Poor thing. Look pretty for a dead thing." he admitted. "Got nothing on my wife but still." The smell however had him hurling out again, "Okay there goes breakfast." He moaned. As if to make matters worse his wife called up. Pulling the phone out he answered, "Hey baby when you get home I have spaghetti waiting for you." He felt nauseous again. once more he upchucked.


	16. telling the mizuno's & surprise gift

**Guest (1)**: pretty much.

**Guest (2)**: the tow truck driver is not gone. Lol

**Jaslena**: oh yeah!

**OrientalDanceGirl**: I will give you this…no kidnapping.

Great reviews! One more chapter left then this is done! Also sorry for the delayed update I am sorry. I didn't get back to my new apartment till 4 am last night….this morning…you understand. Lol out with my new man! We had a bit of a usa/mamo moment. lol

It's a grey, grey world ch. 16

It was growing into a trepid a bleak day for Detective Sung. The Asian Japanese man in his mid-thirties already had a pile of paperwork on his desk that would take a month to go through and he'd been handed yet another homicide case. The call came in over his phone. Getting the text of where it was he snorted, "In a junk yard." Getting up he put his coat on, "In her own trunk I bet. Great." He left his office to the scene.

In forty minutes he arrived to find the yellow police tape all over the area. The boss of the place he could tell was yelling and demanding they get it resolved so he could open up for business. It was when Sung saw the resident worker Kenneth looking around awkwardly, not knowing what to do as he spoke to local police giving his statement. The man looked shaken up. _I don't think he sees bodies on a daily basis_. "We got a name?" he asked the officer near the body.

Taking a set of sterile gloves from another cop he checked the body out. Getting closer he bent over the car, examined what he could of her decomposing body, "Name's Beryl Masterson. High end escort is all we've found out so far. No other work documents for her on file." The onsite officer said. "How did she find her way here? In Prada no less." The officer looked at him strangely, "My ex-wife wore it constantly." He explained.

"According to Kenneth, him…" he indicated to the guy talking with the other cop, "He picked up the car containing her." Sung asked the officer, "And he found her?" he looked back and saw the guy looking still slightly out of it. _Shock more than likely._ "Yep. Found her last night when she started to stink up really badly, was not to thrilled with that one. His boss came in today. Seems more upset that a body is here rather than that there is a body." Sung rolled his eyes, "Anything to avoid paperwork." He muttered.

"Any relatives or friends that we can call?" Sung asked. "No but we did find traces of gravel and skin scrapings on her hands. It's already been sent to the forensics lab for analysis." He told Sung. "With any luck she got a bit of her killer. Question is why did she get killed?" he asked, more to himself than to the officer. "She was an escort. Maybe she bit off more than she could chew." He nodded at the other man's words.

"As for other family, none that we could get to come." Sung looked to the cop, "Apparently Beryl ran away at 16 to be with her boyfriend, parents haven't seen her since and from their talk, could care less. She 'disgraced' their family. Nope Beryl has no one and nothing." It almost made the detective sad. He moved some hair around her face to take a closer look at the strangulation marks on her neck.

"Looks like bruising around her throat." Sung commented. When the coroner arrived on scene he pulled out his tools and took liver and body temperature, "What more can you tell me doc?" Sung asked, watching the very long needle being pulled from her body. The doc looked to him, "We'll do a full autopsy when I get her body to the lab. So far I've concluded since there were no puncture marks, I would say cause of death was strangulation. She did fight back." He picked up her hands, seeing the marks on them.

"But it wasn't enough." He sighed. "Her killer definitely had some strength to do this though, so I doubt it was out of jealousy." Sun took a quirky look at him, "You getting into the detective business?" he joked. The doc smiled, "Hardly but these wounds require pressure that the average female can't exert. At least not for a small body type." He explained. Sung nodded his head as the doc took down his notes.

"When she gets to the lab I can give you more details on her death. As it stands I'd say cause of death is strangulation. We got the scrapings already on the way so they should show up for results faster." Sung nodded at the coroner as her body was gently but effectively removed from the trunk of the vehicle. The detective looked back over the trunk and saw the interior of it had little bits and pieces all over it.

"Also have a forensic team go over the trunk. Anything that could lead us back to the scene of the crime will be helpful." The coroner nodded to Sung before leaving with the body. "Also do one more test." Sung asked. The coroner looked at him, "Just for curiosities sake, a pregnancy test. Call it an odd feeling." The coroner nodded before leaving, "I have hunch that this will blow up into something huge." He sighed before disposing of his gloves. "I need a vacation after this." He groaned.

It was hours later when he was back at the lab. Greeting different people he wound up by the lab work area. "I sent some finger nail scrapings down here. The conclusions in yet?" he asked the lab technician. She smiled at him, "Not yet. It'll be about four minutes. Want to wait?" he nodded and took a sip of the coffee he brought with him. "So when are you going to let me take you out?" she boldly asked. He smiled in amusement. "Let me guess the news of my divorce is all over." He asked, "Its coffee." She tried.

Before he could reply the machine beeped. Going to it she read the results and looked shocked, "What is it?" he asked, taking the results from her. "Are these correct?" he asked seriously. "Hai, I'm as stunned as you are." He was thrown. "Doesn't make any sense…unless…" he turned to go to the morgue when another lab technician came in, "Hey Sung I ID'ed the gravel that was with our victim. It's specialized and very rarely gets used due to its pricing. Those that have bought it in the last year are on this list." He handed it over to Sung.

The detective went over it to find the name that matched on the scrapings. "There he is. Now just to confirm one last thing." he muttered, "What's that?" the female tech asked. "I need to know motive and if it is what I think it is this could be a slam dunk. Arigato." He called out, papers in hand. Getting down to the morgue he ran into the medical examiner, "Ah right on time. I was about to do the pregnancy test you requested." Sung smiled. "I can put away her killer with this." He told him.

"Well while the blood test is waiting…" he said as he took a sample of blood before putting it through his own specialized kit for said test, "She suffered small broken blood vessels in her legs along with a stream of bruising up and down her arms and legs." Sung looked her over, "She looks pretty rough. But these marks are limits on her legs." He noted. "Hai, because the killer pinned down her legs. What little she could use to move was only enough to place pressure on him to her."

"The striations on her neck was from excess pressure that broke her hyoid and ruptured blood vessels inside. Her killer cut off her breathing then held down longer to make sure she was dead. Whomever did this wanted to make sure she wouldn't survive this." The examiner told him, re-adjusting her body. "Beryl did not go down easily or quietly." Sung sighed, "The test results?" the examiner went over to reason the results.

"Pregnant. It must have been recent because during the autopsy she showed barely any signs of body changes that a woman goes through for child bearing." Sung nodded. "Her hips were fine. Stomach fine. Diet was even still okay. Nothing to excessive. She must have just gotten pregnant. I'd say it's over a week old. I have yet to go into her uterus though. Hang on." The examiner went digging into Beryl's body as Sung cringed.

"Yeah see nothing there yet. It's at this stage nothing more than a seedling." Sung sighed. "Okay, I'll go arrest the man responsible. Trace gave us his identity." The medical examiner nodded before returning to Beryl's body. Opening her chest cavity as they normally did for a full autopsy on a victim. Sung left the coroner's office ready to take down the man responsible for the woman death. Beryl.

Sung walked out of the station intent on smoking a cigarette when he dropped it, "After this slam dunk I'm putting in for vacation time." he muttered as he got into his car. Pulling out his phone he called his boss, "Hai?" Sung closed his eyes, "I have an ID on the suspected killer of Beryl Masterson. Your gonna want to hear this boss." Once he gave him the name his boss got quiet, "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, forensic evidence confirms it. Plus I spoke to the medical examiner, she was pregnant." His boss on the other end ran a hand through his hair. "If you do this you're putting us all under scrutiny. He's a highly powerful man. He has a team of lawyers to hide behind. Rumor is he's even using them to hide behind the divorce his wife is trying to give him. Refusing to sign. We need to make sure before we can move in this." His boss warned.

"Gravel, unique gravel at that was found on her. And his skin was underneath her nails. Perfect match. The only thing we don't have is a verbal confession." He told the man. Sung hoped he would be given the go ahead to make the arrest. "Watch your tone with me Sung." He sat in his car for a moment, "I meant no disrespect sir I just feel we should move on this before he decides HE needs a vacation. Probably one with no extradition." He muttered the last part out. "Make the arrest but see first if there was any witnesses." Sung agreed.

Ending the call he thought to himself_…the trails you go through when going after a powerful man. Hopefully someone saw something but even still the evidence does speak for itself…I wonder_. Picking up his phone he called the lab, "Hey do me a favor see if Beryl Masterson's cell phone had a GPS system active." _I think I saw it in the vehicle somewhere._ "If it did trace where she was at the time of her death. That way if this theory works we can place her with her killer at time of death."

_And if necessary if he states he wasn't there I'm sure he had his phone on him. GPS could track it to prove he was there to._ The person on the other end replied, "Not a problem just send me to the time frame to check." Sung agreed and hung up before texting the time frame to the lab tech via the papers he had with him. "With any luck he'll be behind bars in 48 hours." He drove off to his new destination. The request would not take that long to process. Once it was confirmed his boss would let the arrest happen regardless.

Well under normal circumstances he would. Any time it was a powerful or political figure, anyone whom had a half dozen lawyers to hide behind, the detectives or police had to ensure it wasn't a false alarm. Else wise if one thing was off and they DID commit the crime without evidence to prove beyond a reasonable doubt the suspect would hide behind the lawyers and walk free.

That was the last thing he needed. When they walked free they tended to take the next flight to a none extraditing country of their choosing. Sung couldn't afford to let this killer go free. It's why he had the tech trace her phone. Nearly forty minutes later he received a confirmation text, "Great." He called his boss up, "Yeah just got confirmation from Nelly, Beryl was here at the estate at time of death. Her cell phone places her here. Everything does." He emphasized on. His boss sighed, "Make the arrest."

Getting out Sung went to the door where a black and white came up. _Back up._ He thought to himself. Getting to the door he knocked. A maid greeted him, "May I speak with Mr. Lemont? Its urgent." She nodded and went to get him. However unfortunate Diamond saw the detective and the cop car now on his estate. Feeling panicky he went to his room to grab a few things into an over-night bag before leaving out the back door. He could not get caught.

Getting into a car in the garage in the back he fired the Corvette up and eased her out till he briefly passed the cops. The windows were unfortunately tinted preventing them from seeing him in the car, "Hey Sung we just had a corvette pass us up here. How many cars does Lemont have?" the cop asked via the radio that Sung had on him. He picked it up, "I don't exactly have a list of cars that rich men have. Follow the car, pull it over and check it for Lemont, NOW!" the maid after searching the house found all of the men gone.

"Wonder what that was about…Mr. Lemont where are you?" She asked. The older maid came out, "What is going on? I have work to do!" She demanded. "I think Mr. Lemont left. I was going to tell him about the nice policemen I saw at the door but I couldn't find him. Looked all over." She explained. "Nothing. You'd think he took off." She looked perplexed. Unsure as to why Diamond was gone.

Another maid came out sounding exasperated, "Does anyone know why Mr. Lemont drove out of here like a bat out of hell? He left the back door wide open. If we didn't have security anyone could have gotten in." Now everyone was curious, "Okay so what in the hell is going on?" the older one asked. "I think the better question is do we need to start looking for new jobs?" the other maid asked.

Meanwhile in another part of town Usagi and Mamoru were sitting on her parents couch. She was mentally a mess. She was glad the stocks went through, it secured the future for her father's company. She had just yet to tell her papa of the recent life changing events. Hence the mental mess she was currently in. As it was they had settle on a house relatively close by to her family but still far from Diamond's estate. They were just waiting for the check to clear. "So Usagi…" her father began, "Mamoru…"

Hatori was confuse by the awkward stances next to one another. "Hai, Hatori – papa we have some important news for you." She began. He saw the subtle hand holding that was occurring between them. Mamoru trying to hide it from him. Hatori respected Mamoru but only due to his bodyguard status around her. However he was getting a more distinct impression that the man cared for her more than he should have. A man should NOT hold another man's wife's hand so intimately even in a friendly hold.

He would have to talk to him later on becoming so close with someone that wasn't his to do so with. He was sure Diamond wouldn't allow anything to happen, regardless of how the marriage came about. It would ruin his image and defeat the purpose of the contract. Hatori wanted to get to the bottom of this. "What about?" he asked calmly. Marie coming in to listen, sitting perched on the arm of the comfortable chair he was in.

He saw the shift in movements both the two individuals. Mamoru was surrounding her as best as possible in a protective gesture. Meant only from what Hatori could tell as support. For some reason he didn't like what it showed him. It spoke on a more intimate level of protection between the two. One that went beyond that of a mere paid protector. Like one would receive from a loved one, and not a relative loved one either. He just hoped that his daughter didn't make an error in judgment that would ruin the contract.

"But please one thing I ask is that you let me tell you everything with no interruptions or else things will get messy, confused and I don't want tempers to run high because I was unable to finish." Hatori nodded at her request. Sitting back in his seat. The man of the house was ready to hear his daughter talk. He just hoped it was positive news though he doubted it, the two sitting looked two close for his own comfort.

"Mamo – chan and I are together, were gonna have a baby together, Diamond – san signed over 21% of the stocks to me, I signed them over in a quid pro quo deal to the board of your company to keep everyone with their jobs for the next decade." Hatori's jaw dropped. He had not been expecting this. "And Mamo – chan and I are moving in together." She finished hurriedly and somewhat lamely. Waiting to see what her father would say.

"Quite the bomb of information you've dropped for the past 30 seconds. Dare I say it your papa looks to be in shock." Marie spoke up, looking to her husband. Usagi was tempted to check to see if her adopted father was still breathing he was so still. "Papa?" she asked. His brain caught up with him when she spoke. He was definitely stunned by what she said. "I knew something had to be up. The way you hold and act so protectively is the same I would with my own wife." Hatori muttered loudly.

"Papa…" Usagi nearly asked. "I need to wrap my head around this…" he looked to Mamoru, "Do you normally betray your cousin? Or is it just on this occasion that you stole her from him?" he demanded. "We didn't intend for things to happen." Mamoru began. Feeling that the blame was being placed on him. "We kept separate for a while to avoid anything from developing but my cousin he…pushed her away at every turn. She tried to be a good wife…he just…my cousin is married to his job first…and even second." He turned to Usagi.

"I'm not even sure if she ranks as third. It's what makes him so dedicated and ruthless at work. He's a workaholic that makes other workaholics looks normal." He near snorted. "Usako and I…" he looked into her eyes, "Things happened and as much as I want to tell you that it was an error in judgement, that we screwed up…" he looked back over to Hatori, "I can't. I pursued her because I fell deeply in love with her. And I don't regret a minute of it." he told them boldly. He felt Usagi tense up against him.

"So you did steal her." Hatori confirmed. "No, papa…" Usagi spoke, "It was a mutual endeavor. I was becoming emotionally depressed and before it could become something deeper he pulled me out. Diamond – san held no care for my feelings. Only in what I could provide for him. I went to Mamo – chan here willingly. Hell I was even starting to feel I had to seduce him to let go of his stupid morals." She giggled to herself.

Hatori listened to his daughter but felt his heart skip a beat at his wife's words, "So when is the baby due?" He must have missed that part. Marie if anything seemed happy. "You approve?" he asked. She waived her husband off, "Hatori she's not a child anymore and from the sounds of it she'll also be a mother." She had been waiting to have grandchildren from years now. Ami was a bit more reclusive but still dated on occasion, so she knew her first bet since all of this began was Usagi to have children.

"Besides she was supposed to have Diamond's through a loveless marriage. At least now she's in a happy relationship. What's done is done. Besides it's not like their married anymore…right?" she confirmed. Usagi and Mamoru looked to one another. "We are happy…however…" she began. Marie didn't hear that latter half as she was now planning a baby shower, going over details father than anyone could keep up with.

Usagi seeing her father's face ask Hatori, "Are you okay with this?" as bad as it was she still sought her father's approval on a lot to this day. Adopted or not he was her father. He sighed, "Usagi as long as your happy I'm fine with it. Though I was curious as I did hear you start to say something…what about you still being married to Diamond?" he asked. Perturbed. In a sense she was disgracing their family by having this affair.

His words brought upon them the dark cloud, "Hai, technically so." Hatori mentally scrambled to figure out a way to avoid this getting out. "I have to go through court appointed notions to get the divorce finalized. Diamond – san is refusing to sign the papers. He apparently even destroyed his own copy that was supposed to be signed and delivered back. He's refusing to and is hiding behind his lawyers to avoid doing so." She confirmed, though it was more through resignation, he knew she was trying to legally work things out.

At least she's trying to stop any scandal from touching our family. "Until it does go through you being here will have to be at a minimal. This community is tight and Diamond – san has people in lots of places. That man has a hard time letting go." I just wish I could do something or say differently but the man was insistent when he first meet her. Usagi just brings that out in people sometimes. Unintentional.

"So pregnant." He near asked. Usagi and Mamoru stiffened, the fatherly tone clear and hard to miss. "Couldn't wait till marriage?" Not completely okay with his daughter giving birth outside of wedlock. What father would be? It was a fathers best wishes for his child to remain innocent until that time comes then once MARRIED they would begin a family of their own once they had completely high school and knew for a FACTOR that THAT was the man to truly be with them forever.

At least that's how things usually were. Times had changed but not THAT much. Hatori still held onto the beliefs he could that were still modern enough. Education was a must. No sex till AFTER high school and still pursue goals of higher learning at college to which Usagi did all of that. It was why she was in management. She pushed herself to do better. He knew it wasn't just for herself but for him but still she did right all these years.

"No, I mean we would have but things got out of control…we…" she blushed at Mamoru's intense eyes on her. "Sir it was my fault." He stated, fully ready to take the blame. Partially due to the fact that it was his fault. He could have just repeatedly said no but its kind of hard to when you fall so deeply in love with that person. He did. Hatori looked to him, lips pursing, "How so? Did you seek to steal her away by getting her pregnant?" He demanded of Mamoru coolly. "No we are very much in love." he responded back equally coolly.

"I…we…" Mamoru looked lovingly back at Usagi, "It wasn't planned in the slightest but we're happy about the events regardless of how they came about." He looked forward to see skeptical parents. He gulped. "She had been trying with Diamond to get pregnant for a while. Since the start. But the birth control she was on prevented that for a long time." Marie nodded a bit in understanding. Mamoru gave out a chuckle.

"Go figure once time around with me and she's pregnant. Bam!" it was meant as a joke but its not how her parents reacted to it. Hatori looked unimpressed at the factor that he, Mamoru, had impregnated his daughter and seemed snug about it. Marie looked on with a growing smirk at his unintentional bragging. He ducked his head to find and tomato coloring staining Usagi's cheeks from his words.

"They didn't need to know that LAST part." She growled. Partly in embarrassment and partly in anger at exposing a piece of their private lives to her parents. "I…" he looked back over, "Gomen, for my disrespect. I didn't think on how that would come out." his head slumped. "When this whole divorce business is settled I expect to see you both here every Sunday for dinner. No exceptions. Well not unless it's A; your giving birth…" Usagi hide her blush once more at that.

"Or B one of you is sick in bed and the other needs to help. And I mean REALLY sick." She looked pointed at Mamoru. He gulped once more. Knowing what she was implying. He'd already been coming up with different reasons to get sick on Sundays when they felt the need to do so. But one look from Marie had him re-thinking that. "So you both will be here. I'd like to get to know the man that impregnated my baby with another baby." Usagi nodded her head, not trusting her voice just yet.

Mamoru was still in a small section of his brain trying to find ways to keep his girlfriend, and if Diamond signs those papers or the court appoints it, his wife, tied to their new bed in their new place. He already had some ideas to use on her. Before he let the images over power him he looked around to her parents both to kill off any lingering need to poke out and be embarrassing to himself.

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way." Mamoru spoke. Standing up he reached out with his hand to Marie getting acceptance in the form of her hand shake as she still was unsure of him but willing to give him a chance. It was Hatori whom stood up and regarded him. Mamoru straightened himself up a bit more, "Sir I can already promise from this day forward and from the moment I choose to be with her I will do everything in my power to keep her safe." He promised. The one thing a father wanted.

"And her heart?" Hatori asked. Not willing to give in. Mamoru looked back at Usagi speaking with her mother. He smiled, "Sir…" looking back at Hatori he stated without any nervousness, only clarity and conviction. "Should for any reason I do something incredibly stupid I will mount my own balls on your mantel." Hatori rose a brow at his words, "Your daughter means the world to me. She carries my child inside of her. Her wellbeing is my top priority and that includes her heart." His seriousness had Hatori smiling.

He clapped him on the shoulder, "If you do anything to break my daughters heart your balls will be there…" he pointed to the mantle, "And your head…" he pointed to a free space on his wall, "Will be there." Mamoru resisted the urge to gulp and merely nodded. "Mamo – chan we should get going. We still have to tell the girls." Usagi reminded. Recalling he agreed as the left out the front door.

Neither aware at this point of the older model car that followed them the remainder of the day, only in how her friends reacted to the news they were about to impart on them. The driver ensuring he was never found out as Usagi and Mamoru told her friends. He watched as they all accepted the changes happening though Ami, her bluenette sister had wished she'd heard about it prior as she felt they were close enough but understood that her sister was under a lot of pressure and stress.

Still all in all they wished her well and wished to have a house warming party with just friends before the main one with family would occur when the house was fully furnished. Over hearing that he made sure to follow Mamoru and Usagi back to their new home. He saw the nice little neighborhood and smiled bitterly before taking down the address and speeding off into the late evening. His wheels leaving tread marks.

The next day brought on boxes being loaded inside the new house. Once fifteen boxes were inside the pair took a short break. They plopped down on their new couch, one that had been delivered from a furniture store nearby. They had wanted to ensure a couch and bed were there before anything else. Half the boxes by this point were open, the other half closed, sitting under the open ones still sealed. They had been eating off of paper plates as they had yet to agree upon dish sets while shopping.

She had wanted pink and purple. He wanted blue and black. Opposing color choices. Right now they worked out to get purple…a dark purple…and blue. Once they found a set or at least the right shades in those color choices they would purchase them. "We have to unblock the door." Usagi said looking back. The brown boxes sat innocently perched by the door, blocking entry thanks in part to the two couch dwellers.

The three bedroom house so far had its uses. A kitchen, dining room, living room, one bathroom, three bedrooms…well two regular bedrooms and a guest bedroom to which Mamoru was hoping to at some point to convert it into another bedroom for the next bun he planned to put in her oven, that was his aim. He explained that he wanted at least three to four kids. She calmly explained that she just wanted to get used to one right now. The others would come…eventually over time.

Mamoru got up to move the boxes and in a matter of convenient timing saw the girls heading up to the door. "Our interrogators are here." He noted. He then spotted the brunette with them. "And a new girl." He stated curiously. Usagi hummed before replying, "They not interrogators just, they question how this will go is all. I have protective people around me." he rolled his eyes, "More like attack dogs." He muttered as he opened the door.

Minako handed him a package. "It was on your door step." She told him before walking inside and taking a look around. "Not bad. Its cozy." She looked to where she thought she saw the kitchen, "This is Makoto – chan, she works in our department now, and she's an amazing cook." Minako gushed as Makoto was holding a plate full of muffins. "Home made to." Makoto smiled, "I heard about the baby. Congrats! These muffins will be better for the child. Doesn't have all the byproducts store bought has." She winked.

"You didn't have to do that." Usagi smiled, though her nose was already picking up on the scene of them, "As long as they aren't not chocolate chip. No chocolate for you." Mamoru warned Usagi. She pouted. "Well either way you better have plates." Minako stated walking to the kitchen. "We have paper plates, it'll have to do." Usagi called back. Seeing Ami nearly trip over a box she went to go move it.

"Usako!" she about jumped out of her skin at hearing the near raw panic in his voice. "Nani?!" she demanded. It wasn't till a moment late that she noted a tinge of scolding in his voice. He pushed her gently away from pushing the box further out of Ami's way, "Seriously?!" she slapped him upside his head, "You scared the crap outta me you ass. Made me think something was wrong." He rolled his eyes, "That box weights half your weight. It's to heavy." Before she could protest Ami spoke up.

"He's right you could hurt the baby." Usagi sighed, "This coming from the same girl that I gave piggy back rides to back in the day." Ami smiled, "On any other given day yes, while your pregnant no." Usagi pouted. "It sucks I'm so limited now. No chocolate, no excess weight in arms, no alcohol, limited stress – ha that's a laugh!" he chuckled. Mamoru just looked to her, "Well laughing is better than water works." He muttered.

She slapped his head again for it. "I also can't eat raw deli meats, and fish for mercury - " Ami cut her off, "Not true." Usagi looked over at Ami, "It's to avoid fish high in mercury. But I know you don't eat sword fish and shark very often so it won't be a problem." Ami laughed as Usagi stuck her tongue out. A childish thing she did still from time to time. Ami found it funny, Mamoru found it entertaining.

"Yeah well I also have to avoid junk food, fast food, I have to take enough vitamins but I can't take to much…" Ami nodded, "Yup, to much of anything really can harm you." She agreed. The blonde eyed her, "I can't even take regular headache medicine." Usagi ended on a pout. Not that she got headaches often but usually the damned things came when you DIDN'T have medication or in this case couldn't have. Usagi stomped her foot in a child like manner. "Something about internal filters and 'devastating' effects. I mean I care I do but…"

She looked down to her rounding but still mostly flat stomach, "You're really limiting me." then to Mamoru, "And it's your fault." He smiled, "Yeah and when you give birth to this bundle of joy I'll make sure you have another bun in the oven right afterwards." Usagi's jaw dropped. "I thought we agreed to get used to the first child then work on more?" She questioned. Before Mamoru could say anything Ami piped in, "Actually Usagi – chan's right."

He looked over the bluenette. "Having kids is hard work and requires a lot of time. Get used to the first one before popping another bun in her oven." He nodded in a noncommittal manner. It was Usagi to break the silence again, "And I have to ease up on working out due to temperature or core temperature in the body issues – DON'T interrupt me!" She snapped seeing Mamoru about to cut her off. Her mood swings beginning, he just grinned at her. A stupid self-satisfying one to. Mood swing or not he loved this so much.

"Then I have to be extra careful around house hold cleaners. When I clean up I don't care I will get down on my hands and knees and power scrub the floors. I get nitty gritty into it." Mamoru was zoned out getting a nice image in his head of her on her hands and knees, and it certainly didn't involve her cleaning floors._ Bending down as I plow into her from behind…_his grin grew larger as the image took on a new decorum.

Her supple round bottom firm as he gently slapped it and sporadically gripped her firm ass. His mind's eye enjoying the visual of her mewling his name as her back arched like a cat in an obscene way enticing his lust for her even greater. Her head turned back around, mouth partially open begging for more. Seeing a small portion of her breasts dangling from the sides. It was when a hand began waving in front of him that he realized he lost his girlfriend's attention and found that he was gaining attention of another kind.

Back in reality he asked, "Nani?" Usagi smiled, "Go ahead Ami – chan I'll be in shortly." The bluenette nodded not believing for a second that Usagi would only be for a few moments. She'd make sure the keep the girls occupied till the couple were ready. As bad as it was she knew her sisters sexual appetite to an extent. Many nights of covering for boyfriends proved that much. It was when Usagi gently slid her hands up his chest. Watching his eyes shift to a slightly deeper shade of blue at her small seduction in the room next to her friends.

"Usako?" he breathed. "So what's on your mind?" she asked innocently, his brows now furrowing in confusion. So she helped give him a gentle reminder. She reached down and cupped his package…feeling how hard it was and how much harder it was becoming in her palm. He hadn't realized how much it had grown during his little erotic trip into fantasy dream world. "I kami…" he muttered, trying to keep from imagining all sorts of things for Usagi to do to him with her hands…mouth.

"I ah…" he tried again. _Is it really bad that I want to screw her…? NOW!_ He asked himself, debating with the odds. His eyes darted over to her friends in the other room contemplating the notion. "Girls!" his head snapped back to Usagi, "Make yourselves at home we'll be back in 20!" the order was direct, concise and clear. _Going to go fuck my man don't come in!_ Usagi pulled Mamoru behind her.

He was more than willing to be dragged into the new bedroom. Just barely locking the door she pushed him onto the sheet less bed before jumping herself onto him. Sitting up on him like a rider on her horse. "But what about your friends? They'll wonder where you went and even possibly interrupt us." He protested not wanting to be rude to their guests. _Guess I should have thought about that before letting her blindly lead me back here. _He thought. She merely smiled before pulling her shirt off.

The lacey white bra was barely holding her breasts in place. Her nipples peeking out from the lace covering. "What was that?" She asked. Proud at the mesmerized look he was giving her chest right now. _Ah the power of tits!_ She thought. She pushed him further down on the bed to which he grasped onto her hips with his hands, trying to keep some semblance of control and failing, "Usako…" he stated in a low voice. Usagi grabbed his shirt and ripped it over him with a startling need.

It removed his hands from their place on her hips. Now he lay half nude as well. Reaching around back with one hand Usagi snapped it open and tossed the bra to the door. His mouth watered at seeing her already tight and slightly swollen. In need of him. His hands reached around front and cupped her full heaving breasts. Her nipples rubbing between his fingers as he twisted them gently.

She mewled much like he had been imagining earlier, "Wanna know what I was thinking?" he asked as she began to trail a line of open mouthed kisses up his chest, "Hai." She muttered in response. "I was thinking of you, on your hands and knees as I took your sweet ass from behind." She smiled, "Hai?" before licking his nipple. He gasped, "Hai, slapped you ass a few times to." he admitted as she bite gently into the flesh of his chest.

Using him as leverage for herself she shifted to the other side and teased his other nipple, "I like you like this." She told him. "Hai?" he asked, basking in her seduction of him, "Hai, but…" she licked at his neck. He arched and gave her more access by turning his head, enjoying her ministrations. "I like it even better…" she reached his ear where she nibbled on the flesh. He groaned at her in response.

"When…" she sucked part of his ear into her mouth before breathing in a sexy voice, "You take control and make hard love to me." she vanished from his neck and ear and sat up on him. She was waiting for him to make his move. Getting flames in his eyes he reared up and was seconds away from pulling her under him to get even with her seduction game when they both heard a faint knocking at the door.

To be continued…


	17. end game

**SerenityMorrison**: sorry for the cliff but it was to tempting.

**OrientalDanceGirl**: well I can only guarantee one of those two things.

**LoveInTheBattleField**: thanks.

**Latebuttruefan**: I'm glad it was enough fluff. And the divorce friend diamond meet was seiya. Lol

Okay for the last chapter in the story here everyone let me know what you think. I hopefully tied up all loose ends…if not I'll make a small epilogue.

It's a grey, grey world ch.17

"Unless it's an emergency DON'T bother us!" Usagi snapped. There was a small amount of foot step's that walked away. "Now…" she smirked, "Where we're we?" within minutes the couple were nude and trying to top one another on the bed. Usagi won as she slammed her hot core on his length stopping any rebuttal from him. He gripped her hips tightly, guiding her over him as her muscles spasmed.

He tried to take over but felt that she needed this. She wasn't in control of the pregnancy nor of anything else pregnancy related, this she wanted to be in control of and he happily gave it up for her. "Mamo – chan!" he slipped his fingers to play with her love bud as she grinded her clit against the root of his erection. He slammed into her and triggered an orgasm powerful enough to toss her over the edge. Either that or she was incredibly sensitive.

"Damn we need to do that more often during the pregnancy." She muttered. It was half hour later that they were sitting with her friends enjoying small talk and some food that Makoto had brought in with her. Usagi learned quickly that she was a great cook and was in culinary school, "Amazing." Usagi razzed regarding the home made muffins. She'd already devoured several and was on another.

"So how's the new house working out for you two?" Minako asked, nibbling on her muffin. She had been picking at it as she had filled herself up on pizza but wanted to still enjoy the taste of the delicious treat. Even Ami Usagi noticed was munching happily on the muffins. She smiled at the relatively normal action. Lately things had been very abnormal with their problems. So this was nice.

"Nice. Actually it's been odd." Usagi admitted. Ami looked to her sister oddly, "I was kinda expecting haters to be honest. With everything that had happened between Diamond and me but strange thing is since it began I haven't heard a peep. I actually have been on near pins and needles waiting for something to happen." She had all the eyes on her. "I know I gave some of those richy rich ladies my cell number for contact purposes to aid Diamond." she muttered the last part.

"Maybe…" Minako began, appearing to be thinking hard on it. "Maybe they know and hare waiting for the right moment to strike." Ami frowned at her words, "I'm just saying. Besides it could be that since they like you their trying to respect your privacy. If they know your pregnant then they know that the added stress would deter from the health of the baby." Minako's re - phrasing helped a bit. Usagi nodded as she chewed her muffin. "Let's hope it's the latter." Makoto said, speaking up for the first time during the conversation.

Mamoru agreed with her but only ate at the left over pizza. "I think the ladies truly do like you over Diamond. Hell I think even their husbands like you over Diamond…professionally of course." Minako assured. Usagi looked away, "I doubt that. Many of those women were fakes." She tried to brush it off. Ami smiled, "And yet no calls, texts, emails…face it you've been absent for weeks and nothing." Usagi pouted at her sister's words, knowing the truth of them. She had been checking her emails and her phone to make sure to.

Usagi fell silent, "Listen enjoy this cause I want my niece or nephew to have as much uninterrupted peace as possible." Ami added. Usagi couldn't help but smile, "I guess…I don't know…I was just expecting more backlash. It almost seems as if people didn't care – which is good don't get me wrong – I just didn't mentally plan for this." She admitted. She was waiting for the other shoe to drop and it may not. She didn't know what to do.

_It makes me wonder how Diamond's fairing…_she wondered. "Unfortunately it could also be that since Diamond is refusing to sign the divorce papers that no one even knows about what's going on right now." The girls admitted to that being a possibility, "That means that when the baby is born you'll have to be careful. If they find out they could begin to start harassing you. If they find you." Mamoru told her, "Course I won't let that happen." He added.

Mamoru began. "You know legally when a spouse, i.e. Diamond, refuses to sign divorce papers, like the ones he was sent…" Usagi shifted her posture, "The spouse, Usako, seeking the divorce will need to obtain what is called a _contested divorce_. To file that, the party who wishes to obtain the divorce must file a petition in the family court in their jurisdiction." The girls were hanging off his words. Not knowing that someone could go through such channels.

"Only the spouse who is filing for the divorce must sign, however, the spouse requesting the divorce must formally notify the other spouse of his/her action by serving the divorce papers. In a divorce situation, serving the other spouse with the divorce papers means that the other spouse is notified that their spouse has filed for divorce and given a chance to appear. The person serving the papers can be a private process server or sheriff." Mamoru took a sip of his drink after his explanation.

"I didn't know you could do that." Minako said astonished. "Yeah well it's a time consuming process. You have to make sure everything is done legally and that the time frame given is plenty of notice for said man whom refuses to show up. For Diamond though he is a public figure for his company if he doesn't show up it looks bad for him. Still though he can't hide from this. It will be processed whether he likes it or not." Mamoru told them.

"This should go pretty fast though. I'm not asking for monetary values I simply want my freedom in all of this." Usagi sighed, now losing her appetite from the rest of her muffin, "What if he shows up?" Minako asked. The table went silent for a moment. "We haven't run across that bridge yet." Usagi grumbled. "If he comes we'll just have to convince him to let go of you. It would be in his best interests to do so." Mamoru explained.

"Right…or else how would he ride this waive of sympathy I'm literally giving him to the next party or the next trophy wife he gets?" Usagi ranted. Ami broached another possibility, "There is one chance that he might refuse because in all honestly he wants you as his wife and perhaps does love you." Usagi arched her brow at her sister. "Is it possible?" Minako asked, looking at everyone, "No…" Usagi looked out the window beside her.

"Where Diamond's concerned he loves himself, and his company before loving anything else let alone any ONE else." Usagi stated defeated. A doorbell rang out startling the group, "I'll get it." Minako voiced rising up. The mood turned somber fast as a man's voice was heard asking for Usagi. "Gomen, guys but there's a Detective sung here to speak with you Usagi - chan." Minako's voice was sullen. It pulled everyone up. "Is everything okay?" Usagi asked, Mamoru right behind her, "Are you Lemont, Usagi?" he asked.

She frowned slightly at the soon to be divorced name, "Soon to be ex but yes for now we are still legally married. Why?" She asked. His expression was grim, "Have you seen Lemont, Diamond? He's wanted for questioning." She frowned, "Honestly no, not for a bit now. Not since we last left the house. He wasn't to thrilled with our last talk but that was about it. Why is he okay?" she asked concerned.

She may not have liked the man but he was still a human being, "Lemont, Diamond is wanted for the murder of an escort name Masterson, Beryl. Her name ring any bells?" Usagi took a moment to think on it before she shook her head, "No and that doesn't make any sense why would he murder her?" she asked, shock entering her system. "We think it's due to the fact that she was pregnant with his child." Usagi's eyes widened, "He cheated on me?" she sounded more stunned than upset.

"Hai, and our best guess is that she was aiming to blackmail him but he killed her instead. He fled the scene when we went to collect him. There is currently a warrant out for his arrest." Sung told them, "Arigato, if we see him we'll let you know." She said in a state of shock. She went to look outside of the living room window, "Usako?" Mamoru asked, "Hai, I just, I'm shocked. I would never have thought…" She turned back to Sung.

"Not that I'm defending him but are you sure? Diamond's career and company is his life. He wouldn't ruin it for anything let alone murder. It would destroy his reputation. Besides I don't see Diamond as the type to actually loose his cool like that." Usagi told the detective, looking at everyone to see their reactions. Mamoru was contemplating while Ami looked stunned and Makoto and Minako were trying to see if it was possible.

"Mr – my I call you Usagi – chan?" she nodded, "Usagi – chan, my belief is that when Beryl tried to blackmail him he fell into a blind rage and killed her. The bruising and shape that her body was found in indicated such an attack." Usagi put a hand to her mouth. She briefly wondered if it was her fault that this had happened. Did she push him to sleep with another? It didn't make sense since she was always trying to bed him herself.

Then she thought of the time line and knew it couldn't have been linked to her. Didn't make her feel any better. A woman was dead now due to Diamond's actions. Though in this case the woman's threats and Diamond's actions were what was responsible for the death. "I don't know what to say." She muttered out loud, "I'll take to father about the company tomorrow." She looked to Mamoru.

"I'm sorry to be callus about this but unfortunately if Diamond is off the rails we need to ensure the company does not fall with him. Excuse me." he left the room. Sung handed Usagi his card, "Call me if you see him. We don't want anyone else to get hurt by him. He's a dangerous man right now and I don't think he's in his right frame of mind." Usagi nodded and accepted the card as Sung left. Minako picked up the package and gave it to her, "I forgot to mention this again." Usagi uncaring about it said, "I don't care about that right now."

Minako looked at the from placement, "Usagi – chan…" the other blonde turned around, "Nani?" she asked, Minako put the packing in front of her, "The return address is from your old address." Confused the blonde took the package and opened it to reveal infantry items. "Could it be from the staff there?" Ami inquired, "Not unless the staff write's like my ex." She pulled out an envelope.

"Dear Mrs. LEMONT…figures 'Lemont' is in bold, emphasis on Lemont." She growled showing Minako. "Be happy with my treacherous cousin while you can I will retrieve what's mine soon enough. I just need to get a few affairs of mine in order. You are not allowed to leave me, only the other way around. D." she put the letter away. "Gee that's not one bit ominous at all." Minako's voice dripped in sarcasm.

"Call the detective up." Ami ordered, hands folded over her chest. They both looked to her, "You have enough stress to deal with. Having Diamond hovering over you is only going to make the situation worse. You'll be constantly looking over your shoulder wondering when he's going to make a move to take you away. No! I don't think so." Ami's motherly instincts coming forth as well as their own mother coming from her.

Understanding Usagi agreed, "Hai. I'll make the call." It was merely thirty minutes later when Sung came back to the house. "You rang?" he asked. Usagi shoved the letter in his hand. "My ex sent this to me. He's using the return address of where we lived together." He nodded before asking, "Was is just this?" she shook her head and handed him the box, "Things for the baby. It doesn't make sense to me. If he is capable of murder then how is he capable of giving me baby trinkets? That seems to I don't know…sweet and creepy."

Her statement rose questions, "Diamond right now is at a point of needing his life to make sense." The girls looked at him to at this point. Mamoru still on the phone in the back, "Due to his hatred for your 'actions'…" Usagi shifted, "He may want to make you feel as off balanced as he feels. Right now he's on the run. Looking over his shoulder for us. He wants you to feel the same as he does. Off balanced. With him over your shoulder." Ami agreed, "Sounds like what Ami – chan was telling me." Usagi stated.

"Your sister is right. What we need to do is put a patrol car around your place 24/7 to see if he makes another 'delivery' to your place. Or if he sends someone else to do it for him." he turned to Minako and Ami, "Did either of you see anyone leave the house around the time you can here?" he asked them, "Wasn't really paying attention. Gomen." Minako said, "No, I don't think there was." Ami said looking thoughtful.

"If you do remember anything off call me back. What I'm going to do now is have a patrol car waiting outside here watching. See if he shows in the next few days." Usagi nodded as Sung left the house. "This should be interesting. I wonder if their cutie." Minako muttered. Usagi rolled her eyes at her friend. "Mamo – chan." Usagi called out. He came out, "Turns out father had some plans of his own." She turned her head to see him. "Like what?" She asked. "The board is currently saving itself by electing a new CEO." She nodded.

"My father is in arrangements to become part of the company, stocks and all. Or some such manner." Mamoru put the phone on the table. "So what did Sung say?" he asked. She filled him in on the details. "Good. I would feel a bit better knowing I have back up." He confided. "I don't think Diamond will come back." Everyone looked to her, "It wouldn't be wise now. If he was around earlier and if he wanted to see me open it then he knows that Sung was here. It would be foolish to come back." She explained.

"While that is true, it was also 'foolish' to murder an escort." Mamoru stated dryly. Usagi looked away. "Where did he meet her?" she asked. Everyone was 'huh?' "I mean it. Where did she come from? Diamond barely let me near him romantically. Sex for him was a choir. So why go to an escort when he was barely even with his own wife whom was willing…for the contracted reasons." She explained. More so for Mamoru than for herself.

She already knew but didn't want Mamoru to think she actually loved his cousin. Cared for yes loved no. "She's got a point." Ami asked. "If all Diamond was interested in was work and sex was treated as such why go to a prostitute?" Minako answered, "Possibly because since she was about sex as a business it allowed him the release he needed." Usagi opened and closed her mouth, "In a weird way that makes sense." She agreed.

No one would ever find out the true reasoning, that since Usagi got him invited to the exclusive party event that he met the curvaceous red head. Her fault no, his fault no, the red head's fault, yes. Diamond's only mistake was letting said red head take him to a hotel. Minako's potential truth would allow the small group to let the reason go and to move on from the issue at hand. It was Makoto's head coming from the kitchen that said, "Dinner!" that took everyone's mind away from Diamond and the issues he caused.

The police patrol came by, staying in sight of the house but doing nothing more. Minako had make several attempts to go out and flirt with the cops but no one wanted to take any real risks when it came to Diamond so she stopped. Pouted but stopped. Several days passed by. Nothing happened. Due to that the cops were removed by Sung. At this point he didn't think Diamond would be coming back. Usagi had been right in their eyes that he wouldn't chance coming by again and risking getting caught.

It was over in another town however that he resided. In a lower end hotel he sat on the bed trying to figure out what to do. He had spied the cops at the residence for two nights in a row. At first he didn't think much of it till he saw that they were parked on the wrong side of the street during ticketing time and other squad cars that passed didn't do anything. He wore a hoodie and when close enough heard them in the parked car talking about the cutie blonde. Assuming it was regarding Usagi he fled the area before he could deliver the second gift.

"Should have known the cops would go to her. Why did that junk yard guy go into the trunk?" he moaned in anger. "If he hadn't this never would have happened." Well the living on the run thing wouldn't have. He'd heard from his lawyer on the court summons for Usagi's divorce. He had denied coming in since he was also wanted on a murder charge. The lawyer had tried to advise to come in to make it easier on himself. If he did it would aid in putting in a good word for him, however Diamond declined.

He ended the call after thirty seconds. Not wanting to take any chances his lawyer had spoken to the cops regarding his murder victim. He didn't need him to find where he was located at. He already had enough problems to deal with. "How did I get to this point?" he asked himself. He was perplexed that he had committed such violent stupid acts. "I took away life…" he murmured to himself… "Bad thing is…" he sat up on the bed he had been laying on.

The t.v. on but not to loud. "I don't care. I was the victim in her scheme." He began… "But I made myself the bad guy by killing her." he knew what he had done was wrong he just couldn't get himself to care. "How does one go about getting one's life back after this?" he called his lawyer up. The other man picked his phone up that evening, "Mr. Lemont?" he asked shocked, "Hai, I have a question?" Diamond asked back.

"Anything yes!" he was hoping it would be something in regards to where do I turn myself in at or something of that nature. "How do I make this go away?" his lawyer looked at his phone, "Say what?" Diamond rolled his eyes, "How do I make this go away so I can return to my life?" his lawyer sighed, "Mr. Lemont you murdered a woman during her pregnancy. Your life is over outside in the real world." The lawyer was to tired to try and sugar coat his words, "But if you turn yourself in I can protect the best I can."

His assurances meant nothing to Diamond, "Then what use are you?" Diamond near yelled into his cell phone, "Mr. Lemont your actions call for your life in prison. IF you turn yourself in you can at least request a private cell to avoid getting shanked in prison. Please let me help you." He pleaded. Diamond coldly responded, "There is no prison for me. There is however one thing I need to leave behind before I head out for a vacation. A permanent one. Ja ne, Oliver." Diamond hung up, ending any chances of his lawyer talking back to him.

He had one more trinket to bring to Usagi. He cut the teddy into pieces. Placing it into a box with a final letter. He sealed the package shut, "To Usagi, my parting gift to you and your growing child. I will be watching and waiting. When the time comes I will be there and make you pay for the choices you made. D." he smirked. "Perfect." His smile became maddening as he sealed the package and placed it by the hotel door. He could deliver it tomorrow as the cops were gone from their post at her place.

His own surveillance done via a random guy he paid $100 a day to do so he couldn't be caught near her residence. The next delivery would be tomorrow. Then off to another country. His ticket already bought and paid for. Let her live in fear of his if he would live in fear here of the murder charges. He sat back on his bed and grinned a little madder at the images that played on the t.v. screen, "Soon…" he muttered.

It was the next day when the paid burly man in sweats, to avoid being to conspicuous, acted as though to jog through the area. Heaving from the long jog he held the box pressed to his side. He dropped the package off when he saw that the neighborhood was free and clear. What he didn't see thought was Mamoru peeking out of the window and seeing the drop being made. Mamoru being over protective of his girlfriend and of his unborn child stepped outside.

He wanted to see if the man was dropping it outside of their place or just taking a pit stop back to his own. After all he could be just retrieving a package from the post office and trying to lose some weight by running back and forth to and from home. However seeing the jogging man set the package down he ran for him. The burly jogging man saw Mamoru coming for him and in a blind panic yelped and took off running.

The package tossed up in the air and hitting the ground hard as he made it five steps before Mamoru pinned him to the ground, "I know Diamond sent you!" he pinned his arms behind his back, "I don't know any – aaahhh!" the burly man cried out in pain as Mamoru tightened his hold. The burly man saw the rounded out blonde coming from the house, "I guess I need to call Sung….again." she stated dryly.

"Mamoru twisted his arm harder, "Tell me where he is?" he demanded, "I don't know. I see him in the mornings. He approached me a few days ago to deliver his wife a package. That's all I know. I swear." He cried out. He wished now that Diamond had told him of the bodyguard guy. He hadn't mentioned that at all. "Look he said I was just delivering a package. Paid me $100 to do it." he heaved.

"Makes sense." The blonde told him. "Are you his wife?" the burly man asked, "Soon to be ex-wife." She muttered, "He's telling the truth Mamo – chan. Besides…" the burly man was let standing up, "Diamond wouldn't risk coming here himself. Not with the cops on the lookout for him. It's smart to pay some random guy to make the drop off. Now if he could only be smart enough to have NOT killed someone…" she muttered.

Mamoru he now identified released him but only due to the fact that if he tried to leave he'd be aiding Diamond, a wanted murderer. It was when Sung came by that the 'delivery man' as he'd been dubbed via Minako, the other blonde he raised an appreciative brow to, told his side of the story. How he was approached. "So he just came up to you and asked for you to make a drop off. That's it?" he asked for clarification.

"Hai, only got part time work right now so the extra money was nice." The delivery man responded. "I need you to tell us where he is." Sung demanded, "He's staying at the 'yum-yum tree' motel. Room 405. Listen man I didn't know he was wanted for murder. I would have reported him sooner." The delivery man said, "Your fine. Thank you for your co-operation." Sung assured him.

Getting to the cop cars he told the officer with him, "Got a beat on Diamond's location. Send a uniform over to the 'yum-yum tree motel'. Now. I don't want to lose him again." the cop nodded and jumped into his vehicle, leaving Sung to jump into his own. "Not this time Diamond." he muttered to himself. Driving off they made a bee line for the motel. It was in a seedier part of the Kyoto neighborhood.

Known for more business men with their hookers than families staying there. Diamond however figured that he would be needing to stay low so he paid the hotel manager to keep quiet on his being there. Diamond left his room to go pay the manager for his last bit of time there. He would be checking out tomorrow morning and needed to make sure his last night there was taken care of. Going to the clerk he signaled for him to leave his t.v. and service him. "Last night here?" the clerk asked.

"Hai, remember my instructions?" Diamond asked, preparing the funds for his last stay, "Hai, besides I've never had anyone give such specific ones as you have." Diamond rolled his eyes, "NO maid service." Yen bill, "No wake up call." Yen bill, "No mints on the pillow." yen bill, "NO worries." The clerk collected the bills. Placing most in his pocket he smiled, "We pride ourselves as much in our discretion as we do in our lack of amenities. Trust me you're not the first and certainly not the last guy to want privacy." The clerk grinned.

He handed Diamond the receipt for the finds given for the actual room for the last bit of time there, "Enjoy your stay." The clerk said, fingering the yen he had now. He would keep his mouth shut on Diamond's being there…unless he was given reason to NOT keep it shut. And Diamond knew it. It was why he was leaving that night. His flight booked out and everything. He would be in Hong Kong, China before the next day ended.

It was only an hour later that Sung went to the hotel. He flashed his badge at the clerk, "Nice badge, picture looks just like you." Clearly he wasn't being believed to be a cop. "Names detective Sung. I'm looking for a Lemont, Diamond." the clerk was not believing him. "Sorry Sir but unless you have a warrant or probably cuase I can't release the names of my customers." Sung didn't actually have a warrant on hand. He figured a badge would be enough. He hated it when he ran into people that actually had a brain regarding the law.

Before he could yelp at the man he saw Mamoru and Usagi there to. He was confused, "Excuse me." he muttered. Going up to them he found that Usagi was starting to walk towards him first, "Exactly what are you two doing here?" he asked. "You won't get him to come out. Not from that clerk." She pointed out. "You'd much rather protect the extra cash they have in their pockets now rather than what can't be completely proven. Let me go talk to him." before Sung could protest Mamoru spoke up.

"Usako just talk to him." she waived him off, "Your letting her?" Sung asked. in due respect he knew he should have stopped her but if using her as a technical bait threw Diamond or the clerk off that knew of his whereabouts then he'd do it. "You act as if she would listen to me on this. Usako will do what she wants when she wants and if you didn't want us here then you shouldn't have let Minako hear where the 'yum-yum tree' motel was." Sung avoided looking like he was pouting. Unmanly.

"That girl has a knack for intelligence. Well gathering it and dispersing of it." Mamoru admitted, "You mean gossiping and eaves dropping." Sung corrected. Mamoru shrugged. "Watch her perform her magic." Mamoru suggested. Usagi wearing a sweater hiding the small swell of her stomach but still giving her midsection and hips form, swerved her hips up to the clerk. His eyes were automatically drawn to her.

"Hai, I'm looking for my… husband. Lemont, Diamond. He's about five eleven, six foot. Got really light hair and dresses professionally. Is he here? I was supposed to meet him ten minutes ago at the reception desk here but he's late. He said he'd be here." The clerk got the wrong impression from her entirely. He looked up the walk way giving Sung an idea but not an exact proximity. "I'll let you up there…as long as you give me my 10 percent." To that she scrunched her face up. "Excuse me? Ten percent of what?" She asked.

"Pretty thing like you coming in off the streets looking for a high riser to pay for the next meal. I have had your type in here before." Realization sunk in, "That's not what I - " she tried. "Hey either I get paid or you don't work this hotel again. Nor do I give your other 'workers' the same discount." Over where Sung and Mamoru were Sung asked, "Why does he look so smug?" even Mamoru was confused. "Not sure. Just keep watching."

It was with startling accuracy that the tiny blonde grabbed the shady clerk around his neck, preventing him from calling out for help easily. Sung was to stunned to move…at first, but Mamoru held him back, "She can't do that." He explained to Mamoru, "Just watch. I know her, she'd never put herself into a situation she couldn't get herself out of. If you want Diamond this is the way to do it." Mamoru told him.

Back with Usagi she was furious. Being treated lower than dirt because her appearance was less than so AND to top it off being demanded to share profits she didn't even – _forget this jackass!_ She thought. _If he thinks I'm a working girl I'll give him pissed off one to deal with!_ Plan in motion she tightened her hold on his neck. It would only last for about thirty seconds so she spoke fast.

"You putting a touch on the working girls?" he stuttered, not having seen this coming. "You seriously think you deserve a piece of our action while sitting on your can, looking your nose down on us – I don't think so!" she began. He grasped at her hand, "I…trouble breathing." She didn't relent. "If I ever hear of you shaking down one of my sisters again I'm going to come back here and slap you like the little shady bitch that you are. Now where is my husband cause I have somewhere else I need to be?!" she demanded, losing her grip.

"Here take the key!" he grabbed from the side a copy of the room key and tossed it to her. She shoved him back and brushed a stray hair from her face. As if it was the only inconvenience she had dealing with him, "Have a nice day." She walked up to the hallway but not before signaling to Mamoru to follow discretely. "She got what you needed." Mamoru informed him. "Good I'll send two uniforms up there – now what?" he asked exasperated, seeing Mamoru shake his head no at him.

"Let Usako lure him out of his room. Verify that the clerk didn't give her false keys just to get rid of her." Mamoru explained. Sung had to admit he had a point. The clerk could have given her anything to get rid of her death grip on his neck. Admittedly he was surprised she even did it. It appeared as if Usagi was not your atypical female. "Do you really trust Diamond won't do anything to her? She's pregnant. To be honest with you she shouldn't even be here. It's dangerous." Sung asked him.

"I know my girl she's strong and highly independent. She'll want to do this to ensure her – our child's future safety. Putting Diamond away ensures that. Besides you have to admit it's entertaining to watch her kick ass verbally in action. Now let's go out the back door to the hallway where she left to." Mamoru ordered before beginning to walk. Sung stopped him, "Let me remind you I'm in charge of this investigation."

"I know. But this is best case scenario. We all want Diamond behind bars and with us and your men there she'll be safe and you'll have your man. My girl is the perfect lure for him. Everyone wins if she does this." Mamoru explained. Sung muttered, "And yet it somehow feels that you've taken partial control over this whole thing." but he soon followed Mamoru to where he was going looking for his girlfriend.

Where Usagi was she had taken it upon herself to go to the room. Seeing no cops there she knocked on the door. The less people there for Diamond to see the better. Knocking she said, "I know your there Diamond. Your pesky lackey got caught by myself yesterday delivering YOUR package. I wanna know what you're doing!" she demanded at his door. He opened it surprised, "How did you find me?" he demanded.

"I didn't give your lackey much of a choice in the matter. Told him if he didn't give you up I'd wrap him around a post." Diamond rolled his eyes, knowing his wife she would say such a thing, "What do you want? You didn't like the gift?" he asked smugly. "I want to know what the hell is going on! You give me the note the first time then the letter, why are you acting as if nothing has changed when everything has?" he sighed at her words.

"Come inside. I'll tell you." He gestured for her to walk in. She took a few seconds to ponder it before going inside. In the end she knew he'd never hurt her. She had never tried to do the things that the woman he killed did. Though she was sure as shit right now that Mamoru was pissed that she went inside and he was. He had to count to ten several times to keep himself in check, "Just remember when she gets him outside that door and we get visual confirmation it's a wrap for him." Sung assured.

"We should have bugged her. Then we could have confirmed if it was him." Mamoru mentally berated himself for not having Sung bug her earlier. "True but right now we'll have to see what happens. You said it yourself she's a strong woman." Mamoru nodded at his words getting used back at him. He knew the truth of them but also knew the current events that could possibly unfold. He just hoped she'd scream for help if it was needed.

While inside Usagi was a mental mess. Her instincts screaming to get out of the way of a murderer why another part of her wanted desperately to reach out to him. To figure out what happened to make him go off the rails and possibly get him to surrender himself to the police waiting. They just had no way of confirming it was him in the room she had gone into. Even she knew that much.

"I've been hearing rumblings." She commented since he decided on getting a stiff drink from the mini fridge instead of talking. "Hai?" he asked. Taking a sip. "Of a voluptuous red head." She stated. He looked to her, "Why?" she asked. Wanting to get it from him. "She was going to ruin me. Ruin us. I could still have fixed us if it weren't for her." Usagi was stunned, "So it's true…" she didn't want to accept it, "Diamond when I sent you those papers it was for real. If I'm giving you a deal why try to keep me?" she was confused.

"Because everyone knew **you**!" He stated exasperated. "Besides if anyone were to leave it was be me from you." Usagi sighed. "You know who's with me with me here right?" She asked. He slammed his glass down, "Mamoru…and the police I presume." His trip was cut out of the picture now…unless. "If I give you half of what I have tell them I didn't do it." she frowned, "Excuse me?" maybe she'd heard wrong.

"I give you half you say you were there, that someone else killed Beryl. If you give them reasonable doubt it'll exonerate me. I can make you a rich woman." He smiled knowing the truth of it. She was shocked, "Diamond you've known me for a while now, I'm not one to love money as you do. The things you offer give me nothing. Plus you're asking me to commit perjury in court." She was shaken by his request. Pinching the bridge of her nose she replied, "If you come out now it'll look better on your record."

Diamond was not set on giving up. In fact he wasn't set on letting her go now either, "Come with me then." He near demanded. "Why would I? I'm pregnant with your cousin's child you should have been trying to divorce me from the start AND avoiding me getting anything in relevance to you. In all honesty your trying to get me to go with you makes no sense." She knew, he knew it but his rational side left a while ago.

"I gave you everything!" he yelped. Startling her. "Food, clothes, roof over your head! I even gave you a body guard and you fucked him! My own cousin! Why?!" he was obviously upset and had every reason to be, but so did she. Tears brimming in her eyes she replied, "You gave me many material things yes, but you never even would try to be my friend let alone be my husband." He rolled his eyes at her.

"I did everything I could to be your wife. You pushed me into the arms of your cousin. I am NOT completely at fault. You bear half the responsibility. So how dare you act as if I am the sole person to have blame placed on. We both fucked up royally. But you…" she broached the other elephant in the room, "You murdered someone! Did you NOT think of everything you've worked so hard for? Gave up everything for? Pushed me away for? Your work is your life. I'm sure if it were possible you'd fuck it at night instead of me."

He tossed the glass of now empty scotch at the side of her. It was obliterated against the wall, "You think I wanted to kill her?" she stood still as stone. "I didn't. But when she threatened to tell you…to ruin me…I snapped. I couldn't stop myself. She had to die or else she would ruin everything. I was going to get you back somehow. I hadn't figured that out yet but I was." he rambled now. She felt bad for him. "Diamond. I understand that she 'goaded' you in a sense but you still broke the law."

She went closer to him. Instincts be damned at this point she knew he'd never harm her. "If you accept it and go in they'll go easier on you, but if you fight this it will NOT end well for you." She tried. "You'll receive resisting arrest on top of the other charges. You've already got murder in the first degree. Fleeing from the cops. Do you also want to add resisting to that to?" she asked him. He wondered himself if it would be a good idea. He was tired of this hotel room and the only way out was through those doors…through those cops.

_Unless…_he thought to himself. Looking to her he said, "Gomen." He went to grapple her. Her senses were a little off due to her pregnancy. She would get him out of here…as a body shield, "If I'm going to get out you will be the one to get me out. You're my only way of doing so ALIVE!" he told her. "Diamond don't do this." She warned. She knew she could get out of this but wanted to give him his final chance.

"I don't want to. Usagi…how else will I get out of here? Hand cuffs isn't an option." He told her, "It's your only option…" _outside of a body bag…_she thought. "Please…for your niece?" she tried. If anything it only served to remind him of her betrayal. Despite his practically shoving her at his cousin. He grabbed her arm and swung her into his body. Back to his front she was startled, "Diamond don't do this." She repeated. "Who knew one little stupid event could change someone's life so drastically." He remarked.

"Killing Beryl was not my intention. She pushed me to do it. She tried to black mail me. I had to. I did." He stated frantically. "No you didn't. You could have told the police of her intent. Your security is ex-cop remember?" he groaned at his stupidity. So focused on his anger at that time he didn't think about that as a way out from Beryl's scheme. Still his only option was to use Usagi as a body shield. "I'm sorry about this." He said. "So am I." She whispered.

Grabbing his arm she twisted beneath it and twisted it behind his back then pushed her bent knee into his backside. He cried out in pain. It was enough probable cause for the police to come in. it sure was a sight they were greeted to. A several month pregnant woman immobilizing Diamond with him now facing the ground. Police came in surrounding the couple. Diamond was placed under arrest while Usagi was moved out of the room and checked over by Mamoru. His worry over her mounting at seeing a bruise thanks to Diamond on her arm.

"Relax. It's nothing I can't handle. Sides if it was I would have screamed for help. You know that." She assured him. He hated it when she was right sometimes. Watching Diamond being escorted out of there in cuffs made them could feel sad but relieved. "So what's going to happen with the company?" She asked, Mamoru taking her in his arms to comfort her. "Dads got his partnership in the company right now. Luckily Diamond named a stand in type thanks to company protocol. He's taken over via majority vote." Mamoru told her.

She nodded. "So the company will live to stand the next ten years." She confirmed. "Hai. Diamond won't though. Thanks to his killing Beryl he's gonna wind up on death row." She felt so bad. "Even though I know I didn't do anything wrong I still feel so guilty." She confessed to him. Mamoru pulled her closer. "It's not now get that foolish thought out of your head. I don't want any undue stress on the baby." He chastised.

They watched Sung read him his rights down the corridor they were in, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you can say will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney one shall be provided for you in a court of law." But the guilt wouldn't leave Usagi for a while. Logically she knew none of it was linked but her hormone riddled mind came up with a theory that even Ami quirked a brow on. When her bluenetted sister heard it she was baffled.

"So you think if you hadn't married him, you never would have met the oil lady, she never would have given you the invite to give to Diamond and he would never have met Beryl and she would still be alive." Ami had pinched the bridge of her nose and remarked, "IF you hadn't married Diamond papa's company would be in financial ruin and thousands of people would be jobless. You did the right thing. You're just trying to find a way to make Diamond an innocent and find a way to vent this guilt you have."

Usagi knew the truth of it but didn't like it. She eventually pulled her mind from it and focused on things for the baby…or rather babies. Finding out two months later that she had twins had Mamoru and her happy as clams only to later on when they got home to find him passed out when the reality of the situation hit him. Usagi laughed before waking him up with water to the face. During that time Mamoru's father took control of the estate that Diamond had lived in and decided to move in.

His own place since he owned it would be rented out to anybody that could afford it and didn't trash it. Usagi didn't want to have anything to do with the house that she felt more like a prisoner in than a home in. the staff at Diamond's place loved the new 'master' of the house and were shocked to learn the truth about Diamond. Mamoru father took over the biggest room, Diamonds fathers, as his own. He stood on the balcony the first night and said, "I told you I'd make it here on my own." Smiling he took a sip of brandy.

It was the day Usagi was to deliver her babies. Mamoru was a huge mess of panic but had the nurses there to keep him cool and calm. Usagi managed to break two of his fingers with her death grip in the labor room before he heard the cry of his first daughter. Named right after their mother. The second daughter named Rose after their parent's favorite flower. Mamoru made sure the nurse took a picture of the four of them that day. The only date that he would know happier would be that following year when he asked Usagi to marry him.

She had agreed and two months later in a small ceremony with only close friends and family attending the two were wed. It would be two weeks later that Usagi would discover she was pregnant again, and six months after that that she and Mamoru would have a son. Mamoru had looked over joyed before passing out…again. When coming to he would hold her till they both fell asleep. It would be that night that he would whisper into her in her dream state, "I'm never letting go."

A promise he would make to himself to never let anything get in between them. For all the hardships they had gone through. The good, the bad, the blur in between…it had been worth it all. He knew there would still be difficult roads that lay ahead. Especially with three kids but he couldn't imagine a future without her or them in it. And while things wouldn't be a happily ever after for them, with the trails of life they faced, it would be a happily ever now that they would enjoy and relish in the moments of. Their grey little world.


End file.
